Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by mandymld
Summary: A mysterious person is leaving notes as he decides who has been naughty or nice. Jason/Elizabeth are dealing with their own messes and Johnny is not sure what to feel regarding Georgie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was almost the end of summer and Jason was once again at GH with Sam McCall. Getting her settled into her hospital room after an appointment with her doctor, he roamed the halls needing some peace and quiet.

Instead he overheard Elizabeth arguing with a clearly idiotic Lucky and Alexis Davis pacing back and forth with Ric Lansing hanging around outside her daughter's hospital room. He wished he dare go back and interfere for Elizabeth but he knew that would only escalate the argument.

He had heard about Ned's daughter from Emily and had agreed to keep an eye on Lansing who neither of them trusted around the clearly not thinking Alexis. That the attorney who knew what he had put Elizabeth trough, what he had put Carly though was trusting him made him wonder about her state of mind.

Finally getting to the chapel, he sat down and prayed for the baby that Sam was carrying. She kept talking, acting like he was going to be the father, but Jason had no such illusions, he knew that the moment that baby was born, Sonny would be there, claiming his child.

Feeling a longing for what he would never have, then looking at the floor, he let out a sigh as he recalled the last time he was in this room. The day he had almost lost his sister, the night he had almost had a chance with Elizabeth. He had walked away, wishing he had been free to give in to his desires, but he had known that Elizabeth was better off without him.

Even now, he watched her moving on, having her life with the man he had thought she loved until recently. It had only been as he spent time at GH that he got Spencer wasn't telling the whole truth and that Emily was believing the kid for some reason.

He wondered, had he given in to pressure, to letting others tell him what he should want. There were days and especially nights when he would think what if... what if he had done what he had wanted for himself. If he hadn't first screwed up when Sonny faked his death, then later on had given into obligations created by his ties to the Corinthos family.

There were days, and most especially nights when he wondered what if, what if he had followed his heart more often then letting his obligations rule him. What if he had given into his own desires? His need to find his own happiness?

Hearing the door open, he looked up, annoyed but that slipped away when he saw Elizabeth entering and sit down not that far from where he was. "Are you okay?"

Looking over at her more than friend, she said with a heavy sigh. "Yes, just having a small pep talk with myself. Reminding myself that I have a spine and that I can keep it strong."

Sliding over so that he was sitting about a foot away, he asked "What is going on?"

"Jason, you don't need to hear my problems, you have enough of your own." she said gently. "I heard about Sam, how are you doing with all of this?"

Taking a deep breath, recalling what he had been thinking only moments before, then looking at Elizabeth he said "I am fine, Elizabeth. This isn't my baby, Sonny is the baby's father. Not me. I am just standing in to keep Carly from creating trouble. To smooth the waters right now."

"But still, she is living with you, you are the one coming to the doctors appointment, the one whose penthouse she is decorating, the one who will be there day in and out for this baby." she said reaching out to grasp his hand and a bit surprised when before she could he had reached for hers and enfolded it in his much larger one.

"Yes, but I am not the father, Sonny and she will work this out between the two of them and I think when that finally happens, I will move out, find a new place to live. A place without any bad memories." He said surprised to find that the memory at the forefront was watching Elizabeth walk out on him.

"Jason, if you love her..." she trailed off when he stood abruptly then sat back down just as suddenly still holding her hand. "Jason..."

"I don't. I mean, I can tolerate her, but I am not in love with Sam. Elizabeth, she tried to abort this child until I offered her money and a place to live. I am more worried for her than anything else. Just like I would be with anyone in her position."

"Still the white knight." she said with a soft smile as she looked at her watch. "I have to go back to work, but Jason, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me."

Watching her leave, Jason was about to stand when his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Morgan, I need to have a meeting with Corinthos and you, now." was all that was said then Lorenzo Alcazar hung up the phone. Jason was curious why the other man had called him, usually all concerns had to go through Sonny after all most of the time the families did so in spite of them being full partners.

Walking back to Sam's room, checking on her and promising to be back, he never saw her needy expression as he left, never saw her tears as she waited for him to come back in but he didn't return.

Outside, Jason saw Max pulling up and was about to tell him he needed to see Sonny when the guard said "Sonny sent me, Lorenzo Alcazar just called, said that it was about Lansing's father. That he wouldn't speak unless you were there."

Grimacing, then getting in the passenger side door, he fastened his seat belt while Max drove across town. "Sonny, what is going on?" he asked into his cell phone.

"Just get here." said the other man who looked at the dark mobster across from him and scowled at his having invaded his office, having him dictate terms in order to speak to him. This was the man that Carly had chosen over him, this pantywaist...

Jason entered the warehouse and glared at the South American mobster who was lounging in one of the guest chairs. "What is going on?"

"Trevor Lansing is dead." he replied bluntly. "Ric got a note today from his killer, he came to me about it."

"And we care because?" asked Sonny not really caring what happened to Ric's father.

Taking the note out of his pocket, he said "Here."

Jason took it by the edge, not wanting to leave fingerprints but the words on it, had him wondering what was so threatening about it. "You Better Watch out. SC. Who is SC?"

"That is just it, I don't know but Trevor was found hung at his mistress Kate Howard's penthouse. Corinthos, when running her background, I found she wasn't always Kate Howard. She was once Connie Falconari."

"Shit." said Sonny as the name rang a bell. For a moment his mind went back to a lonely corner at midnight and being devastated that she hadn't shown up. "And she was involved with Lansing?"

"Yes, for years." he replied, knowing that right now, Sonny was wondering what he knew about his past and Lorenzo knew a lot, things that not even Sonny knew. "Old man Zachara isn't running things, by the way, his son is. There is more, I got a note this morning. Here, or rather I should say Carly got a note with flowers."

Taking that one, Jason read "You better not cry? SC, again."

"It rings a bell for me, but I have no idea how." said Lorenzo shrugging. "As you can see it was addressed to Carly. I took it as a threat, but strangely enough when I tracked back the flowers it lead to the Cassadine Enterprises."

"What?" asked Sonny now confused.

"The flowers, which Carly threw out when she finally saw them were called Helenium. They look like yellow weeds but they mean tears. Why on earth would Nicolas Cassadine send Carly flowers?" he asked waiting for them to play connect the dots.

Morgan was quick, brain damaged or not. "Helena, this is from Helena Cassadine, not Nik."

"You are correct." he said then saw Sonny scowling at his already having the answers. "I did some checking, several other women also received these flowers. Bobbie Jones, Leslie Webber, Laura Spencer at her hospital room. Alexis Davis at the hospital and lastly..."

"Emily." said Sonny with a frown when he saw Jason tense up. This was the last thing they needed right now, Jason tense because Helena was coming after his sister.

"No." said Lorenzo who then said "They were sent to Audrey Hardy's house but they were addressed to Elizabeth Webber, Ric's ex-wife."

Now Sonny was wishing he hadn't called Jason in spite of Alcazar's demands. He had seen his partner at the hospital had seen him speaking to Elizabeth and this, this wasn't a good thing, not while he needed him to take Sam off his hands, not that there was ever a good time for Elizabeth Webber to be on his partner's mind but now was a particularly bad time.

"Because of the Spencers." said Jason now getting what Lucky had been bothering Elizabeth about. She had probably pushed him away to protect herself and her son and Spencer in all his selfish glory more than likely hadn't gotten the message.

"I did some checking, Helena Cassadine hates Elizabeth for what happened a few years ago, when she faked her death and hid down on Sonny's island. That helped defeat the old woman's grand plans for her now dead son and Port Charles."

Jason never let on that he didn't know what the other man was talking about, but vowed to get answers. He saw Sonny's reaction and got that if he wanted answers, they wouldn't be coming from his partner. He was discovering more and more that Sonny was only telling him what he wanted to, not what he should.

Elizabeth was leaving the hospital, having picked Cam up at daycare when she overheard Courtney arguing with Jax and wanted to laugh. She only hoped Jax who was a nice guy didn't get gutted like every one else who was in Courtney's way.

With that, she called her grams and asked if she wanted her to stop at the store on the way home since Elizabeth needed to get diapers.

"No, but you received some flowers today." she said archly. "Anything you want to tell me, like that Lucky and you have reconciled?"

"No." she said then told her she would be delayed. With that, she drove over to the apartment that her fellow nurse new nurse Nadine Crowell had told her about.

Grimacing at the neighborhood but after seeing how clean the apartment and the building was kept up, began to make plans to move out. She was tired of hearing about Lucky from everyone and at least if she had her own place, there would be some peace.

She had no intention of making that mistake again. She almost had gone there, wanting Cam to have a real live father, but had begun to realize that she had already once made that mistake with Ric, and she wasn't going there ever again with any man.

At the Hardy house, after looking at the flowers, what looked like yellow weeds really, she began to prepare things to move at the beginning of November when the apartment would be ready, her phone rang. "Hello."

"Elizabeth? Can you meet me someplace, your old studio?" asked Jason as he walked away from Sam's hospital room yet again. She had called, crying hysterically but when he had arrived she had only wanted company. After a quick call to Emily, he had his sister stopping in later.

Deftly avoiding Ric and Alexis, the former looking tense, more than likely about his father, then Carly and Courtney who seemed to be stalking the place, he quickly ducked into the stairwell while waiting for her answer.

Hesitating then agreeing, she asked her grams to keep Cam for a while explaining she had to go check on something, she wasn't happy when she got that the woman thought she was meeting Lucky but instead just reminded herself that in forty five days she would have her own place.

At the studio, she knocked and was soon let inside. Looking around, she asked. "Jason, what is going on and how do you still have a key that works?"

"I own the building." he said sitting on her old sofa and waiting for her to join him. "I need to ask you something. What happened when you had to fake your death a few years ago?"

Her eyes widening, she said "Jason that was a long time ago."

"Please tell me what happened and how you ended up on the island." Sure enough, after listening to her, he was sure Sonny had known he was there, had sent him away deliberately so that he wouldn't be on the island at the same time with Elizabeth.

Cursing himself for not questioning things more, he hesitated then said "Now, I need to tell you something. Carly, Alexis, Bobbie, Leslie Webber and you all received flowers today."

"Yes, grams thought they were from Lucky but I doubted it, since we argued and I told him that we would always be friends but nothing more." she stated.

"They were Helenium. Did you see the card?" he asked. When she stated no that there hadn't been one, he said "Carly's said You better not cry and were signed SC. And Ric's father died today and he had an note found on him also signed SC."

"I don't understand, I mean I get that you at first thought it was Helena, but why would she kill Ric's father?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't know, but I wanted to warn you. Would you like me to assign a guard to you?" he asked, already planning on doing so anyhow.

"No, it would only cause tension for me with grams." she said with a sigh then looked at him and knew she had to think of Cam. "I have been looking at places to move into. I found one I am interested in, could you please have someone check it out. With Helena on the loose and apparently gunning for me, I would be a fool not to ask."

"I will, what is the address?" he said then watched as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper then wrote it down. Seeing the street name, he wasn't happy that wasn't in a particularly good neighborhood. "Would you let me have Max and Bernie look into things, for you?"

"Please, I won't let my pride stand in the way of protecting my son from that family. I can't." she said then stood and walked to the door. Turning, she said "Jason, thanks for letting me know, you could have just dealt with her, just protected Carly like usual, but I am glad..."

Standing, looking at her, getting that she really thought he would leave her hanging like that, Jason got that things had really stretched the bounds of friendship. He couldn't nor would he let that continue.

He was still a little confused up in his head, still a little unsure if he was figuring things out correctly but no matter what, Elizabeth whether as a friend or something deeper would always, always be someone he protected.

"Elizabeth, I won't let you down." Watching her leave, Jason stood there brooding, his mind on all he had learned this evening then drove back to General Hospital to check on Sam yet again as she had been calling his phone nonstop since he had left, so much for Emily distracting her.

Two days later, Max thought about telling Sonny what he was doing for Jason, but decided not to since Mrs. C was visiting with the boss as he called Jason back. "Sir, the apartment just needs new locks and maybe some protection for the windows."

Jason looked at Bernie then at his phone and said "Thank you Max."

Hanging up and thinking on how Bernie had said the place wasn't safe and he said "Max seems to think this apartment is fine, Bernie. Do you have the keys?"

Taking them, driving over himself, Jason was pissed without even going inside as he called Max back. "Where are you?"

"Mr. C has me driving Mrs. C home." he said then grimaced when he was told to call him back after dropping the blond off. Carly who had no idea who he was talking to was pissed at Sonny for daring to criticize her choices. Once at the Alcazar residence, Max waited until she was inside then called Jason back.

"I want you to meet me at the apartment building I asked you to check out for me. I want to see it myself." he ordered. Max hung up and quickly tried Sonny only to get a busy signal.

Hesitating he drove to the building and found Jason sitting on the motorcycle. Not wanting to, he got out of the limo and walked up to his boss. Jason gave him a once over and said "Would you let you live here?"

Not liking being questioned, he said "With some security, yeah."

"Good, because I have called our people at the towers, I took out a lease on that apartment you think will be just fine for Elizabeth and her not even six month old son for you. You can live here for the next year, you will be responsible for the rent and I assure you, I will be checking up to make sure you are actually staying here."

Swallowing hard as he got how angry Jason was, he started to protest then said "Look, Mr. C made it very clear that he didn't want us doing any favors for _her_."

Moving in closer, Jason said "You seem to forget I am a full partner in Corinthos/Morgan and that my orders are equal to Sonny's. Now, you will be staying here and you should consider yourself damn lucky that I don't send you back to Italy with a note pinned to your suit."

Jason looked at him and said "That you would lie to me, that you would think this is acceptable place for Elizabeth to live considering her ties to our organization, to me after all she has done for me... from now on, I don't trust a single thing you will do. You are strictly Sonny's man."

The bulky Italian looked at his boss and got that he was screwed. All the guards knew that Jason was the one who handed out assignments, while Sonny gave the orders, Jason made the finally decision and he was now on his shit list. "Sir, Sonny..."

"Sir, I am sorry." he tried to apologize again when Jason seemed to shut down even more as the man glared at the guard.

"Yes, you are, but not as sorry as you will be. Tomorrow, I want you at the hospital on Sam. Protecting her, do you understand me." he said knowing that none of the men liked protecting the brunette and for Max, with his hero worship of Carly, it would be pure torture.

When Max started to go back to his vehicle, Jason added. "And Max, if I hear about this from Sonny before I decide to speak to him about it, that note to your father, will happen sooner not later."

Walking away, Jason went to the door of the managers apartment and turned in the key then called Bernie. "Take care of what I asked you to do."

With that, Bernie made a call, and that accountant made a call and yet another call went out an attorney. That attorney called Audrey Hardy's house and asked to speak to Elizabeth Webber.

"Elizabeth isn't here right now, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"This is in regards to the late Zander Smith." she said then explained that she could only speak to Ms. Webber. Audrey checked out the attorney with a friend and was a bit relived to find out she specialized in defense cases.

That meant whatever she wanted, it couldn't be good and that suited the older woman just fine, she wanted Zander erased from Elizabeth's life and had it all planned out, Lucky would adopt Cam, they would change his name and the thug would cease to exist.

Jason went the hospital late in the afternoon the next day then took Sam back to his penthouse and soon had her settled in with Emily stopping by to help her out. Seeing his sister, he saw she seemed a bit upset and asked what was wrong.

"Helena is in town, I can handle her, but she is in an awfully good mood and that always worries Nik, so it worries me." she said then admitted she had come so that Sam could help distract her.

Jason told Sam he had to run out, then called Sonny and said "What did Carly tell you about the flowers?"

"Nothing, she thinks I set it up. I wish I had." he said annoyed with her choices. "Either way we need to step in, I promised Luke I would protect his family but agreed to leave Helena to him. Now she is coming after my family."

Jason agreed; they should have stepped in several years ago and would have if he had been told the truth. However if he had known who was at the Corinthos Estate he would have been furious as Sonny hung up and turned to Lucky and told him about all who had gotten flowers.

"Helena Cassadine is sending threatening note and flowers to people. Since you are so close to Elizabeth, I thought you should be told." Sonny was sure that the possessive young man who soon curtail all potential contact between Jason and Elizabeth.

The young cop thanked the man then called Mrs. Hardy who told him that Elizabeth was leaving from work for a meeting with Zander's criminal defense attorney. Giving him the address, she added "You might be able to catch her there."

Elizabeth sat down stunned as she read the address. "Let me get this straight, Zander's father bought a house? Before his death?"

Ms. Miller looked at the woman in front of her and said "Yes, I was contacted by his accountant."

"That client wouldn't be Jason Morgan would it?" she asked skeptically. An hour ago, she had gotten a call from Jason telling her that the place she wanted to rent was not a very secure spot, two hours after this attorney had called.

"No. I wouldn't work for Corinthos for all the designer shoes in Milan." she said clicking her heels. "As for Mr. Morgan, I have heard of the man but no, I don't work for him."

Elizabeth blinked then said "So, let me get this straight, I own this house."

"Yes, you do." she said then saw the other woman begin to speak.

"I uh, I can't accept it." she said then admitted. "Though Zander is listed as my son's father, he isn't. I didn't know it until after my son was born so I would be accepting it deceptively."

Cursing Bernie for either not giving or not having all the facts, Diane tried to maneuver her way around this bit of surprising news and finally came up with a way.

"Elizabeth, how about this. You move in, I will try to track down any living member of this Lewis/Smith family but I was assured that there was no one else. If in twelve months there is no one else, you accept this house and the money. For now, just move into the house."

Agreeing, not really wanting to but thinking back on what she had told Jason about not letting pride keep her from protecting her son, Elizabeth asked if she had to sign any papers. "No, not at this time. I will come up with some sort of lease for now, but the house will be move in ready when you are ready."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth shook her hand then stood as they walked to the door and opened it to see Lucky arguing with the woman's secretary. "Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother told me where you were, I came in case you needed my help. After all, I am a cop and if this involved Zander I figured you needed me." he said puffing out his chest to Diane Millers annoyance. "What is going on here, why are you bothering Elizabeth?"

"It was nothing, just a small bit of paperwork regarding Zander and my son." she said as she took his arm. Once outside, Elizabeth endured his speech about protecting her from Helena and was a bit surprised to find out that he had heard from Sonny directly.

Pretending concern after hearing how dangerous Sonny and his world was and why Zander had been a horrible choice, Elizabeth in truth wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes at him. "Maybe you should go report to Mac that you had direct person to person contact with a mobster, after all, I am quite certain that isn't allowed by a police officer."

Lucky said "Not for me, after all I am Luke's son. Everyone knows..."

Elizabeth's phone rang just in time to keep her from letting him know what she thought of him. Seeing it said Georgie she answered and asked "How is Cam?"

"Fine, we are at Kelly's." she said with a laugh as she pushed the stroller out the door and then slowly lost her smile when she saw Dillon and Brooklynn and heard the name Sage. Since Sage's death and the subsequent mess created, she had felt a distance grow between her friends and her.

"Here, let me get the door for you, my dear." said the short elderly man with a huge grin on his face. "Is this your son?"

Stunned at even the idea, she said "No, I am still in high school."

"Okay, okay, didn't mean to offend. I am looking for someone, mayhaps you can help me." he asked. Georgie looked at the kindly old man and said "Who?"

"A lovely young woman, kind, friendly, loyal with brains. Someone who has a bit of spunk to her gallop. Good with children, but also someone who will be faithful." Anthony went through all his wishes for his son.

"Does she have a name?" she asked not admitting his description sounded like he wanted a date, not to locate someone.

"No, not yet. So far I haven't found what I am looking for." he said quizzically then asked "Do you want children of your own some day?"

Blinking because now this had gotten weird, she looked at him and said "Uh, someday but not now. I am uh, too young. I haven't even graduated high school yet."

"No, I think you would do, nicely." he replied with a beaming smile. "Here, take my card. If you need a job, come the holidays, give me a call. I need an elf."

Confused, Georgie really didn't want to take the card but then laughed when the man suddenly said "Drat I have to go. Got to get flowers for my Maria, its our anniversary today. Been married almost twenty three years."

Arriving at Elizabeth's grandmother's place, Georgie was happy when she pulled in right beside her. "Thanks, Georgie."

Refusing to accept her money, Georgie said "I owe you, for standing up for me, last month."

"You did nothing wrong." she said gently. "Don't let it get to you."

"Can I ask you something, when you were a suspect after Mary died, how did you deal with going back to work, to facing everyone." she asked her mind on her strained relationships with her friends.

"I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. I just looked them in the eye, then when Dr. Quartermaine apologized for having to suspend me, it helped, but at the same time, I just can't help wondering if they are talking about me behind my back."

"Does that bother you.?"

"No, not any more. It used to but I have learned that the very same people gossiping about you, are more than likely to have done way worse things wrong than what you are getting accused of." she said thinking of Carly, of Courtney, of Ric and how he had made things worse for her during John Durant's tenure as DA.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." she said then watched as the other woman climbed the steps where Audrey had come out on the porch. She could hear some words from the two of them as she went back to her car and got the feeling that they weren't very happy with one another.

Inside, Elizabeth said "I was unaware of the threat until Lucky told me."

"Well you shouldn't take chances. I am considering asking Lucky to move in with us, for your safety." she stated as she followed Elizabeth back into the house then watched as she undressed Cam from his outerwear.

Elizabeth looked at her grams and said "If it would make you feel safer, you should ask him, after all it is your house."

Upstairs, she called Diane Miller and asked "How soon can I move in?"

"Tomorrow, at the latest." she replied then heard what Elizabeth needed. "I can take care of that for you. You haven't actually signed the lease on that place yet so it should be no problem."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." with that Elizabeth hung up, not knowing that Lucky moving in would become less of problem as Jason after checking on Sam who was blowing up his phone now that Emily had left.

He went to the shed where they kept their boats and was on his way to Spoon Island to check on his sister. Arriving, he landed in the middle of a maelstrom. "What is going on?"

Emily ran to her brother, threw herself into his arms grateful to know he had been with Sam at the time so he would have an alibi as she stated "Helena is dead. Some man came over to the island and shot her point blank. We saw him fleeing on foot then hop into a speedboat."

Blinking in surprise, he saw Mac Scorpio, Mac Taggert and Garcia all coming his way as they questioned what each other hand learned. "Are you sure that Morgan had nothing to do with this?"

"Yes." said Mac then he called out to Officer Spencer and ordered him back to the station. "You can comfort your brother on your own time."

"But Mac-"

"Commissioner Scorpio to you, kid." snapped Taggert, tired of this kid trying to use knowing his boss to get what he wanted. "Now get in the boat."

Flushing, pissed at being reprimanded in front of Morgan, Lucky sulked at he did as ordered. Emily who was holding tightly onto her brother said "Thanks for checking on me, Jason."

Nik wanted to say it was awfully suspicious but he kept his mouth shut as he saw the paper crumpled up in Emily's hand. "Em, what is that you have?"

"Oh, I haven't had a chance to read it." she said then flattened the paper "Odd, You Better not pout. SC."

Freezing, Nik looked at the note and knew that it was connected to his father or his uncle, it had to be. His hands shook as he walked back inside.

Jason decided that Helena must have sent the flowers to Emily before she was killed then forgot about it as he crossed that chore off his list.

Next up was getting Sam settled so he could move on with his own life. Making a call, being told what Diane Miller had passed on, he thought about it, then went for a drive as he wondered about the lie he was about to help keep. That Ric Lansing was apparently the real father of Elizabeth's child.

TBC

A/N: Anthony Zachara is SC, aka Santa Claus, that isn't a secret in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Audrey was disappointed to see on the evening news that Helena was dead as she tried to find another way to match make for her granddaughter. Hearing Elizabeth singing to Cam, she went on to bed, making plans to get some help with this Elizabeth/Lucky mess.

Lying awake, she was a tossing and turning, when it hit her. Deciding to head out of town, maybe without her help, Elizabeth would realize that she needed a husband, to help raise her son. That no one can do it alone.

She would speak to Emily, have her be aware of her absence, Lucky was a given but maybe just maybe if her best friend were to give her blessing, well it might, just might do the trick and they could have a wedding around Christmas... no, Valentines Day. That would be perfect.

In Crimson Point, the old man crossed yet another name off his list as he began to dance around. "You know Trevor and Helena, Claudia and Tom, You know …. dang, I need more names."

With that he scrambled to sit behind his desk, never noticing his son coming into the house, listening to his father humming a familiar sounding song as he snuck up to his room.

He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Trevor was dead, his father seemed rather happy in fact he had given him free reign when it came to the business and coming and going for the first time in his life.

Johnny was worried, because for a man who loathed music, every time he saw him, his father was humming songs, tunes that he didn't know but that were just there, just outside of his knowledge. Then there was the latest folly, large deers with antlers in the stables that had been empty since his mother's death.

Elizabeth waited until her grams had left on her sudden trip to Europe, well aware that she was in for multiple visits from Lucky, from Emily and from Nik all telling her the virtues of her old friend, all wanting to play matchmaker.

Walking into Epiphany's office she said "I need to request time off so that I can move into my new house."

"When would you like to do this, Ms. Webber?" she asked. Her son had asked her as a special favor to let him know when she wanted to move and to not give her a hard time about it.

"This weekend, if you don't mind." she said with a weak smile at her boss.

"Fine, just fine. You already have off Saturday and Sunday with your grandmother gone, I will arrange for you to have Friday and Monday as well." she said smoothly. "Anything else, Ms. Webber?"

"No, thank you." she said then quickly left as she went to pick up Cam. They were driving over to take a look at her house. Pulling up in front of the house, she had to admit she had seen it several times over the years but had never expected to live there.

Seeing the Scorpio house across the yard, she hesitated then walked to the back door of her car and took out Cam as she carried him up the steps and to the main door. Letting herself in, she was a bit surprised to find that the heat was already on.

Turning right as she entered, she opened the first door then then looked at her paper and saw it was labeled as the study. A nice dark green room full of bookshelves and a lovely window seat, she wasn't so sure of the color but moved on to check out the rest of the house.

Returning to the hallway, then entering straight ahead then going left, she saw what was labeled the parlor and found it had a door that went straight to the steps she had just used. "Well that would be convenient."

"Nice fireplace." she said about the room that was another odd color, a soft gray but it seemed to match the nice stone hearth and the heavy dark blue furniture in the room. Entering back into the dining room, with yet another fireplace and a huge table set up for eight, she continued on into the family room and gave a sigh as she felt a sense of belonging.

The well lit room was done in shades of the blues and greens she had already seen in the house but with lighter shades and more casual materials. "Now this can be a playroom for us, Cam."

Her young son just babbled and grinned at his mommy. Retuning to the kitchen with its built in table, then the bar stools and she said"Hopefully I can learn to cook well enough to do this room justice."

Ducking into the other hallway, she said "Perfect a laundry room and the garage is attached, what do you say, Cam. Should we go upstairs and look at the bedrooms, maybe pick one out for you."

Heading up the lovely spiral staircase, she stopped when she saw the small area set up with some furniture. "Okay, I guess this is what is labeled the loft."

Opening the farthest door first, she said "A guest bedroom, maybe for Miss Georgie when she babysits, what do you think Cam? Think she would like this peaches and cream coloring?"

Then retreating, she saw the room already set up as a nursery and felt her misgivings return until she saw the wooden red train bookshelf on the wall and knew that this was the perfect room for her son. "Lets go look at Mommy's room, okay?"

Entering the last bedroom, Elizabeth stopped stunned at how gorgeous it was. Well lit with soft greens and moving closer she saw subtle pinks and browns giving it a woodland feel she sat down on the bench in her closet and said "Wow."

Stopping at the last door in the hallway, finding that it was filled with linens, she thought about it then hurried downstairs to peak into her pantry. Finding it empty, she let go of the last of her suspicions and just accepted the house.

She drove to her grams empty house and sat down to make some notes then looked at the money she had saved up for the various things she had been expecting to pay for. So tomorrow, after work, she made plans to head to the storage unit, then made a call to Georgie.

"Sure, I can babysit, Cam." she said then listened to what Elizabeth said."Really, dad has been wondering who owns that house."

Agreeing to Elizabeth's request to keep her ownership and her moving quiet for now, Georgie hung up and went back to filling out her college applications while her phone didn't ring once.

Across the harbor, Nik almost told Lucky what was going on, that he suspected that there was another Cassadine out there. Until his brother began to whine yet again about how hard his job was, how everyone was so mean to him at the station.

Gritting his teeth, he suggested that all work was hard only for Emily to turn on his once Lucky had left and tell him that she couldn't take it too much longer. "I love him, I truly do, but when is Lucky going to grow up?"

"I don't know but I had been hoping getting back with Elizabeth would help but if he is complaining to her as much as he is to us, I can understand her not wanting to do it." he said sitting down and moping for a bit.

"I barely see her anymore, she is always so busy." said Emily pouting a bit. "When I do see her, I keep bringing up Lucky so of course she gets upset and then I say stupid things... I wish I hadn't promised to help him win her back."

Taking a deep breath, Nik said "What do you say, how about we stay out of it. NO mentioning Lucky to Elizabeth, no speaking to her about any of that. Why don't you see if you can hang out with her tomorrow, just be there and I will try and deal with Lucky."

Emily agreed but wished, truly wished she hadn't made that promise to her oldest friend. Getting ready for bed, she was soon tucked in, missing Nik as he told her he was waiting for a call on the Asian markets.

Instead Nik was on the phone with an investigator. "Did you find anything?"

"No sir. Nothing regarding your father or uncle." with that the man hung up while Nik tried to go through the Cassadine family tree yet again hoping to find or rather not to find another family member whose name began with an S.

Elizabeth was done at the storage unit the next afternoon, when she tried to pay the man who had happened to be checking on his own unit after he had helped her load her car, he had refused then called his boss."Sir, she is on her way to the house."

"Thank you." he said then Jason made a call and arranged for the guard to arrive at the same time Elizabeth did. Hearing his name being called, he turned and said "Courtney."

"Jason, I just wanted to stop and see how you are." she said with trembling lips and tears in her eyes. "I mean, after we lost our child, for you to be taking care of Sonny's with Sam, I am sure that it brings back memories."

It didn't but Jason didn't tell her that as he said "Sam hasn't given birth yet."

Grimacing as he took her words literally, she gave up, annoyed to recall why they had ended in the first place. Sometimes she couldn't help thinking he was being deliberately obtuse as she tried again to bring up their lost child.

Jason looked at her, saw her yet again as who she was, Carly lite and said"Courtney, I am sorry for your loss, but thanks to my accident, I don't have an imagination and therefor don't have those type of thoughts or regrets."

Not true as he had discovered but he had once heard Carly telling Courtney that and he would use that to his advantage to get rid of her. When she pouted and left, he shook his head and wished that poor bastard Jasper Jacks well before heading to the warehouse to meet with Sonny.

"What is going on with Max and you?" he was asked as soon as he was in the door.

"Nothing, I need him on Sam and he has been rather reluctant to protect her. Considering she is carrying your child, I am rather unhappy with him over it." Jason saw the moment that Sonny got angry then pressed in his advantage. "I have seen him talking to Carly and am concerned that he might let out something he shouldn't to her, you never know when Lorenzo might be eavesdropping."

"I assigned him to Sam, he will stay there so that he can't do just that."

"I agree." said Sonny. Then asked ""Do we have anything on this SC?"

"No, but I think that it was something Helena did, the notes have stopped since her death and she sent one to Emily that day." he said dismissing not knowing that the words had stuck with Sonny and were repeating over and over again in his head.

"Fine, now do you know what is going on with Alexis. I had a visit from her yesterday." said Sonny. "I mean, I know that Ned is going around asking for the various members of the Quartermaine family to take a blood test, did he ask you yet?"

Deciding to use it as an excuse to go see Elizabeth at the hospital he said"No, but I am going to be tested."

Grimacing because he didn't want his enforcer laid up right then, not when Sam needed him, Sonny asked about a business issue, not noticing that Jason looked tense as he answered him.

Getting a call later, told that he had helped the young woman carry everything in, Jason thanked him then asked about visitors. "None, sir. Well that isn't true, there was an odd car but it was parked near the police commissioner's house and left a package for the Jones girl."

Elizabeth worked her shift on Thursday, seeing Lucky coming her way she ducked into the locker room and quickly changed out of her scrubs. Emily who had come around the other side of the lockers asked "Do you have time for some dinner?"

"Can't. I have plans." Elizabeth said then grabbed her purse planning on making a fast getaway only to be foiled by Lucky who was pacing back and forth when they both walked out.

"Okay, uh, how about we make it a foursome?" asked Emily grinning brightly at having not to break a promise to Lucky when she mistakenly assumed they were having dinner together.

"Sounds great, where are you two going?" he asked only for Elizabeth to feel trapped. Seeing Georgie coming on to work her candy striping shift, she was trying to find a way out of things when she heard her name being called.

"Yes?"she asked her boss who said "Did you forget your plans to meet with me this evening?"

"No, I am sorry, Nurse Johnson." Turning to her friends she said "Maybe another time?"

"I am sure your boss can wait to speak to you when you are actually working." said Lucky scowling at the woman who just looked steadily at him. "Can't you?"

"No, it can't wait. Now if you are still interested in that assignment we need to speak tonight, Nurse Webber." said Epiphany with a wink at her nurse who agreed.

Emily watched as Elizabeth gathered her things, then saw the annoyed look on her face as she was once again badgered by Lucky and got that this was her fault for assuming that Lucky and she had plans. Deciding to help, she managed to divert Lucky long enough for the other two to escape.

Elizabeth quickly went to the day care and picked up her son, while her boss waited with her. Hating that Epiphany even felt it was necessary, Elizabeth was beginning to realize that something had to be done regarding Lucky.

Once outside, putting Cam into his car seat, she thanked her boss. "Don't thank me, all I did was buy you some time. At some point girl, you are going to have to stand up for yourself and tell those two that you aren't going back to that young man."

With that, Epiphany got into her Toyota Camry and drove off. Elizabeth made a call then drove to her home and saw the guard she had seen earlier was still behind her.

By the middle of October, things were slowly coming to a head. Jason had gotten a very clear picture of just how far Sonny would go to keep him under his thumb.

Sam in her vulnerable state was beginning to transfer her feelings from Sonny to Jason and he was finding it a problem. He would have avoided the penthouse, but Sam's medical issues were getting worse.

Adding to that was Carly kept stopping over, pressing matters, clearly trying to create even more drama. His only relief came from knowing that he had dealt with Max who seemed to be doing what he had been ordered.

Coming back to the penthouse early after an annoying visit from Carly at the warehouse, he overheard Max talking on the phone to the woman."Certainly, Mrs C. I will keep a close eye on Ms. McCall and keep her from chasing after Mr. Morgan. What about Ms. Webber?"

From twenty feet away Jason could hear Carly shrieking and grimaced as he heard Max stuttering and saying he was sorry for even bringing her up. "I believe you, Mrs. C. Yes, I get that Ms. Webber isn't going to be a problem."

When he had hung up, Max saw Jason standing there and began to stutter."Max, I gave you an order."

"But I didn't tell Mr. C, I swear." he said beginning to sweat as Jason moved closer. "You never said anything about Mrs. C."

Mere inches away from the guard, Jason said harshly "You know better, you are going to stay on Sam, because I don't want her left alone but let me just say if you so much as tell anyone and I mean ANYONE anything else, I will kill you. No trip to the Island."

Max started to speak only for Jason to raise his eyebrow and say"Anything to anyone."

Entering the penthouse on to hear from Sam how she had been making plans for their future as parents and he knew he had to speak to her. "Sam, why don't you sit down."

Once she had, he knew he had to make at least part of this clear to her, in spite of Dr. Lee's warning about keeping her blood pressure down."We need to speak about Sonny and this baby."

"I know, I know, but I have been thinking and I have come up with a plan." she said not telling him that Sonny had been the one to suggest it. "We should get married, that way, you are the father of record."

"No."he said as gently as he could. "Sam, I won't get married for anything but love, ever again. There is no way that Sonny will walk away from this child. No matter what he says now. You need to face that he will always be the father."

"No, no, he promised..." she then grimaced as she got that this plan wouldn't work. She had long ago made up her mind, if she couldn't have the boss, she would gladly take the rich second in command.

Jason saw she was scheming, after years of dealing with Carly, he knew that look and quickly said "I have to go, if you need anything, Max is outside."

Once he had left, Sam walked up the stairs and sat down in the rocker. 'I promise you, you will have Jason as a daddy. No one but no one will stop that from happening."

Lucky was not a happy camper as he was ordered to direct traffic near the high school for the football game that evening. Grumbling as he canceled on his brother and Emily, he saw Carly coming into the diner.

"Lucky."Hearing her calling out his name, wondering what the hell she could possibly want, he turned reluctantly towards her. "Where is Elizabeth? I thought you two were planning happy families with Zander's bastard."

Scoffing, he said "Why do you care? You can't stand Elizabeth and you only speak to me if there is something in it for you."

"I just was curious, I have seen her speaking to Jason a lot." she said then saw his eyes narrowing, then added "That was why I was curious, I know how you feel about him."

"It is at the hospital, Carly." he said with a smirk then added "You are not the only one paying attention and the only conversations were about Sam McCall. Wait, that is it, isn't it Carly. You are worried about Sam, so you can use Elizabeth to take care of your own problem. That won't be happening, Elizabeth is mine."

With that he left, leaving Carly with the impression they were dating unknowingly helping Jason. Carly took a deep breath, then went home. To her husband. "Where have you been?"

"At the diner, I saw Lucky and couldn't get away." Carly never saw that Lorenzo had relaxed at her words, for once his wife was not lying to him. Hearing the sound of his doorbell, he opened it and saw Micheal standing there.

"I want to speak to my mother." he said pushing his way in.

Lorenzo was beginning to see the other side of his wife, the one he had heard about but had dismissed as jealousy. Hiding his annoyance, he soon left the house and went to find some peace and quiet.

Georgie was changing coats, annoyed with her sister who was sneaking out to see her boyfriend a rookie detective working for their father. Seeing the box at the top of the closet, she called out. "Maxie, what is this?"

"Oh that came for you last week." she said as she walked out the door while glaring at her now entering father. Mac wanted to tell her to come back, but he was well aware of who she was spending time with, Jesse had spoken to him about his wayward daughter.

Looking at the return address, Georgie asked "Crimson Point, dad isn't that the small town just west of here."

Nodding, he looked at her package and asked "What is that?"

"I don't know." she said as she carried the box into the kitchen and cut it open along the seams. "What the heck?"

Lifting out the laptop computer, then the outfit underneath she said "What on earth?"

Mac and she looked at the elf costume, a very nice dark green outfit trimmed in an even darker green velvet ribbon. Then there was the cape, the same dark green as the trim. Looking at the black gloves, the matching muff and hat, scarf and piece de resistance a pair of black boots. All were the correct size and there was also a note attached.

"There is a note." said Mac who handed it to her. Opening it, he said"What job?"

"I have no idea." she replied then read it for herself then gave a laugh. "Oh the old man at Kelly's. I thought he was joking."

"What old man?" he asked looking at the outfit then at his daughter who was opening the laptop.

"He was a bit confusing, at first I thought he was hitting on me, then he mentioned going to find flowers for his wife. Said he was looking for help." she stated. "I guess, he wasn't kidding, but I can't accept this dad. I already have a job."

Mac let it go. "Georgie, how are you doing, I know that things have been rough since Sage died."

Hearing his leading statement, she said "Its just... I didn't expect to lose Dillon then to make matters stranger... I am not upset about it, dad. I would have expected to be destroyed. I am not."

"Oh Georgie." he said reaching out and resting his head on top of hers."By the way, what about Elizabeth moving in next door. When did you intend to tell me."

Suddenly saying oops, she added "She asked me to keep it quiet that first week but I forgot I was supposed to mention it to you. She moved in about two weeks ago."

"God, the idea of Lucky living next door." he said groaning as he imagined the drama the Spencers would bring.

Pulling back, Georgie said "Why would you think that Lucky was moving in?"

"Because I overheard him telling Garcia that he planned to propose to her at Christmas time." Mac had overheard him speaking to Detective Garcia at the station, he had been trying to get the other man to take him on, train him so that he could become a detective.

"Dad, he is lying. Elizabeth and he never really got back together. Mrs. Hardy kept trying to push him on her. Its why she moved out." she explained. "She has no plans of going there with him, she says he doesn't respect her, doesn't respect her son."

Looking at the computer, then at the note she said "I guess I need to drive out to see this old man, tell him I can't do as he requested."

"Before you do, how did the applications go?" he asked. "Do you need any help filling them out."

"No."she said with grin but then said "However, you should know, I lied on them. Told each and every single one of them that they were my first choice."

Shaking his head as she rushed up stairs to get her keys, then back downstairs. "Wait, what were you plans for the day?"

"I HAD planned to to go and insist on speaking to Brook, Dillon and Lucas, but now, well I have a different plan." with that she rushed out the door and to her six year old SUV. Waving at her father, she drove off, missing the car that slowly followed her.

In Crimson Point, Johnny was working on fixing the business, cursing Trevor Lansing as he paid back taxes, arranged better shipping systems and fixed the man's multitude of mistakes on the legal side of things.

Hearing his cell ringing, he answered. "Zachara."

"Sir, you wanted to know what your father was up to. Well, he just went to a building downtown. Its an office with a sign on the door that says North Pole Enterprises." Johnny was beginning to get the feeling that his father's absences were going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Straightening from where he was lounging in the chair, Johnny asked. "Are you serious?"

Taking a picture, the man told his boss he would bring him proof only for Johnny's office phone to ring. "Wait, I have another call."

Answering the main phone, he asked "What is going on?"

"Your father has been rather quiet, but then yesterday, he ordered a sleigh." said the accountant. "A red sleigh with silver trim and a set of harnesses. Sir, they were to be made to fit reindeer."

Scoffing a minute, then thinking what the man on his other line had said he groaned and said "Damn, he really is losing his mind."

"Sir, he is accessing long dormant accounts, set up trust funds, large ones. He has been ordering things from the Internet."

"My father, are you sure it is him? Hell I didn't think he knew what the Internet was." he stated. Shaking his head, Johnny said while taking a drink of coffee "Wait what kind of stuff... no let me guess, toys?"

"How did you know?" With that, Johnny swallowed deep then listened to the man on the other end. "Toys, kids toys, books, medical equipment. There is no real pattern to what he has ordered."

Elizabeth was waiting, with the last of her packed bags in the trunk of her car as Audrey Hardy got out of the back of her taxi. Watching as she paid the driver, then walked to the door, Elizabeth knew that the next half hour was going to be rather difficult to get through.

"Elizabeth."she said then looked around for Cam but she didn't see the little boy. "Your parents send their regards, Sarah does as well. They are hoping to hear a happy announcement soon. Rumor is holiday time."

"Why? Is Sarah getting married?" she asked sweetly then ignored her Grams' grimace. "Well, I hope they remember to send me an invite. After all they do tend to forget about me."

"Elizabeth, now that isn't true." she chided. "Now, let me freshen up while you call Lucky, then we can all go out to dinner."

"If you want to go to dinner with Lucky, please refrain from inviting me along." she said. "Grams, I have something I have to tell you."

"Wait, what do you mean, why are you so upset with Lucky?" Audrey wasn't sure what was going on, when she had called Lucky, he had said everything was right on schedule to getting back with Liz.

"Grams, I am not upset, but I have moved on with my life. Lucky Spencer will not be a part of it. You need to accept that. That is why I am here tonight, to let you know that I am moving out." she finally stated.

"How can you do that, how can you possibly afford to move out? Elizabeth, you don't have that kind of money and frankly, if you move out what will you do for a baby sitter?"

"Well I certainly don't expect you to watch your grandson. We both know that you are only going to use my son to manipulate me. Grams, I love you, but you have always only given me your love when I am doing what you want."

"I know what is best for you, what you need." she said sadly.

"No, you don't. If you did, then you would know that Lucky doesn't want to be a father to my son. Why on earth would I want to be with a man like that? As for what I need, I need a man who will put me first, a man who will be there for me, not just expect me to be there for him like Lucky does."

"How can you forget what he has done for you, he slept in your room, every single night to comfort you." she pointed out.

At that point, Elizabeth saw clearly that Audrey was not going to ever see her position. "Grams, why was I in that park in the first place? Let me tell you why, because Sarah knew that Lucky was my date and when she lost Nik that night, she called him. Lucky then said YES, but never let me know. I was here, waiting for him when he showed up and left, yes, left with my sister."

"You lied to me that night, you could have stayed here, but you made that choice." she pointed out heatedly.

"Yeah, because everything is always Lizzie's fault if she doesn't do what others want. I PAID for my mistake, I paid dearly. First in the crime committed against me, then by your less than helpful caring, loving ways which led to giving my life over to Lucky Spencer who quickly needed me to prop him up when he heard what Luke did to his mother."

"How can you speak to me that way, after all I have done for you. You owe me, I gave you a home." she said coldly.

"Thanks, Grams. Yes you did, but I really doubt you every threw that in Sarah's face, have you?" When Audrey didn't answer, she said sadly."No, I didn't think so. I am moving into my house, I wish you would have just once told me that you were proud of me, but you aren't ever proud of me unless I have become the second coming of Laura Spencer. Well I won't do it. I have a son, I won't walk into a relationship with a man I know will never truly love my son."

"A son created when you were married to one man and sleeping with another. You cheated on a man who was an attorney, with a criminal, a thug who was married to your best friend." she stated while wringing her hands in distress at what her granddaughter had done.

"Grams, you are no saint and that lawyer locked a pregnant woman up in my house and held her captive and that thug was my friend. He was hurting, I was hurting and we made a mistake. But you want to know what really bothers you, not that Cam is his son, but that your friends know that he is his son. That is what bothers you, isn't it grams." Elizabeth could only imagine what she would be saying if she knew what was the truth about Cam's father.

With that, Elizabeth took the key from her pocket, sat it down on the credenza. Looking at the old woman standing, with her head bowed, she said "Well I am done trying to please people, grams. For now on I live for myself, for my family."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason was only partially paying attention to what Sam was telling him. He had gotten back to the penthouse a little while before to find she had ordered dinner from Kelly's and had set it up for the both of them.

After explaining he had already ate, then had to deal with her tears over what she had described as her trying to help him for all the help he had given her. Right now, he was trying to find a graceful way to escape but Sonny was at home, annoyed with Carly, the business was running quietly and efficiently.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard Sam's words and knew they were going to have to talk AGAIN. While he understood she was a bit out of it, because of the baby, clearly she didn't get it. Whatever she chose to name her daughter was up to Sonny and her, he would have nothing to do with it.

Starting to speak, he heard his phone and was surprised to see that the call was from the guard he had assigned to Elizabeth. "Morgan."

"Sir, she packed up the last of her things, left the Hardy residence and has driven home." reported the guard. Then after a few seconds added. "She was sitting in her car and crying sir."

"Why didn't you let me know before this?" he asked standing, starting towards the door.

"Sir, she is fine now. I think she had yet another argument with her grandmother." he said. "There is another reason I called. I checked, that car that I have seen around the Scorpio house, it belongs to the Zachara family."

Not liking that, Jason was already reaching for his coat, when the guard said "Sir, something else, did you assign Max to check up on me?"

"No. I didn't. Did he show up?" Jason asked, not mentioning names, not wanting Sam to know what was going on, she was eavesdropping a little too often for his comfort lately.

"Yes, wanted to know why I was watching the police commissioner, I told him that you were keeping an eye on that new detective dating the blond sister, that Maxie. I figured if need be, I can admit to knowing he has been sneaking around and dating Scorpio's daughter."

"I am on my way, let me know if he shows back, immediately." With that, he turned off the phone then said "Sam, I have to go out. There will be a guard in the hall if you need anything."

Watching him leave, Sam was not a happy camper. Calling Sonny, she could hear his annoyance at her daring to bother him, so she didn't even ask, knowing that more than likely he would lie to her anyhow.

Hanging up, she had no way of knowing that Sonny was too distracted by seeing Carly kissing her husband at the hospital to care anyhow. Sam waited an hour, then faked yet another panic attack.

The guard took her to the hospital, she was quickly admitted and when Sonny showed up he was furious to learn that Jason had left her all alone.

Calling his second in command, he was mollified to be told that Jason was looking into a possible leak. Not knowing that the person he was concerned about was Max. "Well get here as soon as possible, she had another health scare and is asking for you."

At General Hospital, Ric was sitting with Alexis, as Kristina slept. "We have to talk about it."

"No, we don't." she snapped then apologized. "You are right, we have to talk about it. I just hate that I am going to have to depend on him for anything. I hate that he can swoop in here and make my life miserable."

"What about my suggestion, that we are married. It might help." he said. When she actually considered it, he pressed his advantage. "It is the best way to protect Kristina. You heard Ned, if you don't tell him, he will. Take control of the situation, Alexis. Besides, you know that Sonny is the father of Sam McCall's baby. You heard the doctor, stem cells might work."

Standing, she said "Can you call Father Coates and arrange for the wedding."

Agreeing, he walked out, went to the chapel and grinned widely at finally getting one over on Sonny. Walking back to the hallway, he saw that Sam was being led into a hospital room with Sonny unhappily following behind.

Elizabeth had had enough, she was back at work when Lucky showed up yet again. The day before she had had it out with her grams, now it appears that it was going to be necessary for some equally plain speaking with her ex fiancee. "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"You will have to wait, Lucky." said Alan Quartermaine. He had come to speak to Elizabeth about her schedule request for the surgical training sessions and knew that part of what they were going to have to talk about was Lucky.

"Elizabeth and I need to talk." insisted Lucky then seeing others were watching, walked away for now. He was getting pretty fed up with this, his brother owned this hospital, yet the staff treated him like he was dirt. Mac had already been on his case, he didn't need another run in with his boss, he would talk to his brother later, get him to tell the staff to stay out of his business with Elizabeth.

Mrs. Hardy had been back for almost a day and a half, she had promised to speak to Elizabeth, promised to help him get all of this straightened out. He would let it go now, there would be time to fix this, after all, everyone was on his side.

Alan led the way back to his office and sat down across from Elizabeth and asked. "This is in regards to your intentions to join the surgical training sessions. I will be honest Elizabeth, it is a very difficult path and if you can't give it everything, I would prefer you let me give the position to another nurse."

"I can, I swear, Dr. Quartermaine." she said quietly.

"How is that possible when every other day Lucky is showing up at your work place. You need to be very clear about one thing, I won't let anyone, even someone I have watched grow up treat this hospital as a hobby." Alan knew she had the ability to do the job, but did she have the staying power, that was his issue.

"Sir, I am serious about being a surgical nurse. I will deal with Lucky. WE aren't back together and I have no intention of doing so. He doesn't respect my choices or my son. I won't accept any less from those I let near my son."

Nodding, then thinking on how Emily had gone quiet in regards to the relationship between Elizabeth and Lucky. Now he was hearing that that relationship had never actually existed. "Elizabeth, your grandmother said that Lucky and you are close to getting engaged. Is she wrong?"

"More like putting pressure on me to make it true. I have told her repeatedly that there is no future. I have moved out, have done everything I can do to get those around me to face that Lucky Spencer is not my future."

"Elizabeth." Looking at her, he told her. "I will help you deal with Lucky. Make it clear the the security staff to keep him away as much as possible without causing a scene. Would that help?"

"I hate to admit needing help, but yes." she said with a sigh of relief. "He hasn't found out my new address yet, but I am living next to Mac Scorpio so I would guess being at home shouldn't be a worry for me, and if I could get some breathing room here, it would ease some of the pressure off me."

"I will take care of that." he said then saw her hesitating and wasn't sure what to do, but knew if she changed her mind, she was out of the surgical program so her response surprised him.

"Uh, sir one thing. Well, with Nik being his brother, how will you get them to obey your orders? And Em... well we have sort of had it drive a wedge between us." she said embarrassed to be telling her boss and Em's father this.

"I am chief of staff and if need be, I am more than willing to throw around the Quartermaine name." he said with a half smile as she stood and said thank you. "No, Elizabeth, there is nothing to thank me for. This is part of my job. What I will also do is try to talk to Emily.'

Nodding again in thanks, she went back to work just as she saw Jason getting off the elevator along with Diane Miller. Neither were close to each other, but suspicion made her look at both of them closely when the red head came over to her. "Elizabeth, how are you my dear?"

"Lovely, Diane." she said with a smile as the older woman looked at Jason then Elizabeth asked if he needed something. "Just a few minutes, later. I will give you a call or stop by when I can."

Smiling in acquiescence, she returned to direct Diane to her appointment then agreed to have lunch with her attorney in an hour as the hospital business began to take up more of her time.

"Elizabeth."Looking up and seeing her brother she asked "Steven, when did you get back?"

"They brought me back to consult on the Kristina Ashton case." he said giving her a hug then whispering. "I heard you have dealt grams a crushing blow in her need to control your love life."

Feeling her stiffen, he said "No, I think you did the right thing. I saw Lucky this morning while I was at the police station to file some paperwork regarding John Durant's death, he is awfully cocky for a man who has lost you."

"He came here a while ago, left after Dr. Quartermaine asked me speak to me. I am afraid this is all going to come to a very ugly end." she said with a heavy sigh then though back. "Wait, Mr. Durant died?"

"Yes, two weeks ago, while in the city." he explained that it had been a hit and run. "An old limo, the car was found abandoned down by the old Coney Island amusement park."

"Wow, poor Carly." she said feeling for the blond who had never really gotten close to her father.

"She didn't turn up for the funeral but did for the will reading, don't feel too sorry for her." he said drily. Seeing her shaking her head in surprise, he added "I have someone I want to introduce you to later, but right now, I have to check on my patient. She is a nurse, I talked her into coming here from Memphis."

Before Elizabeth could tell him about already meeting Nadine, he had started walking away, he stopped and said "Oh, I found Gram's with this, it was addressed to you and she was about to open it."

Reading the return address, Elizabeth gave a heavy sigh and said "Wait, this was mailed to me here. Why would she have it."

"That is something to think about, now isn't it?" he asked gently as he walked away. Steven had asked and his grandmother had outright admitted that Bobbie Spencer had handed it to her for her granddaughter.

That no, she hadn't told the red head she didn't live there anymore, that if Elizabeth wanted her to know, she should take care of it herself.

Elizabeth fumed, angry to realize that her grams' had once again stuck her nose in something that didn't concern her. Stepping off the hub when it was time for her break, she saw Diane returning just in time.

"Who was the cute short stuff you were just speaking to?" she asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"My brother, Steven." she said with a laugh as she handed over the envelope and asked her to read the results. Diane did so, then smoothly explained that it didn't change a thing. "Yes, it does, if you were telling me the truth, I am living there under false pretenses."

"No, you are not." Diane admitted. "I was contacted by a concerned party, who shall remain nameless, he however has no idea he is the father, Elizabeth."

"Then who does he..." That shocked her as she looked at Diane then said"I need that back, I have to tell him. Tell him all of it."

"Good idea." she said as she saw the two loud blonds who were entering the room approaching their table. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. Jason has enough on his plate without whatever made up drama you are trying to drag him into." said Carly as she glared at the brunette.

She had just overheard Alan Quartermaine telling security to keep Lucky away from the other woman, she had also seen Jason eavesdropping then making a call. "Why don't you stick with my cousin, after all he is perfect for you."

"Yeah, what she said." mumbled Courtney who was having issues of her own. Jax had been chasing and now that he had sort of caught her, had distanced himself.

Elizabeth looked at them then said "Whatever you think is going on in your heads, it isn't right. Either way, Carly I heard about your father and I am sorry for your sake."

Not wanting anyone to know what she was sure Steven Webber had gleefully told his sister to be made public Carly left and pulled a surprised and confused Courtney away.

"What on earth was that about?" Asked Elizabeth, normally Carly didn't leave until she had extracted her pound of flesh.

"Gossip in the courthouse, her father left her nothing, just words." Diane stated. "Then his ex-wives stuck her with the cost of his funeral and final costs."

"I have another issue, my grandmother was given personal mail addressed to me by Bobbie Jones, Lucky's aunt. I am going to speak to her, but if it happens again, do I have any legal recourse against it?"

"I will speak to Ms. Jones, then send a cease and desist letter to your grandmother, do you think that will at least help." offered the red head while making plans to pass the message on.

Thanking Diane, Elizabeth went to finish her shift, her mind on how to find a way to tell Jason what she had learned. "Elizabeth, I need to speak to you again."

Now a bit worried, Elizabeth followed Alan to his office where she found Emily and Nik sitting. Emily was destroying a tissue and looked like she had been sobbing. Looking at Nik who just looked at Alan and said"Your show."

"I went to speak to security,they told me that they were already given that order by Nicolas." he said then added. "Nik, why don't you tell her what I learned."

Knowing it was a betrayal of his brother, Nik said "Elizabeth, Emily made a promise to Lucky to get the two of you together. Emily has regretted it since the end of last month so I gave security an order to stay close but not too close in regards to my brother. I am sorry, we both are for..."

"For trying to get you back with him." finished Emily who then stated."I wanted to tell you, but Lucky back then made me promise not to and since I couldn't help with what he wanted, I stayed silent at least. I am sorry, I know that you don't need to be dealing with Lucky now."

Looking steadily at her friend, then at her fiancee she asked "What changed?"

"A lot." Explaining about the dinner party, the visit with Lucky and his attitude. Then she said "At that point, I decided to stay out of it, be Switzerland, like Nik suggested. Then when we were talking that day in the locker room, I messed up. A few days later, Lucky had an assignment and he blew it off and was suspended by Mac."

"The football game." Elizabeth said to clarify. When they nodded yes, she said "How long?"

"How long what?" asked Nik.

"How long will this last this time. Frankly, Emily, you have been a fair weather friend when it comes to me in regards to Lucky. Thank you for finally realizing that I don't want him back, but how long until he does something, screws something up, or until I do something that worries you before you changed your mind and jump on the Lucky bandwagon again?"

Wincing at the sharp but correct assessment, Emily said "I am sorry and I understand why you can't trust me right now. I promise, I will work to regain your trust."

"Then I will give it a try too, but I am serious, the first time you start the Lucky and Liz belong together crap, no matter what, you are out of my life. I won't make that mistake, not when I have a son to raise." she said firmly to her old friends.

Finally at home that evening, Elizabeth was just returning down the stairs putting Cameron down to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it to see Mac Scorpio standing outside, she let him in.

"Georgie told me about Lucky. I will have the patrols that go by my house, add yours to the watch list." he said. "You should know I think he is up to something."

"I am sure he is, he showed up at the hospital today. He was rather pushy but Dr. Quartermaine pushed back. I just don't know how much longer it will be a problem."

Mac wanted to say until she got married again, then maybe, just maybe Lucky would get the hint. However his phone rang and answering it, swore then said "I will be right there."

Turning to Elizabeth he said "Apparently Sonny Corinthos is the real biological father of Kristina Ashton. Alexis told him after marrying his brother."

Shaking her head, she said "Alexis is a fool, Ric isn't doing this to help her, to protect her, he is doing this to get something over on his brother."

"I don't expect it to." he replied as he left. Elizabeth had just settled down with her sketch pad when she heard footsteps. Turning around, she was surprised to see Jason standing there in the shadows.

Their eyes met, Jason's were hooded at first, but then she saw something in them that told her his being there right them was no accident. Stiffening her spine, reminding herself she had sworn never to be used by anyone, not even him, she crossed her arms and returned the stare...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another, blue eyes meeting blue eyes then she recalled what Mac had just told her and while hoping he was wrong, knew that there was a very good chance his only reason for being here was her past with Ric Lansing. Well tough, there was no way she was stepping in the middle of a mess involving her ex-husband. She had enough trouble right now dealing with Lucky.

"If you came because you need help with Ric, you are out of luck. There is nothing I can do for you." she stated annoyed.

"No, at least not in the way you are thinking." he said awkwardly."Alexis did this, told the truth because she is hoping that one of Sonny's kids are a match for Kristina."

"Morgan and... wait, Sam's baby." she said with a nod of understanding. "Am I right?"

"Yes, Carly refuses to have Morgan tested but Justus went to a judge and he was already done, but they doubt he will be a watch. His blood sample matches Carly's not Sonny's. Sam's DNA tests yield hopeful results but Kristina is getting worse, they might not be able to wait for her to give birth."

"Oh god, poor Kristina, why did Alexis wait so long?" she asked anxious for that little girl. While she couldn't afford to help deal with Ric, she didn't need that kind of trouble, she would never turn away helping a child. "What do you need for me to do?"

"I know it is an inconvenience and that you want to keep the truth silent, but Elizabeth, would you let them test Cameron?" He held his breath, while the procedure wasn't life threatening, he hated the idea of her little boy suffering even a single moment of pain.

"Jason, Cam won't be a match. He isn't related to her." she stated then looked at him and knew it was time to tell the truth, so she said "Oh dear, I was going to wait until after Sam gave birth, but I guess I should tell you now."

"I know, I know, Ric is Cameron's father," he said as gently as possible not wanting to spook her, trying to find a way to reassure her, he would do his best to keep her secret. To make sure no one knew the truth if it was at all possible.

"But he isn't." she protested. Seeing Jason shaking his head in disbelief she continued a bit hurt he didn't believe her. "Jason, I promise, Ric Lansing is not my child's father."

Sitting down, now confused at the honesty he heard in her voice, Jason looked at her and waited for her to explain. "You really don't remember do you? The night Emily almost died, when we went back to my studio."

"I do, with complete clarity." he said hoarsely as he recalled their words, their almost actions and falling asleep in his boxers wrapped around her. "There are day when I wished I had reached out for what I wanted with both hands, when I had given in to my own wishes instead of going home to fulfill obligations made at a time of weakness."

"But you didn't go home, did you. You stayed with me that night." she said as gently as possible not sure what he recalled and what he didn't. She was a bit fuzzy on how things started, even if she wasn't on the way things had ended.

"Yes I did. I spend the night holding you, I lay there most of the night, watching you sleep, building memories for..." the rest of his life. He had been so certain he would only ever have that, now it was just out of reach, like it often was with Elizabeth, but he had a plan, one with which to win the girl but he knew that in order to do that, they would have a huge mountain of distrust to climb over.

"You don't remember falling asleep, us tangled together, then what happened next do you?" she asked then saw him blushing then rubbing his face with his hand, his eyes unable to meet hers. "Or wait... do you remember."

"I-I remember falling asleep, dreaming sort of a half dream/half wish with us, together that night in all ways." he admitted more to her than to himself, because part of him didn't want to face that it might have been true. "But it was just that a dream."

"No, it wasn't. That was why when you said what you did the next morning, I was so confused, so hurt." she said still hurt by his waking up and promising to never tell another soul how they had been there for each other that night. "Yet deep down, I knew you would regret betraying the woman you love like that."

There had been betrayal but as far as Jason was concerned it hadn't been to Courtney but to Elizabeth if he had given into his desires when he hadn't been free yet. If he had had what he had longed for most in the world at such a time.

"Jason, I felt dirty, felt sick at what had happened." she said needing to get past the pain, she continued. "I talked to Ric, listened to what he had to say but he was drinking that night and fell asleep on the sofa. I at first wanted to cause him the pain he had caused others, so I had undressed him, left him lying there naked. I didn't expect him to believe we had had sex. But he did then wouldn't leave me alone."

Standing, pacing she said "I was hit and the driver ran, where Courtney had almost..."

Jason thought she had stopped, angry with him at covering up for the other woman, a step he still regretted making years later but then saw her eyes narrowing then she walked to the window and looked out, it sounded like she was counting to ten.

"Elizabeth?"He could see her anger about that mess and he had already felt sick at giving into to the pressure to help Courtney, now, as two and two became four, he was not sure that this was a mess they would recover from.

"Not now, Jason." she snapped as something finally occurred to her that she had been pregnant at that point, that Courtney had almost killed her child then continued to explain.

"It was Halloween and Ric still wouldn't get away from me. Zander and I were at Jake's, commiserating, he was drinking and I was just there, sticking close to him to get rid of my ex. He kissed me and so I gave in, kissed him back but it didn't get any further at that point.

Jason felt red hot anger and deep green jealousy of the other man but reminded himself that he had been married to Courtney at that time. That he had been unhappy in a marriage he regretted happening was his fault, he had no right at all to be acting like that, yet like usual he felt anger and pain at his loss.

Frowning he realized he didn't like her with anyone,, but he found it more acceptable when she was with Lucky because he got the why of the relationship.

"I helped him upstairs to his room, then helped him to bed. I fell asleep with him, I was so exhausted from dealing with everything going on, all the emotional crap that just kept building up on me. I woke up wearing just my underclothes and Zander telling me we had had sex. I believed him, after you and I had had sleep sex, so I knew it was possible. In truth, it wasn't what happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked now completely confused.

Sighing and returning to pacing she said "I need to continue in my own way. Anyhow, I found out I was pregnant, had a DNA test. How it came back Zander's, I don't know now, but when I left town to give birth, Dr. Meadows had suggested I get a more thorough exam as I got farther along. That something seemed off with my dates."

Now facing him, she said "When I gave birth at what was seven months, the doctors said my son was full term, which shouldn't have been possible if Zander was really the father. I let it go because I was still weak at the time."

"Two months later, just before I returned home, my pediatrician reran the tests, said there was no way that either man tested was the father. I knew that Ric wouldn't come back as the father, but was shocked to be told Zander wasn't because that meant in spite of getting run over I managed to not miscarry Cameron."

Jason was starting to get it, as he looked at her. "Elizabeth? Am, am I the father?"

Swallowing, she said "I knew it when I came home it was a very real prospect. I didn't want to run into Courtney or Carly if I came to see you at the towers, so I waited. Hoping to run into you out. Emily told me about Sam and felt like I shouldn't say anything then when you told the truth in July, I tried to find the courage to tell you but then a bunch of things happened."

"Like what?" he snapped then thought back to all that had been going on and realized that once again one of Sonny and Carly's messes had affected his life. "What about after?"

"I decided I wanted to have proof, who knows, maybe I was just being chicken. Anyhow, I got it today." she said and went to the drawer in her desk. Removing the crumpled piece of paper she handed it to him.

Stunned, he sat down and read it. The words and the numbers swam before his eyes after the first reading. Then looking at her said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw that Sam had collapsed, Jason. Add to that you were asking to stop by tonight and I just waited until now. I had no idea about Alexis, Sonny and Kristina."

Groaning, he looked at her before telling her. "I uh, talked to your brother, I promise, not that anyone was listening."

Seeing her confusion, he said "I asked about testing Cam, explained my theory and he said if it is true that Ric was Cam's father, he might be a match."

'Ric isn't his father." she pointed out. Jason moved next to her and rubbed her back then when she had calmed down enough, dropped his next bomb.

"I can't trust Sonny. I am afraid he might do some research and either be angry when he finds out I am the father, or think it is Ric and decide that Cam has to help. I wouldn't put it past him to go to Ric with this. Jason knew he had to tell her the rest of it, but for now, he would only tell her how bad it could get.

When her head came back and her eyes stared at him in shock, he said "He told me a few lies about some very important things and I won't let him create even more problems but I need you to trust me."

Staring at him honestly she said "With my own life, yes but with my son's. I have to admit having reservations."

"Elizabeth, he is my son too." he said as gently as possible. When she glared at him, he said "I already betrayed both of you once, by covering for Courtney out of my own guilt."

Seeing the fire in her eyes, he vowed "I won't do it, never again. So, I have an idea."

As he explained, her eyes widened in shock then stuttering, she found herself agreeing as he gently explained his plans. She wanted to reject what he was asking, but deep down, she knew he was right that this would give them what they have always wanted.

At four in the morning, Jason slipped back into GH and up to where Sam was now asleep. Calming down, wishing he could tell the world, instead he settled for making it clear that Ric wasn't Cameron's father.

Seeing Steven Webber he said "False alarm."

"I know, I reran Cam's DNA. The man she thought was the father is. Lansing isn't Cam's dad." he said just to emphasize the answer for he had some suspicions that others were curious too. He was already in the loop as far as what Elizabeth had known to be a possibility so seeing Jason's was a match hadn't been that big of a surprise.

Sonny who was down the hall, listening, was pissed at losing the option when it came to his daughter while Max who had whispered in his ear had no idea that he was wrong. Calling Max, Sonny said "What you thought you overheard, thank you, but it was wrong. Ric Lansing isn't the father of Elizabeth's child. She must have consented to a test because it came back as Zander's kid."

Max hung up, in a way grateful for that since if it had been true, he would have been in trouble with Jason for not going to him first. While he was scared of Jason, as far as he was concerned, Sonny was the man in charge, Sonny was to whom he owed his loyalty. Calling Mrs. C, he gave her the news. "I told you so."

Hanging up, Carly set out to seduce her husband, needing his help. She had not had a good day, first Alexis had told the truth, then that bastard Ric had gleefully told Sonny that she had known since the fire at the Port Charles Hotel.

Georgie was back at home, in her room she hung up her new outfit and then set the computer on her desk. Shaking her head as she remembered her rather confounding day she laid back on her bed...

_Arriving at North Pole Enterprises main Headquarters, she was amused by the name until she entered the office which was a disaster area. Seeing the short man she had meet earlier that year, standing in the middle of the chaos directing people as they set up furniture, electronics as well as a whole bunch of creature comforts in the office, she moved forward towards him._

"_Ah, Ms. Jones, I see you finally found my present, such as it is." said the widely grinning man. "So what do you think of my office It needs a little work, but I think it will be acceptable. I mean, it isn't the real north pole, but then no place is."_

"_It looks like it might be ready in time for the holidays. Sir, I uh, what are you selling?" she asked then added "And why me?"_

_Grinning broadly, Anthony swept the dust cover off a chair, then said, "Sit, sit, we will speak."_

_Doing so, not sure what she was expecting, Georgie listened in surprise._

"_My wife Maria died several years ago, the day I met you was our anniversary. I was taking her flowers, roses in fact." he said proudly then his smile faded. "I have done bad things in my life, but it is almost over. I am a very sick man. To make up for all I have done, I have decided to right a whole lot of wrongs."_

_Looking at her, he said "As Santa, I will have the freedom to do so. Those who are on the good list, get gifts, those on the naughty list, well they won't be receiving presents this year."_

_Looking at his hands, he said "There are going to be those who try and stop me, those who say I am insane. I am not crazy, well just a smidgeon, I swear. But I need someone to be my eyes and ears, someone to be my elf and make the purchases that I can't arrange for on the Internet, because there are those who would try and stop me."_

"_Sir, why me?" she asked confused, she was a high school student, what did she knew of these kinds of things._

"_I saw you with that little boy, at first I had a different plan, but now, well I think you are perfect to be my elf. Someday, when you are much older, who knows, maybe you will find a Santa of your own." he said with a snicker as the other part of his plan was already in place. _

_Don't you have any family sir?" she asked._

"_Two children, a daughter who is rather unpleasant and who wrote me off years ago. She had a rather tragic accident recently and didn't make it. A son who is trying to fix the unfixable. I will let him, he needs to at least attempt. In the end, when I have passed on to my final reward, he will receive his, he is one of those on the good list."_

_Georgie wanted to tell him no, but the sliver haired man began to explain what he intended to do and she found herself getting drawn in as she looked at the names, at the lists and was surprised to see that there were many, many charities on his list including General Hospital._

"_When can you start, I understand you work at that rather unfortunate diner. I also know that it is in deep financial trouble. If you chose to work for me, I guarantee you a much better paying job in January. I have already set it up for you." He had already made plans that if she showed up to take care of her future schooling too, but she didn't need to know that right now._

_Georgie wanted to say no, she truly did but his enthusiasm was spreading and the idea of what he wanted to do, it made her laugh at who was going to be getting nothing for Christmas. "I have to give notice at the diner."_

"_That will work out perfectly, nowadays the holiday season starts right after Halloween which is when I will wrap up my other projects." he said beaming. "By the way, you can call me Mr. Claus."_

"_Sir, I can't tell people I am working for Santa Claus, they will have me committed." she said with a smile and a soft laugh._

"_Okay, lets think of another name." he replied then heard her suggesting his real name and he rejected that idea pointing out he didn't want anyone to know where the philanthropic money came from. _

Georgie had left the building, running into a man entering who looked annoyed so she said excuse me and had moved on, unaware she had dropped one of the long gloves that went with her outfit.

John was in his room, looking at the glove he had just pulled out of his pocket, he still had no clue what so ever what his father was up to. All Anthony would say was that someday he would understand.

Hearing a knock, he let in the guard who handed him the pictures. His eyes narrowing as he saw the dirty blond in some of the photos and said "I know her from someplace."

"I tracked down her license plate and I have to say, our suspicions seem to be wrong. Her name is Georgie Jones, she is the seventeen year old daughter of the Port Charles police commissioner. Whatever your father is up to, I really think he is on the level."

Johnny didn't know, but he would find a way to keep an eye on this girl, she was clearly the way to find out what was going on. With that, he went to call Lorenzo Alcazar and listened to his offer.

"When do you want me to do this?" he asked. Hearing the answer, he grimaced then said "And for the same piece of property as before."

"Yes."he replied then went to check on his wife. Finding Carly trying to seduce him yet again, Lorenzo let her have what she wanted, all the while counting the hours until his attorney sent him the paperwork, freeing him from the lying cheat two timer he was married to.

Carly on the other hand was feeling smug as she laid there listening to Lorenzo sleeping. He was better looking and a better lover than Sonny. While there wasn't the thrill she got from being with Sonny nor was Jason around as much, she found that as long as she needed him, she had no problems with what she had.

Elizabeth was at the end of her first day as a training surgical nurse, Lucky had been leaving her alone, her grams was now giving her the silent treatment since the letter from Diane. She found she was enjoying life. Especially since no one knew her secret.

Hearing Alexis Davis crying, she lost her smile, feeling bad for the poor woman as no one was a match for Kristina, even Sam's baby was only a partial match.

When she saw Ric and Sonny posturing over who was going to be in the room with Kristina, she wanted to slap them both, after all this wasn't about them, it was about that innocent young child caught between her parents egos.

"Lizzie-bear."Turning to glare at Steven she was not happy when he pushed on her nose and said beep. "So, Lizzie-bear, I want to go trick or treating."

"Okay."she said her eyes widening as she saw Alan Quartermaine behind her brother, motioning for her to play along. "What do you want to be?"

"A fireman." he said with a wide grin. "Do you know where I can get a dalmatian. Or maybe I can be an astronaut."

When Steven suddenly pitched forward, Elizabeth and the chief of staff caught him. "What is going on?"

"We were transferring a mental patient when Steven was stuck with a needle." said Alan while two orderlies settled him into a wheelchair. "So far, he stole that wheelchair away from a patient, kissed Kelly Lee on the lips, pinched Carly Corinthos butt and suggested she needed to lose weight then told Courtney that she needed to dye her hair that her roots were showing and then asked Epiphany if she wanted to go to a supply closet with him. That he would help her count the bed linens. Suggested it might make her smile a bit more."

"Oh god." she said embarrassed on his behalf then snickering. "Anything else?"

"I saved the best for last." he replied. "In the elevator on the way up here, he proceeded to tell my mother she could do much better than that old curmudgeon she is married to. Father didn't take that very well. Then he preceded to suggest I buy some new ties, hit on Emily then suggested that Nik stop being such a tight ass."

"I can only imagine." she replied then saw they were attracting a crowd. "What should we do with him?"

"Nothing, he is going to have to sleep it off." replied the chief of staff chuckling as the blond man now leaned his head against his sister's leg and began to snore loudly.

Hearing Alexis begin to screech, what about her daughter, how could he let a member of his hospital staff act so recklessly. "Alexis, enough. Steven didn't give himself this shot, an escaping patient who was getting away due to the shenanigans of Lucky Spencer did."

Gritting his teeth, Sonny snapped "Give him whatever you need to so that he can operate as soon as we get a donor."

"Corinthos, he will need to sleep this off. There is no quick fix. As far as Kristina, we have no donors, we have nothing going on that will help her so, Steven getting ten hours of sleep is all that is needed."

Ric tried to talk to Elizabeth, tried to get her to speak to Sam as he followed his ex-wife to the hub. "Elizabeth please reconsider talking to Sam."

"Ric, I get that Alexis is worried about her child but so is Sam." she snapped as she looked at the man in front of her. "You need to back off and so does Alexis."

Sonny was grateful for what the nurse was saying as he approached his brother and hiding his dislike agreed with her. "Ric, right now, both of these children are at risk."

"And we both know that if Sam would agree to let Dr. Lee induce labor, Kristina would be saved." cried out Alexis as she glared at Sonny."Why won't you force her to do this, this is your child too."

Sonny wanted to snap at Alexis, at Ric but he saw the pity in Elizabeth's eyes and said "They are both my children. Alexis, I have no say in regards to Sam's baby until it is born so I can't do anything, not that I would. You need to back off."

"NO!"she snapped. "If you won't do it, I will."

"Alexis, you were barred from being near Ms. McCall." Elizabeth reminded the older woman of Alan's orders. "I get that you are terrified, as a parent I feel for you, but you need to find a way without expecting another mother to endanger her child for yours."

Stalking away, Alexis was vowing to speak to Sam when she saw Jason coming out of the other woman's room. Wanting to rail at the mobster, she quickly turned around yet again, this time stalking back to the hub."I want to speak to Dr. Lee myself."

"I will call her, but you should know, she can't legally tell you anything about Ms. McCall's medical situation." said Elizabeth who then made the call.

Alexis was going over all she had found out regarding the con woman living at Jason Morgan's penthouse and gave a feral grin as she walked away. Making a call to a judge she knew was favorable towards the prosecution, she soon had her warrant. "I want it executed today."

"We will send it on its way." said the judge's secretary just before heading out the door to lunch. She was not going to hurry, not for that uptight, pain in the ass Alexis Davis.

Four hours later, Elizabeth was speaking to Emily, listening to how Lucky had been part of a police transport team taking a mentally imbalanced prisoner to Pentonville.

"So this guy escaped?" she asked shivering as she looked at the picture of Miguel Ruiz. Seeing all the tattoos, she said "What was he here for?"

"Treatment of his mental illness. What is worse, his family has arrived. They are demanding retribution. Turns out they were the ones who looked him up. His brother Manny who looks just like him was stalking the hallways."

"Wow."she said then asked about Nik and the hospital's response.

"Nik and my dad are talking to the family, but Elizabeth, they are drug dealers, from Miami. This is going to be trouble." she said grimly as behind them they heard Sonny and Jason talking off in a corner while Mac was dealing with an irate Alexis Davis. Elizabeth knew that things were not going to settle down until this man was caught and that Jason wouldn't be there as much. Their eyes met, then Elizabeth looked away when she saw Sonny noticing. Nodding at the man while wanting to slap him, she just turned back to Emily.

"Alexis, I have bigger issues than some very old warrant on Sam McCall or didn't you hear I have an insane killer on the loose thanks to Lucky Spencer." he snapped. "And Lansing, don't you ever again try to tell me how to do my job, you are not the DA. Your new wife is."

Ric who had heard the name of the escaped prisoner was shaking in his fine Italian leather shoes. He had once worked on a deal between the Alcazar's and Ruiz family and he knew EXACTLY how crazy Miguel was.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five**  
**

Jason waited until he had a few free minutes, then called Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Jason, what does this mean?" she asked. "Are you in any danger from this family?"

"Not unless Sonny starts something with them. The Ruiz family follows the rules, they don't go after innocents, they don't go after women, no matter what the provocation. Even women who have turned on them have gotten a free pass to a certain extent." he said then told her. "What does worry me is that if the police take out Miguel, they will want revenge since it was one of their own who messed up. Lucky could bring the wraith of a very pissed off family down on the station."

"Be care, please?" sh e asked. "Are you going to try and find him?"

"Yes, before he kills someone." With that, Jason asked "Will you keep an eye on Sam, try to keep the leeches away from her?"

Lorenzo was on the phone, pissed off as he talked to John Zachara yet again."Did you hear the news?"

"About the Ruiz brother, yes." he replied shortly. "Look my father has escaped his guard, I have to go track him down."

With that, John hung up, then heard the sound of his door bell ringing. Seeing Javier with his son entering, he said "I heard about Miguel, and I have no idea where he is."

"We know, we also know your father is on the loose." said Javier looking at the younger man. "What we want to know is anything you have on an Officer Lucky Spencer. He is how my son is now on an all points bulletin."

"Spencer."with that, he went to the filing cabinet. One thing Trevor did do right, there were very thorough files on everyone of the players in Port Charles. Looking through, he found nothing more than a single sheet of paper, the file that had been there days ago was now gone. Thankfully since taking over, John had read all the files in this cabinet.

"Problems?"asked Javier in a threatening tone. He wanted, no needed to find his son. Miguel had tasted their product, forgetting that to be a winner one didn't use the product.

"Nothing, just refreshing my memory of the names." he replied then closed the drawer, his mind on all the file had had in it.

"Lucky Spencer, idiot son of Luke and Laura Spencer. He is a weakling. He needs propping up and uses women to do it, he also has a sister in school someplace in Europe. He is the younger half brother of Prince Nicolas Cassadine, a connection of the late Helena Cassadine. His father owns a boat down on the pier. A Casino that is closed more than it is in operation."

"Any weaknesses?" spat out the tattooed man behind his father. "Addictions, alcohol, drugs, women?

"Yeah, a big one." he said with a smirk at the man's idiotic weakness. "He is obsessed with a woman who doesn't want him. One Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Ex-wife of Trevor's son Richard. Its a toss-up who she hates more, Ric or this Lucky."

"Thanks."said Javier then added "Will she play ball if we ask her to set him up."

"Maybe not, she has a kid, a boy with a former enforcer of Corinthos. She is a very protective mother." he stated safely knowing that to the Ruiz family like most mob families, the woman could help if asked but not be forced. "Plus oddly enough, while Corinthos and she are very distant, his second in command, Morgan is close to her."

"Morgan?"asked the accented short bald man wearing all black which made his tattoos even more sinister. "Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah."he replied knowing that the other man had to be aware of Morgan's reputation.

"I thought he had a thing going with some pregnant ex-mistress of Corinthos?" he asked curiously and with disgust at the disrespect.

"No."His mind on all he had learned keeping an eye on the Jones girl, he said "Corinthos asked him to take her in when she found out she was pregnant. He wanted the kid, she wanted out and money. Corinthos wishes Morgan would take her off his hands, but Morgan isn't biting, to both Sonny and this Sam's dismay. Rumor is he is looking for an out and a new place to live."

"Thank you, good doing business." with that, Javier left, knowing he now owed the younger man but it would be worth it if he could get Miguel back before the police cut him down with their high powered rifles. The information about Morgan wanting out would be filed away, who knew when that might come in useful.

John was debating what to ask the Spaniard for when he heard the sound of bells. "What the hell?"

Going to the edge of the property, he was now staring at the stables. "What are you doing father and why am I getting worried."

Across town, Anthony was thanking his reindeer wrangler, the man had now trained them to shake their heads on cue. Hearing footsteps, he saw the painted man and gave a soft laugh. "Mon ami; Miguel."

"Why you help?" asked the other man as he stood there looking at the short silver haired devil.

"You want to take down rapists, don't you, Miguel?" he crooned.. When the man nodded yes, he said "Right there, on that boat, he raped a woman years ago, got away with it."

Once Miguel had gone onto the Haunted Star, Anthony let out a chilling laugh as once again someone else did his wet work. All knew that the Ruiz family had a real issue with rapists and he took pleasure in using that to take done Luke Spencer who had created the problem of Sonny Corinthos.

When he saw the insane man exiting the boat, he made the call. Sure enough, Lucky Spencer showed up, Miguel made a point of tossing his knife overboard. Luke's son shot at the man covered with blood exiting his father's casino. As Miguel fell to the ground the police arrived and quickly checked on the unarmed asylum patient.

Lucky was soon stopped by Mac Scorpio who said "He was unarmed. Why did you shoot at him?"

"He killed my father, Mac." he yelped as he saw they were now glaring at him. "He killed him."

"You had no right, none." said Javier coldly as he came onto the scene. Looking at Mac he asked if the man was going to arrest the officer. Taggert took great pleasure in doing so.

Lucky was protesting his innocence the entire way to the station while Javier called his attorney and said "I want to know the best special prosecutor you know. I have a case here in Port Charles that is in need of one."

"Port Charles is corrupt but even more than that, the Mayor is usually playing both sides of the road. You need a local man, not an outsider. Avoid Lansing though, he is too high profile and too easily swayed by his vendetta against his brother."

Mac was on his way to his office when Taggert entered "What is going on?"

"Nothing, maybe. I just... I found this in Lucky's pocket." he said handing him the folded note. "It says I'm telling you why. SC."

"Okay. Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

"What if Spencer isn't so clear of that brainwashing. Look at this, maybe someone ordered him to do this." Taggert didn't think even Spencer was that stupid, but the note, well it made him wonder if Lucky was getting orders from a higher order.

Grimacing, Mac said "And this Miguel killing Luke, what are you saying that that was done on purpose?"

"I still have questions about the sudden rash of deaths connected to Port Charles."Taggert had wanted to tie it to Morgan and Corinthos, but Lansing had nothing to do with his son, Sonny had never gone after the Cassadine woman, and as for Tom, well the person who most would want her dead, yeah, Morgan might have done that one, but to the warden, it looked like a fight gone bad and he had no way of proving differently.

"Lansing isn't our case and they think that it might be a suicide, Tom died in prison and Helena, well I still think that Luke did that." replied Mac as he grabbed his keys. "I think we have a simple case of Lucky thinking that he could get away with killing the man who killed his father."

"He might, there are quite a few people who don't know the true history of Luke Spencer. All they know is the Cassadine feud and what started it." warned Taggert as the other man soon left for the day.

At home early the next morning, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door and saw Audrey standing outside. Opening it and sliding out so that the other woman didn't get to come in, she crossed her arms and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to babysit Cam. You need to go to the police station. Lucky needs you. That man killed Luke and then Mac had the nerve to arrest him." Audrey couldn't believe this, Lucky had killed this man in self defense and here was his own co workers prosecuting him.

Confused for a moment, Jason had told her last night what had happened, yet to listen to Audrey the case had nothing to do with that truth, Elizabeth said "Grams' I am sure that there is more to the story. I know that it was Lucky's fault he escaped today. Or did you not hear about poor Steven."

"You know very well that your brother hasn't spoken to me more than once since his return. And we both now whose fault that is." she snapped. Audrey still couldn't believe that Steven of all people was upset with her. Didn't he realize that Elizabeth's choices affected him too.

"Elizabeth, do you have a moment?" asked Mac as he came to a stop in his driveway. "Mrs. Hardy. How nice to see you."

"Why did you arrest poor Lucky for doing his job. Elizabeth and I think it is disgusting." she said sharply.

"Don't put me in the middle of this." said Elizabeth who asked Mac to come inside. "Grams I am sure that you want to rush right down and support Lucky. Well I wish you the best of luck but I am not going to the station."

Audrey's eyes narrowed as Elizabeth let in Mac Scorpio after keeping her out of her home. "Well we will see about that."

Fuming she drove off, never seeing the old man sitting in a nondescript three year old sedan making a note and saying "You are now on the naughty list. Keep it up, Mrs. Hardy and it will be for life."

Inside, Mac explained the situation to Elizabeth who had sank into the cushions on her sofa. "Taggert is seeing coincidences but oddly enough, I realized you might be able to offer some insight."

"Wait, Tom Baker is dead?" She was shocked to find that she was happy about that.

"Yes. I am sorry, I thought you were notified." he said awkwardly. "He died in August. A fight with another inmate."

"What I don't understand is what you think I could possibly know about it." Elizabeth wished she had answers for him, but she had no knowledge.

"I wanted to at least pick your brain, Taggert remembered recently about your faking you death back when Helena was around that year. You were like I said married to Lansing, you might have the best understanding of how his mind works and uh, I uh, Tom's death was a bit suspicious." he replied then went through his questions only to find she had never met Trevor Lansing.

"I guess Taggert is right, Luke finally took out the old bat." He stated even though something about that statement bothered him.

Reluctantly. Elizabeth said "No, that is one thing I am positive of. Luke has long enjoyed their battles to ever kill her. I would suspect Nik except that Emily said he was looking into her death himself. He suspected a Cassadine was behind the shooting."

"Thank you." Mac said and began to leave. Stopping he considered telling her he was well aware of her late night guest but decided who she was seeing was her business and hers alone.

The next day after having endured Audrey's visit, the conversation with Mac Scorpio and several calls from reporters asking her opinion of Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth was working at the hub when she realized that the circus had to be in town, why else were all the clowns and freaks descending on the hospital.

"Elizabeth, where is your brother?" asked Sonny annoyed to find out he hadn't been seen all day. Reaching out and stopping her hands from where she was now writing in a chart, he demanded an immediate answer.

Counting to ten, as she had just answered this question for Ric, she said "In Kristina's room with his patient."

When he had walked away, she glared at his back just as she heard Carly and Courtney coming off the elevator and cringed when she heard them demanding to see Sonny. "Try Kristina's room, but do so quietly, Carly this is a hospital."

Scoffing at her, Carly hightailed it to where her ex was talking to that annoying asshole of a blond doctor and pushed her way in front of him. "Sonny we need to speak to you."

"Not now." he snapped then glared at his ex-wife. "I am consulting with the doctor in regards to the child you forgot to tell me about."

"Well if you don't want to lose your other children, you had better damn well pay attention." she shrieked. "Social Services just showed up at Lorenzo and my home and are threatening to take Morgan and Michael away from me."

"What did you do now, Carly?" he asked furiously then looked at Steven and said "Where is Alexis?"

"I have no idea. When I came into Kristina's room this morning, she wasn't there." he stated then went back into spend time with his very young patient who didn't understand all the changes going on in her life and was frightened by all the loud voices.

Sonny was calling Jason when he had a thought. "Elizabeth have you seen Jason this morning?"

"He was in with Sam when I checked on her blood pressure." she said hiding her smirk at the answer. Jason had barely made it into the room when she had arrived. Seeing the frustrated expression on his face had made her day, they had been in the middle of a very happy morning, when his phone had rang and they had had to go to the hospital.

The gruesome threesome rushed towards the room only for Jason to exit it and look at them. "What is going on here? Why are the three of you yelling. As if Alexis trying to get Sam arrested isn't enough, now you three come shouting into her room."

"JASON, JASON, you have to do something, YOU JUST have to." said Courtney as she reached out and tried to cling to his arms while Carly was throwing herself into them as she burst into tears.

"What is going on?" he asked Sonny who looked equally pissed.

"Carly is in trouble with Social Service because of Morgan and Michael being over at Lorenzo's house. She has an interview with them and the boys do as well." he said handing over the paperwork then as what he said set in. "Wait, Alexis did what?"

"Sam is in her room, sedated because Alexis tried to have her arrested. Kelly Lee put a stop to it. Alexis tried to blackmail her with her past."

Swearing, Sonny glared at the door on the opposite end of the hallway and said"This has all the markings of Ric. I know he is behind this."

Jason didn't agree, but let it slide for now as he read the paperwork."Wait, Sonny, did you read this, yourself or just rely on Carly to tell you what it said?"

"Why?"he asked.

"Because according to this, all Carly has to do is relinquish custody to you. If she does that, no charges will be brought and she can have unlimited visitation as long as Lorenzo isn't around." he said tossing the paperwork back to his partner.

Sonny's eyes narrowed then he said "Carly I expect the boys suitcases to be packed and at my house by the time school is out. Leticia can bring the boys over when she is able to. Why did you react like this when there was such a simple solution."

"NO! I am not losing my boys." she cried out. She didn't understand, all she had done was file paperwork giving her sole custody of the boys, then all at once half of the government had descended on her house.

"There is an easy solution, divorce Alcazar." said Sonny then he walked away. "Just don't expect to find me waiting with open arms. We are done, you have betrayed me for the last time."

"I won't, I love Lorenzo." she said to him. Lorenzo who was listening through the bug, grimaced. Why oh why was this blond proving so hard to get rid of. He had to grin at the finally tuned paperwork Zachara had arranged, even the actual social services had it on file.

When he heard his wife digging in her heels about staying married to him, he decided to play his part and made arrangements for her to find Courtney naked in his bed. That was going to take some finessing as since the Port Charles fire, the blond had been playing lady bountiful with the blond Aussie.

Making a few calls, he grinned when he found out that the Aussie had taken what was offered and had moved on to a red headed attorney a few years older than him. "So, Ms. Matthews, now you will pay for your part in the mess."

Elizabeth entered Sam's room at the end of her shift and saw the teary eyed woman sitting up in her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Taking her stat's, she asked her if she needed anything. "Jaysin, have you seen Jaysin?" she asked now weeping. "I feel so all alone. He promised to see me through this, yet where is he?"

"Off fixing things." Elizabeth said. "That is what he does, Sam. You will soon learn that he will get this settled, so that you can have your baby in peace. Now, have you thought of what you want to name your little girl?"

"I have a few ideas." she said her mind cooking up a plan that got even more done when Emily popped in to see her. "Emily, please stay with me, until Jaysin comes back."

"I am sorry, Sam, I am on my ER rotation. I was just looking for Elizabeth." she said politely even as she was considering a rather wicked plan. Between weeping and sulking Lucky and whining and pouting Sam, she was more than ready to run away from home. She could only imagine how insane Sam was driving Jason, and how nutty Lucky had to have been making Elizabeth with their help.

While she was trying with Sam, for her brother's sake. The truth about the baby's parentage was now out and she had seen how Sonny was around Sam regarding the baby and knew that once again her brother was doing all the work for someone else to swoop in and claim the child. Well Jason deserved to be happy and so did Elizabeth.

"Me?"asked Elizabeth a bit worried. She had heard nothing from Emily since Lucky's arrest the night before.

"Yes. And no, it isn't about Lucky." she said with a laugh then moving closer said "I really, really need to speak to you."

Following her out the door, Elizabeth stood in a supply closet where Emily had dragged her. "What is going on?"

"I need some advise from someone who has been there. Courtney is hanging around Nik a lot. I mean a lot. I think she is going to be trouble." Emily had not believed it, but the day before she had seen Courtney, flirting pressing against Nik. He had come home the night before and told her about it, so Emily wasn't too worried but she had heard enough to know that the blond was going to be trouble.

"Don't trust her for a moment." she warned then asked about the other thing.

"Jax, uh, he asked me to meet him at his building site for the new hotel."she replied. "And he mentioned it was something about you."

"I have no idea." she said her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on. "I have to go, Epiphany is going to be looking for me soon."

"Uh, I know that we agreed not to talk about Lucky but what about the funeral, are you going?" she asked.

"I promised Nik I would go, but... I just hate to say it, but I don't want to." said Emily a bit sheepishly. "I spoke to a few people, a lot of older PC residents are attending to honor Laura if no one else."

The door opened and Tony Jones stuck his head in and then apologized for interrupting them. "No, it is nothing."

"Elizabeth, I was looking for you. Dr. Marrucci said you did a great job for him yesterday. I am doing a stent tomorrow morning. It is a routine procedure and was hoping you would like to be second asst."

Elizabeth agreed with a grin then walked out with Emily who asked how much more training she had to go through. "At least eight weeks."

"If you ever need help with Cam, I would love to spend time with my godson." she offered. "I saw him with Georgie the other day at the mall. I heard she quit Kelly's."

"She has another job and sometimes takes Cam along with her when shopping for it." Elizabeth explained. "It has been a great help since Gram's is refusing to keep him."

Jason escaped a crying Carly, telling her to agree to the judge's orders as he left the Brownstone. Bobbie had not said a word the entire time they were there, but then Carly hadn't offered a single word of comfort to her mother in the loss of her brother.

Arriving at the penthouse, he met up with his people. "Is everything set up?"

"Yes, but we have a problem. Javier and Manny are in town to see that justice is done for Miguel. I have seen them meeting with Alcazar, with Zachara. Have they met with Sonny?"

Grimacing because there hadn't even been a courtesy call from the out of town mobsters, Jason got that the lack of respect was going to be an issue as soon as it occurred to Sonny.

"Who are they bringing in for Spencer?" he asked.

"Old timer. Mitch Williams, he was a former State Legislator." And someone that Frank Smith once had a file on through Jason who knew that Luke might have known when he recalled seeing Tracy's name in the file.

"Thanks. Go back to your assignments."

"Sir, we might have another problem, regarding Ms. Webber." said the other man. "The girl she has babysitting Cameron, she has a tail."

"A cop?" he asked, worried that there had been a threat against her from Lucky. Mac had been keeping a close eye on his daughters after the incident on the Haunted Star.

"No, John Zachara or his second in command." Jason didn't like that at all as he decided to use business as a way to speak to the mobster about it. Making a call he said "Alcazar has had contact with Zachara. I have someone I need to speak to about it."

"I need you here." snapped Sonny who then saw Lorenzo talking to his ex-wife and thought about his sons. "No, wait, go ahead. Do what you need to do."

He had intended to anyhow, but he let go Sonny's words and went to make the long drive to Crimson Point fro m the other side of Port Charles. Pulling off towards the estate he saw the bright yellow Barracuda he knew the kid drove and did a u-turn to follow him.

Flashing his lights, he took the safety off his gun and stopped at the side of the road. "What the hell? What are you doing Morgan?"

"I want to know why you are following Georgie Jones?" he snapped.

John looked over the blond mobster, he had thought he was into brunettes, more specifically the brunette he had seen Georgie Jones speaking to several times and finally said "I am trying to find out her connection to North Pole Enterprises."

"Have you tried asking her and why are you so interested?" he asked his eyes narrowing. He didn't want this man anywhere near his son, Johnny had a reputation of being pretty sharp and he didn't want him finding anything out until they were ready to make an announcement.

"No and none of your business." he snapped while Jason took in the flushing face and the way the younger mans hand clenched up and came up with a totally different answer than he had been expecting during his drive out there.

"Fine, but what are you doing with Alcazar?" he asked. "Your not into running guns or drugs."

"We bought some property from Alcazar." he replied. "You should know, we also have gotten the rights to the Ruiz shipping lanes through the straits."

Jason knew that that wasn't going to go over very well with Sonny who had been coveting those straits for years. "Stay out of Port Charles."

"I am not there for business." he replied not telling the other man he was dealing with his now suddenly secretive father, his attraction to whatever Georgie Jones and wanted to know who she was to his father and that Trevor had taken the family legitimate pretty much. He didn't want that known until all his cards were in place.

Both men left, not knowing that Manny Ruiz had been listening in. Going to his father he said "I have a way to get Morgan to help us with Spencer if Corinthos doesn't play ball and you were right, Trevor screwed the Zacharas over good."

"I wonder if the old man knows." he said with a calculating look on his face. "What about Spencer?"

"He is being allowed to attend his old man's funeral and he is awfully chipper for a man facing murder charges." he replied.

"Don't kill him, I want it done in prison." replied Javier knowing that his son would like to personally take out the former cop. "I want you to give that prosecutor every possible bit of help we can in regards to Spencer and his loose screw ways. I want to take him down, then I want him dead."

At the North Pole Enterprises, Anthony was flipping through a catalog when he heard the familiar voice in his head. "Are you sure?"

"Then, Okay, I will do that. Wait, what if you are wrong?" With that, he picked up the phone and began to make calls. A banker in Switzerland was in shock as he began to once again place the requests of his client in their correct spot.

"Gavenu, what is going on with this account, it has lost almost a billion dollars in the last three months?" asked his boss as he entered the plush office.

"My client has been making purchases, huge purchases with it. I checked, he is who he says he is."

"Oh well, at least it is only one of his accounts." said the man leaving. Client Serial Number NYUS 25145 had several billion dollar accounts with that particular bank known for its secrecy so he would pay attention and make sure nothing went wrong with his requests.

Back going through the catalogs, Anthony was asking what to get for their elf. Getting no answer, he said "You can't leave this to me, Maria, you know that I am a terrible gift giver."

TBC

**A/N****:** This is setting up the Sam giving birth chapter, To those reading and reviewing, thanks. I am glad you like the story. And as for AZ aka Santa Claus, well he is having a blast spending all sorts of money, but there is a method to his madness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was finally Halloween and having spent her work hours tormenting her brother with reminders of his drugged up request for a Dalmatian to be a fireman and the idea of an astronaut, Elizabeth had gone home, gotten her son ready then gone trick or treating, but not for Cam. No the candy had been gathered for Kristina at Steven's request, since the little girl had been so upset at missing out.

When she arrived at the hub, Elizabeth lifted Cam as she showed off her almost six month old son's costume after spending the early evening trick or treating. "What do you think, I made it myself."

"I think you are going to be paying huge therapy bills someday."drawled her brother as he looked at his poor nephew with the costume on. "Elizabeth, why on earth would you dress him as turtle."

"I thought it was cute." she said now pouting. Her brother was the second person to diss the rather adorable outfit. The first, well he had laughed, then promised Cam for now on he would help with his costume. The baby had only looked at him quizzically then gone back to gnawing on his favorite chew toy.

"Don't mind him, Elizabeth. Cam looks lovely." said Monica as she looked at the little boy wearing green camouflage colored clothes and a turtle shell with a turtle shaped hat and green socks and black shoes.

"He is wearing a shell painted on with acrylics." pointed out Steven."And to further confuse matters she keeps calling him pumpkin."

"Don't you have someplace to be?" she said glaring at her brother who held up his hands in surrender then came back to take the bag filled with candy. "Thank you for this."

"Hey, I will have you know, that this outfit was a hit with the other parents." she called out to him.

"Nurse Webber, we use our inside voice while in the hospital." said Epiphany who had lifted Cam. "Oh, I could just eat you up, you are such a cute little turtle. Aren't you?"

"I agree, I am quite handsome, now can you hand me back to my mother, you are scaring me." said a man behind the raised little boy.

"Why, Cameron Webber, its amazing, do that again, you sound just like Jasper Jacks." said Monica laughing as the nurse gave her student back her son. "Jax, is there something I can help you with?"

"I am actually looking for Elizabeth." he said with a smile at the lovely brunette. "Do you have a moment."

Off to the side, he said "When I was dating Chloe, you were always drawing, pen and ink a lot. Do you still do so?"

"On occasion, not as much now that I have Cam. Why?" Elizabeth had to laugh as Cam began reaching for Jax's tie, the brightly colored piece of silk drew her eye as well. It was not the usual tie for the Aussie.

"I seem to recall you had several drawings of old buildings around town. I was hoping to buy them from you." he said. "To hang at the Metro."

"What is the... oh, is that what you are naming the hotel?" she asked thinking she liked the simplicity of the name.

"Yes, so what do you say, do you still have them and would you be willing to finish up any that I find missing. Its for the penthouse suites and I am figuring on about twenty five drawings."

"I have about that now, there are a few unfinished ones." she admitted. "I am surprised you remember them."

"I saw something similar while my designer dragged me to Boston. I have to confess I had to ask Emily who it was that drew them. I had quite forgotten." he admitted.

"I can show them to you later this week if you want. I have to get them from my attic." she stated. "But they aren't framed, Jax."

"That is fine, I was a bit worried about offending you if I decided to change the frames." Courtney who had come to see Sonny narrowed her eyes as she listened to Jax speaking to Elizabeth.

"No, I mean, you would own them, why would I be offended."

"Okay, how about I meet you at six tomorrow night, we can take a look then figure out the next step including how much you want for them." he replied. "Is it all right if I bring my date. You might know her, she is a student nurse here, like yourself. Nadine Crowell."

"I had a few classes with her." she said hiding her surprise, she had thought that Jax was dating Courtney. "Its fine. See you at six."

Walking away, Jax never saw Courtney's stormy eyes as she left the hospital without speaking to Sonny about Carly's problem. Stopping at Jake's, she had several drinks then quickly left as Mitchell Coleman entered. Hurrying over to comfort Carly, she was thinking about Carly's odd suggestion, left on her voice mail regarding Lorenzo.

Seeing the South American, she decided she wouldn't go that far, but flirting with him, no, she could do that. Lorenzo hid his motives as he called Carly and let her get an earful.

Twenty minutes later, Courtney didn't know what was going on, but she was soon naked in bed with her best friends husband, rocking the bed and never hearing Carly entering the room.

Stunned, Carly had only made the suggestion to Courtney as a joke, but to see how far she would go for her, when Carly had done everything under the sun to help the other blond.

Leaving, she never saw Courtney looking at the other man in shock as the pleasure she had just been given, nor saw her reaching out and tugging the other man into Carly's favorite spot in the whole house, the very fancy shower she had insisted on Lorenzo having installed.

When she left Lorenzo a half hour later, she missed seeing his cold smile as he arranged for the tape to be taken to one of his studios. "I want it cleaned up, the audio fixed and the cover to show her spread out on the bed."

"Yes, sir." said the very happy man as he put in the tape, then whistled at what he saw. "Damn, she is almost bent backwards."

Across town the next night, after having had a bad day dealing with Jason not calling her back, Courtney had shown up at the hospital only to see him in with Sam. She had suggested that the other woman was trying to manipulate him, Jason had turned and walked away without saying a word.

Then she had run into Lorenzo who was at the hospital with Carly, she could feel the man's eyes on her, and felt dirty as she left and hurried off to the proposed hotel site. There she was brushed off by Jax who made it clear that she had been a disappointment the night they had been together.

Seeing Elizabeth talking to her brother as she stopped in at Kelly's, Courtney left only to run into the Jones girls who started giggling as she walked by. Certain that they were talking about her, she hurried to the pier, needing to get away from everyone.

When she heard voices coming from the lower part of the boardwalk, Courtney turned to see Nik, she grimaced when she saw Emily holding hands with him. "Nik, hello. If you get some time, can we speak about that recommendation so that I can work with those needy kids at the center."

"Hello Courtney." said Emily inserting herself between her fiancee and the other woman.

"Oh, hi Emily." she said frowning, since the day she had split with Jason, she had felt an icy separation between the other girl who had once been her friend. "How are you?"

"Just fine. I came to see Nik off, he has to go out of town on business. Madrid." she said then turned to hug the man who returned her embrace then told Courtney goodbye as he pulled Emily off to the side.

"Stay close to the house, Okay." he said then told her "I am worried with everything going on, that the Ruiz family might come after you because of what happened with Lucky."

Emily didn't tell him that Jason said she would be fine, she knew that her brother was a sore subject between them. When he had left, she turned, surprised to find Courtney still standing there, looking awkward. "May I talk to you?"

Emily sighed then asked "Sure, what can I do for you Courtney?"

"It about Jason, and this mess he is in with Sam McCall. Do you honestly think that his taking in that baby will be a good idea, especially since it is so soon after we lost our own child." she said intently.

"Courtney that was over a year and a half ago. My brother never knew about that child, he really never had anything to get over." she said. "You have had two different relationships since then and I assure you, my brother isn't pining over you nor some mythological child you seem to think he should be mourning. Whatever this is truly about, I want no part of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked blinking. "I am just concerned about Jason. I was sure that you of all people would understand that. I mean you know how much I loved him. When I miscarried, I was lost, I made mistakes but I promise, I will always want what is best for Jason."

"Really? And if what is best is Sam?" she asked intently. "What if being a father to her child is what is best for him?"

"But it isn't, Emily." she insisted glaring at the blond for even thinking that that tramp was best for Jason.

"You might be right about that, but I have always let my brother make his own mistakes, then comforted him when he realized it. I don't interfere and you should be glad for that." she stated.

"What? Why?" she asked.

Emily decided to make a few things very clear to the blond. "Courtney, because if I did interfere; my brother would have been told that you and him were nothing more than rebound after he lost Elizabeth. That you were a mistake created by his trying to prove something to himself that failed spectacularly and that just because you make a mistake and tell someone you love them when you don't, doesn't mean you have to give into family pressure and marry them."

Pulling back visibly, Courtney said "I thought we were friends."

"You thought wrong. I was hurting when I came back to town, I did something that had a snowball affect and you were always there, just like you were with Jason, always acting like you understood, and acting like you truly cared, but in truth, Courtney you are a user. You had AJ but wanted Jason, so you created a situation and with Carly's help got him to marry you. But you never truly had his heart and you know it." said Emily.

"You know nothing about your brother and my marriage." she said hotly not believing that Emily was treating her this way.

With a wicked grin, Emily said, "Oh I know all about it. You and Carly pressed him into marrying you, when all he felt was guilt. You got lucky then ruined it by hitting the one person, Jason will never forgive you for."

"Elizabeth? Oh please, Jason doesn't care about her." she said if Sam being with Jason was unwelcome, Elizabeth was horrifying.

"Courtney, I don't need to tell you how wrong you are, you already know it. And Courtney, go running to Carly, your equally delusional best friend, the two of you can prop each others fantasies about my brother up until the cows come home and it won't change a thing."

"What? What thing? Jason still cares about me, I know he does. We talk all the time." she said.

"Oh god, you really do sound like Carly know." she said laughing."Carly is a one night stand that never went away because she got pregnant with AJ's kid and you, you were a revenge fuck that Carly pushed into a rebound relationship. If the two of you didn't call Jason, he would never even think of you except to wonder what the hell kind of trouble you are into now."

With that she started to walk away then stopped. "And one more thing, stay away from Nik. He speaks to you because politeness is inbred into him, no other reason. I know that Jax dumped your ass after sleeping with you, I know you are on the make, well do everyone a favor, go back to that trailer park or no tell motel in Atlantic City, either way, stop trying to get back with Jason, it won't be happening."

Courtney watched her walk away, then felt the tears on her face. Wiping them on the arm of her coat, she took out her phone and called the house to speak to Carly. "Carly, I need you."

"I will be right there." Carly said with a smug smile as she turned to her husband and hoping he got nervous, very nervous at the idea of Courtney spilling tawdry secrets, said "That is Courtney, she is hysterical about something. I have to go."

Watching her leave, Lorenzo went to the phone. "Did you release it already?"

"They are being downloaded onto a disk even as we speak." said the man on the other end. "I called it Afternoon Delight with Daisy."

Georgie left Maxie who was laughing at her sister. "Stop Maxie."

"Sorry but you have to admit, it was funny." she said. "Dad getting a call to verify you were you. This boss of yours, I have to say I wish you would tell me what it is your doing."

"I told you, he has me shopping for the holidays." she said straight-faced. If only her sister knew what she was out there purchasing. Georgie didn't think anyone had that much money, not even the Quartermaines, Jacks not even Sonny had that kind of money.

"What kind of shopping can you be doing where your boss gives you a black AMEX card with your name on it?" she asked.

"Well I had to get the stuff for the kids, then there... look Maxie. I can't talk about it but if dad knows and is fine with it, you will just have to wait." she said with a smirk.

"Look, there is that man again," said Maxie pointing then frowning as she saw the bald man with the tattoos was gone again. "I wonder, he keeps turning up all over the place. He is scary looking."

Georgie signed, her sister was all about appearances, what was on the surface. While she found Mr. Ruiz to be scary to look at, even scary to think about considering his occupation, he was unfailingly polite the few times she had run into him.

He had seen her leaving Kelly's one day with lunch for her and her boss, he had held the door and even smiled at her thank you. Then gently offered to open her car door, saying he didn't want to frighten her by following her without asking.

She had at first hesitated then said yes. She had also seen him at the hospital a few times, his father having been admitted for a heart attack after the newspaper had ran an op ed piece saying Lucky Spencer should be freed for doing a public service in killing his son.

It was only later on that they had learned that Lucky's slimy attorney, Scott Baldwin had planted the piece, trying to get his beloved Laura's son freed. Instead it had done the reverse as someone had submitted an opposing article detailing all of the Spencer family problems that had engulfed the entire town in them.

"Why are you brooding?" asked the man who suddenly appeared as soon as Maxie had left.

"Where do you come from." she asked looking at the dark haired man. "I mean, you pop up out of no where, all the time."

Johnny grinned then said "I just came from the old cannery warehouses, like I told you, I am remodeling it into shops. Or my company is."

Glaring at him suspiciously since he didn't seem that much older than her, she said "It doesn't look like there is anything going on there."

"Building commissions, planning boards, there are all sorts of things that need to be done before a construction crew shows up." he said then asked"Besides, you never answered my question, what are you brooding about?"

"People getting away with murder. More specifically, Lucky Spencer who is trying to weasel out of prison." Georgie was well aware that several old friends of his father had tried to stage a prison break at Luke's funeral, her father and his detectives had been prepared and had put a stop to it before it had even begun.

"Spencer? You know him?" he asked looking at her.

Grimacing, she said "Yeah, we share an aunt. Bobbie Jones is his brother's sister and was married to my Uncle Tony. His father also had an affair with my mother, destroying my parents marriage."

"Your mother was involved with Spencer Sr." he asked skeptically.

"My mother other than my stepfather has had spectacularly bad taste in men." she said with a grimace. "Anyhow, I know the Spencers, they never face justice."

"Hopefully you are wrong this time." he said well aware that the Ruiz family was planning on insuring just that. "May I ask you something. The first day I saw you, in Crimson Point, where were you going?"

"What day was that?" she asked then heard his answer. "Oh at the office building. That is where I work, for North Pole Enterprises."

"Doing what?" he asked then looking around asked "How about I buy you a cup of coffee at that diner down the street."

"Can't."she said regretfully. "I uh, I used to work there and Aunt Bobbie is a little mad at me right now. She wanted me to keep working my other job and helping out when I am free but I just couldn't do it."

"Maybe at another time." he offered then watched her leaving. "Get your mind out of the gutter, John. She is still a kid."

Manny who was watching, let out a little laugh, clearly Zachara had feelings for the younger Jones girl. Well that was fine with him, since he knew her ex-boyfriend was soon to be facing hardships if he kept up his games trying to free Lucky Spencer.

Going back to the hospital, he closed the door and turned on the box that would prevent anyone from listening in and said "Williams is building a very solid case and I broke into Baldwin's office. He is using Spencer Sr was a hero cut down in his prime."

Standing at the window, Manny said "I miss the sunshine. I miss the comfort of a woman."

"We will go home as soon as your brother's murderer faces justice. There are no women here." asked Javier.

Scoffing, Manny said "Too many good girls like the Webber nurse. Or they are houri like that Corinthos woman or that McCall woman. I want an equal, a woman who will match me."

Javier looked at his son then said "Sounds like you need to settle down."

Brooding, Manny said "No, what I need is to get back to Miami. Am watching over things like we discussed. You are right, Trevor Lansing did screw over the Zacharas but he isn't fighting to get it back."

"Uem, now that IS interesting." said Javier. "And Anthony?"

"Insane, completely. I saw him at the doctor yesterday. He is ill. And Alcazar is up to trouble involving his wife, her ex-sister in law and Corinthos. Corinthos is ignoring the business, he is busy between his ex mistress and the mother of his daughter."

"Good, good. I gather Morgan is still looking into what is going on?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

Manny gave a cold grin and said "Corinthos will die, maybe not at our hands."

Leaving his father just as he went to sleep, Manny made his usual stop on the upper floor where the McCall woman was down the hallway from the Davis woman's dying child. Slipping into the chapel on that floor, he had no sooner begun praying when he heard two women shouting at one another.

That continued then he peeked up just in time to see the McCall woman grasp her stomach and shout for help. Seeing the satisfaction on the taller woman's face, he watched as medical personnel rushed in and took the woman away while Alexis was glaring at Morgan who warned her he hoped she didn't regret what she had done.

All three missed the old man humming as he walked down the hallway. At the car, he took out the main list and crossed one name off the list and changed it to the naughty list.

"You know Helena and Claudia, Tom and Trevor, Luke and Miguel... two more names... two more names... Maria." he said gleefully as he back out of the hospital parking lot then placed the phone call. "Did you take care of my request?"

The man just going to bed in Geneva yawned then said "All taken care of."

"I miss you too." Elizabeth told Jason, but knowing that he had to be there, so far Alexis Davis had gotten close to Sam twice when Jason had left. They were almost certain that Sonny had told Max to be lax in protecting the pregnant woman. Add to that, Sam's refusal to stay in her room and it was a volatile situation.

"Has Cam recovered from his embarrassment?" Jason asked with a chuckle when he heard Elizabeth's slight growl. When he had seen her working on their son's costume, he had made several alternate suggestions, all of which were shot down as not being cute enough. Personally he was more concerned about the poor boy's embarrassment when someday he saw himself as a chubby little turtle.

"Jax and Nadine should be here soon. I should go." she said reluctantly. "If things settle down, come home later."

"When they go, I am coming home and we are staying inside for a week." he said with a sigh as he heard Alexis arguing yet again with Ric and Sonny down the hall. Her hysteria was understandable, her attacking Sam however wasn't acceptable. Sam's daughter mattered to her just as much as Kristina mattered to Alexis.

"Sounds like you have to go." she said then heard him telling her I will see you later, just as the door bell rang. Elizabeth let in Jax and Nadine. The blond nurse with the southern accent was a riot to work with but at the same time she just couldn't see the very smooth and urban Australian with the sweet nurse.

"Hi there, Cam." said Nadine quickly going to greet the little boy in the playpen. He was trying to stand and kept letting go and falling back onto his rear but would grin and try to get up again.

"He has gotten so big." said Jax who had soon joined the nurse. "He looks a lot like you, Elizabeth."

"He is my little pumpkin." she said cheerfully as her 'guests' ignored her and were being entertained by Cam. Ten minutes later, she looked at the unopened book with drawings in it and she couldn't resist asking. "Jax, do you want to look at those pictures."

Flushing, he stood, rubbed his knees then sat on the sofa. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I got a bit distracted."

"I saw." she said reacting with humor as her son continued to babble at Nadine. "I am used to that lately."

Jax soon went through the pictures, asked about a few other landmarks from around town that were half done. "Elizabeth, do you have a price if I were to purchase them?"

"No idea." she said with wide eyes at the idea of selling her artwork.

"How about I ask around in New York, then we figure out a fair price for them." he suggested. "May I take these with me?"

Agreeing, Elizabeth happened to look over just as Nadine was using one of her wrist toys to play with Cam. "Nadine, just where did you have that stashed."

"My purse." she said lifting up a small clutch purse. With a shrug, she said "You never know when it might come in handy."

Jax hid his need to laugh but before they could get ready to leave, his phone rang. "Jax."

"Wait, what happened?" he asked then turned pale as he said "Oh god, where the heck was Lansing?"

Whatever the answer, he was about to hang up when Elizabeth's phone rang. She listened then looked at Jax before turning to look at Nadine. "Alexis and Sam?"

"Alexis and Sam." said Jax grimly. "I want to know where Lansing was. When we left, he was with her in Kristina's room. He promised he was staying there for the rest of the night."

"What is going on?" asked Nadine.

Courtney and Carly who had found out from her mother where Elizabeth lived, sat across the street, glaring at the house. "How the hell can she afford that place?"

"She must have gotten a really good settlement from Lansing." said Carly. Then ducking down, said "Shit, that is Mac Scorpio."

They watched as the man pulled into the garage of the house next door to Elizabeth's and then Carly said "You know, she claimed not to take money from Lansing, I say we let people know that she took money from that psycho. What kind of woman does that?"

Sneering, they watched as Jax came out the door, then frowned when instead of the homespun blond, it was Elizabeth leaving with him. "What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know, but I say we follow them." said Courtney as they pulled out behind the luxury sedan that seemed to be heading for the hospital. Sure enough, they were soon parking themselves. "What now?"

"Well something happened. We should go find out what." said Carly practically as she realized that more than likely they would alos get to see Jason who had all but moved in there to support that whore Sam McCall.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven**  
**

Arriving at GH, they followed the other two to the tenth floor and heard the words being exchanged as Steven Webber was telling Alexis that there was no guarantee that the stem cells would work. He reminded her that Sam's baby's cells were only a fifty percent match.

"They have to, they really have to." she said getting upset. Sonny was standing near her, looking at his brother who was trying to calm down his new wife. He was feeling cynical about Ric's heavy handed loving husband act.

"Sonny, where is Jason?" asked Carly sharply. "What is going on?"

"Not now Carly." he snapped. Seeing his sister he said "You two need to leave. I will speak to you later."

Jax who had been standing there silently, moved in to ease Alexis out of the melee that was now going on. Steven Webber followed, clearly upset with the attorney. "What is going on?"

"Ms. Davis here, upset Sam McCall so badly a half hour ago causing her blood pressure to rise, we aren't sure of anything else at this point but she may have to be cut open and her child taken out thanks to the fight." he said as graphically as he could while glaring at the attorney. He was willing to be his prize stethoscope that had belonged to Grandpa Lars that it had been on purpose.

Alexis wrapped her arms around herself, standing in the hallway, staring at the double doors through which Sam was being operated on. All she could think was that it was mere minutes away from the time her little girl, her precious sweet innocent little girl would be saved.

Upstairs, Jason was holding Elizabeth as they avoided the melee downstairs, she could tell he felt guilty. "I failed her."

"No, Jason, you did what you could." she said, knowing that this day had been coming for weeks now. "Why was she in the chapel?"

"I don't know." he said while rubbing his chin against the top of her head. "I don't know what to do for her. I wish I had never gotten into the middle of this."

"You did it for Michael." she said patiently. She understood that and only hoped that he got that this hadn't been the result of anything he did, but from Sam not obeying her doctors and Alexis' almost single-minded determination to save her child."Jason, we will get through this. All we can do is take it as it happens."

Hearing the sound of urgent voices, they stood and looked on as the medical personnel worked on Sam's baby. Turning on the intercom, they heard them announcing that the baby had no pulse. Then there was a complete stoppage as the staff realized that the baby wasn't alive.

"Oh god." said Jason closing his eyes. Work began again on Sam, then someone left the operating room. When Karen Meadows joined them in the viewing room and said "Jason, you have Sam's POA. WE need to speak privately."

Elizabeth started to leave, but Jason refused to let go of her hand. "You need to keep a secret, please. Elizabeth and I are married."

Dr. Meadows froze then said "Uh, we might have to have a very frank talk then. Ms McCall has indicated that she expected to be marrying you sometime in a future. That the two of you are a couple, if that isn't true then maybe you shouldn't be making these decisions."

"She has no one else, Dr. Meadows." said Elizabeth. "We are keeping our marriage a secret for a multitude of reasons but we want what is best for her."

"Okay, well you need to be very clear with Ms McCall and soon because I am worried about her emotional state." she said "And this is going to make it much worse. We need to remove part of her uterus. There is extensive scarring. She will never be able to carry children again."

"Damn."said Jason looking at Elizabeth helplessly. "If you don't do it?"

"She will have to have the surgery at some point, this will only delay it." she explained. "The only other choice is repair what we did today, let her body heal but it would only be delaying the inevitable. Add to that, having sex will excruciatingly painful..."

Jason felt guilty for thinking that maybe it would prevent them being here a year from now. He was well aware that Sam hadn't been completely innocent in the affairs, even if Sonny hadn't done what he should and stepped up. Right now, he shelved those thoughts to be taken out and discussed with Elizabeth later as he looked at the doctor. "I will let her make that choice later on. I can't take away her hope."

The obstetrician looked at the nurse and both knew that there was no chance Sam would have kids at least not biologically. Jason said to Elizabeth. "I have to go tell Sonny. Will you still be here later?"

"Yes, Steven asked me to wait, he is worried about how Alexis is going to take the news if this doesn't work." Elizabeth had in truth been asked to stay because Steven was worried about Jason, he was one of the few who knew the truth about the two of them.

"So after all this, it might be for naught." he said leaving to go deal with his partner. Finding him pacing outside the doors, he said "The little girl didn't make it, Sonny."

"Oh god." with that, Sonny burst into tears, leaving a cynical Jason thinking where were all these emotions when he was trying to pawn Sam off onto him.

"Sam is still in surgery, it doesn't look good." he said then seeing the two blonds about to throw themselves into his arms. Taking a step back he said "Go home."

"No, we want to know what is going on." snapped Carly.

"The baby died." he snapped then heard Courtney burst into tears.

When the blond had gotten control again, she said "Oh poor, Jason, it must remind you of our lost child, how terrible, if you need to mourn, please, please call me. I will always be there for you."

Frustrated, annoyed and done with this crap he snapped "No, Courtney it doesn't. It reminds me..."

He didn't finish, having almost told her it reminded him that he hadn't been there for his own son's birth. Glaring at them, ignoring Carly comforting her and saying that Jason was just upset about letting Sonny down.

Stalking away, he found Elizabeth in the preemie nursery holding a little baby whose face was covered. "Elizabeth?"

"I wasn't sure that Sonny would come and they will take her down to the morgue soon." she said gently. "I just felt someone had to make her feel wanted, even if she doesn't know it."

Wrapping his arms around her, the tears sliding down his cheek. "You are a truly wonderful person, you know that?"

Outside, Emily who had heard what was going on, watched on in astonishment as her brother kissed Elizabeth's forehead and held onto her best friend as she held the dead baby.

Stepping back, she left them alone and went to find out if there was anything she could do for Alexis. Finding her pacing back and forth, she looked around and asked "Where is Ric?"

"I don't know." she said then looked at Steven Webber who returned."What is it?"

Sitting down across from her, he said "We can use the stem cells, but Kristina is going to need a blood transfusion as well. Sonny is in the room right now, getting his drawn. Where is your husband?"

"I don't know." she snapped. "Why?"

"Because he shares the same blood type as Kristina." he said. Seeing Ric showing back up, he was surprised to see how wan the slick attorney looked and felt maybe he just did care about that little girl.

Returning, wearing a band aid, they sat there waiting for news. Seeing Dr. Meadows returning, they saw her look around for Jason. "How is Sam?"

"I can't tell you. I can only give the information to Jason." she said then walked away, ignoring everyone waiting around. Finding Morgan with Elizabeth in the preemie nursery, she said "Sam should be waking up in a few minutes."

"So soon?" he asked feeling sick at what he was going to have to tell her.

"I need you in the room, I will give her the news." she said. When he went to protest, she said"I am insisting, that young woman is very dependent and needy. You need to start stepping back now, or you will have a major problem. I spoke to Dr. Winters, she agrees that when Ms. McCall gets this news, she is going to become obsessed with keeping you."

"We were aware she was clinging a bit too much." said Elizabeth. "Jason has moved his personal items from the penthouse. We have arranged for someone to stay with her."

"I will be popping in and out for the first few months, so that we can get her through this, but I have learned my lesson about helping vulnerable pregnant women." he said ruefully.

That was one of things Elizabeth and he had talked out during his late night visits to what would be their home. They had talked out the past, both together and when with other people. He had come to understand what his life had looked like to her and had been able to tell her how he had felt all those times he had believed Lucky had mattered more.

Eventually they had discussed the future and Elizabeth had asked what role he wanted his friends to play in their lives and he had come to face that changes needed made on both sides.

Elizabeth went to check in on Kristina Davis' surgery, seeing Sonny there, watching over his daughter, she asked "Sonny do you need anything?"

"No."he said then saw her leaving, he could recall the last time a child of his died at this hospital, how she had helped him, but Sonny has pushed her away for selfish reasons, he knew that, but he refused to change his mind. He didn't need Elizabeth Webber in his life, but he needed Jason to keep his life running smoothly.

Turning when he heard light footsteps, he expected to see Elizabeth Webber returning, instead he saw Epiphany Johnson. "Mr. Corinthos, the medical examiner is required to look into what caused your daughter's death, but they need a name for her certificate."

His head bowed, he said with a hoarse voice. "Adella, Adella Lily Corinthos."

Sam was feeling groggy when she saw Kelly Lee entering her hospital room with Jason and Dr. Meadows. "Wh-where is my baby? Where is my Delilah?"

"Sam, I am afraid your daughter didn't make it." said Kelly Lee while looking at the young woman. "I am sorry but-"

"No, no, Jason, she is lying, someone has stolen my little girl, you must get my little girl back. Please, please, find my baby." she said her hands trying to reach for him.

Jason was reluctantly moving forward to comfort her, when he felt Karen Meadows reach out and grab the back of his jacket. "Sam, no, she isn't lying. I am sorry, but I held your daughter. She didn't make it."

Sam burst into tears, falling apart, her arms to heavy to do anything other than lay on the side of her body. As the tears fell, she looked up to see what Jason was doing and was shocked to see he was at the door speaking to someone.

Sobbing even louder, she muttered "I knew it, now that I no longer have my baby, no one, but no one wants me. You are going to leave me too. Aren't you? You are just going to dump me off on the staff here and run off, forgetting all about me."

Dr. Meadows carefully observed Sam, then saw who Jason was speaking to and winced as Sam continued to speak. "Please, Jason, please, don't leave me, I need you. I have no one but you who cares for me."

Looking at the woman, Jason said as gently as possible. "Sam, I made a promise to help you out. I will do that, but right now, you need to deal with the loss of your child."

"Sam, I would like to have Lainey Winters stop by and speak to you, along with family services. I am sure that you will want to speak to Sonny at some point regarding a funeral service for your little girl."

"My Lila, my Delilah." she said now weeping. Watching as Jason left in spite of her needing him. "No, I don't need some doctor, I need Jason. I need him."

Jason was in the hall, feeling sad for the young woman but he could almost feel the bands of obligation trying to tighten around him. Hearing his name being called, he winced when he saw Carly barreling towards him.

"Jason, Jason you have to do something, Sonny has locked himself in the observation room. You have to get him to come home with me. I will stay with him until we hear something. I promise. You must do something, NOW!"

Following her to prevent her from creating an even bigger problem this evening, he saw the door was open then turned to look at her. "Carly, the door isn't locked. He can leave whenever he wants."

"NO! You don't understand, he won't leave. He is standing there watching them operate on Alexis' daughter. He won't speak, told me to leave, said he isn't coming out of there until I leave." she said pouting.

Entering, Jason looked at Sonny then said "Sam is awake, she knows about her daughter. How are things looking down there?"

"Steven Webber just started to close her up." he said in a somber tone."It sounds like everything went well for at least one of my daughters today."

"I am sorry, Sonny." he said feeling for the man in spite of everything. Knowing that Sam was no longer on Sonny's radar, he didn't bother expecting any sympathy for the mother of the man's child. "Look what do you want to do about Carly?"

Turning to his partner, his eyes cold, he said "Nothing, she is no longer my problem. If she had told me the truth about Kristina who knows, we might not have been here. I have enough to deal with regarding Alexis. Carly made her choice the day she married that bastard Lorenzo Alcazar."

Walking to the door, Jason hesitated then left, there wasn't a lot to say to the other man. There was too big of a chasm between them now. He would do what he could for Sam, but that was his last time doing something for Sonny that didn't involve their business.

"Jason, why didn't you bring him out. He doesn't need to be there, its not like..." Carly stopped speaking when Jason reached out and pulled her down the hallway. "What is going on."

Stopping where Courtney who once again had tears in her eyes was, he told the two of them bluntly. "Your being here is not helping this situation, in truth, you are just creating more chaos. Go home to your husband, Carly. Courtney take her out of here."

The blond gathered her friend, grateful that Jason trusted her to do something for him. Who knows, maybe things weren't so far gone with Jason like Emily seemed to think she though smugly.

That night, people were restless as they lay in their beds, their minds still going over the rather complicated day that had just ended.

For Elizabeth she was holding her husband who had slipped in through the back door looking exhausted. After getting him into their bed, she just held him as he went over all that had been going on. "Anyhow, Courtney for once proved useful as she took Carly home."

Kissing his shoulder she looked into his eyes and said "Jason, we can only live through things slowly, no matter how fast they happen, you taught me that. Sam will need help, we can give it by letting her grieve. Don't pack up what she has bought for the baby, let her do it when she is ready."

"I am more concerned with the others. With what Ric is up to with Alexis, what is going on with the Ruiz family and the Zacharas. What Lorenzo is up to, because he has been selling out some of his major holdings."

"Wait, who are the Zacharas?" she asked. "The others I know about."

"Old mob family, they are pretty much out of it. Trevor Lansing sold off all the old man's holdings while he was sick. The son is running things now. Young, but its complicated." he said with a sigh then continued, his hand running down her back and resting on her hip.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"His father is insane, but oddly enough, it is a harmless insanity. Trevor made it look like he killed his wife, it did something, created an odd sort of black and white world that Anthony lives in. Remember how things were so simple for me back when I first came to? I am sure you have heard enough stories, well that is the world that he lives in."

There was silence for a few moments then Jason continued. "When all of this is wrapped up, I am going to have to have it out with Sonny. I wish I could say that this was going to be easy but with Carly involved, she is going to be a loose cannon."

"First we have to deal with Sam though, Jason. I saw the visit with Sam on the monitor. I was watching after you left... she isn't going to let you go."

"But I was never with her." he said. "She knows that, she knows that I was only helping her out. Whatever else she knows that I was only doing that for Sonny's sake, for Michael's sake."

"I hope she gets the message." Elizabeth replied, she found herself mourning for the baby who died, for Sam who would never have more children. She had just seen women react like Sam was before, in Carly, in Courtney and strangely enough in herself.

When she had gotten Lucky back from the dead, the way she had reacted had been like Sam. Delusional, believing what she wanted to believe, seeing what she wanted to see because otherwise the real world was too scary. In her case, she had been scared to face that she had fallen out of love with Lucky, that she had moved on, grown while he was gone.

Things had only come to a head when Jason had returned for good at the same time as Lucky had been betraying her yet again. Her head had finally forced her to see the truth, even if it had still fought it in order to try and keep her gram's love.

Now looking back, she wanted to kick herself in the ass. She only hoped for Sam's sake, she followed her path not the path of Carly or Courtney who would do anything, say anything to win what they wanted. Her mind still on Sam, she checked in on the grieving woman again, something was bothering her, something was eating at her as she watched Sam's eyes as they staring unseeing out the window.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Across the harbor, Emily was trying to fall asleep in her lonely bed. Her mind kept going to the sight she had seen in the hospital. Jason holding Elizabeth who had been holding Sam's dead baby. Clearly her thoughts that there were deep feelings between the two of them were right.

Her mind went to Lucky, locked in a jail cell, facing at least six years in prison if convicted. She felt for her old friend, he had lost himself long ago. The problem was if he was freed, he wouldn't leave Elizabeth alone and if Elizabeth was with her brother, Lucky would never let go, would never go away.

Turning over, she rested her head on her hands now on top of her pillows and thought about Nik and herself. They had fought so long and hard to get where they were but he was keeping secrets from her. She didn't know about what, but what she did know was that he was worried about something.

Carly was laying in her marriage bed, the same bed she had seen her husband sleeping with her best friend in and felt a twinge of unease. She had wanted that to happen, had wanted an excuse to divorce Lorenzo, to be the one in the right. Now she was having second thoughts, was worried because Sonny normally by now had forgiven her, this time, he hadn't, Jason wasn't there, trying to get them to talk to one another.

Sonny the man she has always been afraid to lose and he wasn't turning to her to help get him through whatever he was going through. Then there was Jason who had been distancing himself away from her and spending way too much time with Sam McCall. That woman was working him and she knew that Jason was too soft-hearted, that he was falling for the skanky woman's lies.

Courtney wanted him back, but Carly was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe she did too. Plus there was her sleeping with Lorenzo, Carly knew when another woman was faking having a good time and that her best friend hadn't been faking it.

Her mind reminded her heart that no matter what, Jason would never come back, he would never forgive her for sleeping with Sonny that night. She had even tried to play the Michael card, but all that had done was have him call Leticia, not her. The last time he had been so distant had been when she slept with Sonny. Which led to Elizabeth and how it was all her fault that Carly had done that in the first place, costing her Jason's heart.

Getting up, going to the living room, she looked out the window, saw the trees that were almost completely bare and shivered, she felt a sense of coldness of being alone that she had never felt since moving to Port Charles.

Johnny made sure that the pretty brunette was home for the night, then drove home to Crimson Point. Seeing his father in the study, hearing him humming yet again he just walked past the open door and up to his room.

Taking out the photo album, he flipped through it, his mind on how much had changed since Trevor's death and yet... and yet that man had cost him so much. Finding out the truth, that Trevor had been the actual murderer of his mother, that Maria hadn't died at his father's hands.

What was going on with Anthony though, that bothered him because clearly something was but he wouldn't tell him, wouldn't speak to him about anything other than business.

He had heard about Claudia, had found out his sister died and while he mourned her death, he found a sense of relief at knowing she was gone. She had been turned into who she was at the hands of Lansing.

Hearing his phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID, smiled at it then said"Hello?"

"John?"he heard the soft female voice speaking. "Its Georgie Jones."

"Hi Georgie Jones." he said while settling in onto his bed with his back against his pillows. "What may I ask has led to the sweetheart of Port Charles to calling me."

"I don't know, what did she tell you?" she asked humorously. "Anyhow, I was thinking of you tonight. What you asked the other day... while I won't go on a date with you, I will have coffee with you. Tomorrow at Kelly's."

"I thought you were banned from there or something?" he asked lifting at the photo album with surveillance pictures of her inside. "What changed."

"A lot. I was at the hospital tonight. It was a long and insane night, filled with hysterics and selfish pitiful people and yet the best of other people." she replied unaware that he had been there, watching over her. "I stood there listening, and realized I am fighting for friendships and relationships that ended this summer. I am done."

"What happened?" he asked. "Anything you want to talk about."

"I-I did something, something that got another person killed. I was angry and I left someone vulnerable to a serial killer. I can never make up for it, but at the same time, she did things to me, things to hurt me so I find it hard to feel guilty."

His mind on Georgie's past, he got what she was talking about. The night at the Quartermaine mansion, the night a serial killer had gotten onto the grounds."Who blamed you for what happened?"

"To my face, only the girl's uncle but he said he understood later but behind my back... those I considered my friends... they have distance themselves. I spent most of the last summer and fall trying to fix things, but it hasn't worked." Georgie felt a sense of bitterness that her friends had done what they had.

"Georgie, there is nothing to fix. You don't have to make things up to them."he said gently. "If they walk away, it is their loss."

When Jason got to the house, he felt like he was ready to just fall into Elizabeth's arms as she made the tension of the day go away. Parking in the garage, he checked to make sure the house was locked up tight then walked up the stairs and straight ahead to their bedroom.

Seeing Elizabeth sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace, a book laying limply in her hands, he smiled at finding she was asleep. Shedding his coat, removing his gun and locking it in the gun safe, he went to shower and had come back inside just as his wife woke up and looked around then said "You know, I never did ask. Was this a designer, Diane or you?"

Looking around at the light colors, at the sturdy furniture, he said "I picked out the furniture and the colors, Diane did the rest."

"Remind me to thank her." she said as he reached for her, his blue eyes holding hers as his hands ran down her shoulders. While they were discussing the room, a silent conversation was happening between them as they reconnected to each other and disconnected from the outside world.

Elizabeth wasn't wearing a bra, she had slipped into her bed clothes while waiting for him. She could see his eyes traveling downwards to her nipples jutting out beneath the then silky material.

Raising his eyes, Jason ran his hands through her hair, as the tresses fell through his fingers like water. "I love your hair, the colors change in the light. There are dozens of different shades from light brown to almost black."

As his hands traveled down her body, to encircle her waist pulling her even closer. His eyes saw hers were filling with desire as he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth's lips felt like heaven, his tongue teasing hers as it eased between her open ones.

From the moment they had been parted the day before, Elizabeth had been waiting for this. All it took was one look, one touch for her to want him. And sense their marriage, it had only gotten more intense.

As their kiss deepened, it changed from gentleness to mutual felt passion. His hands were reaching down and lifting up her shift as hers traveled up to grasp onto his shoulders. "I missed you last night, missed us."

"Me too." she breathed as he gently eased the shirt up over her head and tossed it down onto the chair. Jason removed his own, then tugged at Elizabeth's pajama bottoms, as he went to lay her down on their bed. "

"No lacy bits and pieces this evening?" he said with a raised eye brow. When she blushed, he bent down and kissed her again even as he laid down next to her.

Gasping as she felt Jason's long fingers slip between her thighs and heard his breath catch as he felt her readiness. "I was dreaming about you." she whispered. "I need you, now."

Releasing his belt, then unzipping his jeans, Jason soon has them kicked off as Elizabeth and his lips never left hers. Now naked, he was touching and caressing her body as she ran her hands down his back. "Jason, now."

"Elizabeth we should slow down." he said hesitating even as he kissed her again. "We have all night."

"And we will have all night for the next round." she said with a slight grin. "Unless you don't want me."

"You know better than that, I always want you." he said then pressed yet another kiss onto her lips. Meeting him halfway, she ran her hands down his back as he gripped her hips and thrust deep inside of her.

Jason could feel her fingers tightening into the muscles of his back as he stretched her, claiming her with deep penetrating strokes. Elizabeth' cried out as he thrust faster, sending her towards satisfaction and a mind blowing climax.

His heart was beating out of control as he whispered her name as he thrust one last time, his body shaking as they came together. They relaxed their muscles, as their hearts slowed down and the urgency wore off.

The silence afterwords was peaceful then as Elizabeth tightened her arms around him again Jason said softly "I don't know, Elizabeth. I really think that the police are after the wrong member of our family."

"What?"she asked looking at Jason, seeing the way he seemed almost playful which was good, he needed to relax after all that was going on."What are you up to, Morgan."

"Nothing."he said with a smirk, "Its just that what you do to me, it has to be illegal someplace."

Wrapped around one another as they got under the covers, Elizabeth said "What do you need me to do, how do we help her?"

"I don't know." he said. "Something like this, I think people need to work through it their own individual grief process. I do know that she has nothing appropriate for the funeral. Would you pick up something for her to wear."

"I can go to Wyndham's tomorrow." she said then told him "Jason, she needs help, though. I saw it on her face, she is feeling all alone. And you are her life boat in her mind."

"I am going to do what we discussed, Dr. Meadows is right." he stated. In spite of their talk of another round, instead they were soon asleep, the emotional toll of the day weighing on them.

Sam was lying in bed, her mind on her lost little girl and her lost opportunities. Wiping the tears, she tried Jason's phone only for it to go to voice mail yet again. She had called him several times since waking up.

Feeling restless, she moved and felt the stitches in her stretch and they were itching. Her mind went to her lost baby girl. She had been so sure that things would work out, that she would give birth to a healthy baby, would have Jason wrapped around its finger.

She had done her research, had found out all he had done for Michael, she had been so sure, so positive that he would do the same for Delilah, naming her after his beloved grandmother had her hoping maybe just maybe that lady who was frail and in ill health might even rate a mention in her will.

Then there was the sudden distance she had felt... not that Jason had ever been really and truly there one hundred percent but he had been there to protect her, to take care of her. She had felt just one more push, that she would get him where she wanted him.

Then about six weeks ago, he seemed to distance himself from her, had assigned Max to be her guard. Max who hated her for daring to sleep with Sonny, had been her day guard, had been there to supposedly protect her but Sam felt more like he was there to watch her.

Thinking on the visit she was expecting from Drs Lee and Meadows later that day, she couldn't help wanting to find out how soon she could get out of there to bury her daughter, that would let her move in on Jason.

She had to think of him as one of her cons. Grimacing at the idea of using the life she had left behind to win the man she wanted, she decided to make sure all her emotions were on display when they buried her daughter. Maybe going to far as to throw herself onto the coffin.

Then she would fake illness for the remaining time to stay at Jason's in case he was planning on having her leave. She was thinking on the calendar and realized if she stretched it out long enough, she could use the holidays to get his interest back.

Sonny was sitting in with Kristina against Alexis' wished, but strangely enough Dr. Webber had gone off on both of them, then told Sonny that he should stay with his daughter.

Alexis had protested but Dr. Webber had threatened to have Social Services investigate the lawyer for how she had handled this mess and if her denying the truth had caused Kristina even a moments extra pain, he would ensure she was charged with either physical or emotional neglect.

When his ex-lover had said she had lied to keep Kristina safe from Sonny's world, before the mobster himself could respond the doctor had.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have married his brother who has been equally involved in less than ethical businesses and shouldn't have slept with Sonny in first place. Grow up, Ms Davis, you need to take responsibility, after all you knew who he was when you slept with Sonny." Steven had had more than enough of these three adults, all of whom were less mature than the young child laying in a bed recovering.

There had been silence after the doctor left the room, no one meeting anyone elses eyes as Ned drew Jax off. As the two of them left the hospital, Jax said "I uh, talked to Elizabeth Webber about the drawings for my hotel. Do you know the name of a art director who can give me an estimate so that I have an idea what to pay her?"

Sam sat up in her bed, her body aching as she waited for Jason to arrive. She had called the penthouse but had gotten no answer but had been told by Max he had assured him he was on his way.

The guard had gone back to standing in the hall, ignoring her entreaties to tell her where Jason had been. Seeing the newspaper that Max had left behind, oddly enough, she lifted it wondering why he would do that.

Flipping through it, she was almost done with the small town newspaper when she saw the name Corinthos and though, wait, did that Davis woman's daughter die.

_Adella Lily Corinthos_Newborn, daughter of Michael Sonny Corinthos and Sam McCall. Died of natural causes. Grandparents Michael Corbin and the late Adella Corinthos, Siblings Michael Corinthos III, Morgan Corinthos and Kristina Davis Corinthos, Her death had a greater purpose as her donated organs saved her sister Kristina. Private services to be held at St. Agnes Roman Catholic Church by invitation only.

Sam froze, that couldn't be true, they couldn't have done the transplant without her permission and there was no way in hell she would have given it, not after what Alexis had done to her and what was with this name? That wasn't the name she had chosen for her little girl...

Reaching for the phone, she was trembling with anger as she pushed the buttons to call Jason. Once again getting his voice mail, she hung up and tried Sonny.

"Corinthos."

"Get to my room now." she said in an icy tone. "Now, or I swear to god, I will make you pay and pay big."

"I am with my daughter, you will have to wait." he said then hung up. Dialing Jason's number, he was pissed to get voice mail but left a message."You need to deal with Sam, she is shouting about something."

Johnny entered his office and saw Jason Morgan sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."he said as he tossed down a file. "About this."

Lifting the file, seeing it was the Spencer family list of names and contacts, he asked "What do you care about this?"

"I don't care about the Spencer family but this file contains information about someone I do care about." he said coldly. When the Ruiz family had finally met him, he had been pissed to find out that someone hadn't expected had given them Elizabeth's name. Honorable or not, he didn't want the Ruiz family to even know her name. "My sister is in there."

"And your wife?" he asked archly but before he could continue, he found himself pinned to the fireplace behind him with Jason's hand around his neck. Johnny's body felt like it was breaking even as he saw his death in Jason's eyes.

"What do you know about my wife?" he whispered and John could see that he had gone about this the wrong way and might die if he didn't get the tiger calmed down. He didn't want to survive Trevor then die at the hands of someone he ACTUALLY respected.

"Wait, listen, let me go." he said only to have the hand around his neck loosen. "I was at Father Coates office, speaking to him about something when I saw a file on his desk with her name on it."

Seeing Jason raising his eye brow, he said "I didn't look but knew the name from the Spencer file. The Ruiz family was looking for ways to take down Spencer for Miguel's death. They know she isn't interested in him, they know their history."

"What do you THINK YOU KNOW?" he asked his hand still around his neck.

"I know you married her, I know that you are the father of her son." he said then felt Jason's hand tighten. "No one else knows and I only figured it out because I know that Lansing isn't her son's father and that that Smith characters medical records were altered by your brother-in-law. They used to show that Zander kid couldn't have kids, now that is gone from the file."

Grateful for Steven, Jason didn't say a word as he kept glaring at Johnny. "Look, I am not going to do anything with it. You know what Trevor did to my life. I wouldn't risk another kid like that."

"Good it had better stay that way or I will make you miserable." he said glaring at the mobster "then I will make you dead."

"Fair enough." he said then took a deep breath of relief before assessing Jason and saying. "Here, something you should know but I don't think your computer guy uncovered it. It was in Trevor's files."

Johnny went and pulled out the file on Sam McCall. "Read."

The tall blond enforcer read what was in the file, then looked at John. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Trevor was a slimy piece of crap but he was thorough. He was looking for a way to take on Sonny and thought that this might help him get access to someone in his camp."

His hand tapping the file against his leg, Jason looked at the younger man and said "What do you want? Is this because of Trevor getting your family out."

Scoffing, Johnny said "No, I owe Trevor a thanks for that one, even with his fire sale, my family is set for generations to come."

"Even with your father's latest start." he asked surprising Johnny, he had thought no one knew about what his father was up to except himself.

"I didn't think anyone knew." he confessed.

"When he hired Georgie Jones, I started to pay attention because she watches my son." he stated. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Nope, just that he has purchased warehouses full of goods, plus ordered even more."Johnny said not telling him about the reindeer and sleigh.

Jason felt his phone beeping yet again then his 'special' phone rang. Lifting it, he answered. "Morgan."

"Its me." said Elizabeth looking at the circus yet again unfolding before her eyes."Get here, now. Sam is in a wheelchair, shouting at Sonny. He didn't consult her on the name put on the birth certificate and he has arranged the funeral without her permission. She is demanding the name be changed to Delilah Morgan."

Groaning in annoyance he said "I will be right there, and there is no way this child will be buried with my name. I heard about the Delilah part but not the other."

Elizabeth hung up and went to see if she could get the patient back to her room. "Sam, lets go back to your room."

"No. How dare you, how dare any of you just cut into my child and take out parts without my permission." she screamed at Steven.

"Sam, we didn't. I promise." he said trying to placate her. "We used stem cells, like you had agreed to."

"That was before Alexis caused my child to die." she screamed at the woman who had closed the door to her daughter's room with her inside. "Yeah, you hide bitch, you can't stay in there forever. You will pay, Jason will make you pay for what you did to our child."

"Sam, enough."snapped Sonny looking around, wondering where Jason was. "Adella was my child too, Jason wasn't her father, I was."

"No, you were the sperm donor. You didn't want us. You pawned us off on Jason, who loved my child, unlike you." she said standing on shaky legs and then slapping him across his face. "My child, mine and Jason's child was named Delilah, not Adella, that wasn't the name I chose. I CHOSE, not you. You had no rights, none."

"Sam, lets come down."said Dr. Meadows, then with a sad look at Sonny and her. "We need to talk about what caused your child's death."

"We know what caused it, Alexis Davis attacked me causing me to go into labor." shouted Sam.

"I am afraid that the autopsy proved that wasn't true." she said gently then looking at Elizabeth asked her to push Sam's wheelchair back to her room so that they could speak privately.

"NO! No, I AM GOING NOWHERE." shrieked Sam the tears flowing. When she saw Jason getting off the elevator, she shouted his name, shouting for him to help her get revenge for their little girl.

"Ms. McCall, while I feel for you and your loss, this is a hospital." said Alan Quartermaine as gently as he could. "Either you calm down or I will have you sedated."

"How can you be so calm, it was your grandchild that died." she sobbed. Alan looked at Jason who was shaking his head no at his father."Jason was going to raise my little girl as his own, he was going to take care of us forever."

Elizabeth pushed the chair off to the waiting room, then waited to find out what to do next. "Please stay, Nurse Webber. If Ms. McCall doesn't stay calm, I want her sedated."

Walking away, Alan was in his office, his mind on the young woman who was clearly and rightfully upset at the loss of her child, but the medical examiner had given him a copy of the report proving the truth.

Karen sat down all the parties, saw how awkward Elizabeth looked then saw Jason was only in the doorway in spite of Sam trying to get him to move closer to her. She saw the anger beneath the pain and wondered what happened to Dr. Winters visit to the young woman.

"Sam, I am sorry but while Alexis Davis' actions precipitated the events causing you to give birth early... that wasn't what caused your baby to die." she said as gently as possible. "I am sorry but there was major internal issues. Your daughter's lungs hadn't developed correctly, her heart was twisted and her intestines were in the wrong place. If we had known, we wouldn't have used the stem cells either."

Smugly grinning, Sam said "Good, maybe that bitch will lose her own daughter and know how I feel. She deserves too."

The other four people in the room were astounded at what she was saying. "Sam, do you understand that nothing would have saved your child. If she had lived, her life would be full of pain and surgeries for however short of a time she might have lived."

"Elizabeth, please take Sam back to her room, I will send Dr. Winters to spend some time with her." said Dr. Meadows as the silence grew. Standing herself, she looked at Sonny and said "I am sorry for your loss."

"Dr. Meadows, what caused the medical problems with the baby?" he asked his eyes tormented.

Sitting down, Karen Meadows "We don't know, we may never know. I spoke to Steven Webber as a precaution, we will monitor Kristina but things like this, well it is god's way of saving the child from the horrifying pain she would have lived with."

Once gone, she saw Steven explaining to Alexis and Ric that they needed to monitor Kristina a little extra carefully. "We aren't sure what is going to happen."

The two doctors left and joined Kelly Lee and Alan Quartermaine. "So, did you two give the same story."

"Yes, I am also going to be speaking to Ms. McCall about her medical choices, thankfully with her other issues she will never learn the truth. That her eggs are deformed." said Kelly Lee regretfully.

"Karen, Steven, what about Kristina?" he asked intently. "Are there any worries?"

"The DNA shows the deformity but it doesn't show up when we ran the tests on Kristina. Also it was a matter of life or death for this little girl." said Steven. "AT worst she might need further testing when she chooses to have kids someday but at least she will be alive to make these choices."

"I agree." said Alan who left the office, went to take care of some admin issues and was speaking to his daughter when Nik showed up. "Emily, do you have a moment?"

Taking a long look, she said "Let me tell Nurse Johnson where I am going to be."

Off in the alcove, Nik took a deep breath and said "When my grandmother died, I saw the note as a threat from either my uncle or my father. Both have been confirmed dead but we have another Cassadine who fits those initials."

"Who?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know exactly but I found some evidence of another Cassadine born approximately at the same time as I was." he said as gently as possible. "There is proof Helena knew who he is. I want you to move back in with your parents. Please, for my sake?"

"Why?" she asked baldly.

"Because whoever he is, Ric Lansing's father knew and he is also dead." he stated. Seeing her eyes widen, he said "Plus the name Natasha Davidivich is also all over the files. I won't ask Alexis, at least not right now, but as soon as her daughter is healthy, I am going to have to ask some tough questions."

"I will move out but I want you to speak to someone, either Mac or my brother." she said. Seeing him grimace, she said "This Trevor, if he was involved in less than ethical businesses, who else might know what you need to."

"Okay. I will speak to him. I tried to stop in and speak to his client, but that Zachara, well he is nuts. Kept trying to offer me fruitcake, then hot cocoa and cookies." he said. "He was wandering around his house dressed like a leprechaun."

The man hidden narrowed his eyes then crossed the Cassadine Prince off his good list. He might not be naughty just yet, but to talk about someone behind his back so meanly, yup, he was sure Maria would agree he didn't deserve anything special for Christmas this year.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

At the police station, Lucky was looking frustrated as Mitch Williams and Scott argued it out. "Spencer did this town a public service, and this killer is dead."

"Some might say the same thing about Miguel killing Spencer Sr. I know about his past, remember I was here. As far as I can tell Luke Spencer was a drain on his sister financially, drove his wife into a padded cell and his children... well Lucky was kidnapped by someone after Luke and still hasn't recovered from that and his daughter... just where is Leslie Lu Spencer?"

"At boarding school, my brother pays for it." snapped Lucky.

Scott however had an idea, as he ushered Mitch out the door. Turning to Lucky, he said "We are going to change our path. Instead we are going to use what Helena Cassadine did to you to get you free."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucky scowling at his attorney. He was furious that Nik wouldn't press Alexis to represent him, he needed her mob expertise to get him out of this one.

"We are going to say that you are still under the affects of your brainwashing." he said with a smirk. Two birds with one stone, he would win the case pleasing Laura when she came too and he would also get Lucky tucked away in a padded cell.

When the other man left, Nik entered the room and spoke to his brother. Hearing what Lucky wanted he said "Alexis is not going to be able to do that, Lucky. She is dealing with almost losing her daughter."

Not to mention he had a good idea what is going on with Alexis and this missing Cassadine and he was positive that the answers were going to create more trauma but they needed answers. Like what happened to his Aunt's son?

Sonny from his spot on the waiting room sofa looked at Jason then said distastefully. "You need to deal with Sam, she is out of control."

Walking away far enough so he didn't reach out and strangle the man, Jason said "When your daughter is doing better and this funeral is over, we need to talk."

"What is going on with you?" he said to his partner frowning. "I can't seem to locate you when I need you lately. You aren't doing your job, Sam is getting out of control, Jason. You need to rein her in."

"Sam ISN'T my job. She is my albatross." he snapped. "My job is our business and you have been so busy with your messy personal life that you haven't noticed what is going on. Our problems are that every single year your personal life gets messier and messier, leaving me to clean up after it to keep our business interests safe. Well no more, Sonny. Get it together OR I will walk away and leave you to it."

"You can't do that."he said getting panicky. "You can't leave the mob, you know that."

Jason who was fed up said "Strangely enough, that is no longer true. The Zacharas are out, Lorenzo is getting out. Thanks to 911 and the Patriot Act families are getting their acts cleaned up. Sonny what is going on is that you are addicted to the power, well I'm not. I could walk away with no problems."

"What about your promises to me, to Michael?" he tossed out.

"I fulfilled my obligation to Michael, I will still keep an eye on my nephew but I am sick to death of having to clean up after you messes. Carly, Brenda, your sister and now Sam." he stated. Seeing Sonny starting to protest he said "Yeah, your messes. I am done with cleaning things up, I will help Sam because I was already in the middle of this mess when I realized that you have no respect for me, you seem to forget that you were my partner, not my boss."

With that, he left, leaving Sonny standing there steaming and furious with Jason. "How dare he betray me?"

Thinking on things, Sonny knew that this had started about six weeks ago. Making a call he said "I want you to meet me on the roof."

Max was sweating as he looked into a very cold Jason's eyes then thought about the call he had gotten from his father as he asked permission to take a quick break.

Agreeing, Jason saw that Elizabeth was in the room with Sam and waited outside, wanting to speak to her before entering to deal with the grieving mother. Hearing his name being called, he saw Carly and Courtney coming his way and walked to prevent them from being seen by Sam. He wasn't up to dealing with all three of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a dark frown. "I suppose you heard what is going on."

"Yes, poor, poor Sonny." said Sonny's sister. Carly was annoyed when Jason stopped her from touching him.

"What is going on with you, Jason?" she asked frowning. "You act like you don't want me to touch you."

"I don't." he snapped. "Can't you greet me without insisting on touching me, or throwing yourself into my arms."

Her mouth was moving but words weren't coming out as she looked at him. Getting control she said "But you know you love it..."

"Carly if I love it, why am I saying something to you about it?" he asked. "Let me tell you why, because I have let it go to keep you from creating scenes well I am done with being nice to people who act like you do. You treat everyone like they are lower than you, people I care about and I am done acting like I have no problem with your actions and your attitude. Grow the hell up, Carly."

Stalking away, he was furious when he saw that Courtney was following him. Stopping he turned and said "Courtney we are divorced, that means we don't have to be around each other. Why don't you go back and support your friend because I am not in the mood to be nice today."

"But Jason, I care about you, I still love you..." Jason looked at her silently then back at where Carly was watching them, her eyes narrowed, but what happened next was sheer stupidity on her part.

Elizabeth was exiting Sam's room when Carly reached out and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I_work_here." she said emphasizing the word work.

"Well stay away from Jason." she snapped. "I have seen you talking to him here, like you have any right to. What ever happened to becoming an artist, wait, I know what happened, no one wanted your crappy little shit work."

Rolling her eyes as she walked past the blond, Elizabeth saw she still had her arm and said"Carly there are twenty eight bones in the human hand if you don't let me go I will break at least half of them and no one would stop me."

"As if you could..."Carly was shrieking but smiling at the same time as she saw Jason coming down the hall. "Jason, you won't believe it, but she attacked me. Tell her to let me go!"

Courtney waited, expectantly as she listened, expecting Jason to snap at Elizabeth.

Taking in with delight the picture of Elizabeth bending back Carly's hand, he asked "What did she do? Wait, I can see her finger imprints on your arms. Carly want to change your story?"

"JASON!" Carly was in shock, what on earth was going on, why wasn't he putting a stop to this. "I am hurting here."

"Yet you are still speaking clearly." said Alan Quartermaine walking onto the scene."Elizabeth, let her go."

Elizabeth did so, grimacing as she rubbed her sore arm where Carly had surely left bruises. Dr. Quartermaine lifted her arm, saw the red welts, the mark from Carly's vulgar engagement ring then looked at where Carly was whining about her hurt hand and said "Enough."

"I want her suspended." she snapped. Holding out her red hand with swollen fingers, she smugly grinned at Elizabeth then continued "Look what she did to me."

"Carly, you started it." Alan retorted. "Now, let me make this very clear, if you attack a member of my hospital staff they have the right to defend themselves. What are you doing here, because we know you aren't here to see Bobbie, she left to take Lucas to Nashville."

"I am here to support Sonny." she said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Where is he?" asked Alan. Looking around he said "Clearly he isn't here, this is Sam McCall's room and we all know of the animosity between the two of you, so I would suggest you go find your ex-husband."

"What about her, aren't you going to punish her?" snapped Courtney. "She could have broke Carly's hand. Carly can't work if her hand is broken."

"Carly has gotten a job? Astonishing." stated Alan glaring at the woman he held responsible for the mess with his family. "And no, I won't be punishing Elizabeth."

"Wait until Sonny hears about this." fumed Carly. "Come on Jason."

"I am not your lapdog Carly. I believe I just made that very clear." he said standing, leaning against the door to Sam's room. Entering the room, he closed the door in Carly's face who glared and then turned to Elizabeth,"You will regret what you just did."

Alan watched Carly leaving, wishing that her walking away was a permanent condition. Nodding at Elizabeth he went to speak to Epiphany Johnson. "If you see them harassing her, I want to know immediately."

In the hospital room Sam was relieved when she saw Jason. She had just heard the argument in the hallway and was hiding her happiness at Jason putting the shrew in her place. "Jason, thank you for coming..."

"Sam, I made a promise to help you. I will keep that promise, but you need to put away this idea of us being a couple. We are not a couple we will never be a couple. I am here as a friend, nothing more." he said as gently and as bluntly as possible.

"Jason, I consider you more than just a friend." she said and he groaned as he got she wasn't getting what he was saying. "That is why you are the only person I trust."

No sooner had she spoken then Lainey and Kelly entered, annoying the patient who felt like she was never alone with Jason. "Sam, we need to speak about your options."

"What options? What are you talking about? Oh, is this about fixing the birth certificate." she asked suddenly feeling better about things.

"I am afraid not, with the DNA results on file and the paperwork Sonny and you filed, he had legal right to name your daughter." Lainey said as gently as possible. "You can file to change the first name but he has the legal right to keep the name Corinthos on it. As for using Morgan, you weren't married to Jason, so you can't use it legally."

Her eyes went helplessly to Jason. "Maybe we can get married now, you can adopt Delilah."

"Sam, Sonny was the father of your little girl, I told you before that he wanted to be the father." he tried to get her to face her wishes weren't going to happen. "And we are not getting married, ever."

"I have no rights, do I?" she asked bitterly regretting letting Sonny get her to sign paperwork when he gave her the money in exchange for going through with the pregnancy.

Bending her head forward, trying to hide her thoughts, she was worried about the money, what if he could renege on the death, what if he didn't give her the ten million dollars.

"Sam, we need to speak about what went on during your surgery." With that Kelly Lee explained what was going on. "Jason refused to make your choices for you, it will be up to you."

"I won't have the surgery, I refuse to let anyone take away any chance of having children from me." she said.

Jason stayed silent like had been suggested as Kelly said as gently as possible. "Sam, sex without the surgery will be unbearable, there will be no enjoyment, just very intense pain."

Her eyes went to Jason, hoping for a clue as to what he thought but his eyes were on the closed hospital doors, she got the feeling he wished he was anyplace other than there.

"You have time to make up your mind, Sam." said Lainey trying to give her options, to give her the feeling of there being a choice in spite of there really not being one.

Max looked at his boss, his question echoing into his ears. "I didn't want to protect Sam, that is all there was to it."

"Why did you move into that dinghy little apartment then?" asked Sonny. "What are you up to?"

Max lied, needing to stay out of trouble with his other boss, "I saw something and since Jason won't accept anything I say I was looking for proof that Lorenzo Alcazar is up to something. I have been keeping an eye on him, no one suspects me of living there."

"Come to me when you get it. I will deal with Jason." coldly replied Sonny thinking whatever his man found could be used to prove to Jason just who was in charge and why he had survived long before Jason had come to work for him.

Max split from him quickly, knowing he had to find something, anything to get back in Sonny's good graces but also knowing that if he screwed over Jason he had to make sure his ass was covered.

The day of the funeral, Carly was furious to be told by Max that she couldn't enter the church. "I am sorry,. Mrs. C, but I can't let you in."

"What is the hold up out here?" asked Jason exiting the church. Seeing Carly, his jaw tightened then he said "Go home."

"Why the hell are Elizabeth and Steven Webber here, yet I am not allowed. I am the woman whose marriage was destroyed because of this brat."she snapped then saw Jason looking over her shoulder.

"Take Mrs. Alcazar home." he ordered the guard waiting. "Carly you aren't welcome."

Inside, Sam was sitting by herself, wondering where Jason was. Seeing Sonny sitting down a little further on the same pew as herself, she stood and said "You aren't welcome."

"Adella was my daughter too." he said quietly as Mike entered along with Courtney. The blond glared at Elizabeth and a few other of the medical staff who were there at Sam's invite.

Emily who was sitting with Nik beside Elizabeth, saw Mac Scorpio entering and groaned wondering what was up. Leaning forward to ask Sonny, instead she heard Sam speaking to her.

"Emily where is the rest of your family?" she asked wiping her tears on the small lace handkerchief. "Why aren't they here, my daughter was going to be part of your family."

"Sam, the funeral was last minute, they were rather busy." she said uneasily knowing very well that none had wanted to attend. Her grandfather had had to take a heart pill, he had been so angered at the idea of Sam naming her child after his beloved wife.

Not happy, Sam sat back, waiting for Jason to return. Father Coates walked up to the pulpit and Sam stood. "Sir, please wait, Jason isn't back yet."

Walking down to stand between where she was and where Sonny was sitting and whispered "I just spoke to Mr. Morgan, he had to leave."

Sonny grimaced as Mike mouthed Carly at him, unaware that it really had been a guard who took the blond home. Sam was despondent so Elizabeth reached out and held her hand.

She felt for the woman as the priest gave the service then asked if either of the parents wanted to speak. Sam just sobbed loudly while Sonny just said he had spoken to his daughter before the doors had opened.

Moving to the graveyard, the hospital staff dropped off and it was only the Corinthos family and Sam. "W-where is Jason?"

"He doesn't do funerals." said Courtney knowingly. "He never does."

Her eyes went to Sam, who was dressed rather conservatively in a black dress. "I was worried you wouldn't have anything appropriate."

"Jason took care of it for me." she said. Sam had been worried but when he had shown up with the dress and shoes, she had let go of her fears, realizing that he had thought about her.

It really wasn't her type of thing and the heels were a little short, but she did appreciate his attempt.

"Really, Jason must have had Carly help." she said then frowned "No, it must have been Emily, Carly wouldn't put her worst enemy in such a sack clothe."

Sam gritted her teeth at the nasty comment, knowing that Courtney saw her as a rival for Jason. Good, it looks like things weren't as gone as she had thought.

Returning to the penthouse, finding the note from Jason, she went upstairs and saw the baby's room with everything still in it. Taking it as Jason finding it too hard to pack up after the loss, she sat down in the rocker and waited for him to come home.

Two hours later, when it was dark, she stood, walked down to answer the doorbell. Opening it, she saw a young woman standing there. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am sorry, I guess we have never met. I am Brooklynn Ashton. My dad is Jason's cousin. Emily asked me to bring over some food, she was sure you weren't up to cooking."

Letting her in, shocked to see the whole picnic basket, she asked where it had come from."The mansion cook, Great grandmother ordered that it be packed full."

Sam hid her smile at that, then waited until the food was put away. "So, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, wait, yes. Would you wait with me until Jason gets back." she asked as she sobbed.

Brook wanted to say no, she had been planning on tracking down Georgie and finally speaking to her friend. She had listened to her mother's advise and giving her space but now much space should she give her. She needed to know what was going on and Dillon was feeling too guilty after reading Sage's letters.

Two hours later, with no sign of Jason in sight, Sam was calling Jason every few minutes."Sam, he might be working, he does have a lot of responsibilities."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Over the next few weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, things seemed to calm down but that was only the surface, underneath things were bubbling up.

Lucky's trial and come and gone just as quickly, Scott's defense of mental incapacity being shot down by the prosecution, his next defense, trying to blame the serial killer hadn't gone too well either when the Judge had denied his being able to call Miguel a drug trafficker, nor could he bring up anything other than Luke's death.

That might have worked as a defense but Mitch Williams had done his research and had countered every glowing character reference by tearing into the various opinions of Lucky Spencer. Then of Luke himself including what he had done to his wife.

When the defense had rested, Mitch called rebuttal witnesses, which included Kevin Collins who bluntly stated Lucky reacted to things then thought of excuses. Then Mitch had called several of his former colleagues and then the piece de resistance, Sarah Webber of all people.

Her testimony had the juries wondering if this missing Elizabeth Webber thought so well of her ex-boyfriend like the girls grandmother said, where was she, why wasn't she in court?

Scott knew he had to get Elizabeth on the stand, but Nik had warned him not to, telling him all that was going on. "But surely, she would want to help Lucky."

"No, she has made it very clear that she will do nothing to help Lucky." said Nik whose own testimony might have done more harm than good. Emily's had been equally ambiguous.

Scott sat at home, going over his notes and knew, he knew that Lucky's only hope was the Webber girl. Deciding to subpena her, he wasn't happy when five minutes before he was to begin questioning her to be told what she would say.

Swearing, he released her from his list and looked around the courtroom. Finally, looking at his client, he called Lucky Spencer to the stand. By time he was finished speaking, the jury was pissed with him, but when Mitch Williams was finished, Lucky might have just thrown away the key to his cell himself.

"We the jury in the above action find Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior guilty of second degree manslaughter." announced the foreman.

The Ruiz family stood, nodded and walked out of the courtroom. "Make the call."

Leaving the courthouse, Javier who was still a little weak from his heart attack, said "We need a meet with Corinthos, then we leave town."

In the courtroom, Lucky was sitting in stunned disbelief as the bailiff slipped on the cuffs. Nik was standing silently behind him, not sure what to do for his brother. He had been sure that it was a case of self-defense, but the evidence and the jury hadn't agreed.

"You, you have to get me out of here." he said to his brother, harshly. "Nik, you owe me."

Nik went home with Emily, while drinking his afternoon tea, he said "I can't let Lucky go to prison. I have to get him out of there. Maybe go to Sonny..."

Emily didn't think that was such a good idea and tried to speak to him, but Nik was determined as he took the shuttle back across the harbor. While he didn't agree with how Lucky was reacting when it came to Elizabeth, he was still his brother, he owed him.

At Sonny's early the next day, he was not happy to be entertaining the Ruiz family but he knew better than to refuse them. "Mr. Corinthos, we didn't speak because I know of your friendship with the late Mr. Spencer. I understand you lost a friend. Out of respect for that, I stayed away until his son was found guilty, not I expect that same respect to be extended to me."

Sonny had no idea what he was speaking about until the man said "If Lucky Spencer should find himself out of a jail cell before he has served his time, there will be business repercussions."

"I understand." he replied. When the man had left, Sonny gritted his teeth then called Jason who had only seen him at his office; outside he had ignored all requests to stop in at his house.

"Morgan." said tense voice.

"We need to talk, Javier Ruiz just stopped in to see me." he reported all the while looking at Max.

"I will see you at the warehouse." he replied.

"That isn't convenient to me, I need you..." Sonny gritted his teeth, he needed Jason to come to his house for this to work. It would give him more time.

"If it is business, we meet at the warehouse." with that, Jason hung up and drove over to the office. When Sonny came in, fuming he said "What was said?"

"Don't you ever hang up on me again." snapped the Cuban as he thought about what had to happen. Now he was beginning to think it might need to be a more permanent solution.

"What did Javier want?" he repeated more slowly. When Sonny didn't answer, Jason said "How about I tell you. He wanted to warn us against helping Lucky Spencer escape jail."

Seeing Sonny now paying attention, Jason looked at his partner and said "Yeah, it isn't very hard to guess what he wanted. What is the big deal, its not like we were planning on doing so anyhow."

"I had a visit from Cassadine, he is willing to offer up the Canneries in exchange for helping free his brother." said Sonny. "I shook hands on it. I need you to get..."

Chuckling, Jason said "Minor problem, Sonny. Yeah, Cassadine bought the Canneries, but only the actual factory, the warehouse and docks, they belong to old man Zachara. And what is to stop Cassadine from betraying us when Lucky is out, or for Lucky to not to open his mouth?"

With a smug grin, Sonny said "Because of Elizabeth, I am going to arrange for her to go with him. After all, Lucky will be grateful if he has the woman he loves with him."

Freezing, Jason looked at the man across from him. "My guess, Cassadine doesn't know this part of the deal, does he? Sonny we don't kidnap women, we don't endanger kids and we both know the Ruiz family will go after Spencer."

"So, if she chooses to stay with him..." he said shrugging. Sonny was not letting Jason's complaints bother him, after all he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Standing, Jason looked at him then at Max who was standing in the doorway looking very, very nervous. "You, what did you do?"

"I know everything. I gave an order. I told everyone Elizabeth Webber gets no favors from us. You broke that, for what? What, did she finally give you a piece of ass?" scorned Sonny. "Once she is gone, I expect you to fix things, to deal with Sam, if you don't... well I wonder what Emily would feel if Nik were to go to prison and she knew you could have prevented it."

With that, Milo shot Jason with the tranquilizer dart like his brother had given him. He wasn't so sure about this and was still shaking as they put Jason in the trunk of one of the limos.

Driving out to a safe house, Max and Milo carried the blond enforcer into the room, not realizing that he was awake. "Max, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, come on Milo. Sonny is our boss and Jason betrayed him, for what, a woman who was married to a man who held Mrs. C in a panic room. Do you really thing she didn't know? Mr. C doesn't." he said. Max didn't like the way Jason had been acting, he didn't like the way he was brushing off the blond.

Jason waited until Max had started out the door, then rose up from the bed and had Milo by the scruff of the neck. "2.2 pounds of pressure, Max. With that I can break his neck. Will it be worth it, will betraying me be worth your brothers life?"

Max froze, then said"You wouldn't do that. Not for her."

"Wrong Max, I would do anything, kill anyone for Elizabeth and her son. You went too far."with that, Jason got a hold of Milo's gun and shot the traitor. Looking at Milo after he shoved him on the bed and smashed his cell phone. "Get out of the country now. Tell your father what happened and tell him I will be sending Max home in his best suit."

Getting what that meant, Milo swallowed hard, "Mr. C..."

"Oh, I have plans for Sonny." he said in a harsh tone. Jason had very painful plans for Sonny when he got a chance to kill that man. Taking the keys to the SUV he grimaced when he realized how far away he was from Elizabeth.

Too bad it was too late, Sonny was standing in Elizabeth's living room, holding a gun on her."You will be going with me."

Elizabeth looked at Sonny then at the three men with him, then at Lucky and found herself laughing. "Uh, sure, what ever you say."

"Where is the kid?"asked the mobster noticing how quiet it was.

"With my brother."she said not telling him that Steven was on his way to GH and told not to return until he heard directly from Jason or her. She had seen the news about Lucky escaping and had known that Cam had to be away from her, just in case as she had tried to call Jason.

Nor did she mention that Georgie Jones had rushed out the moment she had realized what was going on. Nor did she mention the young man Georgie had brought over to meet her. That young man was nodding at Mac Scorpio and his armed detective as they surrounded the house. "Corinthos, Kurt, and two other guards I don't know and Spencer."

"That idiot, did Spencer really think I wouldn't have him tagged." said Mac scowling at the house. "Georgie what room are they in?"

"The front passage."she said. "Why?"

"Taggert, there is a second entrance, off the parlor. Go through that door and try not to kill Corinthos. I want to see him in one of my jail cells, a little wounding, well I am fine with that." Mac said pulling the bald detective off a bit.

With a cold grin, the cop did as ordered while Johnny who had stayed inside realized he could take out the one guard with a quick grab. Meanwhile Elizabeth was slowly pulling on her boots, hoping she got in at least one swift kick or shot when the time came as she tucked the gun from just inside the gun case into her pocket and grabbed her coat holding it in front of her.

Thankfully no one expected her to be armed she saw when she stepped back from her coat closet. "Good, glad you aren't going to fight me on this."

"Sonny, I don't know who you are but you are not the man who I once knew." she said sadly. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You know nothing, I mean NOTHING about me." he hissed just as all hell broke loose. All three of Sonny's guards were shot, while Lucky turned planning on running but instead of freedom, he ran into John Zachara's fist.

When the man slid to the ground, Sonny reached out for Elizabeth and pulled her in front of him. Just as he went towards the door, he felt a burning sensation in his leg. Turning, he found himself shot yet again. This time in the knee.

"Drop your weapon Corinthos." snarled Taggert while Mac entered the room to see a dark haired man rubbing his hand. "Who are you?"

"Uh, daddy." Georgie turned white then said "Uh, he is a friend of mine. I was introducing him to Elizabeth."

"We will take about this later." he snapped then looked at Sonny who was screaming in pain as he held his right leg. Seeing both bullet wounds he looked at Taggert, "I only heard one shot."

"Sir, we can't find a gun on this one." said the entering rookie shoving in a guard, "But he was driving a limo in the drive."

"Nice subtle car there, Corinthos." said John as he moved in closer to Georgie who looked scared to death.

"Corinthos wasn't armed." reported new Officer Harper. "Sir, you shot an unarmed man."

Taggert looked at the cop then said "Then he should have armed himself. He had a hostage. That he was unarmed is his own stupidity."

"Mac." With that, Elizabeth pulled the small gun out of her coat pocket armed with a silencer. "The second wound, I gave him it."

Taking the gun, Taggert said "You were awfully close to his jewels, Elizabeth."

"I was aiming for them, I guess I am not that great of a shot." she said embarrassed which thankfully covered Taggert's laugh as the medics rushed in. Sonny was handcuffed to the gurney then taken to the hospital while Mac looked at Lucky who was regaining consciousness. "Haul Spencer back to his cell. And someone pick up Cassadine. Do these people really think we are that stupid."

Putting Elizabeth's gun in a evidence bag, Mac saw she was speaking to Taggert, explaining all she knew when he heard her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he went to the hallway.

"Morgan, Elizabeth is fine." There was silence for a moment then Jason sounding a bit out of breath and ragged asked "Sonny?"

"With Spencer and three guards." he then said "Elizabeth shot him, upper thigh."

"I will be right there." he told the police commissioner. "Oh, Mac, the gun safe in the closet, it only opens to Liz's fingerprint and mine. Do you need me to show you it."

"No, no, go to the hospital. I will send her there. For now, keep things quiet like you have been." ordered Mac who then said "Steven Webber has Cameron."

"Mac, once again, thank you." he said quietly then said "Nik, he set this up but didn't know about Elizabeth and what Lucky and Sonny were planning."

"Thanks." said Mac who then went back into the other room. "Taggert, take a statement from Mr. Zachara, Georgie you need to speak to Officer Harper, while I calm down."

Taggert looked at the dark haired man, then at the younger Jones girl. First Mac's oldest began dating an undercover cop, now her youngest a former mobster heir. Listening to his story, he wrote it down then watched as Mac drove off with Elizabeth to where they had Cam.

A half hour later, the youngsters were on their own way to General Hospital, "I am so glad you were here." Georgie confessed.

"Grateful enough to go on an actual date with me?" he teased. "I mean we have progressed from coffee to lunch, now we have met for dinner but paid for our own. How about I actually get to pick you up, take you out and then drive you home with maybe a good night kiss."

Looking at him, she said"Maybe a date if you survived the interview with my dad, but the kiss... well I will have to think about that one."

Elizabeth entered the chapel and found her husband holding their son and talking quietly to her brother. "Jason."

Throwing herself into his arms, careful not to jostle their son, she said "I am so glad you are okay. Sonny said..."

"I am fine." he said gently as he held her close. Seeing Mac locking the door, he said"Mac, thank you."

"Hey, she was holding her own just fine." he said then told Jason about the gun. "What we need to do however is tell her what happened."

"Nik." she said calmly. Seeing all three of the men looking at her, she said "I saw him in the hallway on our way in here. He looked rather guilty about something. Then I saw him leaving quickly."

"I wish you had told me." said Mac.

"Mac, he will turn himself in, he knows what he did was wrong." she said then admitted. "But facing Emily, well that will be worse for him than facing a judge."

"I have to go find out what is going on with my daughter and that boy." he snapped then gave a rueful laugh. "Be glad you had a boy."

Hugging his sister, Steven asked Jason what else is going on?

"Sonny, Max betrayed me to him about Elizabeth." he said. "I was watching him, but I wasn't expecting him to try and shoot me."

"What is going to happen to him?" asked soft-hearted Elizabeth.

"I am shipping him home to his father." Jason didn't say it would be in a pine box, that wasn't necessary. "Milo is going home too."

Steven went to the hallway and heard the gossip. "Steven is it true, did Sonny Corinthos try to help Lucky Spencer escape and were they caught at Elizabeth's house?"

Turning to Nadine, he said "Yeah, they were trying to kidnap her. She is fine, what about Corinthos?"

"He will live, you should know, Carly is here and so is her sister-in-law."

"Great, just great."with that he went back to the chapel to find Jason and Elizabeth in the same spot they were before he left. "The double mint twins are here."

Seeing Jason didn't get it, he said "Carly and Courtney."

Groaning, he said "I have ran into Courtney way too much over the past month and Carly, she went on a trip with Lorenzo so I had some peace and quiet but I guess that is over."

"Look, I want to get Elizabeth out of here, by now, someone has told Grams what is going on, and you know how she will react." said Steven. Looking at Elizabeth he said "She is still convinced that Lucky Spencer farts the sun out of his rear end."

"Take her to the pent... no, Sam is still there." said Jason in a frustrated tone. Hearing footsteps, he greeted John and Georgie. "Thank you, both of you."

"We heard you when we came in, I have an idea." said Johnny. Hesitating, he offered "How about they stay with me."

"Not a good idea." said Jason frowning.

"Not my father's place." he said then explained that he lived across from some Aussie bloke, that he had gotten a place in town for business.

"I will stay with her." said Georgie wanting to avoid her father. He had listened to her but hadn't been too thrilled with her keeping it a secret even after she explained that they weren't dating.

Slipping out the back of the hospital, Elizabeth was telling Jason what to bring for her and for Cam then kissed him. "See you later?"

"Yes."he said then pulled her closer and said "I am going to take care of this, then will be at John's."

Returning, Jason saw Carly searching the hospital and came up behind her and said "What are you doing?"

"Did you hear, that bitch Elizabeth shot Sonny."

"He was trying to kidnap her and her child, force her to leave with Lucky, so yeah, I heard and I wish I had been there, I would have shot him myself." he said coolly.

"How can you say that, you know she is lying, she was probably trying to escape with Lucky and was caught." she stated.

"Carly, Elizabeth isn't you." with that he said "Go home, why are you here. You are no longer married to Sonny. And what about your children, why aren't you concerned about them?"

"Jason, Jason, don't you see, Elizabeth took Sonny away from Michael, you have to fix this." she said urgently. "Please, you promised to protect him. You promised to always put him first."

"Carly either you go to Sonny's house and stay with the boys, or I will make alternative arrangements." he replied. Watching as she started to leave, then turned and came back he said "One... two..."

"I am not leaving here until you promise to give that bitch Elizabeth Webber, exactly what she deserves."

Jason looked at her, then said "Fine, I promise, by Christmas Elizabeth will get EXACTLY what she deserves, but if you so much as approach her, so much as speak her name, I won't hesitate to change my mind."

Watching her leave, Jason couldn't help thinking of what her reaction was going to be to learning the truth, to learning that what Elizabeth deserves was her husband home, not having to clean up after everyone else's messes.

Smugly smiling, she hurried to where Courtney was and said "Jason will take care of this. I have to go home. Why don't you go back to your loft?"

Courtney had been staring at a random poster, her mind whirling as something occurred to her. "No, no, I have someplace to be."

When her friend had left, Courtney went down to the ER and requested a pregnancy test. "When will I get the results?"

"Tomorrow someone will call you." said Epiphany Johnson.

"No, no, I will call and get the results. I need an appointment with Kelly Lee, just in case." she said weakly as she drove home and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes were dry as she tried to figure out what she was going to do if she was pregnant.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mac arrived the next morning, watching as Sonny was transferred from Mercy hospital to a police car. Back at the station, he was told"Alexis Davis and Nicolas Cassadine are in your office."

"Taggert, please be careful and escort Mr. Corinthos to a cell." he said then asked "Was Spencer taken to Pentonville."

"Yes, this morning." said the lead detective as Mac went into his office.

"Well you screwed up, didn't you Cassadine?" he said as an opening statement.

"I-I didn't know, I swear, I had no idea what Sonny was going to do. I just..." Alexis stopped him from speaking.

Mac looked at Nik and said "I believe you. I have been doing some looking into this, what to do with you. We have all talked, we are going to keep your part in this quiet, you however are going to leave the country. I wasn't aware that you had never chosen US citizenship exclusively. Go home to Greece."

"I will. Emily has already made it clear that we were done. I swear I never meant... well it doesn't matter. What I did, was dangerous I just wanted to keep my promise to my mother to protect my brother."he said stiffly. "There can be no excuses."

Standing, Mac held out his hand to shake the princes. "Cassadine, you have that right. The records will show that you gave up US citizenship and were deported for overstaying your visa."

"How long?" he asked quietly.

"Seventy-two hours." Mac replied. "The WSB will be watching to make sure you do as ordered."

Nik left and went to the hospital with Alexis who joined him in his office. "I can hear you yelling at me in your head."

"Nik, I thought you were done giving your life over to the Spencers."Alexis couldn't believe he had done this, have lost so much for people who would never be grateful. She was losing him, her last link to her family over their stupidity.

"I was, this was to get him far away from here unable to return." he said then heard Emily's voice. When she came in, they just stared at one another, no words coming out as Alexis left, knowing that they had to talk.

"Nik... I don't know what to say." she said bleakly. "Why?"

"I know what you are thinking, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I have to leave, Emily, I can't come back. W-will you explain to Elizabeth for me."

"She was here this morning, dad gave her the day off. She and I already spoke, she figured it out, Nik. She knew you would never do that to her." she told the man she loved. "I love you, but honestly Nik, if she had been hurt or if Cam had been hurt, I would have never forgiven you, nor myself."

"So this is goodbye." he said reaching out and pulling her into his arms, "I will never forget you, Emily Bowen Quartermaine."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she said "I wish I could forget you, Nik."

With that, she went to leave, lingering at the doorway for a moment, she said "You know, Jason won't let this go."

"He shouldn't." said Nik bleakly. "But ask him to give me time to get my businesses in order and to find out what is going on with SC. He nor I want to have some loose cannon controlling my money."

"I will." she said then left, never looking back or she would lose her nerve. Jason had assured her that Nik would live, but he didn't deserve to know that.

Jason thought back on the long night holding Elizabeth, watching their son sleeping in the bed with them. "Morgan?"

Turning to see Dr. Winters, he asked what he could do for her.

"Ms McCall, she has been skipping our appointments." said the other woman. "I was hoping you could explain to her that she really needs help."

"Sometimes, the best way to get over things is to deal with them yourself. I will speak to the at home nurse, see if she will talk to her but like Dr. Meadows has surely told you, we are curtailing the time I spend with her." he said having too much to deal with. Sam seemed fine when he had stopped into the penthouse, other than her constant need to throw herself at him.

Lainey let it go, knowing she would get no place, but she had to try. Arriving at her office, she took out her notes then went to speak to her boss. "Sir, I am a bit concerned, she is not getting help and is clearly delusional. I feel if she doesn't get help, she will do something dangerous to herself or to someone else."

Alan listened as she complained that Jason wasn't taking this serious enough and that she really wished he would help her. "Lainey, my son is trying to prevent the same sort of mistake that has created the mess with Carly Benson still in his life. Now, if Ms. McCall doesn't come into the hospital for therapy, all we can do is keep an eye on her, we have no other options."

Lainey didn't agree, during what few sessions she had had with the woman, it was clear she was suffering from some very deep delusions, if it took getting one of those delusions to bring her in to get treatment, as far as she was concerned, that was a perfectly acceptable risk. She could deal with that delusion after getting her medical help.

The day before Thanksgiving, Jason was not happy to be called into the station. "Morgan, Corinthos has been refusing to see anyone but his lawyer. I have to admit, probably a good idea because I am sure you know there are rumors that the Ruiz family have taken out a hit. They aren't being discreet about it either. No decent defense attorney will touch him, the man he has is little more than a bottom feeder. Today, however Corinthos demanded to speak to Carly."

"Let him speak to her." he said knowing that Carly had no leverage left, "Why does it matter?"

"Carly, her husband and the boys left the country two days ago after school. She has no legal right to leave the country with those boys. The courts gave Bobbie Jones custody." Mac was giving him a heads up more for the sake of Bobbie who could be in trouble for letting her take the boys.

Getting that this might be trouble, he went to make a few calls. "Carly, what are you doing. You can't take the boys out of the county, let alone the state. Mac was kind enough to give me a warning, but you need to get back here."

"No."she said stubbornly. "If you are so worried, come down and join us for the holidays. What will you do otherwise, sit around watching Sam McCall. When will you realize she is nothing but trouble."

"Carly, I won't let you manipulate me. Get back here or face the consequences." Hanging up, Jason went looking for Elizabeth at the hospital. "We have to make plans for tomorrow."

"I thought we were having dinner at my place." she said as they stood in the supply closet. "What other plans do we need to make?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could start letting out our secret." he said with a kiss. His arms encircled her waist as he bent down to kiss her neck. "Starting with Emily, I think she needs a pick me up."

Their lips met again, then Jason pulled back and asked "What do you think?"

"I will invite her to stop over around six tomorrow night." she said with a shy smile as she thought of her surprise for him, then asked "Are you okay with this, I mean, with everything going on?"

"I want the world to know." he said as seriously as he could. "I know we agreed to wait until things had calmed down. The Ruiz family has gone back to Miami, Lorenzo is up to something, but it doesn't seem to involve us. Sonny will be going to prison. There is no out for him, not this time. My only worry is Carly and Sam."

Elizabeth didn't know but she was also a bit worried about Courtney who had been hanging around a lot at the diner. Every time she had gone there with Cam, the blond had been there, hanging around clearly waiting for someone. Courtney seemed to be at loose ends, she had seen her eyes on Jason, a look of longing yet despair. The blond had been acting strangely lately.

Seeing how happy Elizabeth was, he warned "Carly is not going to go away, quietly. I told you what she said during our meeting. I am worried because I don't know how much longer she can be held off. As for Sam, I have seen how restless she is, I am hoping she decides to move on soon."

Elizabeth doubted that would happen, first because she had seen Sam, had seen the way her eyes were constantly scanning the hallways when she was at the hospital, looking for Jason. As for Carly, she knew it was going to take something huge to finally get through to the blond who was as bad as her ex-husband when it came to Jason, if not worse.

Sam was going no where, she had made a plan and was now putting it into action. First up, pretending to be medically worse off than she was. Next up was using the money that Sonny to her surprise had actually given her to get another baby.

She had seen how Jason was with Michael, with kids in town and knew that the way to win the man she had come to decide was her soul mate was to get a child. She would prefer a girl, but would take a boy if that were the only option.

She was going to take a chance, reach out to old contacts, find a child that was already out there so that she could claim an old friend had asked her to take care of it. She was certain Jason would step up, after all he had already done so once.

Carly looked at the phone, then dialed the number again. Courtney had been avoiding her calls for some reason and she was getting the feeling that the blond had decided she wanted Jason after all, well that wasn't acceptable to Carly. Carly was deciding what to do about Courtney when she began to daydream of her perfect life with Jason.

Hearing her name being called, she hid her annoyance and joined her husband on the terrace of his hacienda. "So, I think that the boys had a good time today."

"Yes, they did." Carly had to admit, it had surprised her. Michael who had been most resistant to Lorenzo, had spent the day with him, riding out onto the estate while the nanny had kept Morgan.

Her son had been upset since the article in the newspaper, the lies that they had told. The idea that Sonny would kidnap Elizabeth was laughable, while he might help Lucky...

Carly fell into a chair with a thunk, _why_ had Sonny helped Lucky? He had repeatedly said that Luke's son was on his own, that his obligations had died with the old man. Now, weeks later, why would he stage a breakout. Carly knew it wouldn't have been for Elizabeth, he loathed her even more than Carly did. So why would he do it...

"Carly?"asked Lorenzo handing her a glass of the estate's red wine. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Sonny and why he did what he did." she said truly puzzled.

Lorenzo knew the answer, but also knew that if he wanted his freedom,he couldn't tell her. Freedom, that was an elusive dream, he knew that... With a sigh, he thought about what Michael had told him today.

_Getting the horse saddled up for his annual ride around the estate, Lorenzo was shocked when the preteen came up to him and asked if he could ride along. "Have you ever ridden on a horse?"_

"_A few times, usually at camp." admitted the kid. "Look, I need to talk to you, but without my mother hearing, and she is afraid of horses."_

_Assessing the kid who looked torn between his dislike of him and whatever was on his mind, Lorenzo turned to one of the caballeros and asked. Them to saddle a gentle horse. Seeing Michael scowling, he realized the boy spoke enough Spanish to understand what he said._

"_Maybe if you prove yourself capable, I will have him saddle up a more spirited horse, but for now I think comfort is more important." he stated._

_Michael nodded in agreement, telling Lorenzo just how serious whatever was going through his head was. Once in the saddle, they rode out a ways on the old dirt trail towards the waterfall. _

_There, Lorenzo dismounted, watched the boy dismount then tied both sets of reins to a tree. "Shall we sit?"_

_Seeing the rocks that looked just like chairs, Michael said "Did your staff bring those all the way out here?"_

"_No, mother nature and erosion did this." he replied, then using his hand brushed off the leaves and sat down. "What is on your mind Michael?"_

_With a deep breath, Michael just confessed. "I heard my dad, he had Uncle Jason kidnapped, then I heard him talking. He was making a deal, with Lucky after breaking him out of jail. Lucky wanted Elizabeth Webber's son dead. D-dad was going to do it."_

_Lorenzo looked down, clearly Michael had discovered his father wasn't quite the hero he had always thought he was. "How do you feel about that?"_

_Frowning a bit, Michael said "Well, in the case of Elizabeth, I really don't care. But her baby, they could have gotten rid of it other ways."_

"_Michael, why is that so acceptable to you, their kidnapping her, forcing her to go with Lucky Spencer when she didn't want to? I mean, you would be furious if someone did that to your mother. If someone got rid of your brother like that." he chided gently._

"_But Elizabeth doesn't mean anything to me. I don't know her son." he answered honestly._

"_But she does to her family, to her loved ones. Your Aunt Emily, to your grandmother, to lots of people you know, including your Uncle Jason who owes his very life to her." he said. "They would be upset."_

"_They would get over it, I mean, Mom doesn't like her, Aunt Courtney doesn't like her."_

"_Is there anyone at school you don't like?" he asked. When Michael nodded, he said "So because you don't like them, it is okay if say... well you know about predators, right?"_

"_You mean the sicko's they are always warning us about?" he asked."Yeah."_

"_Would it be okay if they grabbed that person?" he asked. When Michael quickly nodded no, he said "Then why is it okay that just because your mom and aunt don't like Elizabeth for her to be kidnapped by someone who would hurt her in the same way those sickos would hurt your classmate."_

"_But it isn't the same thing." he insisted. "Lucky wouldn't do that."_

"_Michael, he wanted an innocent little boy dead. Why do you think he wouldn't go that far."_

_Sighing, Michael thought about what the paper had been reporting about Lucky's dad, then about how small Elizabeth Webber was and said "Do you really think he would?"_

"_I do." said Lorenzo solemnly. "Michael, no one deserves that. You know that I kidnapped your mom, right. What you don't know was that at the time, well I thought I was saving her. I was wrong. No matter what I thought, there were others ways of doing things."_

"_Why did my dad go after Uncle Jason though, have him kidnapped." he asked plaintively. "Uncle Jason, always, always takes care of us."_

"_Because your Uncle Jason, well he is very protective of Elizabeth Webber and your dad knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew your Uncle would search for her, would never let the kidnapping go __and he thought he could make it look like Elizabeth just ran off if your Uncle was out of the way."_

"_But why? Why did dad help?" asked Michael._

_Lorenzo knew but also knew that the concept of power and the idea of how selfish Sonny was could do nothing but hurt this little boy."Michael, only your dad knows that, what I can say is, Elizabeth protected herself and her son."_

"_Mom says it is all her fault." Lorenzo really wanted to say that his mom was a selfish bitch who hated Elizabeth because she knew Jason had feelings for her, but he didn't, instead he just lamely tried to find a palpable explanation._

"_Mom said Uncle Jason is going to make her pay, but she doesn't know what I overheard." he confessed. "I want to tell her, but she gets all upset if I bring it up."_

"_Then we will keep it a secret, between the two of us until such a time as you want to tell her." he knew that would be never, he had heard Carly shouting and knew that she had frightened both her sons. It was why he had suggested the trip to Venezuela. What he hadn't expected was her to bring the boys along instead of leaving them with her mother like she was required._

"Where are you?" with that, Lorenzo came back to the present and saw his wife had drained her glass while he had been daydreaming. "What is going on with everyone. Courtney, er, Jason, both of them are acting funny."

His phone ringing, Lorenzo was grateful for the interruption. Grimacing at the news, he said "Okay, I will deal with it."

"Carly, I have to go to Bolivia." he said reentering the room and lying to his wife. In truth, he was going to Miami for a meeting with the Ruiz family, then on to Port Charles,"After that, I am to have a meeting with a colleague. Do you want me to send you home?"

Smiling inwardly while pretending to be upset, she said "No, I will, we will wait for you and got home together."

"I might send the plane back for you, if I end up in the states." he warned.

Thinking on it, Carly decided that this was perfect, she could go home, convince Jason to spend the holidays with Michael, Morgan and her. Maybe if she played it just right, Sam would be out on her ass and Carly along with Michael would be right back where they belonged. At home with Jason.

Elizabeth woke up to the feel of Jason's lips trailing down her neck and moaned softly. "Don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping." he said while kissing his way down her chest, his hands leading the way. Hearing his son calling out in his crib, he said "Cam has the worst timing."

Elizabeth gave a small secretive smile, her hand resting on his head, brushing his hair back as she reminds him. "Jason, it is almost eight o'clock."

Resting his head against her stomach, feeling that it seemed a little hard, he was about to get up but before doing so, he dropped a kiss on her belly, deciding to blow her little secret out of the water. "Morning baby Morgan."

Stiffing, then with a pout to her lips, Elizabeth lifted his head so she could look into his eyes. "How did you...?"

Maneuvering around so that he was able to kiss her lips, he said with a smirk. "I saw the box in the trash when I emptied it the night Cam stunk up his diaper so bad, then I saw you coming out of Dr. Lee's office when I came looking for you yesterday. You looked rather happy."

"Thwarted by my own son." she said. "I had it all planned, I was going to surprise you tonight. I guess that means I can take back your present."

Jason had never really liked presents, at least those given on special occasions, but this time, well he was more than happy to accept a present and asked where it was. "Hallway closet."

Getting up, pulling on his sweats, Jason went to get Cam who began to babble at him then stopped, opened the closet doors and found the plainly wrapped box. "Lets go join mommy back in bed, okay?"

Only part of the sentence Cam heard was Mommy and was already trying to get to the doors he knew would lead to his mother. When he had been handed over, Jason sat down on top of the covers and carefully opened the box.

Inside he found the rattle and the small booties in the gift box then looked at her with tears in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her. Cam reached out for the nose right in front of him then began to giggle as his dad lifted him up high in the air. "You are going to have a baby brother or sister."

Bounding back up, Jason looked at Elizabeth and asked if she was feeling okay."Yes, I just noticed I was a little tired mid afternoon and wanted to take a nap. I had Kelly run the test quietly just in case."

"So no one but us knows?" he asked a bit intensely. Seeing her nod, he replied. "We need to spread the news a little faster now, I don't want to miss out any thing. I am only sorry that with Cam, I didn't figure out the truth in time."

"Me too." she said regretfully as she watched his carrying their son down the stairs, talking to him about their plans for the day. Standing, she stretched, then went to call Emily. "Emily are you going to be able to come over tonight?"

"I will be there with bells on. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow. I could spend the night and we could head out early." she suggested eagerly. "We could ask Georgie to babysit."

"Georgie is working her new job tomorrow." Elizabeth pointed out. "Besides, you hate shopping on Black Friday. How about instead we have lunch at Kelly's and go to the museum. Cam loves it."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Agreeing to Elizabeth's request with plans, Emily went downstairs at the Quartermaine house in time to hear Dillon and his mother arguing while Brook stomped back upstairs. "What is going on?"

"Brook has gone to invite that Sam person to this house, she has decided that she is lonely and since she is almost family that she could."reported Tracy. There was no way that Tracy was going to let a jumped up hooker get a toe hold into her family.

For once on her side, Emily groaned and said "Jason is trying to get her out of the penthouse, and his own family are not helping. Dillon, you need talk to her, my mother is not going to be very happy about this at all."

"What is the big deal, its not like we will be eating a normal dinner."asked the girl as she came back down the stairs wearing her coat."She was going to order Chinese food and eat by herself all alone. Jason has all but deserted her there."

"THAT is Jason's business, Brook." snapped Emily as she recalled all the calls from the woman living at the penthouse, all the needy requests, trying to locate Jason. "She is playing you, why can't you see that."

"She is alone, Emily." she said. "I can't believe you, You were all so gungho when she was carrying her baby but now... poof, she is no one to you."

"I know the situation a hell of a lot better than you do." she said."Jason agreed to help out for Mikey's sake. He wasn't going to stand in as the father, he only agreed to give her a place to live and help until she gave birth. Now, he is giving her time to heal, but Sam wants more."

"So, what is wrong with that?" she asked. "Sam is a nice person, she deserves a better deal than what Sonny gave to her. I mean, he knocked her up, then pawned her off on Jason like it was no big thing with he went back to Carly, then dumped Carly and has a kid with Alexis... I feel bad for her."

"So Jason has to sacrifice his life for her? I don't think so Brook."she said as gently as possible. "Brook, I am sorry but Sam isn't going to win Jason's heart or any of these other romance novel scenarios going through your head."

"Brook, if you are so worried about her, why don't we... why don't we take some pie over after the family meal." suggested the every diplomatic Dillon.

"I thought you wanted to try and talk to Georgie?" she probed. "If we do that, you won't have a chance to talk to her."

"I called, she is busy with family today. Her cousin Robin is in town for the holidays, then tomorrow she is working this mysterious new job she has." he continued speaking then looked at Emily who was wearing scrubs. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I have a shift at the hospital today, but first I am going to greet grandmother." she said. "Oh and one of those pies cook made is for me to take to Elizabeth's later. The chocolate one."

Brook went to take care of the pie for later with Sam, still feeling bad for the poor woman but getting that if she wasn't going to have a chance with her uncle Jason, inviting her to the Quartermaine mansion might not be a good idea.

"What should we do now?" asked Dillon after Emily left with the pie."Want to go to the park?"

"And swing? Aren't we a little old for that?" she asked skeptically as they ended up in front of the television watching TV. "Dillon, do you think you can fix things with Georgie?"

"I don't know, she is pretty mad at me. I guess she is right, we felt so guilty about the way we treated Sage, we did the same thing to Georgie." he said. Standing, he decided to go to the Scorpio residence only to knock on the door and get no answer.

Elizabeth who was taking Cam out of her car called out. "Dillon, no one is home."

"But I thought their cousin was in town." he said getting annoyed because every time he tried to work things out, Georgie wasn't available.

"She is, they went to have an early with her at some historic inn outside of town. Robin was on her way to Pennsylvania, something about her mother." She offered then saw the boy leaving. Inside, she called Jason and asked if he had gotten away unseen that morning.

"Yes, I drove off just before Maxie left her house. Just think, starting tonight, no more sneaking around." he said grinning at the thought of no longer keeping their love a secret then said "Why did you go back to the house?"

"Someone has a stinky butt." she said humorously as she carried Cam upstairs to change him. "Then we will head over to GH to see Steven, he is coming back with us for dinner later."

"Well, Carly is back in town. I am glad that for once she obeyed me." he told her as he pulled out of the Brownstone driveway. "Bobbie said that they arrived at four this morning. No Lorenzo though. She is still sleeping, so luckily I didn't have to pry her off of me. I warned Bobbie about giving in to her, told her that I won't rescue her any more."

Stopping at the warehouse, running in to pick up the small surprise he had gotten for Elizabeth, Jason had no sooner placed it on the back seat when he heard footsteps. "Jason, I need to talk to you."

Looking at Courtney standing there, he saw she was shivering and when she moved to get into the truck suggested they head back into the office. Once there, he looked at his non ex-wife and said "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I am pregnant." she said bluntly. Not wanting to tell him the truth, she gave him the story she had made up. "I did something stupid and I need your help to keep the secret."

Not saying a word, he listened as she said "I slept with Nicolas Cassadine, the baby I am carrying is his. But he doesn't remember it, and I can't hurt Emily that way. So, I was hoping..."

"What?"he asked wanting her to say it so he didn't put words into her mouth. This was proving to be interesting, as she tried to lie to him about Nik who wasn't around to defend himself she thought.

"I was hoping you would agree to say that you are the father. After all, I mean we love one another, we just got lost after the tragedy of losing our child. Please, Jason. Do this for me. I mean... this can replace the child I miscarried. Our child." Courtney was positive this would work. Jason didn't love Sam, she knew that at least. Plus he had to be bored with only the con artist around.

Looking at her, Jason led her gently to a chair, not wanting to manhandle a pregnant woman. "No, Courtney."

"Look, I know that he should be told, but don't you see, not if it hurts Emily." she said knowing that the only reason he was rejecting her suggestion was that he was afraid yet another child was about to be ripped from him.

"Emily isn't the issue here. I won't play daddy to another man's child. I did it before to spectacularly tragic results." he said. "You need to tell the truth and Courtney don't go behind my back and try to tell your story. I hate to hurt your feelings but if you do, I WILL tell the TRUTH."

"Jason... please?" she begged, her mind on what people would think if the truth were to come out. "You don't get it, this is not going to have a happy ending if I tell the truth. It will ruin Micheal's life."

"Courtney, I don't get how your being pregnant with Nik's child affected Michael." he said sternly. "No more games, I am done. I have to leave, and you need to go. I will get a hold of Nik's current whereabouts and have Bernie give them to you. Good Luck."

Stunned, she blurted out the truth. "No, please, Jason you have to help me. I lied, I lied the father of my baby is Lorenzo Alcazar."

Shocked he looked at her for some sense that she wasn't being truthful but he could see that she was. "Why on... I don't know, don't care. Courtney go to Carly, go tell her the truth. I am not getting involved."

"You will do it for that bitch Sam McCall, but me, I was married to you and you can't even help me. Why not?" she asked bitterly. Courtney was not happy with his response.

Looking at her he said "Because last time I helped you and kept a secret for you, it cost me the woman I loved. Oh, I lied and said I didn't in the hope that you would leave her alone once I screwed up and slept with you, but in truth, I got with you, let things get so twisted up because I was trying to hurt Elizabeth for not believing in me, but I didn't give her something to believe in."

"You are lying, you told me..." she couldn't believe her ears, as she looked at him in shock.

"What you needed to hear. I did a lot of that over the last few years, well it has cost me too much. I am done catering to others and putting my own wishes last. Go home, Courtney. Figure out how to tell the truth, but either way, don't involve me in it."

"Why not? You owe me, it was your enemy that cost me our child." she tossed out there hoping some emotional blackmail would work. Jason couldn't believe her, the irony of it was, that the boat she had jumped off of had belonged to the very man whose child she was carrying.

"And you almost cost me mine." he said evenly. When she snarled what was he talking about he said "You, your jealousy, your drug addiction, it almost cost me everything I care about. Well Courtney go find someone else to fix things for you."

"What about what Sonny would want?" she cried out. "He would want you to help me."

"Sonny is in jail, where he belongs." he said evenly then watched as she stood. "Courtney you are on your own."

"How can you? You know what, you are betraying Sonny."

"Something tells me that if you were to tell him you were pregnant with Lorenzo Aclazar's child, he would be shouting about betrayal and he would leave you hanging in the wind." with that, he escorted her out the door and went home to his family unaware that she had followed him.

With narrowed eyes, Courtney began to put the whole thing together and vowed to make him pay as she drove off. Carly was due back at the end of the holiday weekend and she would tell her, between the two of them, they would make Elizabeth Webber pay and pay dearly.

The man watching as she got out of her car and began to pace up a Vista Point, watched and laughed silently as she plotted out loud. "You are most definitely on the naughty list."

In town, Carly had woken up and been pissed to find she had lost her cell phone, hearing the boys talking to her mother, she went to the house phone and called Jason. Getting his voice mail, she said "Get over here for dinner, Jason. I know that you have missed the boys and we have missed you too."

An hour later, when he hadn't called back, she called and left another message then decided to go the penthouse. Getting dressed, telling her mother she would be back and that Jason would be joining them, she left.

Bobbie counted to ten then decided just to be on the safe side to put out another plate as she counted to make sure she had fifteen set. Returning to the kitchen to check her turkey, she heard her phone ringing and quickly answered it.

"Lorenzo, she just left." was all Bobbie told him. She didn't care for the man and truly wished Carly had better taste in men, as she deftly avoided telling him where she had gone. Hopefully Jason could get her to see now that Sonny was in jail, she had no reason to be with her current husband.

"Grandpa, guess what?" asked an excited Micheal as he joined her in the kitchen. "I got to ride a real horse."

As she listened, Bobbie conceded that maybe Lorenzo wasn't all that bad as the two boys spoke about the man her daughter was married to. Not that it mattered, Carly would do what Carly wanted, no matter what was good for her children, look how she had lost Jason by doing something so stupid.

Her door opened and in walked Lulu and Leslie along with to her shock Laura Spencer. Greeting her in shock, they were quietly talking when Bobbie was again rocked to the core as Laura said that maybe going to jail was good for Lucky.

"How can you say that?" she asked as she looked at the blond woman who seemed almost normal in front of her.

"Bobbie, Luke was slowly but surely turning my son into him. Lucky isn't Luke and this nonsense of what he did to Elizabeth, attempting to force her to go along with him. That he wanted her son dead... that my son was that far gone, well I want better things for him and the best way for him to get there is to wake up and face that life doesn't owe him a damn thing just because he is a Spencer." she replied.

In shock, wanting to protest even if it was the truth, Bobbie went to fix another place setting just as Mike entered with the extra's from Kelly's. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Sorry was renting a room to a pregnant girl that Jax had called about."he said. "I was worried about her, she looks just about ready to give birth but her boyfriend tossed her out. I made her a few sandwiches before coming here."

"You should have brought her along." said Bobbie as she felt bad for being worried about things she couldn't change and yet here was some poor girl who more than likely had nothing. "Poor girl. Who is the father? Do we know him? Or her family?"

"She said no." replied Mike as he answered the first part of the question then went visit with his grandsons. Laura meanwhile was still feeling her way, her mental issues were cloudy so when the tall blond entered, she at first was confused until Lucas called her Courtney.

"Oh, that is right, you're Jason's girlfriend." she said to her as she finally recalled where she knew her from.

The still angry blond wanted to snap the truth but instead just dirtied him up. "No, Jason dumped me when I miscarried our child. He has moved onto his next pregnant woman. Oops, no, I have that wrong, his next time of claiming a child that doesn't belong to him."

Mike looked up at his little girl and figured that Courtney was just jealous of Sam. He understood where she was coming from but it was never a good idea to be speaking like that to anyone outside the family.

Carly meanwhile had let herself into the penthouse with the key Max had given her. It was the first time she had used this particular key so no one knew about it. Seeing the mess, she grimaced and was about to make a comment when Sam came from the kitchen. "Why don't you clean this place up a bit, you are a pig."

Looking at her magazines spilling across the sofa, worried that Carly might realize some were baby catalogs, she said. "They must have spilled when I went to the kitchen. What are you doing here Carly?"

"I want to speak to Jason." she snapped. "Where is he? I know that you have kept him busy with all your needy whining crap. You act like you are the first person to lose a child, hell even that other needy little bitch didn't whine this much when Faith pushed her down the stairs. Grow up, Sam."

"Fuck you, I lost my baby." she said as she began to cry. "Like you would know anything bout that. You are just a cold-hearted bitch who is glad my child is gone."

"You got that right and I will be even more excited once the hell you are out of Jason's penthouse." she snarled. "Stop trying to hang onto a man who doesn't want you Sam."

"You mean like you do? I know that Jason told you to stop clinging to him, why do you think he did that? He did so because I told him that it bothered me. Why do you think he isn't at your beck and call anymore? Because I told him it was unseemly the way you act around him. Carly I won, you are on the way out of his life," she smirked as she thought about what she had overheard Jason saying to his attorney about the tall blond.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. There is no way you will push me out of my best friends life, Jason knows that I am always there for him, not like some johnny come lately who is only in his life because she got knocked up by Sonny who dumped you." Carly didn't know why she was letting this no one get to her, clearly she had no life but Carly did so she would get her licks in then head out to track down Jason.

"Oh Carly, believe what you want but we both know the truth, after all, just how much time has he spent with you lately?" she taunted the blond. "Wait, watch, he won't show up to wherever you are today. He won't be there, I guarantee it." Wanting to smack the smug brunette, Carly left the penthouse when she realized she had to get back to her family.

Carly arrived back at the brownstone only to see Courtney storming off while muttering something against Mike Corbin. "What is her problem?"

With a sigh, Mike pulled her off to the side, "She is upset about Sam McCall being with Jason. She doesn't realize that it is only because of Sonny. Sam has been snooping around, Jason has been busy with warehouse business, I have seen him ducking out of sight repeatedly. Courtney has nothing to worry about."

Carly did as she got that that guttersnipe was trying to win Jason and there was no way she would ever let a tramp like Sam McCall win. No way in hell. Joining her family for dinner, seeing her husband was still absent, she looked around watching the clock wondering as it got closer to six o'clock where Jason was.

Arriving back at the house, Jason watched as Cam was babbling to his mommy who was telling him all about her plans for dinner. "So, Cam what do you think?"

"I don't know what he thinks, but I on the other hand think you are just perfect." he said walking into the kitchen and taking in Elizabeth wearing an apron. "What is this?"

"I don't want to get anything on my clothes." she said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "So how was your morning?"

"Don't ask." he said with a groan then realized he had to at least warn her about Courtney. "Courtney is pregnant, Lorenzo is the father."Jason almost felt for the poor schmuck.

"Carly's husband." she asked shocked but at the same time not he was the only rich left in town that she hadn't slept with short of Edward or Alan Quartermaine.

"She asked me to help cover her it up. She suggested I say I was the father." he said still stunned at the nerve of the woman. "It was ugly, I told her no. I know we want to tell about Cam, I let something slip, she isn't likely to piece it together."

"It doesn't matter if she does." she said with a smile at her husband."We are starting with Emily, we will just let it happen as it happens."

"Let what happen?" asked Steven entering from the garage carrying a small box with food. Setting it down on the counter he began unloading it while enjoying the smell of the turkey dinner cooking to completion in the oven.

"Telling everyone about Cameron." she said watching her brother then noticing that Jason had stilled; looked at him instead.

"Our marriage too." said Jason looking at her uncertainly. "I mean, you were planning on telling Emily about that."

"Yes, of course." said Elizabeth. Seeing his uncertainty and aware that their past had left wounds on both of them, she reached out and grasped his hand. "WE have one secret more to tell. One we haven't shared with you."

"That you are pregnant?" Steven asked calmly. Seeing her surprise, then her look at Jason, he said "Sorry but I am a doctor. I know the signs."

"I wanted to keep it a secret, but first Jason figured it out before I could surprise him, now you." she said with a smile as she hugged her husband. "I want to tell the world."

Settling into dinner, the three talked while Cam slept. "Where is Gram's today?"

"I heard Bobbie talking, Gram's is going over there for dinner." said Elizabeth who then looked at Jason with a grin and said "So anyone want to make bets on what the Quartermaine family is eating today?"

Steven looked at his sister then said "I already know about the pizza, Elizabeth. I heard Dr. Lee teasing Emily about it during her shift this morning. She said she was coming over here after dinner, she was hoping you would have leftovers since you weren't kind enough to invite her to dinner itself. I would guess your best friend is a little miffed at you for not thinking of her."

Blue eyes met blue eyes as they laughed and Elizabeth said. "I didn't even thinking about it. I hope she isn't pouting."

"Go call her, invite her to dinner." ordered Jason while hiding his laughter. Elizabeth rushed to the kitchen where she left her cell phone. "Em?"

"Elizabeth?"she questioned while glaring at the pizza in front of her. "Please tell me you aren't canceling."

"No, I was calling to see if you would like to join me for turk-"

"I will be right there." she said before Elizabeth could finish asking. Standing, she leaned over kissed her grandmother and said to the others. "Elizabeth invited me to dinner."

"Can I come too?" asked Ned looking balefully at the white boxes on the table. "Please?"

Hesitating, Emily was about to say no when she saw the desperation in his eyes."Hey, wait, that isn't fair," protested Brook. "If I can't go, you can't go."

"I know Elizabeth, you don't." said her father as he quickly went to grab his suit coat, then watching as his brother stuck his tongue out at him like the juvenile delinquent he could be, he said to his daughter that he would be sure to let her know what real turkey tasted like. "You had a chance to go to Bensonhurst. You made the choice to be here."

Lila gave a soft laugh as she saw Monica and Alan were debating trying to crash Elizabeth's dinner. "Monica, you were almost her stepmother."

"Alan, I was married to Jeff BEFORE her mother was." she said exasperated with her husband then she cheered up and said "Wait, you are her boss."

"My darlings, do you really think Elizabeth is ready for all this uninvited company." chided Lila. "Now, Emily and Ned you are dismissed, the rest of you, just accept that we are having pizza."

Dillon looked at Brook and asked in desperation "Is Kelly's open?"

"No."she said sadly. She loved pizza but for Thanksgiving, no, there was just something wrong about that. "We can't crash Georgie's house since they aren't there. Wait, what about the Jones house. Do you think..."

The two stood, kissed Lila and nodded at the rest before skedaddling out of the house. Edward was now huffing and puffing as Monica's beeper went off. "Okay now this is it. No one else is leaving this table."he said glaring at Tracy and Alan who looked at one another with dismay.

"What do you think they are serving the prisoners at the Port Charles Police department." lamented Alan as he took a slice of pizza and signed in resignation. "Maybe I should call Mac Scorpio and find out.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Elizabeth opened her door, her eyes went wide as she saw Ned and of all people Nadine and Jax along with the invited Emily. "What on earth?"

"I am throwing myself on your mercy." said the southern nurse as she handed over a hamper that the tall Aussie was holding in his hands. "The fire alarm is going off at his building and you did invite me, didn't you?"

Hearing her uncertainty, Elizabeth put a smile on her face in spite of not having actually invited the blond then looked at Emily who promptly said "Ned begged, offered up anything to not have to eat pizza."

"Okay but if anyone reacts to who else is a guest, they go home immediately." she warned as they came further into the house and the quartet saw Jason Morgan standing there holding Cam.

"OKKKaaayyy."said Ned stunned to see his cousin there, let alone wearing something other than black. Jason was wearing dress pants and a soft gray button down dress shirt. "Jason, happy thanksgiving."

"Same to you, Ned. Jax, nice to see you again and you too Ms. Crowell."He said while inwardly groaning because there was no way they were keeping this secret any longer. Guess it meant a whole hell of a lot more people were going to be told that evening because by tomorrow he wanted everyone to know about them.

"M-mr Morgan." she said stuttering then turning to Elizabeth asked "Where do you want this?"

"Lets take it to the kitchen and open it up and put it in serving dishes."she said gamely while Emily followed whispering that she was glad she had stolen two pumpkin pies as well as the chocolate one. Jax and Ned saw that Elizabeth's brother and Jason were setting up more chairs and began to help.

The men set up the table silently, none sure what to say to one another. Steven grabbed her plates and silverware and they were soon seated. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You are most welcome Jax." she said looking at the amount of food on her table with a laugh. "Though, I think between the various guests we have enough food for a week."

While there were some sideways glances at Jason then at Elizabeth none asked what they wanted to as discussion turned to the weather, the food, football on the part of Ned and Steven. Discussions of NFC and AFC versus college were going on at that end of the table when Nadine suddenly looked at Elizabeth with an uncertain expression on her face then seeming to pull up some courage asked what she had been dying to for a few days.

"Elizabeth, when do you finish your surgical training?" asked Nadine. "I am wondering because I am supposed to move into your floor nurse spot."

"I take my test in December, on the 6th." she said with a nervous grin. Emily just laughed at that then looked at Nadine and asked if she was excited to get out of the ER.

"You have no idea." she said with feeling. "There are a lot of crazy people in this town and sometimes you hate it when you can't help people who truly need it. I had a pregnant woman yesterday, a girl really. She is almost due to give birth. Her boyfriend kicked her out and she was afraid to contact her family. I asked Jax to help her, but before he could get there, she was gone."

"I can ask around." said Jason seeing Elizabeth looking towards him.

"I tracked her to the homeless shelter a few hours ago." Jax said flushing a bit as everyone looked his way. "I arranged for her to stay at Kelly's until we can get her to go home. From what the Nun said, the girl's family has been looking for her."

"How is the hotel going, Jax?" asked Emily who then winced as she recalled how the Aussie had gotten the deal for it right out from under Ned. But she need not worry, the two men were old pros at battling one another.

"It is being painted, then the Interior Designer starts arranging for the fixtures, then the furniture. Lastly is the art work and Elizabeth helped me with that." he said with a smile at the artist. Then reaching in his pocket, took out the check. "I was going to give this to you later, but since it came up."

Taking the check, choking when she saw it was for almost fifty thousand dollars, she asked "Are you sure?"

"It is what they were evaluated for." he told her then said "The gallery owner asked if you had any other work similar. I gave him your name and number so don't be surprised, if he calls you. He said you have natural talent with pen and ink. That he had seen some of your abstract stuff while you were in college, but that these show the talent and drive missing from your oils. He said they are usually more emotional, so worth a bit less monetarily."

As an owner of one of her oils, Jason was starting to glare at Jax when he felt Elizabeth's hand covering his. Letting it go for now, he was going to find out the name of that art dealer later.

Emily had seen the quick hand caress and how her brother had gone from tense to relaxed in mere seconds, she hid her grin. The idea that they had managed to get together without help made her happy for both of them. Now she only had to talk them into planning their wedding.

Ned turned to Steven and asked about his dating life only to be told that Steven was having no luck at all. "The nurses are still not speaking to me unless it involves medicine after I hit on the head nurse."

"Steven, you asked her to go to the supply closet with you. Then proceeded to brag about your prowess in bed." said Emily giggling then with a look at her brother "But the best was when you told Carly she needed to lose a little weight in the tushy. Her expression had to have been a thing of pure beauty. Its strange that that alone didn't get you a girl."

Wincing since he was well aware that had gotten him some kudos from the nurses who had dealt with the blond he was still persona non grata because of his grandmother, Steven said "I tried to run off with your grandmother."

"True, but let me tell you, grandfather was actually worried for a bit there that she might take you up on it." said Ned with a grin."Grandmother had so much attention from him without a single cross word in that house, it was blissful to live there for almost a whole two weeks."

As dinner came to a close, Elizabeth looked at Jason then at Emily before the rest of her guests. She hated to make them feel unwanted but she wasn't going to change how she did this.

"What is it?" Emily asked when she saw the look of worry on Elizabeth's face.

"We asked you over to give you some news, we wanted to take it slowly but.." Elizabeth wasn't sure how the others would take the news, she was almost certain that after she got over the shock, Emily would be happy for them.

"Do you want us to head out?" asked Ned politely even as he took another bite of food. Elizabeth didn't ask him to, she had never seen a man so happy to be eating turkey, stuffing, green beans and cranberry sauce in her life.

"NO!"she cried out. Then softer continued. "I am just trying to mentally alter how we do this so, forgive me but could all of you just let us speak then say what you need to afterwords. One at a time."

Jason glared and all got that they had better behave or else as Elizabeth said. "This first part is complicated and a bit too much too share under normal circumstances. Em, the night you almost died, Jason and I went back to my studio and talked."

"Okay."she said cautiously not getting what the big deal was. She knew something had happened, that they had managed to make some peace with one another at that time, even if it had evaporated soon afterwards thanks to Carly and Courtney she was quite sure.

"We almost did a whole heck of a lot more than talking." she said blushing a bit but continuing. "We stopped out of well..."

"For me because I had made a mistake and was still tied to someone I didn't care for the way she cared for me." Jason said diplomatically but Jax and his relatives got it. Nadine didn't but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Anyhow, that night, he stayed and well during the night... we uh, we... we..." Emily watched as her best friend stuttered and her brother blushed but was still confused even if the two men were able to figure it out.

"I think we get what happened." said Nadine dryly while the others nodded.

"The next morning, well it happened while we were asleep and with our bad habit of not speaking honestly and openly and thinking we knew what the other is thinking, well we sort of screwed things up worse."said Jason then admitted. "I thought she regretted the night before because I didn't remember what happened during the night... but in truth, I felt guilty because I had already decided to end things with Courtney but..."

"Like Jason said we didn't speak to one another." She said with a regretful glance at her husband.

"Sounds more like you tried to speak but the other wasn't listening."replied Nadine who blushed and then shut up.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another then said "Yes and no but a good way to describe it."

"Anyhow, I went home, thinking that I come to accept that Elizabeth wasn't going to love me that way." he said."You were well, Emily and I gave in to Carly and Courtney's pressure. I just was sure that what I had always thought was true was, that Elizabeth considered me a friend, nothing more. Next thing I knew, I agreed to elope. I saw what looked like everyone else being happy, being paired up, I was sick of being alone and at least with Courtney there, I wasn't physically even if I was emotionally. You all know what happened after that."

"At least on Jason's part." continued Elizabeth. "What you don't know is this."

With that, she told them about finding Ric drunk and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Stripping him and letting him think they had had sex, then about Zander and what she had thought happened at Jake's.

"He was so certain and after what had happened with Jason... I didn't feel like anything had happened but when I found out I was pregnant... the tests showed me to be only a few weeks and after the hit and run... I believed it."

"Wait, are you saying, Jason... Jason is Cam's father." said a shocked Emily. "Elizabeth, how could you know all this time and not..."

"Emily be quiet." snapped Jason. "She didn't know, not for sure. She will get to that."

"Anyhow, I had a test done here because of Ric, I knew what he would think. When it showed Zander was the father... I just accepted it. But when I gave birth, Cam was full term in spite of my going into labor six weeks early. They reran the test against Zander and said he wasn't the father."

"Since I knew it wasn't possible for Ric to be Cam's dad." she said with a huge inhale of breath, "I had to look at the truth regarding Jason. When I came back in August, I was planning on telling him, but..."

"I was lying to cover for Sonny." said Jason. "She didn't know that and thought I wouldn't want to know but still went ahead and did the tests."

"I found out just about when Kristina's true parentage came out." said Elizabeth. "Jason and I talked, long into the night..."

"I knew that this was someone's way of helping me fix things that got so turned around when Sonny ordered me to lie to Elizabeth about his faking his death." said Jason looking at the woman he loved."During our talk, we decided that we were going to just go for it, not let others keep us apart."

"So you two have been dating all this time?" asked Ned who couldn't help wondering if Sonny's order in '02 had been deliberate in order to keep the two in front of him apart. Corinthos was rather needy and possessive of what he considered his and most knew that to him, Jason was yet another possession.

Jax had been thinking the same thing, then winced as he recalled Brenda's part in that whole disaster. "Congratulations, Morgan. Cam is a wonderful little boy."

Emily was torn, she had long thought of Cam as one last bit of Zander left on this earth, yet here was her brother's son, a little boy she already loved whose mother was someone she couldn't imagine not having in her life. Quietly listening, she felt like she was betraying Zander yet again if she was happy for them.

There was silence then Nadine frowned and said "Wait, the tests showed this Zander to be the father, at least the ones you ran when you were pregnant, how is that possible?"

"Ironically, it wasn't maliciously." said Elizabeth while Emily thought about it then recalled the lab tech who had been fired earlier that year for falsifying results instead of admitting to falling asleep on the job. GH had been lucky that two days later he had confessed to her father.

"Wait, those weren't listed on the paperwork, Elizabeth." pointed out Emily who had been surprised to find out her own lab work had been while she had had cancer, as well as lab work when she had been declared free of cancer. Like the others she had had to have the tests redone.

"They weren't there but he was listed as the tech to do them, anyhow it was a moot points, since by then I was already in California."Elizabeth said quietly as she got that Emily was upset. "Like Jason said, we spent the night talking when I showed him the results... then just before dawn, in our great room, we got married. Father Coates took care of all the paperwork..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" snarled Emily now standing as she glared at the two of them with her arms crossed. "You two have been married all this time and you DIDN'T tell me about it. Why? Why wouldn't you at least tell me, did you think..?"

Em saw the glare in Jason's eyes and got quiet, sat down and wiped the tear as she looked at them. "How could you?"

"We didn't tell anyone, well except Steven." she confessed. "He had to know, especially with all the nonsense my grams has been pulling. Emily at first we just wanted time then when we were going to tell you. We were waiting for Sam to give birth, since we knew what would happen with Carly, but then Sonny happened and Nik had to leave... we felt bad about..."

"I get it." she snapped then said "I get it but I am still mad about it. I wasted the entire fall trying to find away to get you two together once Sam had finally given birth."

That was a surprise they all thought but then Emily said "I had it all planned, you two would get a note, then have a romantic dinner at your studio, then you would get engaged at Christmas time, then married right after because Jason, that was how I knew you didn't really love Courtney. That ridiculous wedding. We should be grateful to Ric for kidnapping Carly at it, otherwise, I was planning on ringing the fire alarm to stop it."

Amused at the confession, but truly wanting to laugh at the idea of what Emily had planned for them, Elizabeth decided to at least give her something else to plan to make up for it. Her friend liked to control things, well this was one she would be happy to let her take control of since Em would soon find that she wasn't a puppet master, they loved her but she was going to have to learn to butt out of their relationship before it affected the one she had with her.

"Since we ruined your plans for our wedding, how about we let you plan the baby shower." she offered.

"Isn't it a little greedy to have two baby showers for … OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO BE AN AUNT AGAIN." she shrieked, waking up Cam who was startled by the loud noises.

While Emily just about tackled Jason as she threw herself at her brother, Nadine was trying to hand Cam to Elizabeth from his pram when Emily went to hug her best friend as she babbled on about stuff that made no sense to anyone but Elizabeth.

Holding up her hand, she said "Em, stop, stop. We have plenty of time. I am only two months alone."

Ned suddenly grinned as he watched his cousin looking at his wife and taking his son who calmed down immediately when he laid his head against his dad's chest. "You do realize she won't be able to keep a secret."

"I have guards on the house, Elizabeth will have them at work. I am ready for Carly." said Jason grimly while mentally adding Courtney and maybe Sam to the list along with anyone named Spencer.

"What about Grandfather?" he reminded Jason that Edward would be over the moon. Watching Jason's silly grin fade off, he said "Yup, add to that how my mother is going to react to finding out you have children... I want to be there when they are told."

"I was planning on speaking to Grandmother, but maybe I will let Em tell the rest." Jason said as Nadine and Emily were crowding around Elizabeth. When she reached inside her shirt and pulled out her chain, he did the same, then slipped on his wedding ring.

"Where it belongs." said Jax knowingly. "Morgan, you and I, well thanks to Sonny we will never be friends but... I wish you well. Elizabeth in one hell of a woman. And a classy one at that."

"I know." he said then looking at the three men decided he had to warn the blond at least about what Courtney was up to. Who knew who she would go to next in her plan. Handing Cam to Elizabeth, he said "The men will do the dishes."

"I will?" asked Ned startled. He hadn't done dishes since he was married to Lois.

"Follow me." Jason said then when the women were in the sitting room off the kitchen gave them the warning.

"Lorenzo?"asked Jax stunned. "You do know he is selling out all his Port Charles holdings, don't you?"

"I heard rumors." Jason replied. "The Zachara family got the Canneries. Sonny wanted the power than came with them, its why he was making the deal with Nik, he had heard Nik had bought them, but in truth, he had bought the factory which I now own."

That was bad news for ELQ and Jax Enterprises as both had been interested it its waterfront footage. Ned said "Jason, I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but if you want to deal with Courtney, you need to let Carly find out the truth from someone else."

"I already made plans for that to happen." he said reluctantly. "Carly will try to come to me, but I already told her our friendship is over. She isn't accepting it, but hopefully she will either leave with Lorenzo or get that I mean it."

"What about Michael?" he asked, knowing this was Jason's hot button when it came to Carly.

"I have been doing some fishing, I have located AJ but I had to Edward to back down on his need to press charges regarding the theft, especially since he already has the money back." Jason looked at the other three then said "I get that I let Carly control things. I just have always thought children belong with their mothers... now I am seeing that Carly isn't the mom I thought she was."

Not telling them what his spy had said about Lorenzo and Michael, he just continued speaking. "AJ is in Belize. I tracked him down there, sent him a message but who knows how he will react."

Across town as snow began falling suddenly and heavily, Georgie was getting out of her car when she saw Johnny pulling up. "Great, I thought I was late."

"Me too." he said then joining her as she walked along the wooden path, he asked "Why are we down here?"

"I noticed I had the key to the diner. I was going to leave it while no one is there." she admitted. "I uh, have been avoiding my Aunt Bobbie. And afterwords, I need you to bolster me emotionally. I am going to speak to Dillon and Brooklynn. Lucas will have to wait since he is at the Brownstone."

Arriving at the courtyard, she shivered when she saw Lorenzo Alcazar looking into the window of the diner. She didn't know how to take the man, he had been so angry right after Sage's death, but as the truth had come out, there had been regret and finally forgiveness for her part in his niece's death.

So when she saw him suddenly knocking on the window, trying to get someone's attention then picking up one of the outside chairs and smashing a window, she called out "What are you doing?"

"Call 911." he shouted at her. "Tell them..."

The young couple had rushed towards the now smashed door as Lorenzo slipped his hand in and turned the lock before pushing it in. Seeing the pregnant woman from the hospital ER the day before, Georgie dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency."

"This is Georgie Jones, I am at Kelly's Diner down by the docks. There is a pregnant woman here, she is passed out and it looks like her water broke." she said. "We need a ambulance and now."

The operator ran the name, Mac Scorpio's connections came up so he said truthfully. "We will do what we can, but there was a seven car pile up on the Thruway. Can she be moved, do you have a way to drive her to the nearest hospital."

"The baby is coming now, there is no moving here." said Lorenzo grimly while Johnny was astonished at the man having so much knowledge. "Kid, find some table clothes, Georgie where would they be?"

"Here, take the phone, relay what he said." she told her friend/quasi boyfriend. Going to get what was needed, she also grabbed some hand sanitizer on her way back out. "Here, put this on your hands."

The young girl was coming to, they could hear her moans as Georgie moved up closer to her head. "Corinne, do you remember me? We met at GH yesterday."

The girl opened her eyes, tried to close her legs when she saw the strange man between them but felt an ache, then pain, very intense pain as she realized what was going on.

"Miss, I need you to push." said Lorenzo as he grabbed one of the table clothes, then bent back down before lifting his head. "Georgie, come here."

"I-I uh..." There was the sound of a gulp as she did what she was told then saw what had him so grim. It wasn't the head coming out, but a foot. Taking the phone from Johnny she rushed outside and said "I don't give a damn what you have to do, get help here now. The baby is breach. Did you hear that, the baby is breach."

"I have help on the way." said the man who heard the woman screaming in pain as Georgie went back inside. "Tell whoever is helping her that you are going to have to turn the baby inside of her."

"What?"she asked feeling faint than looking at the large hands of Alcazar then the similar hands of Johnny then said to Lorenzo, "I have to do this."

With that, she crossed herself then knelt down and looked at Johnny. "Down in the basement, there is alcohol, get the strongest you can find. NOW."

Within moments, he was back and she looked at Corinne and said "I need you to drink this and fight the urge to push. I have to turn the baby."

"Oh god." she said getting what was going on. She had been attending Lamaze classes and knew what that meant. Taking the bottle, hesitating she asked. "What about the alcohol affecting the baby, I don't want to harm my baby."

"I think it should be fine." she replied while Lorenzo took the phone and relayed what Georgie was doing. Seeing her arm with all the blood on it just as the baby started to come the right way, Georgie was feeling faint when she heard the ambulance.

"Oh thank god." she muttered as she saw the two medics rushing in just as the baby girl slipped out. "All that is left is the afterbirth."

With that, she sat down on a counter stool, looking in shock at the activities going on. "I just delivered a baby. I am so never having sex. I think I want to die a virgin."

Mac rushed into the diner, saw his daughter, then heard Johnny speaking softly to her. "What happened?

Lorenzo explained, his tone almost one of shock as he went through all that had happened from smashing the window, to the phone call, the baby being breach and Georgie turning it. "If she tests positive for liquor, we gave it to her."

"Okay, I will let the hospital know. This is turning into a regular thing for you, isn't it?" he asked with a bit of a frown.

"At least I didn't get shot for my efforts this time." Lorenzo said, straightening his suit, then noticing it was destroyed added "Your girl has a level head. Be proud of her."

Walking away, the arms dealer drove home, ignoring the snow as he went inside, showered and called his wife who had been rather eager when she answered her phone, thinking it was Jason. "OH, OKAY." she said then hung up once again trying to figure out where Jason was.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Monica was leaving the operating room when she saw Sam McCall on the surgical floor. Wondering what she was doing there that late, she asked Epiphany Johnson how often the woman was there.

"Frequently."she said. "I see her outside the hospital room door where she was a patient all the time. I think she is coming to grips with her loss. I know she has been spending time with Dr. Winters, at least she is on the schedule to do so."

Monica made a mental note to mention it to Alan, knowing that Lainey Winters had expressed reservations about Sam McCall. She found she wasn't real comfortable with the other woman wandering the hospital like she clearly was.

Brook was glaring at Dillon as they headed into the ER. "This is so your fault."

"Hey, I told you not to jump." he said as he helped his limping niece into a chair. Going to the counter he explained why they were there and were told to take a seat, it would be a few minutes.

The sound of an ambulance pulling in, then a young woman and a baby being wheeled in followed by a police car carrying Georgie. "Georgie?"

Turning to look at her former boyfriend, she said "I have to find out how Corinne is."

"Wait, why is there blood all over you." he asked just as several others entered at the same time.

"Georgie, we need to get you cleaned up." said Epiphany. "I have scrubs set up for you to shower."

"She needs to be checked out too." said Johnny as he came in behind Mac."She went into shock after helping Corinne."

"I am fine, Johnny." she said with a soft smile. "Hey, did you grab my purse from the table?"

"Your dad has it." He said. "Go, shower, I will be waiting here for when you are done."

"Johnny, are you sure? I mean, its a holiday, you were only supposed to be meeting me for a quick visit. What about your family?"

"Dad left after we ate." he didn't try to explain that they weren't exactly the normal family. He had made plans to tell her about his family but now this had thrown a kink in his plans.

"Georgie?"Turning towards Dillon as the nurse called for Brooklynn. As the teenager went with her, she clearly wanted to stay and get answers."What is going on?"

"Nothing, Dillon." she said as she followed the head nurse away from the waiting room.

"Who are you?" Dillon asked Johnny. The Italian looked at the kid then walked away without answering him. "Hey, I was talking to you."

"Yeah, I heard you." he said and didn't stop as he approached Mac Scorpio."How is she doing?"

"Better, I called Corinne's grandmother, she is on her way here. Wanted to know girl or boy so she could bring her some of the stuff the baby will need." Mac could see that John was clearly thrown by all that had happened that evening. Apparently seeing babies being born was not that easy, even for a mob prince.

"Has anyone spoken to Corinne, let her know. I just... you sometimes don't know what is going on once the curtains are closed, Sir. We have no idea what she is really like to her granddaughter." John of all people knew that sometimes your family was scarier than complete strangers.

"I know, I will be there, watching from the sidelines." he said then looking at the man, grimaced. He had sworn not to say anything about the odd relationship between his daughter and this man, but the more time he spend around him, he found himself liking his calm and reasonable approach to life.

"I am going to see what I can do for Georgie. Her car is at the diner, we met there because she was dropping off her key then she was going to try and speak to her former friends."

"I wish she wouldn't." he said then frowned "Wait, if she had a key, why didn't Georgie unlock the door and Lorenzo throw a chair into the glass."

"He didn't ask, he just reacted." he said shrugging. "I would have done the same."

Georgie had showered and was leaving to change when she felt a draft. Exiting, she looked around and said "What the heck, where did the scrubs go?"

Picking up the phone, holding her towel tight, she called "Ms. Johnson, the scrubs you left me are gone."

"Okay, I will bring some right down." said the woman who looked at Mac who was waiting for his daughter along with the young man who had visited a few times while Georgie was volunteering. "Someone took Georgie's scrubs as a joke. I have to get her some new ones."

"Is that a frequent problem for you?" asked Mac not liking the sound of that. That someone could be around the hospital in scrubs and not be noticed was not a good thing, especially with all the meds that were easy to access with the right codes and keys.

"No, which is why I am not worried. I will be looking into it though."she said with a frown that made Johnny glad he wasn't the guilty party.

Bobbie Jones went to her bedroom, closed the door and rubbed her temple. This had been one of the worst Thanksgiving dinners she had ever experienced, even worse than the one where she had ended up in jail with Scott Baldwin.

There had been Carly who had not been happy, when questioned later, Bobbie had pointed out that she had TOLD her that Jason had said he wasn't coming over. Carly had stormed off, driving off to her house with Lorenzo after saying her mother didn't know what she had been talking about.

She hadn't even said goodbye to the boys, which looking back might have been a good thing. Morgan was too young to notice and she was worried about Michael and his attitude lately. Then there was Lucas who had been expecting Brook and Dillon only for them to not arrive.

Groaning as the real reason for her headache popped to the forefront, the argument between Laura and Audrey Hardy. Audrey hadn't been happy with Laura's insistence that Lucky needed to stay where he was, that he had been horribly wrong to try and escape. But to try and kidnap Elizabeth was even worse.

Thankfully Carly had gone before this, considering she had been convinced that Elizabeth was at fault, the idea of Audrey and Carly agreeing on anything was reason enough for a normal person to shudder.

The older woman's beliefs and complete faith in her nephew would be touching, except that Bobbie soon got that it was not she thought Lucky better than anyone else for Elizabeth, but that she thought others were worse, much, much worse.

After hearing her refer to Zander and Jason as thugs, of Ric as having been driven to insanity by Jason and Sonny, she finally got that it was all about her public image. That had stunned Bobbie, making her take a good look at Lucky and her own lackluster feelings and knew that she was feeling she owed her nephew, that she owed her daughter.

Which she truly didn't. Yes, Carly had had a bad life, but if she had lived with her, been raised in that whorehouse, she would have had no life. Her choices since arriving in Port Charles were on her too, she had made the choice to sleep with Tony, with AJ.

She didn't love Jason, she was obsessed with him, just like Lucky was with Elizabeth. For her daughter and her nephew it was all about control, not love. Well she was done excusing behaviors. Laura was right, Lucky could face his own and as for Carly, she would always be her daughter but right now, Bobbie had to concentrate on what was best for those boys, not her daughter.

Leaving her office, Monica saw Epiphany and asked what was going on. Telling her about Georgie delivering the baby, she made Monica laugh as she told her what the younger girl had been muttering.

"Well Mac will be happy to hear that." she said with a chuckle. "At least until he decides he wants grandchildren."

"Who wants grandchildren, Mom?" asked Emily as she walked over to her Mom. Being told about what was going on, she was asking about the baby when she heard Courtney calling out her name.

"Courtney."she said slightly snappishly. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, please?" she asked, she had thought if she asked while Monica was there, Emily would give in, but it didn't work that way.

"About what? I can't think of a single thing we have to talk about." she waspishly. "Courtney, I spoke to Jason today. I know what you asked him to do. If this was a way to try and manipulate him, don't go there. I will have no problem going public with all he told me."

Convinced he wouldn't betray her totally, Courtney left quickly. She had one more way to get what she wanted, then she would have to go to Carly. There was no way, none she was going to be a single mother.

Hurrying down the hallway, she ran into a dark haired nurse and was about to apologize when she saw the nurse ducking into the stairwell and pull the door closed behind her. "Well that was rude."

Monica looked at Emily and asked "What is going on?"

"Lets just say that Courtney is without a man and has decided to once again go after a man who is already with someone else." she said darkly.

"I don't remember her doing that before." said Monica thoughtfully."Her normal action is to go after her next man while with someone else. Unless you are talking about Brenda, but we all know the true story there, Emily."

"No, I am not talking about Brenda." she said. "What you didn't know, is that Sonny forced Jason to lie to Elizabeth who Jason was dating and in love with back then. Elizabeth broke things off and pow, suddenly Courtney with Carly's help moved in on him."

"Elizabeth?"she asked doubting her daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom, it was Jason who told me about it." she said annoyed to realize that thanks to Elizabeth and Jason's habit of keeping things to themselves, they were going to have to deal with more doubts as they told the world. "He feels foolish that he let them use him. He isn't letting them control him anymore."

Monica could see that Emily was truly excited about something but she was confused. "I thought you went to Elizabeth's house today with Ned.

"I did, Jason was there." she said. Seeing her mother's eyes widen as that sank in, she said "I promised to keep silent until tomorrow but needless to say, I think Carly is going to be in for a real shock."

Just as Monica was about to ask what she was talking about, every single beeper in the hospital went off and the doors went into lock down."What is going on?"

Hurrying to the hub, she quickly made a call and said "What?"

There was silence then Monica said "Have you called the police yet?"

Getting an answer, she said "Have you spoken to him?"

Hanging up, she said "Someone kidnapped the baby that Georgie delivered."

Mac arrived on the obstetrics floor. As his officers arrived and checked each person leaving, after questioning them. It was late when Mac called the FBI.

Epiphany Johnson was in with Corinne when she heard her asking for Nadine Crowell. "I will call her."

"Thank you." said the young woman who was weeping. "Why, why would they take my baby?"

"We don't know, but I promise the police will find out who did this."If they didn't, she was sure that one of the less than reputable members of society might. She had overheard Emily calling her brother and she was well aware of who the Zachara family was.

Just to be sure, she had called her son, Stan was already working for Mac looking at the footage. He had been rather scathingly disappointed with what little the camera's showed. General Hospital didn't have the best security camera's and that they were even digital was a miracle

Mac was talking to Steven Webber who was doing some forensic tests at his request. "Sir, what am I looking for?"

"Anything to track down who did this." he said grimly. "We have no leads. All we have is a fuzzy picture of someone wearing scrubs. We already know that they got the scrubs from the locker room while Georgie was showering."

"What else?" he asked as he saw Mac looking at his notebook while Alan who had arrived and Monica approached.

"We know it was a female, smaller than Georgie from how the pants bagged around her ankles." he said "And that she left the hospital with the baby within an hour of the baby arriving. Since the little girl was being checked out for most of that, it looks like an impulse grab."

"Which is why she is dangerous." said Steven, he had worked several such cases. "Usually women who do this, do it to keep a man. But it is very rare, no matter what the media says."

Mac was about to speak when he saw contacted by the FBI. "When do you want me to do that?"

Hanging up, he said "Alan, I need to know if you are up to speaking to the press with me. The FBI agent in charge, thinks putting a local face on this will help. He recalls when Georgie was grabbed. Thinks I might be able to draw more attention to the case."

Standing in front of the hot camera lenses, Mac felt tired as he looked at the talking points the FBI had given him. Grimacing at the idea of using what happened to Georgie he only hoped it worked.

Downstairs, Georgie was standing in the waiting room, in Johnny's arms unaware that both Brook and Dillon were observing the two of them as they watched the teleconference.

At the Jones house, people were gathered, while Bobbie was on the phone with Det Garcia about what had happened at her diner. "Thank you, tell Mac I will be on the lookout.

The Quartermaines were watching as was Lorenzo Alcazar who had snapped at his wife to be quiet as she tried to talk over the news reporter. "I was there when she delivered. Whoever did this is going to regret it."

Jason and Elizabeth were watching while he was on the phone. "Spread the news, tell the men that there is a reward for finding this baby alive and getting her back to her mother."

Mac hung up the phone from his tenth call on the way down to the parking lot while Alan was speaking to his own staff. "Are you ready?"

"No but I have to get the word out." he said grimly.

Standing in front of the press, he gave them the vital statistics, then started to mention the human element. Ending with how his daughter had helped deliver the baby.

Taking a deep breath, he was asked a question by a reporter about how common these cases were.

"After my youngest daughter Georgie was kidnapped as a baby, I keep up on these sorts of cases. He is right, it is rare. Usually the woman has low self-esteem and has either lied about being pregnant or has recently suffered a miscarriage. Normally there is a medical complication that prevents her from getting pregnant naturally."

Seeing them writing this down, he said "Everyone needs to be on the lookout for a woman who has suddenly shown up with a child, who has not been in the hospital or has said she gave birth at home."

"These woman are NOT insane, they plan this out. While it looks like an impulse crime to us, they have meticulously plotted what they are going to do once they have the child."

"Sir, you said they are trying to hold only a man. Wouldn't he notice?"

"Not if she has been lying to him about being pregnant." he said. "You need to understand, these woman are usually very good con artists."

"They deceive their boyfriends or husbands about their pregnancies and manipulate themselves into position to abduct children." he said."In jail interviews, the women expressed disappointment that they were caught not regret at what they have done."

"They focus on how awful this is and 'Can you believe it's happening to me? These women's needs are above the community's needs, above the natural parents. It's one thing to steal a wallet - but a newborn – that gives you an idea how selfish these women are!"

Mac stepped off the stage and was handed a phone. "What?"

"Sir, Jason Morgan is on the phone wanting to be patched to you." he said to his boss.

"Morgan what is going on?"

"Sir, my men saw Sam McCall with a baby entering the Towers through the staircase a half hour ago, she was wearing scrubs." Jason didn't tell him that he had watched the press conference and had had a hunch.

His men had done some checking and had confirmed what he had sadly suspected. Feeling guilty because he had blown off what Dr. Winters had tried to tell him, not wanting to be drawn back into Sam's mess, he had possibly let her create an even bigger one. Elizabeth had already called Nadine back to watch Cam for them.

"Morgan, stay out of it." he was told then heard a dial tone. Jason thought about it, but before he could agree there was another call on his phone. Seeing the number for the penthouse, he showed it to Elizabeth who said "Answer it."

"Morgan."he stated with the phone on speaker.

"Jason, I need you to come home. Our daughter wants to meet her father."said the happy woman on the other end. "She is asleep in her crib, just like we planned. You have to come home, so we can take Delilah to meet her grandmother. I called over there, that rude maid hung up on me."

Grateful for that at least, Jason saw Elizabeth pick up her phone then walk to the kitchen. Hearing her soft words then his wife returning, she mouthed Mac to him as Sam continued to talk.

Jason saw Elizabeth lift her phone then she mouthed for him to play along. Not wanting to but understand that this newborn was in danger, he did as requested. "I will be there as soon as I can get away, Sam."

There was the sound of dial tone as the woman seemed satisfied with his response. Mac told the two of them to meet him at the Towers."Elizabeth, stay out of sight for now. Maybe down in the lobby."

Grabbing Lainey Winters, Mac caught the woman up and winced saying. "I told Morgan to play along."

"It might work to get him inside the penthouse, but if she figures out the truth, it could backfire, sir. It might endanger the child."she said coolly professional.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Carly had been watching the news conference, stunned first by the idea that it had been Lorenzo who saved the young mother like he had once saved her, then by what was being said. Not because she truly gave a damn about some illegitimate kid, but because she had a sinking feeling about who was behind it.

She had seen the catalogs that Sam had had during her visit to the penthouse, had dismissed it as the lazy woman not getting rid of them after her brat had died, now Carly was thinking and thinking hard.

"Be right back." she said and hurried out the door, her anger at what the bitch was trying driving her towards the Harbors at top speed. Pulling into the garage, her brakes screeched as she hadn't even come to a stop before she was jumping out of her expensive sedan. The guard who saw her noticed she hadn't even taken out the key.

Arriving on the penthouse floor, Carly took out the keys and unlocked the door, slamming it open as she entered Jason's place. "Where are you?"

"Carly?"Sam came out of the kitchen with a bottle in her hand. "What are you doing here. I thought you got the message the other day. We don't want you just walking in anymore, we would prefer if you never came in. Now be quiet, don't wake Delilah."

Carly snarled when Sam but down the bottle of beer and looked at her. "You crazy fucking bitch, do you realize what you have done by kidnapping that brat? Do you realize that the police will come after Jason, that he will go to jail for what you did?" she shrieked.

"Go away, Carly. Stop lying." she said. "Jason is happy, he is on his way here to be with us, with his family."

"Really, Jason is coming here?" she mocked. Looking around she asked "So, where is he? Not here from what it looks."

"He is on his way. He will be here soon." she said with uncertainty as more time passed.

Carly walked over to the phone, picked it up and said "Well according to this you called him an hour ago. Jason isn't coming Sam. My guess, he will go straight to the police."

"Carly, you are lying. You know that Jason would never go to the police."she said equally smug. "He will come, realize we need to take care of our little girl, we will flee this town together as a family."

Carly walked over to the remote, hit on the button, then waved her hand at the television as they reran Mac Scorpio's interview. "See, it was his calling the kidnapper a con artist. I couldn't help thinking, who does that remind me of, then the part about wanting to keep hold of a man. Well you don't ACTUALLY HAVE Jason, but you want him. Badly."

"I did nothing wrong." Sam said. "That girl, she can't take care of a kid. I know she is homeless, I heard them talking about her at the diner. Delilah will have a good home, I deserve to be a mother. I will be a good one."

Carly curled her lips as she watched Sam go over and pick the sleeping baby up. The short woman had changed out the scrubs that the police said she had stolen and was now wearing a skirt so short it would get her arrested on the wrong street and a top so tight things were about to pop out as well as a pair of heels.

"Sam, from the way you are dressed; you clearly expect Jason to be so grateful he will throw you down and fuck you, well it ain't going to happen. You aren't his type, Sam. Courtney is his type, I am his type. He prefers tall blonds, not short brunettes."

"Really, see I have been doing my research, I know about Robin Scorpio, I know about Brenda. You were the one who told me about her, after all. He rescued, her played her hero. There had to be a reason." she said with a smirk.

"See, I know that you didn't win over Robin, that she screwed herself by outing you. I won't make that mistake, see I know that Jason loves kids, and this, this is my ticket." She said pointing to the baby.

"You don't stand a chance, Sam." she said with loud laughter. "You know nothing, truly know nothing at all. Robin trapped Jason with obligations, that is all."

Mac and Jason had come up the stairs with two police officers and had heard everything from the moment someone had turned on the television. Thinking on what Lainey Winters had advised, Jason was hoping that for just once, Carly wouldn't do anything to screw this up.

Entering, Jason was about to announce his presence when Sam moved closer to the pool table. "What is going on here? Carly why are you here?"

"Jasin, you have to tell her to go, she is ruining my surprise. She has to leave, I want her to go." whined Sam as her frantic movements woke up the baby.

While Sam was moving towards the window, Carly was moving toward Jason, imperiling his ability to get closer to the baby so she could be rescued. "Tell her, Jason tell her she is wrong. Tell her you want nothing to do with that kid, that she has endangered you."

"Carly go home." he ordered, causing her to step back for just a second, then she laughed his order away. "I told you to leave. That you aren't wanted here."

"I told you, I told you you were being replaced." taunted Sam, as she moved back towards the sofa a bit, Jason was moving towards her, when Carly started laughing hysterically when she saw with relief that Jason's eyes were only on the kid.

"Yeah, right. Don't you get it, Sam, he isn't here for you, he only here because of that kid. Once again, you lose. You are nothing but a loser, a con woman who stole a baby trying to get a hold of a man who doesn't want you."

Jason was about four feet away when Sam backed up again, this time all the way onto the other side of the pool table. When her back was against the French doors, Carly saw Jason moving towards the other woman and just couldn't resist pointing out the truth.

"Yeah, look into his eyes, Sam. As a con, you can see the truth. LOOK, JUST LOOK." she said with laughter in her voice. "Sonny didn't want you, nor that brat you tried to have, now Jason doesn't want you. He is here to save that kid from you, nothing more. You, you are still the same loser you were with my husband."

Jason couldn't deal with both of them, so he turned on Carly, hoping it would make Sam stop for just a moment. "Your husband? Carly you are not married to Sonny anymore. He made it very clear, you are nothing more than the mother of his kids. They are your only tie to him, and frankly Michael used to be the only tie for me."

"JAAASSON. How can you talk about Michael like that, you made a promise, a promise to always..." Sam watched, saw Jason moving towards the blond and instead of thinking Jason was coming to her for her, realized that Carly was telling the truth.

Well she would just see about that. Then hearing sounds in the hallway, got that he had brought people with him. Looking around desperate for escape, she almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was the cops.

Now that was a threat she could deal with as she pushed down the handle and out to the balcony. "SAM! DON'T!"

Jason looked up from dealing with Carly to see why Mac was calling out and looked on in horror as Sam held the baby over the balcony. "Sam, stop, don't, please think about what you are doing."

Carly said "Told you—hmmph!" Mac had put his hand over her mouth and said shut up as Jason moved back towards the baby, angry with himself for forgetting why he had come here. Mac was hoping that his officer hanging off the roof was close enough to help but was worried he might not be in place yet as things kept coming rather quickly as Sam made threats.

"I will do it, I will drop the baby." she was announcing hysterically as Jason advanced. "Tell them, Jaysin, tell them I will do it."

Lainey entered the penthouse, saw what was going on and turning towards Mac said "She needs to be confronted. By you or by Jason. She is a complete narcissist, everything is in relation to how she sees herself as a sexual being. As the woman all men want and all women want to be. Sam doesn't listen to women, she thinks she is better than every other woman. "

When Carly scoffed, Lainey looked at her then said "She isn't the only one. You are the same way, the only difference is you are more than likely mentally unbalanced, she is perfectly sane."

"Not now, Dr. Winters." said Mac who found it hard to hide his smile at what she had said in spite of how serious things were. Jason had gotten to the doorway of the balcony, while inside the tech officer was maneuvering a bit so that the SWAT team could see and hear what was going on through the diminutive camera on his shoulder.

Outside, Stan who had been already watching, taping had an idea. While it wouldn't have much affect on Sam, who knows maybe just maybe if Carly's part in this were known, something would be done about her.

So with that in mind, he made a few moves on his laptop and soon what was going on was being broadcast on the Internet and over all four local news channels with the footage going to CNN and FOX news as well.

CNN only went live, FOX showed all the footage from the moment the police had arrived outside of Jason Morgan's penthouse as Carly used the press conference against Sam. Soon, the whole world heard Carly egging the situation on, endangering this child with her obvious need to be right regarding Jason.

"I changed my mind, I was having a moment of weakness. But can't you see, I changed, I changed because of you." she said pleading with Jason, thinking she was getting through to him. "We, we were going to be a family. I was going to bring home Delilah, we were going to be a family."

"Sam, I told you from the beginning, that wouldn't happen. That Sonny would want to be a father to his little girl. We weren't going to be living this life you were talking about. I was planning on moving out, letting you keep this place and move on with my life once you no longer needed me."

Mac tensed, along with Jason, both worried she would go over the edge at hearing the truth but instead she had smiled an almost terrifying in its brightness as she said "But Jason, I will always need you. I picked you, out of all the men who have wanted me over the years, I have picked you for myself. No lies, no games, I was honest about how I felt."

"Sam, what you don't seem to get is that you have one piece of this puzzle wrong. I don't want you." he said as simply as possible.

"Yes you do, all men do." she said. Then she saw his eyes and her anger rose. "Wait, is that bitch right, do you want someone like _her_?"

"Carly? No, I don't want Carly, nor Courtney." he said looking at Sam, hoping someone had the blond in control as he got he had to be completely honest with Sam. "Sam, that has been Carly's dream for years, I ignored it, hoped she would realize it wasn't going to happen."

Mac had grabbed the blond, when the words started coming out of Jason's mouth, worried what she would do but the way she was actually calm made him more scared of her than Sam.

"She hasn't gotten it yet, though. I am there, keeping her around because of Michael. At least that was what I thought, but I recently realized something. Carly does know, she does get that I am only there for Michael, its why she is so needy, so clingy. So I cut her out of my life."

Sam flashed a triumphant grin towards the blond but saw she wasn't upset and realized she might actually have to drop the kid, if she wanted that insanity defense. She had read about a case like this, the woman had dropped the kid and that blond on television had said, that only an insane woman would go that far.

Jason got that she wasn't buying it, that Carly for some reason was why Sam wasn't giving over the child, then looking at Sam, had an idea and hoped Elizabeth didn't kill him for what he was about to say so publicly.

"Do you know why Carly doesn't see this as true?" he asked. Jason saw Sam frown and said "You, you look a bit like Robin. Long dark hair, brown eyes."

"I heard about her, she betrayed you." said Sam. "Told the truth about Michael."

"She didn't betray me." Jason said. "She did tell the truth, which looking back was the right thing to do, that wasn't why I was so angry with her, in spite of what every one things. I get angry because she didn't do it for Michael's sake, no matter how much she claimed to. Robin did it to get Carly out of our hair."

"I don't understand." Sam said, her arms starting to ache from the weight of the newborn and pulling her in just a bit when she saw Carly's eyes were on Jason and that she was tense.

"You do look a bit like Robin, so when I took you in, Carly wasn't worried. She knew what at the time, not even I did. That I didn't love Robin the right way. That I loved her but wasn't IN love with her." Now both Sam and Carly were confused and that gave Sam hope when she saw Carly was too.

"Carly knows you weren't a threat to my taking care of her son, it was why you were moved in in the first place. What you never knew, Sam was that Carly was relieved you were here." he said.

"No I didn't want that whore here." snarled Carly while Mac whispered one more word and he would have her muzzled.

Sam was now completely focused on Jason, Carly's comment relieving her of her fears regarding the blond. "Why would she be relieved?"

"Because Carly knows that there is someone, someone I care about. Someone I have loved. She is her worst fear, what truly keeps Carly up in the middle of the night because she knows all it would take was one word from her, that I would leave everything behind and go wherever she wanted if I was given just one word."

"What word is that?" asked Sam fascinated in spite of herself when she saw Carly was now turning green. Some part of her was almost okay with losing her chance with Jason, at least if it was to someone Carly despised. Now almost calm, as she planned her next move, Jason's reason shocked her.

"Well actually there are more than one word. But yes, or I want to be with you, or I love you." he said his voice hoarse for a moment. Then without seeming to realize it, he kept talking.

"She finally said those words to me. Sam, this idea, this dream you have, it wouldn't have happened because I am already a father, am already married. See in September, she did say all those things to me. And within minutes, I had her in front of Father Coates and we are married."

Back on the balcony as she moved towards Jason who was backing up, he said to Sam. "Sam, that baby is an innocent, just like your little girl. That isn't Delilah, Sam. Her name is Hope. Her mom is back at the hospital, crying, worrying about her little girl. Now, you wouldn't want her to do that, now would you?"

"Why not? Why should someone like that, someone so incapable of taking care of a kid get to have one when I can't. When I am denied my desire to be a mother." she cried out.

"Sam, she isn't incapable, yes, she is young but she has help. Her grandmother arrived tonight to take her in and help with the baby. The baby's father, who she had had a fight with showed up. He had lost his job, which is why he did what he did, to push her to go home but he got a new job, is working. He apologized, begged forgiveness." Thank god for Mac, otherwise Jason wouldn't have been aware of that.

"So, that doesn't matter. This is my baby now." she said possessively .

"Sam, don't you remember? You didn't want your baby at first. You were going to have an abortion until I gave you the money from Sonny not to. You didn't want to be a parent." he pointed out.

There was shocked silence as Carly moaned no then passed out. Sam watched repulsed yet unable to turn away, then looked at Jason. His words had come at a distance, then she felt herself go limp as she got her schemes were never going to work, that she had lost before she had been really able to even play the game.

Jason saw how distant Sam's eyes were and quickly moved in and pulled the little girl to safety. Sam just sat down on one of the chairs out on the balcony, her mind astounded at what she was hearing.

Her mind was whirling, thinking how did she miss this, how did she not know her scheme wouldn't work. Was it her breasts, were they too small, had her girls started to sag, no, maybe it was her ass, had being pregnant caused it to widen too much.

"Get Elizabeth in here." said Mac when the baby had been handed over. Seeing Carly was unconscious, he gave a slight laugh which Elizabeth who had heard everything wanted to join him but instead she took the baby and with a glance towards her husband hurried off with.

Sam was being helped up by a police officer and she walked docile with him to the elevator already planning on how to get out of this, where to go next as they read her her rights. Seeing Elizabeth Webber there with the baby and Lainey and two officers between her and them, she moved her head a bit.

"You know Jason, pretty well, don't you?" she asked her tone flat as she tried to figure out what had gone wrong, needing answers before she left town to prevent her next move from going bad.. "You're best friends with his sister, right?"

Nodding, Elizabeth was checking over the baby while the elevator came to a stop and they disembarked from the car. "Was he telling the truth? Would Jason marry someone else, chose someone other than me?"

Nodding again, stunned at the events of the evening, Elizabeth had no words.

"Who, because I have to see this woman, have to know what kind of woman could possibly beat me, look at me, I am perfect." Sam was truly puzzled, truly astonished at being denied the man she had wanted, no man before had turned down a piece of her, who was this woman, this paragon of beauty, this woman who had to be a master of sex, because why else would Jason not give in to her.

As they crossed the lobby, the television screen was showing Jason's apartment and all could hear Mac and Jason speaking. "Jason, I have nothing to arrest Carly on."

"I know Mac. But give it a few days, when she wakes up and makes the mistake of trying to go after Elizabeth, she will give you plenty of reasons to arrest her. I won't use my family as bait, but we both know, Carly isn't going to just let this go."

Sam was confused as she asked the uniformed officer. "Why would Carly go after you, Elizabeth?"

The beautiful nurse turned the baby over to the medics, then looked at Sam. "Carly hates me. She always has. Now it is going to be worse because well, Jason is the father of my son Cameron, we only found out recently and well we are married, and are expecting another child."

"Oh, so that is how you did it. I knew that there had to be a reason."she said calmly. It wasn't Sam, she wasn't less then perfect, it was Jason, he had fallen into the parent trap sprung by someone else. Looking at Elizabeth, comparing the two of them, she got it, she finally got it as she mentally dismissed the other woman's charms.

"You trapped him with a kid. So I didn't really lose to you, you just put your plan in motion first."

With that, Sam was lead out of the lobby while Elizabeth laughed.

"Mrs. Morgan, aren't you upset with what she said?" asked the Morgan guard with her.

Turning to the guard there, she said "No, because to someone like Sam, it is the only thing that makes sense. She judges everyone else by how she lives her life. All that matters is I know the truth, that Jason knows the truth. Anyone else can think what they want."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Across the city of Port Charles, there was stunned shock as they watched the events play out live on their television screens. At the Hardy residence, Audrey was furious with her granddaughter even as the phone rang. Seeing the caller ID showed one of her friends, she went up to bed, ignoring it, not wanting to deal with how this was going to affect her social circle.

The Quartermaine house was silent for a few seconds then Lila looked at Ned who said "Don't look at me. I was asked to be silent until they could come and speak to you tomorrow Grandmother."

"Fine, but what about me. I am your boss, I had a right to know." huffed Edward. "There is a Quartermaine grandchild out there, I should have been told I had another heir."

"No, you don't." said the man entering through the french doors. Seeing them looking his way, he said "Sorry, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Steven. What is the meaning of this?" asked Monica stunned to see Elizabeth's brother entering her house in such a stealthy manner.

"Sorry, but there are reporters all over the place out front. I came in across the drive from the dock. Sir, Jason called me and asked me to get here and say if you speak to those reporters, use the word heir even once, he will cut you off completely. Will cut Lila off completely because he refuses to have his son raised the way you did AJ."

"But-"

Steven looked at the old man, saw the way the family was watching and said"No, and don't do anything stupid like threatening to go for custody or even creating just one bit of stress for Elizabeth. He said he has the financial wherewithal to destroy ELQ and if you so much as breath the word heir again, he will do it. Oh, and one more thing, his son, his name is Cameron Steven Morgan, not Quartermaine."

With that, Steven left the way he came in. "Damn, where is Emily when I need her?"

"Edward, did you even listen to a word that boy said." snarled Monica. "I assure you, Jason will do it."

"Pssh, who knows if those are even Jason's words." he said.

"Jason and Steven were pretty tight today." warned Ned. "I hadn't realized until I saw them together, the slight resemblance. It was Jason that told how they are related, not Steven."

Monica called Alan who told her he had seen the news. "Emily filled me in on the rest. We are going to have to rein in father."

Getting told what the older man had already said. He looked at his daughter who was now speaking to Dr. Lee while waiting for the baby being brought in and said "Emily?"

The resident turned just as Monica looked at Edward who was for some reason going over Steven's parentage with Lila. "So, he was that unfortunate Heathers son? But she wasn't crazy until she did drugs right?"

"What on earth?" Monica muttered to herself, wondering what the man was up to now, then when she took a sip of water, she heard him discussing her "regrettable" lapse regarding Jeff, then her affair with his brother... "Oh no, Edward, so help me. I swear to god if you do what I think you are planning on doing, I will pull a Tracy and withhold your medicine myself."

Ned couldn't help it, he laughed at that one as Monica approached Grandfather. "Emily isn't interested in Steven Webber. He is NOT interested in her. You stay out of my children's lives or so help me..."

She was fuming as she said "Alan wanted me here, but I am going back to GH before I strangle you old man. Stay away from my grandson, stay away from my son, stop trying to run my daughter's life."

Walking out, she missed a knowing Lila adding. "And dear, stay away from Elizabeth too, I am sure it was just an oversight on Monica's part in missing to threaten you in regards to this."

"I don't think it was." said Ned standing and deciding to go to bed."I am sure that she is well aware that if Grandfather makes the mistake of upsetting Elizabeth we will find him floating out the Seaway wearing cement shoes. And no one would ever tie it to Jason."

Anthony had been watching the whole thing play out on television. "Now, Ms. McCall, you just moved from the naughty list to the very naughty list. I am going to have to deal with you. As for you, Mrs. Alcazar, no, I don't think just coal will do. You don't even deserve that."

Seeing Mac Scorpio speaking, he said with a sigh. "Okay Maria. I get the message, but he is a cop, do I really have to."

"Yes, yes he is the father of our delightful little elf... okay, okay I will stop dragging my feet but I don't know how you want me to fix that one."

"NO! Please, Maria. Anything but that." he said groaning then pouting."But I had other plans... I just want you to know, this goes against the grain of everything I believe."

"Fine, but I am going to bed, I am done talking about this, Maria." he warned and stomped up to bed just as his son returned home. Johnny was on his way to the stairs when he saw the two glasses of wine in the library.

There was a scent in the air, one that made him feel... feel almost... no, he wouldn't go there. With that, he left and walked out the door. He was going to see what was going on, he needed answers before he told Georgie the whole truth.

Lorenzo was on his way downstairs, when he heard something. Looking out the window, wondering who the guards had let past, he was beyond shocked when Michael entered with Morgan and a backpack. "What is going on?"

"Did you see the news. What is going on with Sam?" he asked directly. When Lorenzo nodded, Michael gulped then said "We want to go back to your place. We want out of there, please?"

"Michael its not the simple." he said gently. "I would gladly take you back there, but I have no rights. Your mother legally doesn't have any right."

The preteen sat down, then placed his brother next to him. "He is heavy."

There were no words, Lorenzo thought to himself. He didn't know how this happened, he had planned the divorce from Carly, thinking there were no remaining entanglements between the soon to be divorced blond but that one conversation between Michael and him had created a bond.

He got the little boy, got that he reacted the way he did because of his parents and now Lorenzo was feeling responsible for him. With his eyes traveling over to Morgan, he admitted to himself to both of them. "What I can do is call your grandmother, she must be frantic with worry."

"Nah, she is working at the hospital tonight, they called her in after sending home a nurse about the baby." said Michael. "Leticia is off tonight so Leslie Webber is there along with Lucky's mom. They aren't too bright."

Lorenzo said "That isn't nice to say about adults, Michael."

"I know but honestly I was saying it as nice as I could." he confessed. "The blond grandma's age is odd, she says the oddest things. And the older lady, well she is nice but just... well..."

"Not too bright. She had some very bad things happen to her, Michael. She used to be a doctor." said Lorenzo. "Now what odd things is Laura saying?"

"She keeps saying that my dad was wrong, which I know." he said. "But she also keeps talking about how Luke can't be allowed to interfere with Lucky. That he needs a good time out. That maybe it will stop him from doing bad things any more. Its just... well she talks like Luke Spencer is still alive and Lucky is simply in detention. He is dead, isn't he? I mean he didn't fake his death like my dad did that time, did he?"

"I don't think so, but I never really knew Luke Spencer." he said then hearing the doorbell went to answer it. Seeing Mac Scorpio there, he groaned and said "The boys came on their own."

Entering, Mac said "I am not here about that. I was coming to tell you about your wife."

"I saw it on tv." he said. "The boys did too, its why they are here. Michael wants me to take Morgan and him to South America. I had to tell him I can't."

"Good because I don't have time to deal with another kidnapping charge right now. Your wife isn't under arrest no matter how much the provocation, but only because I don't want her that close to Corinthos. I had her sent to GH where they had to sedate her when she woke up."

Michael listened in from the slightly open doorway as Mr. Scorpio and Lorenzo talked. "I am sure they did. Carly isn't going to take this marriage very well. If it wasn't for those two boys in there, I would file the divorce papers we already signed."

Mac looked at the arms dealer and found himself offering some advice. "I can't believe I am saying this, but at one point. Corinthos had gotten himself cleaned up, was straightening out his life, then he made a mistake, Slept with Carly, she got pregnant."

Continuing he said "Corinthos fell for her son, just like Morgan did. It let her get her claws into them. Morgan woke up, mainly because he has long been in love with the Webber girl. Corinthos was dragged in deeper and deeper. Now he is in a jail cell facing a life sentence. I honestly think, without Carly in his life, it wouldn't have come to this."

"What are you saying?"

"That you are falling into the same trap as Morgan and Corinthos, what is worse is that you are sleeping with her still. Bobbie Spencer Jones is a good stable person for the boys minus her guilt regarding Lucky."

"What do you mean?" asked Lorenzo. "Why would she feel guilty about Lucky? Carly I understand, she is her mother."

"A few years ago, Lucky stabbed her son Lucas. Bobbie could have gotten him help them, pressed charges but she didn't because of two things. One her brother convinced her that the brainwashing was gone, it wasn't and two, she knew that Carly's life was a mess and that without Jason it would have spiraled into disaster."

Seeing his confusion,. Mac said "I saw Jason with Elizabeth back then, everyone and I mean everyone in this town was verbally attacking the two of them for their what they call 'more than friends' friendship. In truth, they were in love and no one wanted it because they would have to put aside their own selfish agendas."

"Ah, so to help Carly, she added to the Liz and Lucky nonsense, that the only thing that would fix Lucky is poor Elizabeth Webber." said Lorenzo as he thought about the file he had on them. "I get it. So now she feels guilty because she should have been getting Lucky real help."

"Exactly."said Mac. "Anyhow, I have to go to the station, but Lorenzo, Michael is also a Quartermaine, and honestly I have to say... AJ, his biological father. He isn't a bad guy, just a man who made some bad mistakes."

"He is a drunk, according to Carly. To Courtney." said Lorenzo who hid his wince. The delivery of the Courtney porn was supposed to arrive in his distribution centers this week.

"He is an alcoholic. But was clean when she was pregnant with Michael, he always claimed she set him up, poured liquor on him after knocking him out. I have to admit, I tend to believe him. His marriage to Courtney was another mess, Courtney decided she wanted Morgan, then was very public about it. I don't agree with AJ's solution but truthfully he was no worse than Sonny and to a certain extent, this isn't talking his career choices for Sonny but as a parent, AJ would have been a damn sight better."

"How can you say that?"

"When Carly was married to AJ, AJ was a hands on father, he was sober, he was with Carly in spite of hating her for their son's sake. He bit his tongue a lot in regards to her actions for their son's sake as well. Plus there is no way that Lila Quartermaine, after seeing the mess that Edward created with those boys, would allow it to happen to another generation."

"Mac, do you know where AJ is? I am thinking maybe I should speak to him, get his side of the story." said Lorenzo with a heavy sigh as he got that Michael was listening in.

"Yes, he is in Belize. When he returned the money to ELQ he stole last year as a temper tantrum, the charges were dropped so he could come home if he wants."

With that Mac left and Lorenzo's eyes met Michael's. "It is up to you."

"I want to met him. Ask his side of the story." he said swallowing his fear.

"I will arrange it." with that, Lorenzo made a call, told them to pick up AJ but said he wasn't to speak to the boy until he had spoken to AJ. Then calling his attorney said "File the paperwork."

Michael on the other hand went to his secret stash of Internet files regarding his family. Reading them again, he sat down, looked at his little brother and tried to figure out what he was going to do to protect Morgan.

At GH, Jason was stalking the hallways looking for his wife. When she left the small room, he pulled her close then backed her back into it. "So, why didn't you speak to me?"

Pulling his head down into a kiss, she released him then said with a smile."I wanted to get the baby to safety before Carly woke up. Then those bodyguards insisted I got to the hospital and get checked out. They weren't taking no for the an answer."

Backing her up against the wall behind her, he leaned in closer. "I think we stay home tomorrow, hide and let all of this die down, then come out of hiding. Cam, you and I, can stay home, then while Cam is taking naps, we can..."

"Get out my supply closet." said Alan humorously as he opened the door."Nurse Webber or should I say Morgan, this is not appropriate behavior."

"Sorry sir." she said blushing. "It won't happen again."

"Lying to your boss, shame, shame." said Emily from behind her father. Looking at her brother then at Elizabeth. "Jase, could you have gone a little more public. I mean national television, don't you think that is a bit much."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Oh dear, uh, Jason, what was going on in the penthouse, it was on the news." said Elizabeth. "I saw it all in the lobby and that was on CNN."

"Why would... never mind." he said wincing, he had told Stan to get a way to take down Carly, he hadn't realized he would do that so publicly. "So, Nurse Morgan, I say we head out of here and go home."

Walking out, they missed the malevolent gaze of Courtney as she went to see Carly. She had seen the news, had heard what was going on and she was going to put a stop to this, there was no way in hell Elizabeth was going to get away with claiming her husband.

Storming up to the hub, she was furious to be told that no one could see her best friend. "She is sedated and will be that way until morning. Come back and see her then."

Arriving back at the hospital the next morning, Courtney was going through the list of people who would help her, who would be equally angry about Jason and Elizabeth, when she heard a snotty voice at the other end of the hub arguing with her in-laws.

"Audrey, yes it is true." said Alan as Monica joined him. "Why are you so angry about this? You know that Jason loves Elizabeth, that she loves him. That he is Cam's biological father. That they are married. To us,that is wonderful. Yet you are still here, still complaining... why?"

"That son of yours in nothing but a criminal, he must not be allowed to drag my granddaughter and great grandchild into the muck. If you won't help me put an end to this, well... what kind of parents are you?"

"The kind that want their son to be happy. Elizabeth and Cam are happy too, Audrey."

"She doesn't deserve to be happy. She has skated through life, never facing that actions have consequences." she snapped. "Look at poor sweet Lucky, he was abandoned, why? Why would she abandon a police officer for a mobster. And I won't let her drag my grandson down into it."

"Audrey, that police officer is in prison for manslaughter, he wanted your great grandson dead. He tried to kidnap Elizabeth with the help of Sonny. What part of that makes him sweet?" asked a shocked Monica.

Audrey just glared at them, not happy that they didn't seem to see how terrible this news was. Walking away, she was on the elevator, when the blond on it with her, hit the emergency stop button. "Mrs. Hardy, you and I are on the same side. I think we should work together because you are right, Elizabeth doesn't deserve to be happy."

The elderly woman looked at the tall blond, from her overly processed hair, to her designer but not quite appropriate clothes, then at her face. "Courtney, you and I will never be on the same side. I find you and your biologically family to be nothing more than jumped up gutter trash. I would joyfully accept my granddaughter married to Jason, rather than ever work with you."

Seeing her stunned expression, Audrey continued. "My granddaughter will wake up to the mistake she is making, when she does, I will be waiting with open arms to help her get back on the right track. However I may feel about her choices, at least Elizabeth has never fallen so far down into the gutter as to strip to get a man's attentions. You, you are as classless and clueless as your best friend Carly."

"But if we pair up, Jason will leave..."

"Ah, I knew eventually you would tell me what you wanted out of this."stated the woman looking at the blond. "While I may despise Jason Morgan, even he doesn't deserve to be stuck with you. Or rather Lila and Edward don't deserve to be stuck with you, not when they already have to deal with Carly. Go back to your squalid little home from whatever welfare haven you came, Ms Matthews,"

By now, Courtney was speechless, as the tall elderly nurse hit the button to get the elevator going again. "Oh, and Ms. Matthews, stay away from my granddaughter and great grandson, they are already tainted enough by you and yours."

When the doors opened with a swoosh, Audrey got off, then looked back and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the pathetic blond before going to her office and getting back to work, she had allotted enough time out of her busy day to wasted activities, now she had a nursing program to run.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen**  
**

At the Morgan home, Jason woke up with his head buried in one of his favorite spots and was about to wake up his wife when he heard his cell phone ringing. Groaning, lifting himself off his wife, he reached for the phone and snapped "Morgan."

"I need to speak to you." said the man on the other end. "I am back in Port Charles."

"Fine, meet me at my... uh... shit." Jason said sitting up trying to come up with a spot for them to meet.

"The boathouse." the caller said then hung up.

"Jason?"Elizabeth sat up, brushed her hair out of her face as she looked at her husband. "What is going on?"

"AJ."he answered as he leaned down to kiss her. "Go back to sleep, we were up late and I plan on taking Cam with me today."

"I should head to the hospital." she replied then asked "My test is in just a few days."

"I want you to take two guards plus your regular one. Just for a few days, please?" he asked, looking at her, worried about Carly and any member of the Spencer family who felt the need to create trouble.

"I am fine with that." she said yawning, then asking "What are you going to do about AJ? Especially considering what just happened with Carly?"

"I asked him to come back because of her, I just don't know how he is going to react." he said as they went to shower. "He might be still bitter."

Resting her arm on his, she said as gently as possible "Jason he has every right to be. His own brother believed Carly who you knew was manipulative. You threw him under a bus for a woman who created drama not because AJ was a screw up, (yes, he was), but because she wanted you not the father of her child. You let her, then you let Courtney do the same thing. I think AJ has every single right to want to deck you."

Ruefully agreeing, he said "I get that, but for now, I need him to put that away."

"Tough, because honestly, Jason... you were an ass to him." she said bluntly, getting into the shower alone and closing the glass door behind her. "I will tell you, even though we have talked your assinineness out, I assure you, when I see Courtney, there are times I want to deck someone too."

Wincing, he said "I know that too. I feel the same way, minus the physical violence about Lucky and Ric."

"Good."she said then peaking her head out the door said "We worked through our issues, but we do so by arguing, Jason that is what you need to do with AJ. Talk it out, find common ground, other than the two women you have both screwed."

With that, she ducked back under the hot water spray while Jason muttered about someone being feisty this morning as he went to get his clothes, since it looked like he was not getting any loving this morning.

Dressing Cam, Jason was waiting for Elizabeth when she left their bathroom. Handing off the baby, he took a quick shower himself, shaved and was brushing his teeth when his phone rang again. Looking at it, he quickly answered and said "Did you handle it?"

"Yeah, but you should know, it was close. He almost escaped." said the guard. "I have the traitors that helped him. What should I do with them?"

"Safe house. You know the one." he said coldly then went to join his family. Seeing Cam being fed by his mom, he sat down with his morning coffee and asked his son if that tasted as bland as it looked.

"Jason, it is good for him." she said with a smile then after a quick kiss said. "I love you, very much. You do know that."

"Yes."he said a bit more quietly than usual. "I love you too, I just wish that the mistakes of the last few years hadn't happened."

"Jason, while I have my share of regrets, in my heart, I just look at it as a bumpy ride leading me back to you." she said softly. "Do you remember the night we argued out Lucky and my mistake with Ric. What you said? And What I said?"

Flushing as he recalled telling her that he wanted to wipe all thoughts of those other men out of her mind, in all ways. She had smiled at him, then had asked him to explain. After a rather graphic verbal and then physical demonstration, she had told him that nothing, no one would ever be able to touch their love.

"I meant it, I know you don't compare me to them." she said. "Just like I don't compare those in my past to you. I let go of them ages ago, and I know you did the same. At the same time, our boneheaded decisions, we need to be reminded of them, every once in a while to prevent ourselves from making them again."

"It's just... I don't know how to face him, Elizabeth. You are right, I did what I did and I need to accept that I was wrong. I made the choices I did out of anger, out of a need to control and to hurt like he hurt me."

"Tell him that, tell him you are sorry." she said. "If he chooses not to accept your apology, well that is on him as long as you make an honest attempt at righting the wrongs."

Kissing her, then lifting Cam when he was finished with his oatmeal, Jason wiped his face then said "I will send Cam to day care with Steven. Are you sure you want to go to work today? I mean... Carly is still a patient."

"And I am still a nurse with access to sedatives." she said calmly then winked at him.

Jason was wrong, Carly wasn't at the hospital. She had checked herself out at six in the morning, showed up at Jason's penthouse and ripping down the police tape let herself in.

Sitting on the sofa, the words from the night before playing on constant rewind over and over again in her head, she began to laugh bitterly.

Standing, stalking up the stairs, she threw herself down on the bed in the master bedroom. Smelling the tacky scent that Sam wore, she screamed and tossed the bed linens off the mattress and laid back down.

Once there, her past with Jason played on fast forward in her head, then what had gone over the last twelve weeks. Her mind could almost pinpoint the day that that bitch had gotten her claws in so deep. Furious with herself for not being on the lookout, for not realizing what was going on, she stood, walked to the closet, and found... nothing.

Opening the other doors, she found the same... the third set, she saw shadows which when she opened the doors all the way exposed Sam's clothes. Sprinting to the bathroom, finding no evidence of Jason having ever even lived there, she tore apart the nursery, still nothing, not even a damn travel book.

Ripping the head of one of the multitude of stuffed animals, she went to the last room, curled her lips at the terrible decorating job that Brenda had done, she checked the closet, just in case.

Nothing.

Down the stairs, she hurried to open the hall closet, nothing, nada, no part of Jason in it. The desk was the same way, she tore the whole house apart and the only evidence that Jason had ever lived there was the pool table in the dining room and the work out equipment in the downstairs bedroom.

Stumbling back to the sofa, turning on the television that Courtney had insisted on getting, she saw the news was still full of Sam McCall kidnapper and Jason getting a hold of the baby by confronting the other woman.

Hearing the words from the screen... "_She finally said those words to me. Sam, this idea, this dream you have, it wouldn't have happened because I am already a father, am already married. See in September, she did say all those things to me. And within minutes, I had her in front of Father Coates and we are married."_

Carly shoved the small black box off the table, then walked to the door. Exiting, she hurried off to see Sonny... then recalled he wasn't at home, that he was in jail. Then thought about Lucky who was surely angry about this... no, he was in jail too and even had less of a chance of helping her right this wrong.

Father Coates, that was who she had to see, that was who could fix this... but when she arrived at the rectory, she was stunned to be told that Father Coates was in Rome on a pilgrimage.

Wanting to rage, but even Carly knew yelling at a nun bought you all sorts of bad karma. Instead she drove to her mother's house. Slipping up the back staircase, she almost shrieked with anger and resentment as she heard her mother, that crazy ass Laura and her equally nut job of a mother all saying how wonderful it was that Jason had married Elizabeth.

Stumbling away, she was about to drive see Courtney when she realized Elizabeth might be at GH. Arriving, pulling into a parking spot marked handicap and not even noticing as the police enforcement officer tried to get her attention, she started at the top floor and worked her way down, determined to deal with this.

On the roof, she found a nurse with Jax, scoffing at the corn porn tone of the blond, she left, found nothing on several different floors but almost had a run in with Georgie Jones who was talking to some dark haired boy she didn't know.

Finally arriving on the obstetrics floor, she saw Elizabeth going into a patient's room. Standing outside, waiting hoping to catch the woman unawares, she found her arm grabbed.

"Let me go." she said turning only to see Mac Scorpio standing there. "Do you want me to have my lawyer sue you, if not, let me go."

"Carly I asked him to remove you." said Alan shaking his head at the woman. Looking at the two guards, one who had stayed, the other who had come to get him, he said "You are not going to be bothering my daughter-in-law. You need to leave this hospital and quickly."

Elizabeth meanwhile was inside talking to Corinne, her grandmother and the baby's father. "If you need anything..."

"No, thank you, again. Ms. Morgan." said the young girl holding onto her baby while in the arms of the child's father. Looking up she said "Would you tell your husband, thank you for us."

"I will." she said knowing that Jason wouldn't want to be thanked, but hoping it might help relieve the guilt she was positive he was suffering from.

"And Mr. Jacks, you know him too, don't you?" asked the older woman. "He was the one who hired her Tommy."

The younger man blushed then said "He hired me without knowing about this. I promised Corinne, to never make decisions for her without her. I uh, was doing what I thought was best... but like her grandma said this could have been worse than it was."

"If it makes you feel better Tommy, even my husband tries to do that every once in a while. It didn't work out much better for him either." she said with a grin. "The best thing you can do is learn from your mistakes."

Exiting the hospital room just in time to see Carly arguing with Alan and Mac, she walked over and said "Carly, I can guess why you are here. So let me save you the trouble of creating a scene. Yes, Jason and I are married, yes he really is Cam's father. Yes, he really did cheat on Courtney, yes I really did sleep with him when he was engaged to another woman but frankly Courtney deserved it."

With that, she was about to walk away but instead added "Carly, we both know you pushed him into that relationship because you didn't want him involved with me, well too bad. We might have lost our way but we are together now, stronger than ever and frankly... well without Sonny, without Lucky and now without you around, our life should definitely be much easier."

"You bitch, I knew it, I knew you would make him chose between us." she shrieked.

"Carly I never asked him to make a choice." she said quietly then added "But we both know that is your real fear, that I would ask him and that he would chose me. Isn't it. Carly. You knew the truth, all this time and that is what all this hate has been about. Well guess what, Carly. I never asked him because I never wanted to make him chose. Not out of fear, but because I pitied you."

Mac almost felt for the blond as he watched her turn white at Elizabeth's words. Carly started to respond but it was too late as Elizabeth and her guards got onto the elevator.

Sam sat in her jail cell, her mind still reeling from her arraignment. She was being held in lieu of a million dollars bail. Resting her head against the iron bars, she was going over in her mind who had that kind of money and what it would cost her for them to bail her out.

Her mind went through the list, from those that would help and those that wouldn't and found the wouldn't list much much longer. Going from everyone she knew, she crossed over into those she didn't actually know but who would want the knowledge she had from her time living in the Morgan penthouse.

Scrambling for a name, she was about to give up when it hit her, Lorenzo Alcazar or that other mob family, the Zacharas, surely they would pay for what she knew. "I want to make a phone call."

Looking at the woman, leading her to the pay phone, the female guard watched as she started to call and stepped back, knowing that the recording equipment would catch everything she said.

"Hello, this is Sam McCall, may I speak to Lorenzo please?" she asked only for Alcazar to listen to her proposition then hang up without saying a word. Trying to locate a number for the other man, she was shocked to find it in the phone book.

Calling she got a youngish sounding man and said "I need to speak to Anthony please, this is Sam McCall."

"I am sorry but we don't take unsolicited offers." said the former mob prince hanging up the phone. "What a bitch."

""Who was that?"asked the man in the suit. Johnny looked at his father, then raised his eye brow and said "Big dude, flowing white beard, twinkling eyes, he wants his red suit back."

"Break his knee caps, then tell him to stop buggering the elves in the back room." with that, cackling at his own joke, Anthony left. Johnny just shook his head, then called the guards "What do you have for me today."

"Sir, I stopped in earlier while you were at the hospital. I left a file of your father's latest acquisitions." said the guard who gritted his teeth. "Your dad just pulled out of here like a bat out of hell in that Porsche."

"Track him by his GPS." said Johnny exhausted. He had spent the night doing of all things speaking to Georgie's father. The other man had had a rough day, he had given him a very sleepless night, but the man had after his shock agreed to disagree with him.

Johnny grimaced, the man's main complaint hadn't been the former mob stuff, it had been his age. Which he understood, after all, he was six years older. They had agreed on one thing, that Johnny would take things slow.

Today was the day he was going to tell Georgie about his father and why he had been at the building where they had met. He was hoping it went better than he was expecting but in truth he had kept it hidden too long for it not to be a problem.

Jason was speaking to Steven at the warehouse when the guard came up. "Sir."

"Is it the reporters again? Tell them to speak to the police." he stated, annoyed to know that for some reason the reporter from the Port Charles Herald was sticking around even after the rest had left. Sam's mess and subsequently Jason's confession of being married had had them coming out in droves.

When the news had finally found proof that it was a legal marriage and that it had been before Sonny and Lucky's failed kidnapping attempt, what had happened was being rehashed and looked at with new eyes. Jason couldn't wait until Sonny's trial, it would be even more of a media circus.

The only good news was that no one had found out where Elizabeth and he lived and hopefully by the time they did, the story would have died down or Mac would have taken care of it since they were... "Oh shit."

Steven looked over to where Cam was having his nap then at his nephew's father. "Jason?"

"I live next to the police commissioner." he groaned. Seeing Steven looking at him like duh, he said "Most don't know that I am done with Sonny and the other side of the business."

"Oh si—uugar."said the doctor and saw the way Jason recalled his sleeping son. "How about I run over to the station, speak to Mac. Then come back and get Cam. Your meeting isn't until two right?"

Nodding, Jason went back to what had brought Steven there in the first place. Audrey Hardy and the visit the guards had observed between the Quartermaines and her."What do you think she is up to?"

"I have no idea. My father made it clear he wasn't interfering, not that he has ever done so." he said rolling his eyes at Jeff's words. "I am going to keep an eye on her but with Grams' who knows what is going on in her head. I have no clue, none why this all matters this much to her. What about Spencer, don't take this the wrong way but why is he still alive?"

"Because I would be the first suspect." he pointed out then shook his head. "Steven, I am done with that life. Like Manny Ruiz said, with Spencer's mouth and sense of entitlement, he will piss off the wrong person and he will cease to be a problem."

"Well I have to deal with what Lianey Winters asked me." he said, he wasn't a big fan of the doctors methods, but she had had a run in with Sonny while there and her response has amused Steven. "She was a bit shocked during her jail house visit. Corinthos wasn't too thrilled that she offered to drug him but refused to have him moved."

"I know that Mac was worried that he would try to escape, but there are very few guards loyal to Sonny and I am dealing with them as fairly as I can but not so that they jeopardize your sister or my family." Jason watched the other man leave, then went over to where his son was sleeping.

"You know, he looks a bit like father." said the man entering the warehouse office wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khakis. Looking at his brother, he said"Shocked to hear you had a kid."

"AJ." he said even as he moved closer to the door. "I thought we were meeting at the boathouse."

"We were, but then I saw the newspaper." with that, AJ tossed down the paper, with its picture of Carly being wheeled out of the Towers on a gurney. "Read the article. Interestingly enough, while this Sam woman is public enemy number one, Carly is very close to being number two. Funny how that works."

"Look, as much as we need to talk... I don't want my son here for this." said Jason looking over at Cameron.

AJ glanced at the sleeping little boy, then said "We will keep it down."

"Don't care. Elizabeth would not be pleased." he replied. Jason knew that AJ had every right to be angry and to not care about the fact his son was there, but Jason wasn't going to let this happen while Cameron was there.

"Jason?" Seeing Steven returning with Lorenzo Alcazar, Jason frowned a bit but the blond continued over to where Cam was and then looked towards AJ. "He told me who was here, I came back for Cam."

"Thanks." with that, Jason handed over his diaper bag and then went to pick up his son. Kissing his forehead, he tucked him back into his jacket, then wrapped him up in a blanket against the cold weather then handed him off to his uncle. "Don't forget..."

"I know, and he will let me know if I do." Steven said humorously. "Cam does not like to miss a meal."

When the man carrying the baby had left, there was silence in the room for a moment then AJ looked at the two mobsters or if the paper was correct, an ex mobster and an ex arms dealer. "Why am I here?"

"Michael." said Jason simply then nodding at Lorenzo said "He is married to Carly, I will let him explain."

Lorenzo looked at the man in front of him, there was weakness but also proof of the younger man hardening up. Lorenzo had been worried, especially considering the way Michael had talked about Elizabeth and her child in Venezuela, but he didn't get an overwhelming feel of entitlement or of being better than the whole world from AJ, more an attitude of he was not going to be walked upon. Good, he was going to need it to deal with his horror of an ex. "Carly has alienated Michael to the point that last night he asked me to let Morgan and him live on my estate in Venezuela."

Looking scathingly at his brother he asked "Did you bother to tell him you two are enemies."

"His brother, not Jason." replied the taller man frowning a bit. "I had to explain that I couldn't take him, that when his mother had brought him earlier this year it had been illegal. Michael and I hadn't spoken much until that trip."

Angry that yet another man was playing father to his son, AJ was about to go off when Jason spoke. "This was while we were cleaning up your record so you can come home."

"Michael wasn't looking for a father figure, Quartermaine, he was looking for someone willing to listen to him. I did that, then almost changed my mind about divorcing Carly. Then I heard what Morgan your brother was up to regarding getting you home, then a conversation with Mac Scorpio helped me decide to get you here as soon as possible."

"So, now that both of you have decided I need to be here, why? My son has been brainwashed into thinking I am the bad guy." he stated bitterly, while he had made the choice to try to not be bitter, he hated that others seemed to feel they had a the right to decide what was right for his son.

"No, I haven't been."said the young man entering. Looking at Lorenzo, then at his uncle he said "I know the truth. I know what my dad, what Sonny did to you. Uncle Jason told Leticia to tell me, he knew I wouldn't believe anyone else."

AJ felt weak in the knees as his son came into the room. When the young boy set his back pack down, then looked at him assessingly, he didn't know what to say.

"When I got my computer, I researched you." said the boy. "Mom didn't know, I didn't tell her. She doesn't know that I know everything."

"Michael, what do you mean by everything?" asked Lorenzo while Jason stayed quiet.

"About Mom and what she did to Grandma Bobbie, what happened with Uncle Jason, you and me." he said. "I know what Robin did and why. I know everything. I just didn't know if I wanted to meet you."

That made AJ flinch as his son met his eyes again. "You screwed up dad. So did Uncle Jason, but he stayed to try and help me. Dad has done bad things, he hurt Uncle Jason's wife."

AJ looked at his brother, saw the way Jason was clenching his fists then at Lorenzo who didn't look much happier about what had gone down and said "I had no choice but to leave Michael."

"I know that." he said. "I don't blame you for leaving. Like I said, I know what happened. I just want to know two things."

AJ looked at his son and asked what?

"One if you will stick around now and make changes including forgiving Uncle Jason because I heard Grandma Bobbie talking today, she says that Uncle Jason paid and paid dearly for years for helping Mom. That he should have been with Elizabeth and Cam should be much older than he is."

Jason blinked at that one but let it go for now. "And the second thing?"

Michael moved in to stand right in front of AJ and asked "Can you be here for me and not try to keep me from my brother or sister. 'Cause I ain't leavin' Morgan or Kristina. You can't insult their dad, you can't be mean to them or I will find a way to run away to Mr. Alcazar's place."

That caused the South American to start to speak, but he seemed to have second thoughts and waited to see what happened next.

AJ looked at his son, at how big he was, how scared too. "I will try."

"No try, do." said the kid with a quick grin at using the movie quote. "I know Mom is going to give you a hard time, but if you want to be there for me, stick around, forgive and don't take what happened out on the innocents."

Blinking at the very grown up attitude, Jason was about to ask him about it when Lorenzo said "Michael, where did all of this come from."

"Oh, the lady I said was not too bright. I talked to her. She isn't that bad. You are right, she used to be a doctor. She was really nice to me when I spoke to her. Did you know she worked with my grandma Bobbie?"

Seeing AJ looked confused. Lorenzo said "Leslie Webber is staying at the Brownstone, Laura Webber and she have been there since Luke died."

"Spencer is dead?"he asked surprised.

AJ heard a beeping cell phone, then saw Michael grimace as it played a funeral march. "What is that?"

"My mother." he said walking slowly over to pick it up. Whatever he heard, he didn't share then they heard him saying. "No mom, I haven't seen Uncle Jason today."

Hanging up, he said to the three men. "Yeah, I lied, get over it, she would show up here before AJ could hide. I am guessing you don't want her to know he is in town yet, since he has been sneaking around."

"You need to get back to school before Bobbie finds out you are gone." warned Lorenzo then looking at AJ said. "Morgan and he will be in the park four, Carly will be kept busy and I will speak to Bobbie Jones."

Nodding thank you at the cool customer who was urging his son to grab his back pack, he was surprised when Michael turned around and looked at him with a smile then a wave as he said "Morgan likes grape juice boxes."

There was silence again as AJ looked at his brother. "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I haven't forgiven myself. Elizabeth and I spoke about this, she called me an idiot."

"Really?" asked AJ."She has her own thoughts, she isn't a yes woman?"

"Not in this lifetime or the next. You know Elizabeth Webber."

"Ah yes, the woman you were in love with when you fucked my wife." he said mocking his brother. "You know it took a while for me to figure it out. But when I did, I got it and had a good laugh once I realized the lucky escape I had."

"I am sorry AJ. I wish I had a better excuse than the truth but simply put. I was hurt, she was acting hurt and after Elizabeth left, well I was..."

"Blinded by Courtney's oh so innocent act." he said smugly. "Yeah, I know it well. It funny, when I met that con woman Sam, I knew what she was. When I heard you took her in, I expected you to fall for her lines. You tend to like women who worship the very ground you walk on. I never saw Elizabeth Webber as the sort to do that."

"No, she isn't." he said thankfully. "I lost her because I tried to make decisions for her. Twice. First time with- hell what am I saying I lost her three times by do so. The first time in the park when I didn't give her all the facts like that I was in love with her."

"Hell, she needed to be told that, all she should have had to do is listen to Carly. Anyone who sets Carly off, there has to be a Jason involved reason."

"Elizabeth has some of the same trust issues I did." Jason said then continued "When Sonny faked his death, she walked out."

"Which led you two to being played by my two bitchy ex-wives." mocked AJ again.

"And by our own fears and pain." he said "Then when Emily was sick, we almost got it right but..."

"The Gorgon interfered again?"

"No, my own fear. I felt guilty for wanting to be with Elizabeth before ending things with Courtney, but then the next morning, we were talking at cross purposes. I lost her and went home. Before I realized it, I was eloping and wishing I was with a different woman than the one I was marrying."

"That is what happens when you let a woman keep your balls in her jewelry box." scoffed AJ. "When did you wake up?"

Turning to the window, Jason said "Elizabeth left town, I just accepted that I had no choice but to let her go. The tests showed Zander was the father and since I didn't actually realize there was a chance it could have been mine after her hit and run..."

Jason sat down on the desk, then said "When Elizabeth was leaving, I ran into her at the courthouse, I felt my son kick and it just about killed me because at the time... I just... I knew I had lost her forever."

Swallowing hard, but knowing that AJ should be told, he continued. "While she was gone, you know the Sonny, Sam stuff. Anyhow, she came back, I heard her talking to Sam and well... I was drawn to her, I had held Cam, had held my son and didn't know."

AJ didn't feel sorry for him, at least he finally learned the truth and would be a father to the boy. "Anyhow, Kristina got sick and I suspected Ric was Cam's father because of something I had overheard."

"Which would have made him a match for Kristina." said AJ.

"Yes, but Elizabeth who had gotten the paperwork but was waiting for Sam to give birth because it was so troublesome told me about my son."

"Were you angry little brother?" he mocked.

"Yes, but not at Elizabeth." he said. "I just took it as god giving me another chance to make my life what I WANTED, not what everyone else wanted."he said. "But you should know I have had doubts for months, since Carly and Sonny's custody case about the two of them. I finally faced what I couldn't before."

"What, that your hero had feet of clay."

"No, that the reason I fought so hard to keep things going here was because I had screwed up and done the wrong thing for Michael. It meant facing a lot of things but I really just kept sticking my head in the sand."

"What changed?"

"Elizabeth, we uh, we spend the first month talking every single night. Either at her place or on the phone." Jason said his mind going back to their deal regarding the phone calls. No hanging up, no pretending anything to get out of talking. Those calls had been eye opening for both of them.

"And she and I called each other on our crap. One night however she got mad, broke our deal and hung up."

"Over you and Carly?"he asked.

"No." said Jason with a grimace. "Over something I said about Lucky. I went over to her place, she lives next to Mac Scorpio so you can imagine... anyhow, we had an out and out argument that night and a lot came out. I didn't even realize what I was telling her. What I had confessed about Michael until after I had said it."

Seeing he had his brother's complete attention, Jason said "She called me on it and we ended up sitting down on the bench in her kitchen and she just listened. Then told me if I felt this way, I owed it to you, to your son to get you home and reunite you."

"We shouldn't have had to be reunited. I know I screwed up, several times, Jason."

"Elizabeth said you did that because I let Carly throw you under a bus but that Carly's reason wasn't Michael's welfare but her wanting me. The same with Courtney."

"I knew she was a smart woman." AJ told his brother.

"Yes she is." he said his mind on his wife and how things had changed for them since September. "I thank god every single night that I have her. She is without a doubt, pure perfection. At least to me."

AJ was almost tempted to chase after the brunette, but that was the old AJ, the one who had always wanted Jason's life which had always seemed so much easier than his. Now it was clear that his life hadn't been any easier. "How have the family taken your news?"

Raising his eye brow,"Edward started off his usual nonsense but according to a call from Ned, he had a new cause. Emily's love life."

"God help her."muttered the other man. "And the others?"

"Monica seems happy, Emily is ecstatic other than being mad she didn't get to be a bridesmaid. Alan caught us in a supply closet and he didn't seem to upset. We were going over to talk to Grandmother but thanks to this nonsense with Sam, I haven't been able to. Elizabeth is going there this afternoon. "

"You trust her with Grandfather?" he asked.

"I am not worried."said Jason with a secretive grin then shared with his brother."Audrey Hardy is unhappy about us, she is going to turn Edward onto her."

That caused a sense of alarm. "You know... that is not going to be good. Edward may call you names, but god forbid anyone out of the family go after one of us."

"What about Courtney?"asked AJ.

"I have no idea, why would she care. We have been done for over a year now." said Jason."And to be honest, I think even she has to agree that we were a mistake from the beginning. Besides, she has even bigger problems."

Jason decided to take a chance, hoping that AJ would take the high road and said "I don't know the whole story but rumor is Lorenzo was trying to get Carly to file for divorce, so he slept with Courtney."

Laughing, AJ said"Couldn't happen to two nicer women."

"Problem is Courtney is pregnant and care to guess who the father is." asked Jason.

"No." said AJ who was almost bent over double from the laughter. "Does Carly know?"

"I don't know, I had a run in with Courtney when she was desperate to hide it. I figure she will go to Carly before Lorenzo."

"Why? Why not go to the less volatile person?" asked AJ.

"Because Courtney is going to try scheming her way out of this." said Jason. Seeing the clock, he said "I have to go, I have a meeting with Jasper Jacks in fifteen minutes at what used to be the hotel."

"Jax? Really?" asked an astonished AJ. As they left, Bobbie had pulled up. "Jason, so it is true? AJ, we have to have a long talk. Before Carly finds out you are here."

"Here." with that, Jason tossed them keys then said "Bobbie, do you remember where Elizabeth's studio is?"

"Yes, but she hasn't had that in year... Never mind." she said heading towards the building. Once inside, seeing all the changes, she waited until the door had been unlocked then when they were inside, sat down to have a long talk with the man who was going to have to work with her.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

At GH, Elizabeth was ending her shift, having had an insane day regarding patients and had helped in surgery. "Elizabeth?"

Turning to greet Nadine, she said "You look as bad as I feel."

"I am so tired." she moaned.

"I am sorry, for last night. I didn't know we would end up being that late." she said her mind on how Nadine had stayed with Cam for her.

"That isn't it. I swear, it seems like I spent most of the day running between the ER and peds. I just want a hot bubble bath, a bowl of cream of something soup and a nice loaf of freshly baked bread."

"I have to go see my in laws. Jason's grandmother is going to be upset, we were planning..."

OH dear, I forgot about that." said Nadine with a wide grin. "Don't stand here, go, I will whine to you tomorrow."

As they went to shower and change, Elizabeth heard her name being called. Seeing Emily pulling her back into the locker room, she said "What are you doing?"

"Ric Lansing, he has been looking for you all day. He is just... bonkers about Jason and you." Groaning, Elizabeth said "I should call Alexis and have her rein in her husband. Either she deal with him or Jason does."

With a sly smile, Emily called the other woman in spite of Elizabeth's protest. "Alexis, I am sorry to be bothering you when I know you just got back to work, but Ric is causing trouble at the hospital. He is looking for Elizabeth... did you hear about Jason and... yes, that is what seems to be the issue."

There were a few minutes while Alexis was speaking then Emily said "Exactly and to be honest, I feel for you. We both know that... yes, …. yes. I agree."

With that, she peeked into the hallway, watched as Ric's phone beeped then the man stepped to the staircase to answer it. "Okay, coast is clear."

With that, all three women rushed to the other end of the hospital, never seeing the old man all were getting used to being around. When they had ducked into the elevator. Anthony watched as four women went into the locker room to change as Trevor's son came back and down the hall towards where he was.

With a soft chuckle, he said "You were already on the permanent naughty list, you could end up on another permanent list if you don't stop this."

Moving closer until he could almost smell the desperation and obsession on the shyster, he said "Aren't you Trevor's boy?"

Ric looked at the old man, then tried to maneuver around him. "Yup, you have your dad's sneakiness about you. Well, Richard, let me tell you. Be faithful to your wife, stop chasing after other women... other men's wives or terrible, terrible terrifying things might just happen."

With that, Anthony left and Ric heard him saying something about ho hos. Dismissing the man as crazy he saw someone coming out of the locker room he was certain Elizabeth was in.

"Could you tell me if Elizabeth Webber is still in there?" he asked.

"No." said Lainey.

"No, she isn't in there?" he asked to verify.

"No, I can't tell you." she said then walked away just as she heard a feminine scream. Calling out to the security guard, she said "Some perv just walked into the women's locker room."

Entering, the man stood in front of the door, barring anyone from leaving even as he covered his eyes. "General Hospital Security, is there a problem in here?"

"Yes and I want you to contact the Port Charles Police department and have this man arrested." said the snotty voice of the woman wearing her bathrobe.

Kelly Lee and the two nurses listened in awe as Audrey Hardy made the former DA sound like a peeping tom. "Richard, you are a disgusting human being, I had hoped that you had truly repented for Ms. Davis' sake, but clearly, you are still having that psychotic break from a few years ago."

With that, she regally walked back to her locker while Lansing was led out in cuffs, complaining about the hospital security, about her need to change her outfit after it had been spit upon by a child and mostly about her granddaughter's awful taste in men.

When Audrey was about to leave, Kelly couldn't resist. "Well at least this time Elizabeth got it right. A hottie, who is hot for her and apparently is full of healthy swimmers with good aim. Got her pregnant the first time each time."

There was quiet laughter as the older lady stiffened, then glared at the young Korean Doctor. Walking out without another word, Audrey burned with humiliation at the same her granddaughter was bringing down on her family.

Elizabeth was let into the small sitting room where she found Lila. "Thank you for coming my dear. I know that things are rather up in the air right now."

"Its fine, Mrs. Quartermaine. I only wish that Jason wasn't dealing with everything so he could be here with us for my entire visit." she said hugging the silver haired lady sitting in her chair. "We were planning on telling you today but..."

"Yes, that dreadful McCall woman." she said shaking her head. "To steal a child from its mother. Such a shame. Now, I understand I have a great grandson."

Smiling Elizabeth said"I only wish we had been positive when I brought him over the first time. To have been able to introduce Cam to you then as his great grandmother."

"Oh my dear, this if fine. Ned gave me an earful last night after Edward finally went to bed. Such troubles the two of you have had, but we are only given what we can handle. Speaking on troubles, I am afraid even with your brother passing on Jason's message, my Edward isn't going to relinquish the idea of an heir" she said as she looked at Elizabeth. "I would like to meet him at some point officially as his great grandmother. From what Emily has said, he looks a lot like his grandfather."

"You would have today, but things also went off track again." she said with a frown then changed to smug grin. "Steven has Cam with him but while at the police station today he ran into your granddaughter."

"Emily?" she asked knowingly. "I am aware of her rather possessive interest in keeping other family members away from Cam. She seems to feel that since she is his godmother, she gets right of first refusal when it comes to spending time with him."

"Only Edward will more than likely be more stubborn." Elizabeth admitted sheepishly. "I am not sure what happened, but we were leaving GH when her phone rang. Then she had to go to the station, from what I understood, Edward was tracking my brother?" she trailed off uncertain of what she had been told.

"I am afraid Edward is playing matchmaker." She quietly told Elizabeth how Edward had been impressed by Steven's standing up to him on her behalf the day before.

"Well Emily assured me she will bring Cam back to the house after their trip to see Santa Claus at the mall." said Elizabeth laughing. "Edward I understand has a late afternoon meeting."

"Yes." she said then leaned in to whisper. "Tracy arranged it in exchange for Emily taking Brook along with her to the mall. Brook I am afraid is a bit regretful that she was taken in by that less than honest Ms. McCall."

"So that was what the call was about." said Elizabeth laughing. When Alice brought in the tea, Elizabeth poured at Lila's request as they discussed the holidays, Cam, Jason and the family.

Hearing the French doors opening, Elizabeth smiled at her husband while he just quickly closed the door, leaned down to kiss his wife then his grandmother. "Am I in time?"

"Yes, I was just about to tell her." she said with a smile at her husband, then holding his hand let him take the lead. "So why don't you do it?"

Kneeling in front of Lila, Jason said "We are having another baby."

Cupping her grandson's face, seeing the joy on it, Lila said "Oh Jason, you look so happy, both of you do. Congratulations. So, married, a son and a new baby."

Reaching for Elizabeth and pulling her into his arms, Jason said "We have some more news. One that Elizabeth only knows about part of. I tracked down AJ. We spoke and we both said some things that needed saying. We will never be friends but... he is coming home, he is going to be here for Michael."

"Caroline won't be happy about that." cautioned Lila a bit worried about the damage she might do.

"No, she won't but I was wrong to keep AJ away from his son. Right now, he is talking to Bobbie who has come around to see that Carly doesn't mother her children. I don't know what is going to happen, but I think that if it ends with Michael happy, that is all that matters."

"Jason..." Lila was not sure what to say, worried about Carly's habits of drawing him into her mess, but then she saw Jason look at Elizabeth and got that Carly could try her and do her worst but it wouldn't work this time.

Regretfully realizing that they had to go, Jason and Elizabeth left the mansion a half hour later, promising to come back with Cameron as Emily had called and they were meeting her and their son.

Arriving home, that night as they prepared for bed, Jason and Elizabeth talked about their day, about AJ and then about what the holidays were going to bring. "Hey, Jason. Today, that old man at the mall. You knew who he was, didn't you?"

"That was Anthony Zachara himself." he said his mind on the man handing out money to people while dressed in a Santa suit. He had left as quickly as he had appeared but not before giving out a small fortune.

"He seems nice, a little odd but nice." Elizabeth soon forgot about the charming old man as her husband reached for the belt holding her robe closed and began to slide the silk material off her shoulders.

Anthony was at home, having taken the notes created by Ms. Georgie with him. As he went through his list and checked it twice, he noticed he had neglected one group completely and made the call.

"Georgie, I have a list I am sending you. I need you to purchase gifts for them tomorrow." he said with a wide grin. That he had forgotten the senior members of the needy class surely wouldn't make his late wife happy. "Did you place the other orders I requested?"

"The ham, potatoes and all the fixings will be at the warehouse to be separated into gift boxes sir." Georgie said into her cell phone all the while glaring at the dark haired man standing in the doorway to the kitchen drinking a beer.

Hanging up, she looked at Johnny, her mind still reeling. "He is your father and you didn't tell me. Why not?"

Sitting down on the sofa in the penthouse across from Jasper Jacks, he said "I was planning on it, then we kept getting distracted, then too much time had passed, then I was scared. I knew I had to tell you, that I couldn't delay any longer."

"I don't know if I am hurt, angry or just confused." she said standing and pacing back and forth. "John, I just don't understand."

"My father has never spoken to me about what he is doing. I had no idea, none until the day we ran into each other what he was up to. And we have never been the sort to actually talk to one another." he said frustrated. "A lot of that is due to Trevor, but also Anthony isn't the warm and fuzzy type father."

Georgie reached over and ran her hand down his back, then rested her head on his shoulder before saying. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" he asked looking up from the hardwood floor.

"Your dad, the first time we met... something he said." she added as she went over it in her head. "Wait, your dad never said a word to you but the reindeer, the sleigh and bells. Why not hide them elsewhere if it was a secret because it doesn't seem very hidden."

"True, but what are you getting at?" he asked. Then looked at the clock. "You are going to have to head home soon, you do have school in the morning."

"I know." she said still puzzled as she leaned down to kiss him. "The money for this, were these accounts you knew about."

"Sort of, they are family accounts." he said. He was not sure what was going on, but clearly Georgie thought his father was up to way more than outlandish Christmas presents. "Why?"

"I am not sure, but I know I have the answer." she said as she gathered her purse and coat before heading to the door. "Good night."

With that, she left, and John sat there, trying to figure out what was going on. Georgie was almost home when it hit her, what Anthony was about and she pulled over and began laughing hysterically.

After showering, she was in her room working on her homework when Maxie knocked on the door."Can I come in?"

When the blond was sitting on her bed, Georgie asked what was going on?

"Why don't you tell me?" she said quietly and a bit belligerently. "I had to hear from Brook and Dillon that you helped deliver a baby, the one that crazy woman kidnapped. Then you are more gone than here most nights."

"I am only next door."she pointed out. She didn't get where all of this anger was coming from. Maxie and she both had been very busy lately.

"Plus there is your boyfriend." she said snarling a bit at the idea of not knowing about him. "Dad told me about him this morning. Georgie, are you mad at me?"

"No." she said astounded. "I am sorry Maxie, but I have just been very, very busy. When I am home, you are with Jesse, when you are I am either at work or with Johnny."

"See that is just it... Johnny." she said. Maxie was jealous, oh, not of the guy but of how Mac was reacting to the other man. "Dad says he is older."

"Yes an ancient twenty three." she said then admitted. "Maxie, it isn't like that. We have at most kissed."

"Like what?" she asked. "I just don't understand. You were so nervous about dating Dillon and now, you... I saw you with him. I saw you and you were different."

Georgie knew what she meant but she wasn't going to explain herself to Maxie, when she barely understood it herself. "Maxie, that is because John respects me and my wishes. He listens, really, really listens to me."

"Dad likes him." she said resentfully. "I have plead with him, have begged him to be nicer to Jesse and he won't be but this man who is too old for you gets treated like he is his long lost son."

"I think dad sees a lot of himself in Johnny, minus the crazy father and mob bit." she said with a laugh. "Maxie, Johnny and Dad, well I think dad is just happy he isn't Dillon."

"What about Dillon, he kept asking me what was going on." said Maxie curious as to what her sister really felt for her ex-boyfriend.

"Well that is none of their business. Lucas, Brook and Dillon have spent months talking about me behind my back. Acting like I was to be avoided. Well I have moved on. I spend my time at school with Serena and her sister, after school with Nadine and Elizabeth and my dating time with Johnny and my sister time with you. I don't have any open spots for them."

Hugging Georgie, Maxie left her room, then went to bed, still feeling left out of her life.

Jason woke up when he felt Elizabeth getting out of bed. Opening his eyes, he saw it was almost five thirty in the morning. "Since we are now publicly a couple, what do you say to meeting Cam and me for lunch?"

Leaning down to kiss him, she said "He would love it, so would Mommy."

After her shower, she found Jason sitting up in bed, talking on his phone. A week ago they had been doing the exact same thing, the only difference now was Cam staying with his father.

So happy to be back into their routine, she smirked when she saw him watching her. Dropping her towel, she teased him as she put on her lotion, then her lingerie then finally was slipping on her scrubs.

Standing, walking over, he kissed her then said "Two mornings in row. We have to fix this."

"Hey, I tried, but someone didn't want to wake up this morning." she reminded him as she grabbed her keys and purse. With a see you later kiss, she said"I will try to take lunch around eleven."

"We will be there."he said pressing another kiss onto her before watching her leave. Going back to get his phone, he made the call. "Take care of it."

"Will do sir. What about the two men who they told us about." asked the man at the safe house. He looked at the two men who had tried to help Sonny Corinthos escape jail and couldn't wait to end their mistake.

"I will find a way to deal with it without involving our business." he said grimly as he tried to figure out how to warn Mac Scorpio that Officer Cruz, Lucky's old patrol partner had been part of the attempted escape the day before.

Showering, shaving then dressing, he went to make coffee as he checked on his son, then went to take care of his work so when Cam woke up they could spend the day together.

Bernie and he went over business, then he asked about Cassadine, just in case things changed in regards to Emily. Getting told all that was going on, he was then given some news that surprised him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes sir. Cassadine is looking for a child that belongs to Natasha Davidovich. Another possible heir to the Prince's fortune." Hanging up, Jason thought about Ric and wondered if that was why he was still around Alexis now that Sonny was in jail. Did he have a heads up regarding this possible heir.

One the next call, he wasn't happy with that one either. "When?"

"Yesterday evening. He got into a fight after he stole another inmates newspaper. His mother is on her way to Sing Sing where they are transferring Spencer now."

"Thank you." he said then added "What paper?"

"Port Charles Herald, the one announcing your marriage." said the prison guard before hanging up. Lucky Spencer was barely hanging on by a thread and he almost wished that he could put an end to the man's misery.

Several calls later, Jason heard Cam on the intercom and went to get his son ready for their day. "Daddy has big plans today. We are going to meet your great grandmother."

Dressing and feeding Cameron, Jason was on his way out the door when he opened it to find AJ about to knock. "May I come in."

"We were on our way out, so can we speak while I am loading Cam into the car." Jason didn't want to stop, he had lots of things that needed done and he didn't want to be trapped into dealing with the Carly mess.

"Uh, no, you need to see this to believe it." he said in an odd voice. Once inside, he looked around then said "Nice, it oddly enough suits you."

Taking Cam's coat off, Jason asked what was going on while his son played with his fingers."I heard from Bobbie Jones, she said you two are going to work out a custody deal."

"Yes, look, I was going to keep you out of this, but something happened. Last night, I was staying at the hotel out on the strip. That new Ramada, anyhow, I came into town and was driving around a bit. There was a billboard down on Courtland street about some new films."

"I heard, a couple of the men were discussing it in the warehouse." he said while Jason was disgusted at the conversation about pornos and hookers.

"When I stopped at the gas station on Courtland and Ninth Street, I saw a poster for one of them. It reminded me of something." AJ said awkwardly as he took out the DVD. "Is there someplace you can look at this?"

"Why would I?" he asked. AJ looked around and finally found the well hidden television and put it on. AJ said "The man is unknown, I think his voice is altered, you can't see much of him, but the woman..."

Jason saw the start of the movie and hit stop then looked at his brother. "What the hell are you doing bringing this into my house?"

"Sorry, I just was curious, did you know of it's existence." he asked still feeling ill at what he had seen.

"No, but am not surprised. She has been desperately trying to get my attention, Elizabeth was right. She said that Courtney thinks if I save her again, I will be stupid enough to make the same mistake I did last time." Jason couldn't believe how far the blond had gone.

"I have to ask, who would be brave enough to use Sonny Corinthos sister in a porno."said AJ his mind unable to truly process who had the balls to do that. "I didn't watch the rest, I saw the arm muscles and it sort of gave it away."

Grimacing, Jason said"She did tend to work out too much. I never understood why, it didn't help."

Agreeing, but not wanting to admit it, AJ said "Question is, what do we do?"

"Nothing, if she wants to do that sort of work... but its odd, she has been trying to do this lady bountiful thing since inheriting that money for saving that dog after the fire." Yet Jason didn't care, if he did he would be chasing down who had done this, but that was what the blond wanted. She was proving to be more like Carly every time he turned around. No wonder they were best friends.

"Maybe she didn't know?" asked AJ almost hopefully, not wanting to believe that even Courtney would do porn and from the list of things on the back, she did a whole hell of a lot more than lay there like she did when involved with him.

Jason was reading the blurb on the back, looking for answers, and was a bit surprised at some of the stuff listed but then thought to himself he shouldn't be, he knew she had to two sides to her.

He was only glad to have never seen it, not that he was a prude or against sexual experimentation but he had never seen the need for some of this kind of stuff. If the sex was that bad you needed to go that far, then... his thought process ended as he thought back then gave a laugh, the sex between them had been very vanilla and very boring, so yeah, whoever had taped probably had needed to go this far.

Seeing the production company name, then where it was from he said "Ruiz family. My guess, this is revenge for Sonny helping Lucky. Well, she was dumb enough to make it, she can deal with the fallout."

AJ started to agree then said "What about Mike, how has he been reacting to things?"

"We have no contact since Sonny tried to kidnap Elizabeth. He has stayed out of sight. I know that he is in financial trouble again. I am sure he knows that Sonny crossed a line too far."

Taking the DVD out, handing it to AJ he said "Do me a favor, get that out of my house. I have to go see grandmother. And I am meeting Elizabeth for lunch."

"I have a meeting with Alan and Monica at the hospital. I called and asked them to meet at the hospital, I don't want to deal with Edward just yet."

The two brothers separated, AJ for the meeting with his parents and Bobbie Jones and Jason to the mansion. "Is Lila in the sitting room?"

Nodding, Reginald said"She has been waiting eagerly for this moment."

Jason waited until he was right in front of the elderly woman as he undid Cam's outerwear, then said "He fell asleep on the drive over but woke up when I rang the doorbell."

Lila was next to the sofa, so Jason sat down, then said "I would like you to meet Cameron Steven Morgan, Cam, this is your great grandmother."

Reaching out to touch the sweet smelling little boy, Lila said "He looks content."

"He is usually a very happy baby. He does have his moments, if he isn't fed when he thinks it is time to be fed, then we hear about it." he said with wonderment in his voice. "Would you like to hold him?"

As the little boy was handed over, Lila felt him reaching out for her and closed her eyes in joy as Cam began to babble. "He is getting ready to speak."

"That is what Elizabeth says." he told her as Cam kept up the noise. "I just can't help wondering what he is saying now, what he is thinking. What he thinks of me, of his mother. Of life."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Carly was not happy with what she had just heard Leslie Webber talking about as she left the Brownstone the next morning. AJ was back and WORKING with Jason to take Michael away from her. Wishing she dared confront those inside, she thought about it, this was _her_ fault, it had to be... That that bitch had caused this, that she had managed to turn Jason so far away from her was a shock.

She couldn't allow this to happen, she knew that. As long as she had Michael, she had Jason in her life and she couldn't live without him in some part of her sphere. Frantically working it out in her mind, she was beginning to realize that she was all alone.

Sonny was gone, at least out of reach. He was facing serious charges and no one was allowed to speak to him after he had tried to escape. Her family was not going to help her, hell her mother was supporting AJ.

Her only assets were her friend Courtney and her husband. The man who had been avoiding her, the man who had slept with said friend. The man who had never shown up at the hospital while she was a patient. Restless and now worried, she was trying to figure out how to keep from losing her husband now that she had need for him.

Checking on her phone, she saw she had missed repeated calls from Courtney and listened to her message. Driving over to GH, she only hoped that between the two of them, she could find a way to either get AJ out of town or Elizabeth damn Webber out of Jason's life.

Maybe she could get pregnant, or fake a pregnancy.

Elizabeth was cleaning up from surgery when she heard her name being called over the intercom. When she was showered and changed, she hurried to the hub."Someone paged me."

"We need to talk, what the hell do you-" Ric was suddenly silent as Elizabeth's guards removed his hand from her arm. "Let me go."

"You are too close to Elizabeth." Stated the guard while his teammate was already on the phone to Jason.

"She is my wife." he snarled at the man, the idea of Jason, Jason Morgan winning Elizabeth, there was no way he could stomach that. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Alexis who had followed Ric asked "That would be my question for you. I apologize Elizabeth for his behavior. Congratulations on your marriage and of course on Cam."

Nodding at the other woman, she looked at Ric and said "Ric, if you ever approach me again, I will get a restraining order."

Alexis just wanted to get the hell out of there, if she was right about what she suspected, she couldn't leave Ric just yet but right now, the idea was growing that being a single parent was better than being publicly humiliated on a daily basis as her husband obsessed over his much younger ex-wife who had moved on with another man.

Ric started to speak, started to remind her that he was an attorney and knew what he could and couldn't get away with but suddenly shut up. Seeing his eyes were looking off behind her, Elizabeth turned in time to see Carly and Courtney were talking, well arguing fit the scene better.

Jason had just got off the elevator, walking towards his wife when he saw she was not alone, that Lansing was still there even if he wasn't paying attention to Elizabeth anymore. Moving between Ric and her, he handed her their son as he saw what they were looking at.

Over on the other side of the hub, Carly was not even paying any attention to the others as she stared at Courtney. "What did you just say?"

"I am pregnant. You have to help me." she begged her best friend, the tears falling down her face.

"Who is the father?"she asked with a sinking feeling in her heart when she saw the way Courtney's eyes went off to the side. "NO, YOU CAN'T BE. YOU LYING CHEATING BITCH!"

Security was already on the way after Epiphany had called them but it was too late as Carly reached out and grasped Courtney by her hair and screamed. "You did this on purpose, you are always, always jealous of what I have. You can't have him, he is mine."

"Carly, you are hurting me." Courtney was saying as Carly shouting at her. "Carly let me go, please, I can't lose this baby."

On the other side, Jason sent the two guards to break it up and said to Epiphany Johnson."Courtney is pregnant. I would guess that Carly just found out that the father is her husband."

"I will call Kelly Lee." she said as on the other side the two men tried to break the woman up but Carly wasn't letting go, instead she was shouting even louder.

"YOU, I GAVE YOU Jason, I gave you all the help you should have needed. You couldn't keep him." she was saying. "You lied to me, you said you were my friend. How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea the trouble this kid is going to cause me?"

At that point, the police got off the elevator and while they were there for Ric, they were quite happy to join in breaking up the two women. "What is going on here?" snapped Mac as he reached for Carly twice in less than one week.

"That slut slept with my husband and is pregnant with his kid." snarled Carly as she kept trying to get a hold of the blond. "Courtney, you are going to pay for this one. I can't believe I trusted you. I thought you were my friend."

Elizabeth wanted to say well what do you expect you knew what she was when you befriended her. Amused to see Carly getting EXACTLY what she deserved, she walked away with her son, hiding her amusement at the two supposedly best friends forever fighting it out over Lorenzo Alcazar of all people.

Mac had handed Carly off to one of the uniformed men he had brought with him, not sure what had been the catalyst for this fight, but needing to know who started it.

Kelly Lee had arrived and was talking to Epiphany then was heading over to the melee when the officer holding Carly found himself unable to stop her from reaching out and shoving Courtney hard into the open door behind her. Smiling when she saw the whore holding her self tightly she said "And that is the first payment, you whore."

"Carly, you have the right to remain silent." said Mac as he pushed her against the wall and began to handcuff her. As she fought him, he used pressure to bring her other hand to her back and slipped the metal bracelets on and then continued to read her her Miranda rights.

When she kept shooting nasty names at the other blond she had been friends with last he knew, he said in a resigned tone. "You just lack the capacity to do so. You have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you, god have mercy on his sole whoever they are. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Kelly and Nadine were escorting a bawling Courtney to an exam room while Carly was still trying to get free. Mac grabbed her arms and snarled "Enough, Carly."

"Mac, you don't know what she has done." she cried out when all the sudden Kelly came out into the hallway and called for someone to get Dr. Meadows. As medical staff rushed in, Carly was being led out.

Alexis took Ric's arm and said in a strong tone "We don't need to be here."

The lawyer wanted to protest but he could see he would not get close enough to Elizabeth to speak to her, he would have to do so at a later date. He was walking past when Mac handed him a notice of appearance ticket to match the one the man had from the day before and just moved out of the way well aware that he would soon have yet another Corinthos sibling in his jail.

The frantic movements towards Courtney's room suddenly stopped then Epiphany left the room."Morgan, do you know how to reach her father or I guess Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"Try Kelly's for Mike and I have no idea where Alcazar is." he said getting that she had to have miscarried. Holding onto his family, he watched them taking Courtney off to surgery, while Alan had greeted AJ who looked at Jason when they heard what was going on.

Lorenzo sat there, listening in shock as Kelly Lee gave him the news. She could see that he was barely comprehending what she was saying. "I gather sir, you were unaware of this information?"

"That would be correct." he said and felt a Catholic guilt in knowing that he was rather glad for there to be no lasting reminder of his bedding of the blond tart. There was a moment's hesitation then he verified the part that was of no surprise to him. That Carly had been behind the miscarriage. "My wife, she caused the miscarriage?"

"Yes, as much as we can discern." She said then watched the man stand, then look around before walking away without even a thank you. When Lorenzo was out of the hospital, he sat in his car, his mind still trying to wrap around the news he had been given.

Making a call, he said"Has my wife been served yet?"

"You will find her at the police station, she was arrested for assault." he said before hanging up. Making a call to AJ, he said "I am done, I am gone as of tomorrow. Don't break your promise regarding those boys."

Carly was not happy to be booked, she was arguing that she was innocent as she was fingerprinted and refused to stand still so that they could take her photo. The intact officer had to hold the sign with her name in front of her, she kept slamming it into the table in front of her, refusing to do so.

Once she was out of her clothes and into her jumpsuit, Carly was led down into the tomes. The prisoners watched the tall blond struggling against the female guard but that ended when she heard her name being called. "Carly?"

Seeing Sonny, she was shocked at how bad he looked as he was being led past her with leg irons on. ""What are you doing here? Has Jason forsaken you too?"

Before she could answer him, she was shoved into a cell with two bunks and one person. "What the hell?"

"Well well, let me guess, you were stupid enough to attack Jason's little wifey?"mocked Sam. "Don't you get it, she beat both of us, she won. I have to give her props she is good. And that sweet innocent look, damn, you can't pay to get looks like that."

"Shut up Sam." she snarled. "Seriously, you are an idiot. Elizabeth isn't some Jezebel, she is a whiny needy little bitch who sucks men in with her lies."

"Like I said, Carlybabes, she is a good little con artist. Wonder where she learned it from?" Carly was in denial at first then had a thought, Luke, Luke had talked for years about Elizabeth.

"Fuck, you are right."she said astounded. "How the hell did I miss it. How the hell did I miss that she was trained by Luke."

"Who?" she asked then her eyes narrowed. "Wait, you think that old drunk Luke Spencer could teach someone to do what she did, no way Carlybabes, this takes someone with more skill than that waste of space."

"You don't know Luke's past." she muttered as she threw herself onto the bunk. "That bitch, that muffin faced bitch."

"Yeah, but you have to appreciate the beauty of the con." said an admiring Sam as she settled in and thought about what the nurse had done. "She didn't have much to work with, it took years, but in the end, she won, she beat all of us."

Carly was now steaming mad as she found herself realizing that she had been played. Add what was going on with Courtney to that mess and she was furious.

"Mrs. Alcazar, you are wanted." called out the guard as he handcuffed her and led her to the Interrogation room. "Sit down."

Carly did then heard footsteps, turning, expecting Jason knowing there was no way he would foresake her when she was in this much trouble, she was shocked to see AJ entering. "What come to gloat?"

"No, came to tell you that I made a deal with your mother. Michael and I have spoken. Carly get help, who knows maybe in ten years when you get out of prison, well maybe your son will want to see you again." with that he stood, then looked at her.

"When you fell, miscarried, I didn't push you, wouldn't have no matter how much I loathed you by that point. You on the other hand, today, you meant to cause pain and suffering. Congratulations Carly, Courtney miscarried."

AJ was leaving when he saw Mac Scorpio talking to a detective then to another man nearby in uniform. Watching as the officer was relieved of his weapon, then arrested, he asked the man standing nearby what that was about. "That is Officer Cruz being relieved of his position, the idiot was complicate in the attempted escape of Corinthos the other night."

"Why would a cop help Corinthos?" he asked.

"Cruz thinks his pal Spencer got a raw deal when he killed that Ruiz brother, then Spencer was shanked in prison. He is barely hanging on but rumor is it was a bungled escape attempt on Spencer's behalf."

Elizabeth and Jason was speaking quietly about Ric and his attempt to speak to her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes." she said reaching out to grasp his hand. "It was more the shock he got out of jail so quickly. He has to appear in front of a judge for barging into the women's locker room already, now this. He is loosing it, I am glad the guards were there."

"Me too." he said his mind on all the ways this could have gone wrong. Lansing was a danger and he was going to have to be dealt with quietly. Maybe find a way to pin his father's death on him. "Are you ready to head home?"

Lifting their son who was asleep on the sofa between them,. Jason was holding her hand when he saw Bobbie coming their way. "Bobbie."

"Jason, Elizabeth."she said soberly. "I was hoping to speak to you later, about how Michael wants to be sure that his brother is okay. I think after this afternoon... well that might not be a good idea. Monica, Alan and AJ and I will work it out."

"Bobbie, how are you doing?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am going to be fine." she said with a sigh. "Laura went to see Lucky but after she is sure he will be fine, she is taking Lulu back to school. Leslie and she are making plans to head to Omaha where Amy is now living. I just want my peace of mind back."

"I understand how that feels." she replied feeling a bit awkward. "Uh, Bobbie, I wanted you to hear it from us first, just in case. We are expecting another child."

"Oh sweetie, that is wonderful." she said with a genuine smile. "Congratulations to both of you. I will keep it from Carly for now, let her find out elsewhere."

"Thank you. I am glad someone I care about is happy for us. I am sure Grams won't be."she said while Jason lifted Cam to his shoulder while his other arm was resting around Elizabeth's waist.

"I don't know why Audrey is behaving this way. I mean since when is what her neighbor thought been more important than being right?" Bobbie asked with a shake of her head. "Your grandmother has become the very thing she used to warn us younger nurses about. You don't let that get to you, though, be happy, Elizabeth."

Watching the young couple leave, Bobbie turned when she heard her name being called. Seeing Tony standing there, she asked. "Did you get my message about Lucas?"

"Yes, I agreed to go look at Columbia with him. Why are you letting Carly's antics get in the way?" he asked.

"I don't know if you heard, but the man in the fight with Lucky, he died. Add that to Lucky losing part of his liver and the press are all over things again. With what Carly just pulled..."

"You're worried that they might follow you if you go?" he asked finally getting why she wasn't going to New York with them. "Fine, what about Morgan and Michael?"

"Monica is taking both boys to her place this evening. I have to visit with Alexis Davis, speak to her about Kristina." she said not relishing that conversation. "Plus we both know Carly will get some sucker to bail her out. I want all of this dealt with before she does."

Arriving at their SUV, Jason and Elizabeth were making plans for lunch when her phone rang. "Thanks Emily."

"Everything okay?" Jason asked when he saw her secretive grin, he was aware that his sister and his wife were plotting something but neither would admit what was going on and he was finding out he was curious. The grins his wife would give him after the calls had him mildly concerned about his ego or his son because frankly the giggles on Em's end when she had seen him the day before had ended with her losing her breath she had been laughing so hard.

Elizabeth just looked at Jason, tried to play the innocent even as she wondered what he would look like when she got him into the costume. When Em had suggested it, Elizabeth had said no, but then her sister in law had shown her a calender and now, Elizabeth was eagerly awaiting Christmas eve and a bare chested Santa under her tree.

For that she would even get a large tree, one for which they might need real ornaments, the only problem was getting Jason to wear the suit, even poaching it as a tradition for Cam might not work. Then assessing her husband as he backed out of the hospital parking lot, she couldn't help thinking maybe just maybe she should mention her own plans for Santa Claus that evening... Heck she might even be willing to dress up as Ms. Santa Claus...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Walking down the hall after talking to Liz and Jason, Bobbie was almost to the hub when she overheard Detective Taggert speaking to Courtney. Stopping wanting to make sure that the overeager detective didn't brow beat the young woman who had miscarried, she was eavesdropping when what she heard made her groan.

"I am not joking, I have no intention of pressing charges against Carly. She is my best friend and didn't mean to hurt me." said the gullible blond as she was propped up against her pillows.

"Ms. Matthews please tell me you aren't really that naive." said Taggert frustrated. While they had her on trespassing charges and Mac was going to get Carly charged for creating a public disturbance, without Courtney they couldn't get her on first degree assault and that was the charge they really wanted.

"I won't hurt my best friend that way, she was simply a little upset with the news I gave her." she said then asked him to leave. Taggert did, shaking his head and seeing Bobbie standing there said exasperated "I was playing nice."

"You might want to find out if she hit her head during that attack, maybe you can press charges anyhow if she did." she responded then left to head back to the hub.

In the room, Courtney was debating who to call for help when she saw someone entering her room wearing a white coat and before she could get a good look, saw her door closing.

"Hello Courtney, long time no see." said AJ leaning against the door and looking at his ex-wife. "So this is how this is going to go. You will take the money I am about to offer you, leave town quickly and quietly or you can deal with the fall out of having your debut as a porn star made public."

"You sick bastard, you taped us having sex?" she shrieked as she held her stomach and glared at the sad little man standing in front of her. " You pervert, just wait until Jason hears about this."

"Uh, no." he said a bit confused as he got she didn't know about her staring role in Daisy's Afternoon Delight but it didn't change a thing. "No, it wasn't me. I just found out about it on a trip down Courtland street. Either way, you can stay in town, be a laughing stock or you can leave town, create a new life for yourself maybe in Texas. They like blonds in Texas. I am sure that is a wealthy man you can try to trap into marriage."

"And if I chose to stay? Do you really think that Jason won't come to my rescue again?"she asked smugly. "That Carly won't work with me..."

"You have no clue, do you?" he asked delighted with the news that she was completely in the dark. "Carly isn't going to forgive you, Jason saw the video, his only response was pretty much to wonder who on earth would pay to watch you having sex considering how lacking your sex life was. I am your only ally and frankly that is only because you are a way to short cut to get something I want."

Courtney was ignoring him, when he put a portable DVD player in front of her and hit play. Watching as she was having sex with Lorenzo, she started to say that she wasn't scared when something occurred to her, Lorenzo would pay big time for that tape to go away and that she had been carrying his child. Surely he would want to help her...

Sonny's mind was whirling, he had been expecting the FBI to make him an offer, instead he had been visited by his brother of all people, gloating about Jason betraying him. As he thought about Ric's offer, he was considering it.

The only problem was, he didn't just want Elizabeth away from Jason, he wanted the bitch dead. He had seen the news, heard about Jason marrying the woman. That he had betrayed Sonny's sister had gotten his brother's wife pregnant.

Sonny wanted Elizabeth dead and he wanted Jason to know he had killed her. Yet, how to do that without Ric's help, because his brother had made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't work with him unless that tramp was left alone.

When Carly was led past, he was still in disbelief, because while he wasn't shocked about the betrayal by Jason of him, that he would betray Carly, that one just was not possible.

"Sonny, Sonny, you have to do something. AJ is back, AJ is back and he has custody of Michael." she shrieked. Seeing the dark haired man smile, she shouted. "Why are you so happy, don't you understand, Jason, Jason is the one who brought him back."

His smile fading, Sonny was already making plans to call Ric when Mac Scorpio entered the tomes. "Take Corinthos to my office."

The guards did so, once there, Mac said "I am sure you don't give a damn, but your brother hit black ice on the drive home, he hit a generator. He didn't make it."

Knowing that Jason had to have done it, he was about to place blame when Mac handed him a piece of paper. "Anything you want to tell me about?"

"_Santa Claus is Coming to Town." _Sonny read the note and then looked at Mac,"What is this supposed to be?"

"That is what I want to know." said Mac. "Why is this written in your brother's handwriting."

"I don't know." said Sonny. "I need a new attorney."

"I suggest you make a few calls." was Mac's response. He was beginning to wonder about the deaths, what if Sonny had been behind it all. It would make sense, Trevor had spawned Ric, Luke might have had him deal with Helena then tried to blackmail him with it. Tom might have been a simple death, not related and as for Lucky, well he might have found the note on his father for all he knew.

Mac had been hoping to learn more from the mobster, but wasn't truly disappointed. He had Sonny by the balls, Taggert hadn't been so happy in years. Neither had the Mayor, the press or the FBI. If he had killed Ric or had it done, it wasn't arranged by Morgan and to be honest Mac would look into it, but he doubted he would find anything.

Carly and Sam listened as Sonny was put back into his cell, they could hear him snarling at the guard. "What do you suppose that is about?"

"I don't know." said Carly her mind whirling as she got that something had clearly gone wrong. Something worse than AJ getting custody of Micheal. As she tried to figure out what it was, she could only come up with Elizabeth Webber having done something else to make Jason betray them.

In his office, Mac was not happy to be told on his way out of the office and was told that the FBI wanted to speak to him. "What do you want, Agent Malone?"

"Sam McCall aka Angela Monroe aka Livvie Lockheart, con woman." he said giving the other man the paperwork. "I know you want to charge her, but I have murder charges and federal racketeering charges against her."

Courtney was still lying in her hospital bed the next morning. First Lorenzo had never come to visit her, then she had been shocked at what she had seen on the television. The only person who had come to visit had been her father who had made it clear he thought she was a fool.

With her back turned towards the door as the evening news played on the television, the blond hoping to hear that Carly had forgiven her. They had shown Carly shouting terrible things about her as she had been dragged out of the hospital the day before, things that were making her regret agreeing to drop the charges when Taggert had been there the day before. "Ms. Matthews, you need to eat something. I know that the hospital lunch isn't exactly the best but it is nutritious, and you really need to eat so that you can heal."

She ignored the woman, still dazed that her best friend had turned on her so viciously. How could Carly do this, how could she be so mean to her. The things she had said, she had been so mean, for no reason. It wasn't like Carly was in love with Lorenzo Alcazar or was she?

Epiphany looked at the blond, left the room and went to the hub. Calling Dr. Meadows, she said "Ms Matthews still isn't eating."

"I will speak to her."said Lainey who was already in a meeting with Kelly Lee and Karen Meadows about the other woman. That Courtney had gotten pregnant and had been a shock considering her medical issues after her miscarriage. The only good news for the blond was that she would find it easier to get pregnant than was previously thought. Standing, she asked "Has Mr. Alcazar been to visit her yet?"

"No, visit, not even a call." said Kelly who shook her head at the tawdry little story she had been entire mess was sadly entertaining.

Entering the room, Nadine was taking her vitals when Courtney sullenly looked at the blond. "What do you have that I don't?"

"I don't understand."she said as she put away the chart. She didn't want to converse with the other woman, she had had several run-ins with the blond and didn't get why she thought so highly of herself. The blond came off as less than intelligent, she was classless and seemed to think being related to a mobster made her the creme de la creme of society.

"Jax, he slept with me and walked away with nothing more than a thank you for the night."she said bewildered at the idea as she scanned the blond in front of her. "I mean look at you, you are a countrified nobody who works a thankless dead end job that pays a pittance and you look like... well nothing special."

Nadine said evenly "Ms. Matthews, your blood pressure is down. You should consider eating."

Walking towards the door, she stopped and looked at her patient, shook her head, then left and met Elizabeth at the hub. "Have you ever wanted to slap a patient?"

"Courtney?" she asked sympathetically. "I am grateful that I am not allowed to be her nurse, but I do get where you are coming from."

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were done for the day?" asked Nadine of Emily who was approaching in a coat and wearing her stethoscope.

"Dad asked if I wanted to work an extra shift." she said with a grimace. "Elizabeth, he needs to see you in his office."

Elizabeth walked to see her father in law and saw Jason instead. "What is going on? Where is Cam?"

"Cam is with my dad. I have something to tell you. There was a car accident, Ric is dead."He told her, worried she might think he had something to do with it.

"Oh god, poor Alexis. I mean... I think she was actually falling for his lines." she said feeling for the older woman.

"I don't know and after seeing how she has been acting, she doesn't get a lot of sympathy. Ric, well you know how I feel about him." he said. "I know we have talked about Ric, but I also know how soft-hearted you are."

Reaching out, she looked at him. "If there was anyone out there who loved Ric, I would mourn for their sake, but Ric's life has been about his brother, about Sonny. He has alienated everyone. I am sure that even Alexis is a bit relieved at knowing he is gone."

Anthony was sitting in his office when Georgie arrived after school. "Sir, what do you need me to do today."

Handing her a magazine, he said "In there you will find a list of 21 ultimate gifts, I need you to arrange for the purchase of all the ones marked. I will take care of the names on the cards."

Georgie went to her desk, sat down and opened the magazine to the marked page and without even glancing at the prices, got on the phone and began to make calls. A quarter of a billion dollars later, she said "Done sir."

"Thank you, Ms Jones. Why don't you head out. There is a new list for you along with names to go with them. Then we need to get that list of names for the baskets this week."

"Already done sir, on your desk in the green folder." she said with a smile as she picked up her purse and closed down her lap top. "I have a dinner date sir, are you going to be okay and remember to eat tonight?"

Lifting the phone, he said "I have already ordered it."

"Just remember to actually eat it sir." she said with a knowing grin, then left. In her car, she was having a good laugh, she had finally figured it out last night and she wasn't sure how to tell John that she got the feeling she was to be his present. She did wonder just how Anthony intended to give it to him, would she be in a box under the tree or just wrapped in a pretty bow, who knows, maybe if she was wrong, she would do that for him herself. But she didn't think she was wrong

His father had left a very large trail for John to the office, to her. A trail even a blind man or Lucky Spencer could follow. Arriving home, she saw that her father was already in the kitchen and that Maxie was in the living room. "So, dad what is going on?"

"Wait until we are all seated." he said with a smile. "So where is Mr Zachara this evening."

"He had a meeting with the City Planning Committee." she said with a grin.

Mac had to hide his laugh, minus the mob and wishing he was having this discussion about planning committees five years in the future, he had to admit, John and Georgie were a good pairing.

As the three of them sat down at the dining room table, Maxie said "Why are we all here?"

Taking a deep breath, Mac said. "Your Mom is going to be here for Christmas, along with Robin. Georgie I know you are going to be busy with work that week, but I hope you can find some time for them. Maxie, I am going to invite Jesse over for dinner and Georgie the same thing regarding John."

"Dad, he might be busy with his father." Warned Georgie. "Why is Mom coming home, she hasn't been around much this year."

"My question exactly, let me guess she is coming back to jerk your chain, dad." sniped Maxie as she looked at her dad. "Why are you letting her get away with this."

"Maxie, she is your mother, I know she hasn't been here that much but you need to show her respect." he said sternly. "I love you, but you don't know everything going on.

At the end of the day, Jason was waiting at home with Cam when Elizabeth came in from the garage. Seeing him cooking dinner, she moved in to kiss him when she saw he was heating up some soup. "I thought you hated soup?"

Pouting a bit, he said "Do you realize what today is?"

Frowning a bit, she thought quickly, her mind going over their past, trying to find something on December 3rd. "I hate to admit it, but no."

Hugging her as he handed Cam some more cheerios, he said "Okay wife, we have now been married three months."

Her eyes widening, she said "I was looking for something connected to soup."

Laughing at her, he said "I wasn't hungry and wanted to feed you. I stopped at Kelly's and got you some soup. There are brownies in the fridge and Cam has already been bathed."

Relaxing, she found herself being fed as they talked about their day. "So AJ is trying to get Courtney to leave town?"

"He is worries she might be a threat in regards to Morgan." he said. "I can't believe she won't press charges against Carly. What is she thinking."

"She isn't." said Elizabeth as Jason carried Cam up to bed, then went to join Elizabeth in their bedroom. Seeing her in his closet, sorting out clothes, he asked "What are you doing?"

"Just getting laundry ready so I can get it done tomorrow." she said innocently as she hid the small piece of paper with his sizes on them. The tailor need them to fit the suit. Slowly walking out of his closet, she was reaching for the hem of her shirt when he bent down to pull her into a kiss.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do all that work, yourself. I am quite capable of tossing clothes in the washer." he said while inwardly thinking he had gotten another clue as to what she was up to. "Just leave them in the bottom of the closet, I will take care of them."

She had no idea that Jason was on to her as he soon had them naked, sated and curled up together in bed, before looking at the small piece of paper on the nightstand as she slept. The stationary had lines on it that asked inseam, chest and arm lengths.

Now he knew Elizabeth wasn't the suit sort, so he was really getting curious but would wait her out, eventually either Emily or she would give up the truth. Hearing Cam, he eased out of their bed, pulled on some jeans and went to get their son. "So Cam, what do you think your Mommy is up to?"

The brunette pretending to be asleep realized she was going to have to confess as she grinned. Standing, she grabbed Jason's t-shirt and pulled it on. Walking down the hallway, she saw her husband standing there holding Cam. "You know there is one thing that would make this scene even sexier and let me tell you that is hard to do."

Blushing a bit, Jason looked at Elizabeth with her tousled curls and plush lips wearing only his shirt and said "I know what I think it is missing, Cam's mother, curled up next to us."

"No, I was thinking about a wardrobe change, maybe something a little more festive." she said with a leer. "At least the bottom half and maybe the hat. Though, for Cam you might need to wear the jacket, but for me, I can think of lots of ways for you to help me celebrate without the jacket."

Blinking in confusion, he asked "What are you talking about?"

"Santa Claus, I want my own personal santa wrapped in a bow under the tree just for me." she said then gave Cam a kiss on the foreheard then gave his father a lingering kiss then said "I will be waiting for you when you get Cam to sleep."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Carly was arraigned and shocked to be told she was being charged with malicious wounding, with attempted murder and with attacking a fetal with intent to harm. She didn't get it, Taggert had told her Courtney was dropping the charges, how could this be happening?

When she heard the bail amount, she looked around then saw a man standing up in back. Nodding at her, she realized he was her husband's attorney and relaxed as she quietly followed the bailiff.

In the station again, she was led to Interrogation. "Where is my husband?"

"Mr. Alcazar is on his way to Brazil." said the man wearing the five thousand dollar suit. While the man wasn't here for Mr. Alcazar, at least not entirely, he was not going to tell her that as she questioned him. Let her find out later who she really owed her freedom to. "I have arranged for your bond, if you abide by its requirements you are free, if you violate them just once, you will be back in that jail cell."

Nodding in annoyance, she saw the officious little man was holding out some paperwork. Taking it she said "What is this?"

"Your annulment papers, Mrs. Corinthos, while reviewing your paperwork, we discovered your marriage to Mr. Corinthos wasn't ever legally terminated. Mr. Alcazar washes his hands of you and your responsibilities. Oh, and Mrs. Corinthios, he sold the house and had your car gotten out of the city lot. He suggests that you start to pay attention to your bills."

When the man had left, Carly shrugged, not worried at all. That just meant she would have to stay at Sonny's or throw herself on Jason's mercy. Both of which suited her fine. Signing for her personal items, she changed, then went to the hospital which was a few blocks away.

Making a call to the warehouse, she was furious when the guard hung up on her, then the same at Sonny's place. Calling for a taxi when she heard the impound yard was closed, she had it drive out the long road and to pull over in front of the large wooden doors.

"Hey Lady, that will be eighteen bucks." called out the driver.

"One minute, I just have to get the money from the staff." she said as she tried the door. Then pressed the doorbell and then after five minutes began to bang on the door. "I know you are in there, open the door. Open the damn door. Who do you think you are? I am not going to stand for this."

There were lights as a car pulled up behind her. "Carly what are you doing?"

Turning, she glared at Mac Scorpio then said "Look, tell them to let me in."

"Tell who?" he asked genuinely puzzled. "Carly, no one is living here. The staff was let go and the feds seized this house. They are planning on auctioning it off after the new year."

"What?" she asked choking on the word. "How? Why?"

"Carly have the taxi take you to the diner, your mother is going to meet you there." Mac said after a quick telephone call. Looking at the taxi driver he said"Drive her to Kelly's and only Kelly's if you want your fare to be paid."

Across town Jason was entering the house just after lunch, sliding his arm around his wife's waist as she folded towels. "I told you I would take care of those tonight."

Turning around in his arms, she said with a smirk. "I know but after that call from my grandmother, I figured folding towels was a much better option then driving over to Maple Street and using one of them to strangle her. What was she thinking? Calling you, trying to blackmail you with the truth about Cam?"

"Well she certainly is inventive." he said not wanting to worry Elizabeth but while he had been willing to believe it was simple human error because Elizabeth wanted to believe it, he was beginning to wonder if Audrey had changed the results of Cam's original DNA test. She clearly had a lot of hatred for him and from what he had heard a little while ago, would do anything she needed to get him away from Elizabeth.

Seeing Elizabeth' face, reading her guilt at what Audrey had tried to do to them, he pressed his fingers against her lips and said "Stop worrying so much. Just kiss me and we will take care of this tomorrow."

Placing one of her hands against his chest, she could feel the accelerated beat of his heart, his body felt warm and very solid as she let both of her hands move up his chest and over his shoulder. Her gaze caught his, while she went on her tiptoes as she pressed her lips against his while her hands threaded themselves into the hair at his neck.

Jason's arms encircled her waist tightly as he deepened the kiss, his lips devouring hers. He curved his body around her, his chest pressing against her chest. Her thighs were pressed against his as Jason lifted her up into his arousal.

Breaking the kiss, he eased his way down her throat, his need making her feel like she had been drugged. "My god, Jason. What you do to me!"

Lifting his head so that he could look at her, watching her flushed face until she burrowed into his neck, needing the feel of him against her skin. His hands eased up her back and into her hair as he looked at her swollen lips.

Following her neck line, down to the swell of her breasts. The outline of her nipples against the silk material made his mouth water even as he unbuttoned her sweater. Encouraged by her groans of pleasure he pushed the material aside as he brushed his nose against one of the very sensitive tips while he cupped the other one and used his thumb pad to tease the other tip.

With his tongue he circled the tip and felt her hands tighten in his hair. Just as she was telling him not to stop, her phone rang. "Don't stop."

Reluctantly letting go, he said "If you don't answer, they will try the house phone."

Looking at the caller ID as she straightened her shirt, she groaned then hit the button to say"This had better be very important Emily Bowen Quartermaine."

There was a gasp then the sound of a gasp "Uh, Elizabeth, this is Monica. I am sorry to disturb you, but Emily wanted me to call and cancel your late lunch today."

Flushing as she looked at the woman's son, she said "I am so sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, but..."

"No explanations needed." she said with a chuckle as she looked at the clock and got that more than likely Jason and she had been taking advantage of Cam being down for a nap. "Em got a chance to step in and see a brain stent being put it."

"Tell her to please call me later." Elizabeth said then looked around as she saw Jason was not in the kitchen any longer. "Okay, where did you go?"

Carrying the last of the towels upstairs as she figured out Jason had taken the first ones she had folded, Elizabeth was placing them in the linen closet when she felt lips on the back of her neck. "Jason, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he drew her into their bedroom, reached for the hem of his t-shirt, lifted it over his head and tossed it onto floor then saw how Elizabeth's eyes were heated as they scanned over his body. "See something you like?"

Traveling from his flat stomach to his naked chest and over his shoulders as she watched him sit down on the bench at the foot of their bed to kick off his shoes and then bend to remove his socks. "I would like to sculpt you like this but seriously, Jason what are you doing?"

Unbuttoning his jeans, the sound of the zipper being lowered then watching as he kicked them off. When he stood, he said "From where you are staring, I would think you don't need an answer to that question."

Tearing her eyes away from the very hard evidence of his arousal, she raised her startled eyes to his as she took another step towards him. The softness of her fingers running down the length of his arousal had him gasping out"Elizabeth."

When his lips hungrily claimed hers, she felt her cloths go away as if by magic instead of their hands getting rid of what was in the way of their being together. As time moved on, hands caressing and stroking one another until the fire exploded between them.

Lifting his wife, placing her in the middle of their bed, Jason moved next to her. Kissing her softly he said "This is the way it always should have been." as he entered her. Moving so that she was on top of him, he held onto her tightly as he whispered for her to just let go.

Blue met blue as they gave into their desires. Pleasure spiraling out of control as they came together and then fell apart again and again. "Wow."

Resting her head against his heart, she said "What got into you?"

Running his hands down her back, he said "Cam is asleep, we are home alone and I just realized that we have forever. There is something very seductive about knowing I finally have my dreams coming true."

Anthony was reading the last of the files, things were all in place for the various citizens of Port Charles to have a memorable holiday season. He had honored his late wife, was now setting up for his son to live a good life, a safe life after his death.

Making the call,he asked "Is everything set up for me to arrive on Boxing day?"

"Yes sir." said the woman on the other end of the phone. "The house is ready for you."

The silver haired man thanked her then went to do the last thing on his list, the one promise that was going to hurt, deeply. With a heavy sigh, he made arrangements for that police officer to meet with the man's future.

Pouting as he hit send on the computer, he decided he deserved a treat, but which treat did he want. Corinthos or McCall. Or maybe just a little snack, he could always expose Alexis Davis' secret. That could be some real fun.

Hearing his phone ringing, he listened to the attorney, "So Carly Corinthos was released, I want her slowly stripped of her assets. And have her get access to the DVD. She will send the other blond fleeing."

Hanging up, the old man looked out with window and with a twinkle in his eyes he said HO HO HO.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Jason was at the warehouse when he got the call from Steven. "Are you sure?"

"If he is telling the truth, yes." said Steven as he closed the door to his office. "Are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"I have to." he said with a heavy sigh. "She has her test today. I was planning on us having dinner tonight, Emily was going to keep Cam. I think I might need to change that."

"What about the hospital?" he asked the other man. "You really should give Alan a head's up."

"No, I will speak to Audrey, give her a chance to... I don't know, I guess leave town quietly." he said feeling a bit sick at how far this woman had gone and how long she had kept the secret. "Alan and I are just starting to get comfortable with things."

Steven said "I hate to say it, considering I am not involved, but if you can't do it, I have to. My grandmother had access to a lot of files here, Jason. Who knows what else she has done over the years. This isn't just about Cam's paternity."

"Give me time to tell Elizabeth first." he said. Standing he went to the door, then asked"Steven, I am going to speak to Audrey right now, can you meet me there?"

Looking at his schedule, the short blond said "Give me a half hour."

Forty minutes later, Audrey was looking at the two men and couldn't believe them. "I am going no where."

"Gram's, what you did, you would be the first to hate someone doing that to you." said Steven trying to get her to see reason. "What if something had happened to Cam? What if he had had some medical issue that required our knowing the truth? Like what had happened to Kristina."

"Well nothing has so far. I would have told someone the truth, if it had gotten that dire." she said stiffly.

"Mrs. Hardy, I always respected your late husband, I love your granddaughter and yet for you to do this, to endanger my son this way. I don't know how you can think this was the right choice." Jason said looking at her. "I won't even go into how this was none of your business, how it was Elizabeth and mine."

Crossing her arms, she said "You Mr. Morgan are nothing, a hired killer. My granddaughter and great grandson deserve better."

"Like Spencer, a man who can't keep his zipper closed, who acts first and makes excuses later. A man who has hurt Elizabeth repeatedly, whose only interest in Cam is as a way to manipulate your granddaughter?" he asked in disbelief.

"The Spencers have earned my respect." she stated. "You had everything and you chose to roll around in the gutters with the trash. Now you have dragged my granddaughter into them. People are talking about her, gossiping about her. All because of you. They are snickering behind her back."

"Who, who is doing that grandmother?" asked Steven quietly. "I have asked around, after you said that to me before. So far all I have heard is how Jason and Elizabeth got pregnant the first time both times, from a couple of Liz's friends, teasing her. I think that this is all drama you created in your head. I think you want to control Elizabeth's life. Either way, she is happy, Cam is happy and you, you are the only one who isn't."

Jason walked to the door then waited outside as Steven looked at the elderly woman standing so haughtily in front of him and said. "Jason doesn't want to, but I am insisting they tell Alan what you did with the tests. Grams', you are so worried about your reputation, how do you think people are going to feel when they hear what you did to Grandfather's legacy at the hospital he started."

"That is all your sister's fault, if she hadn't..." Audrey hotly protested.

"No, what you did, is on you." with that Steven dropped a set of tickets on the credenza."A ticket to Russia, make up a good excuse and be on the jet. Either way, be gone or what you did will be made public."

At the hospital, Elizabeth was in a very good mood when she left the test room. She was positive she had aced the test and was going to stick around until Em got out of surgery so that she could keep Cam for them. Hearing her brother's voice then her husbands lower timber speaking to Alan she moved that way just in time to hear what they were saying.

"Thank you for letting me know, Steven. What Audrey did, well just in how it affects my family is astounding, that she did it at a hospital she has been revered at for over forty years, I have no idea what to say." said Alan in a grave tone as he got how serious this was.

"We are going to tell Elizabeth tonight, can you keep it quiet until at least then." said Jason. "I have no idea how to tell her that Audrey altered the tests, nor how to explain why."

"I heard." she said softly walking into the room. "I heard you speaking just now... Jason, I am so sorry."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to apologize for." he said as he took the heartbroken woman into his arms. "She made this choice out of pride, out of petty feelings of anger."

Steven who was feeling the shame of being related to his grandmother, reached out and patted his sister on the back then said "I gave her a ticket out of town. My guess she takes it. Elizabeth I don't even think that this was about you, I truly think that Gram's would have done this no matter who the father was."

"What do you mean?"she asked from where her head rested on Jason's shoulder.

"Truly I think Gram's wanted you back with Lucky so bad, that Zander was chosen as the dad because she knew he was most likely to end up dead." he said bluntly. Steven was only hoping that the elderly woman did the right thing and left town, Alan had agreed they would do an audit of the files, but otherwise they would keep this to themselves if she did go.

The next week was a quick session of court appearances and announcements from various people around town.

First had come the news that Audrey Hardy was moving to Europe to be closer to her son and granddaughter, then had come a call from Sarah begging Elizabeth to let her move in until she found a place. "I can't deal with her, she had just gotten off the jet when she started in on me for testifying against Lucky."

"Sorry Sarah." she said ruefully. They hadn't told Jeff nor Sarah what was going on but she was beginning to think that Steven and she were going to have to."I wish I could help, but..."

"Tell Steven I am crashing at his place." ordered the blond as she saw her grandmother coming across the square. "At this rate, Dad might be fleeing too, did you know it is his fault, that his supposed bad taste in women is why you are such a disappointment to her."

Laughing in spite of herself but agreeing to warn Steven, Elizabeth said "I have had years to deal with her, it has only been twenty four hours Sarah."

"I don't have your goodness but do have access to scalpels." darkly announced the blond as she said goodbye then listened to a litany of how she should change her style of dress, her hair and even her apartment to get a man.

Hanging up, Elizabeth was telling Georgie and Maxie off all people what was going on. The two sisters had stopped over to warn her about the incoming visitors who would be arriving that week. Elizabeth had no issues with Robin coming to town, but Maxie was worried her cousin might still have feelings for Jason.

"Elizabeth your grandmother has gone nuts." bluntly announced the older girl before they left to head home for the night. They had been over there for dinner, Maxie because she needed to ask Elizabeth's advise about how to get Mac to ease up on Jesse and Georgie because Johnny had been dealing with business for the last couple of days.

With their company arriving that day and John due back from his meeting, both of the Jones girls were eager to see their family but at the same time reluctant to deal with Felicia and Robin who had been driving them crazy since noon.

Luckily Robin had decided to have dinner with some friends and Bobbie had dragged Felicia to the brownstone. But they were having a family meeting at eight thirty when Mac was expected to arrive home.

Jason who had been putting Cam down heard Elizabeth's call to her brother then pulled her up the stairs to their room. Soon curled up with his back against the headboard he said "AJ called."

"I heard from Emily."she responded shaking her head in laughter. "And Steven who said that the bill to repair his car was going to be sent to ELQ. Did Monica really threaten to banish him to the gatehouse. I can't believe he had Steven's car messed with, Emily and he could have been in real trouble if they hadn't had their cell phones."

"With grandmother's permission." he said chuckling a bit at the feisty reaction from Lila to Edward trying to play matchmaker. "That added to his talk with Michael, well AJ is going to move into Bobbie's house. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised at how easily he has taken to Morgan."

"I am sure that went over well with Carly." she said dryly. Carly had been a pain in the rear that week, sense finding out that Sonny's money was all gone, except the trust funds for the boys and Kristina. She had tried to get access repeatedly to Jason, had been furious to be refused admittance to GH.

"According to AJ, Bobbie changed the locks, Lucas apparently took great pleasure in telling Carly she doesn't get a key." he said shuddering, glad it hadn't been him. Add to that Alexis Davis being pregnant with Ric's child and Bobbie who had been the first to find out had a lot on her plate as she was trying to help the high strung defense attorney.

"When you came here that night, to ask me about Cam, did you expect all of this fallout?"she asked quietly. "I mean I always felt like people expected the town to implode if we were together, it turns out I was right."

"I honestly think things are changing for the better." Jason told her then kissed her shoulder. "Think about it, the only people who are truly worse off are those who expected the two of us to fix their lives. Sonny is getting what he deserves, Carly is digging her own grave but Michael is doing better, Morgan will be better for these changes."

"And not giving into grams means Cam will grow up knowing you are his father. He will have you there to teach him to walk, to ride a bike some day, to shave."she pointed out. "The part that bothers me is that I don't get how grams could believe that Lucky would do any of that, that he would open his heart to a child when he is so selfish."

"I don't know." he said then told her. "What I am looking forward to the most, is the day I teach him how to say Mommy."

Pouting a bit because Cam was already managing da da, she found herself kissed most thoroughly as Jason eased her back down onto the counterpane while reaching over to turn out the lights.

Across the drive, Johnny who was sitting speaking to Georgie's dad on the hood of his car."Anyhow, sir. That is what my father seems up to."

Looking at the kid, he said "You don't have to call me sir."

Flushing a bit, John said "I know but I figure it couldn't hurt."

"And as I said last time we talked..." Mac saw the blond coming out the house next door's garage exit and then looked at John. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." he admitted. When Georgie arrived, he asked why Maxie was still at the Webber house, only to be told she had hidden presents in the garage with Elizabeth's permission. Looking at Mac he said "But I am coming inside sir."

Entering the house as a foursome, feeling the tension, John looked at Georgie who was glaring at her sister who gave her an unrepentant grin then at the blond who was glaring at Mac who was looking from one of the other then heard a woman shouting in a happy tone. "Uncle Mac."

Finding his arms full of Robin, Mac could only hold onto his niece who was speaking a mile a minute. "Anyhow, he was in town for a conference, I didn't like him at first, but then he saved this little girl and before I knew it, well we got married. I am hoping you don't mind if he comes for the holidays, but his dad was from around here years ago."

Catching on, Mac looked at the gold ring Robin was proudly showing him and asked "Just who is this he?"

"His name is Dr. Patrick Drake, he is a neurosurgeon specializing in laser surgery."she said then looking at the man with her uncle and saying. "New detective."

"No." he said without adding anything else as he wanted to get back to this Dr. Drake. "How did he take..."

"He already knew, he had read an article I published in the New England Journal of Medicine. I have never been so happy." she said with a huge grin that had Maxie's eyes rolling. "I can see you Maxie."

Sniffing in annoyance. Maxie said under her breath. "As if I can't see right though you, you suddenly

married this guy because you realized Jason Morgan wasn't still pining after you."

"Maxie." said Georgie in warning. "That isn't very nice, we should be happy for Robin."

"You can be happy enough for both of us, I am still suspicious." she said watching Robin with her eyes narrowed. She was way too happy.

When Robin had settled down a bit, Mac said "Felicia and Robin this is John Zachara. He is a local businessman and a friend of Georgie's."

"Really? What kind of business are you in, Mr. Zachara." asked Robin while Felicia saw the folder in his hand that said Planning Commission and perked up at the idea of Georgie working for someone like this.

"I am turning the old canneries into a mall, I have several other interests including shipping and warehouses." he said. "But mainly I am into real estate."

"Oh, does Georgie work for you or something?" asked Robin looking the man over and not sure why else he would be there.

"No, we actually met at one of my properties. I found her glove." he said "We are well more than friends."

"Oh." she said not sure what that exactly met while Georgie moved over to where he was standing.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked and then followed her out to the back yard. Seeing the lights go out in the upper bedroom he knew belonged to Elizabeth and Jason he couldn't resist. "Do you think they are... you know... having sex?"

"What?" she asked shocked at the question then seeing his smile, she blushed and said"Well maybe I mean it is a bit early to go to bed."

"I am sorry, I just couldn't resist teasing you." he said. "You blush at even the word."

"Well when you have never done that before..." she let the sentence hang between them and then found herself being pulled closer and his arms encircling her waist. "What is this for?"

"I think you called it cuddling." he said then saw her giggle. "Well so what do you think? Does it qualify?"

"Behave yourself."she said pushing him in the chest but then moving until she was back into his arms. "I uh, I am sure that isn't why we came out here."

"It isn't." he said."I am officially done with anything outside of the lines today, so I was thinking we could have dinner tomorrow night to celebrate. Maybe we could get your sister and her boyfriend to chaperone us on a trip to New York. We could have dinner, see the Rockettes and maybe do some shopping."

"Yes to dinner, yes to Radio City Music Hall, no to Maxie and I am never going shopping again after I finish for your father. You should know, you will never receive a gift from me until I am over this." she warned. "I would say it is going to take a good ten twenty years to get over all the money I have been spending. I think if we get out of this recession, your dad is going to be personally responsible."

"I think your dad would feel better about our trip if your sister goes." he pointed out. "I already asked him, he said we needed a chaperone. If it isn't Maxie then who?"

Resting her head on his shoulder she said "I don't know but Maxie has been pretty upset with me lately. So maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea but... I just don't know about Jesse. He is a bit of a hot head. Do you really want him to go to the city with us?"

"How about Maxie and say... wait, I know that Jax guy is going to Alaska to get his mother, what about bringing his girl friend along." he asked. He had thought Nadine sweet when he had met her, plus he had heard Jax asking if she wanted to go with him. The blond had refused saying she needed to do some shopping.

"I can ask." she said with a smile. "Can you do me a favor before we leave?"

"Anything." he said looking down into her brown eyes which were dancing in amusement."Wait, before I say that, what is it you are up to."

"Tell me what you and my dad were talking about?" she asked.

"No, I told you that is between the two of us." he said firmly. Kissing her, he was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a voice getting louder as it moved closer. "I will see you tomorrow, ask Maxie tonight, okay?"

With that, he ducked around the side of the house, knowing that Mac Scorpio would understand his rudeness. In his car, he was on his way home when his phone rang. "Maxie said yes and I called Nadine since I knew she was working tonight. She said yes too."

Back at the house, Mac was telling Felicia the news. "So Dillon and Georgie are over, can't say I am too surprised. He didn't take her side at all during the investigation. What about that other man."

"Johnny is fine." he stated. "He is aware of the age difference, he isn't pushing things except their friendship and I can honestly say I like him. He is respectful, he is straightforward and most importantly he treats Georgie like she deserves to be treated."

While the blond had some misgivings, she was reserving judgment for now. "What is up with Maxie? Why is she so angry?"

"I don't know, you invited her to go with you to Texas, she chose to stay here. I am aware her anger with me is over her boyfriend. He is a hot head and while a very good cop, he almost got himself killed the other night when Corinthos tried to escape." he said shaking his head.

Robin who heard the girls already in their rooms called her husband then after a long talk went down stairs to find Felicia still up. "Felicia, I was hoping to speak to Jason at some point. He and I need to clear the air about a few things before Patrick and I leave for Bern."

"I don't know what to tell you." she said not getting why Robin was telling her off all people. "I am sure you heard about AJ."

"That is what I came home to speak to him about. Jason owes me an apology." she said firmly. "I tried to warn him years ago about Carly and he refused to listen. Plus I heard he is married and I want him to know that there are no hard feelings on my part."

Mac who had gone to the kitchen to get some tea, said good night then added "Robin you might want to stay out of the middle of that."

Leaving he missed hearing Felicia give the same warning before heading up to bed. Robin sat on the sofa, opened her phone and called Brenda. "Hi, did you hear about Carly?"

Robin awoke to see the headline of the newspaper announcing that Sonny Corinthos had taken the deal offered by the DA. Driving to the courthouse, she sat in back and listened as her former friend was sentenced to fifteen years to life then watched as he was lead out of the courthouse in chains.

Hearing the name Sam McCall, she stuck around, having heard about that case from her uncle. "Samantha McCall, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." she announced then frown when the DA announced that they had agreed to let Ms. McCall be extradited to Florida on murder charges. Before Sam could protest, her handcuffs were removed and a different set were placed on her.

The transport went straight to the airport and she missed seeing small gray haired man watching as another officer joined the FBI agent in loading her onto the prisoner transport. Watching the plane take off, he counted to ten, then to twenty and had reached one hundred when he heard the tower being called.

The jet landed, prisoner McCall came off on a gurney and before they had even loaded her into an ambulance the medic covered her face announcing the woman's death.

Cackling with glee, Anthony went over to listen in to the call and shaking his head said naughty naughty my dear prince.

"What is going on here?" asked Agent Malone of the medics.

"Her heart stopped and from the way her lips are turning blue, she had a heart attack." he stated.

"Do you think it was poison?" asked the G-man. "Are you saying it was natural causes?

"That is for the coroner to decide."

When they were pulling away, Anthony shook his head and cross the name off his very naughty list. "You know Trevor and Claudia, Tom and Luke, no, no... you know Trevor and Claudia, Thomas and Lucas, Miguel and Richard but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all, Samantha the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever so saw it... well it wasn't her nose that was shiny, but hey, it works."

With that he said "All done, Spencer is in the land of misfit toys, Corinthos will be soon joining him, as for Ms. Carly Corinthos, well she will soon learn bad girls get coal in their stocking. Or in her case Coleman."

Taking out his note book, he made the call then waited for the fireworks to begin. Ms. Davis had been a naughty woman, yes she had been protecting her child. While he understood and even forgave her for that, her choices had led her to that situation, so why should she not get singed.

TBC

A/N: Robin isn't in town to make trouble for Jason, she is in town for Carly which you will see a few chapters from now. Until then she will be making mistakes and irritating people. That is her only purpose.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Elizabeth kissed Jason goodbye then got in her car to drive to the hospital. Once there, after speaking to Emily about the santa suit, she went to changed into her new surgical clothes. "How does it feel to be General Hospital's newest surgical nurse?"

"Wonderful." she said with a huge grin at Nadine. "So, how was the trip to New York City?"

"Great, I really enjoyed myself, which surprised me. I wasn't too sure what to expect from Maxie Jones." she confessed. "However it was a fun trip and I will say Johnny and his girl friend, they are amusing to watch. So what did you do on your days off?"

"Well I warned my brother that our sister is arriving, and then Jason and I took Cam to see the lights up near the border." she said with a sigh. "It was wonderful, just the three and a third of us."

"Has he taught him to say mama yet?" she asked sympathetic to Elizabeth's pouting in regards to her son's first word choice."

"Nope, now Cam is saying ba ba." she said with a ironic laugh at herself as they left the locker room.

Planning on separating at the hub they soon saw Epiphany Johnson glaring at someone in scrubs who was clearly fleeing her wraith. "Is everything okay?"

"Crowell, you are down in the ER today, Elizabeth Dr. Jones needs you in surgery. We have an overload of patients since Mercy is closed for the day." she growled as she went back to her list and changed assignments thank to the news that Dr. Quartermaine had given her.

"How does a hos..."Nadine was asking but saw the glare and scurried off before the head nurse took her head off. Downstairs she saw Dr. Monica Quartermaine tending to a patient in need of stitches and asked if she knew what was going on?

"Mercy Hospital and County are offline today, they received an incredibly generous donation of state of the art medical equipment. A man dressed in a Santa suit arrived driving a sleigh in front of a caravan of semi trucks." she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow, really?" asked the southern belle as she went to take care of the incoming patient. An hour later the gossip reached her that the two hospitals had received over fifty million dollars worth of new equipment each.

Returning up stairs on her break after a day full of every single type of injury, malady and psychosis imaginable , she saw Elizabeth was changing from one set of scrubs to another. "Busy day?"

"Yes, we have done two stents, one bypass and now I am taking a break." she said exhausted. "I heard about Mercy and County being closed to incoming emergencies, no wonder Piph is in a bad mood."

Yet at the two county supported hospitals, the staff and long term patients were shocked at the updates being done around them. When patients began to be moved to unused wings, they were astounded at the new paint on the walls, the new hospital beds, even the new cafeteria. "Who on earth?"

Georgie was giggling as she heard the gossip at school that day. She had expected it to be a big deal, just not as big a deal as it was turning out to be as she heard about news truck and reporters turning up to cover the story. Walking to her car, she was just about to drive to Crimson Point when she saw her mother waiting. "Mom, Hi. I am sorry but I have to head to work."

"That's fine sweetie, I was just hoping you had time for lunch." she asked with an inquiring smile. Felicia was amazed at how much her little girl had grown in the past few months, she seemed so mature when it felt like just yesterday she had been learning to ride a bike.

"I usually eat with Mr. Anthony, otherwise he tends to skip eating." she told her."However, if you want you can join me at Kelly's while I wait for them to prepare my order. With Carly working there now, it takes twice the time."

Agreeing, Felicia got into the passenger seat and gave a sad sigh. "I can remember a time when I was the one driving you all over the place."

Jason was on the phone with his suppliers when he heard the sound of knocking on the front door. Seeing Mac, he let the police officer in and asked. "Are you here in an official capacity, as a father or is this something else?"

"All three." he said with a sigh. "Morgan, what do you do know about Sam McCall's background. I received a call today from a reporter at the Daily Mirror, Do you know if she was adopted?"

"No, really I was just there as a place keeper, so she wouldn't abort her child." he said then asked the man if he wanted coffee lifting his own cup.

Absentmindedly nodding yes, Mac followed him into the kitchen. "I was also asked if I was aware that she had a long history of cons. Did you redact any part of her file when you gave it to me."

"No." he said "I should tell you though, that the file came from Sonny. All the cons we were aware of where in it."

"Okay, I will speak to Corinthos. Now onto the father question. John Zachara, is it safe for my daughter to be dating him?" he asked looking the blond man in the eyes. He couldn't come right out and asked the question he really want to, so he would skirt about the issue of the mob.

"Yes." was all he could say then asked about the last part.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth or your parents today?" He asked wondering if the former mobster had an insight into the rather generous gifts that had been donated to the area hospitals or if he was aware of how busy General Hospital had been as a result.

"About Mercy and County hospitals?" Jason asked then said "I heard from Elizabeth when she took her break, and I did some checking but have gotten no place with who donated those items."

"Well I feel better, at least I know the answer to that, I just am curious as to how it connects to a case I am investigating." he said with a frown as he drank the coffee, then before he could ask his other question regarding Anthony Zachara, Cam woke up.

Watching as Morgan quickly went up the stairs to get the waking boy, he called up that he had to head back to the station when his own phone rang. "What is it Taggert?"

"I checked, Zachara Sr was not the man in the sleigh. Someone hired a homeless man from St. Agnes and cleaned him up. He was the man driving the sleigh." he said. Then after a few seconds said "I got a call from the radio station, someone had visited WPCH last week and dedicated a song to me to be played today. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. There was a note left as well."

"What did it say?"asked Mac as he backed out of the driveway, missing seeing Robin kissing a dark haired man on his stoop then heading next door to the Morgan/Webber household.

"That Santa had a list and he was checking it twice." said Taggert. "The description, well it fit Ric Lansing."

That wasn't what Mac had been expecting as he pulled over and waited for the other shoe to drop. "And..."

"Just that he said Santa Claus knows when your awake and that he knows if you've been bad or good. That the very naughty were taken care of, but that slightly naughty bore watching." he said with an odd tone in his voice.

"Take the note to forensics, let them see what it can tell us." said Mac as he pulled back out onto the road.

At the house, Cam was changed and Jason had set him up in his high chair so he could be feed when he heard the sound of the doorbell. Frowning a bit, he lifted his son and carried him with him to the door. Opening it, his frown deepened when he saw Robin standing there. "Robin."

"May I come in?" she asked then took his nod as an agreement and entered the house. Looking at the little boy, she grinned and said "Wow, its true, you really have a son of your own. I would recognize that glare anywhere."

Turning without a word, he led the way to the kitchen and set Cam down in his high chair yet again before picking up the food and smelling it. "Cam, I am not so sure about this, but your Mommy says Ham and peas is good for you."

The curly haired boy babbled at his father, his hands waving in the air. "Okay, okay, well here we go."

Robin silently watched as Jason fed the foul looking green stuff from a jar to the little boy then when it was quiet asked. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I am here?"

"No. I was sure you would get to it when you wanted to." he said as he looked up for a second from his son then back at the little boy who had slapped his tray wanting more food. "Okay, Okay, I get the message. What do you want Robin?"

"I uh, I came to tell you some news. I am married." she said proudly. "His name is Patrick Drake, he is a doctor I met while he was visiting my hospital in Paris."

"I heard, Georgie told Elizabeth and I last week." he said evenly. "I am sure since you know about Cam, you know about my wife, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I heard. I was so happy to find out you finally got over me." she said with a sad sigh. "We would have never worked Jason, and the mistake with Sonny's sister, well I am sorry, that was my fault. I should have come home, I heard you were on the rebound and..."

"Hold that thought."he ordered as he finished feeding Cam who reached for his bottle and drank some of it. Placing his son in the playpen, he opened the door and called out to the guard. "I need you to come inside for a few minutes, Levi."

The guard quickly agreed, then sat down across from the little boy and played his favorite staring game with the strange toddler who constantly beat him at it.

Taking Robin's arm, he led the way to his office and said "Let me get your misconception out of the way. Yes, I was rebounding when Brenda was in town, when I got involved with Sonny's sister but from losing Elizabeth who I met not long after I let Michael go to AJ after you outed his parentage."

"Oh.," she said feeling slightly deflated at Brenda's gossip being wrong but happy to be wrong regarding Jason, she would hate for anyone to be holding a torch for what should have never been. "Well that is even better than."

"And you are right, we would have never worked out. As for Courtney, well she was what she was." he said with a shrug. "A mistake but in a way I am grateful for making it because it mean that having what I have now is all the more precious. Robin, why are you really here?"

Taking a deep breath, she said "I spoke to AJ a few days ago. I know you apologized for what happened to him and well... I guess I am waiting for you to finally tell me you are sorry for what you did to me."

"Well you will have a long wait." he said. Seeing her eyes narrowing, he said "Robin, you didn't tell the truth for Michael's sake, you did it to get Carly out of our lives. Instead you just pushed her even further into mine as I fixed your mistake. While AJ should have been in his son's life all along, it was none of your business."

Standing as tall as she could, she said "I tried to warn you about Carly but you weren't listening to me. Instead you let her take over our house, yours and mine, not HERS. You ran when she called, leaving me to twist in the wind and she played you."

"Yes, now that I do owe you an apology for, you were right and I am sorry for not believing you when you said she was chasing after me. However what you did in reaction to her was the wrong way to go about things. Now, I wish you well, and hope you are happy in your marriage but honestly Robin, we were the past, and I really don't have time to deal with it."

Leaving, feeling a bit put out at his words, she went to see her husband who was waiting."Well, how did it go?"

Giving him a play by play, she was hurt when he told her that the other man was right."Robin, you were playing god with things because you were jealous. Now, why don't we move to that hotel, you can deal with this there instead of having to face him being right next door all the time."

Blinking she said"Sounds like fun, but Patrick, I was over Jason a long time ago, I just felt he owed me an apology but it appears some things never change. He still doesn't get what he did wrong."

"Neither do you." he responded as he went to where her suitcase was already packed. "What was the name of the hotel this AJ gave you?"

Maxie who had skipped her only morning class to eavesdrop and spy on Robin slipped out the door, astonished to find out she had been both right and wrong in regards to her cousin. Yes, Robin had come into town because of Jason, but not because she wanted him back, but clearly because she had wanted to rub Jason's mistakes in his face and say I told you so.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Elizabeth joined Jason at the window as they got ready for bed, "What is it?"

"Robin came to visit us today." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "She wanted to tell me she was married and in her own way congratulated me on our marriage. However it was all a cover for her wanting an apology for being mad at what she did."

"Are you serious?"she asked in stunned awe. "She really doesn't get you does she? Doesn't get that you knew what Carly was, but that it wasn't about her, that it was about an innocent child?"

"No." he said flatly then added "Strangely enough, yes she was right about Carly, so I did say I was sorry for not believing her in regards to that, but this attitude, her belief... I just don't know, maybe I should have done so, but in truth, I think that I would have figured out what Carly was doing much sooner if she had left things alone."

"You might have, you might not have." she said gently. "Either way, like you have said, she didn't tell the truth from the position of moral outrage, she did it to get Carly out of her life."

Reaching down to encircle her waist, he smiled a bit as he noticed her slightly rounded belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired a bit." she said honestly as she thought about her very long and complicated first day as a surgical nurse. "More from work than the baby though. Today was an incredibly busy day."

"For your first day as a surgical nurse or busy from the gifts to Mercy and County." he said as he laid his head on top of hers. "Old man Zachara is certainly being very cagey about what he is up to."

"You do know that Georgie was the one actually doing the ordering?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat, she felt the steadiness soothing as she found it hard not to drift off to sleep just yet. "She hasn't said anything to me about specifics but I understood that she has been doing all sorts of shopping for him."

"I know, the thing is, I did some research, the amount of medical equipment, my guess... General Hospital gets an equally large donation at some point this week." he said then because he knew she needed sleep decided to have a little fun teasing her before putting her to bed. "Speaking on the holiday, when do you want to get our tree?"

"How about this weekend?" she asked her mind on her schedule. "I saw the perfect lot they had some wonderful six footers and I have to pick up some ornaments for it."

"No paper chains and construction paper?" he asked as he recalled their first holiday sad little tree that had been in the studio had been one of the best decorated trees he had ever seen.

"Actually no." she said then stammered through what she had to ask. "Uh, Jason, I was wondering... I want to do something special for Cam, since it is his first Christmas. I was thinking..."

"Santa suit?" he asked with a touch of irony in his voice. "You know, you make a terrible conspirator. The tailor on Fifth called today. You forgot to give him my arm measurements."

"Oh..." she said embarrassed to realize she had been caught. "I was planning on telling you. I just..."

"You should know, your co-conspirator, she talked when threatened by me. Its the first time I have ever seen Emily fleeing without giving Cam a goodbye kiss." he said with a smirk. "Confessed all and I have to say Mrs. Morgan, I really am not sure that the real Santa Claus would approve of your plans. I am almost certain that what you had planned would place you most definitely on the naughty list."

Groaning as she turned red, Elizabeth said in a small voice. "I am so sorry, I was just..."

Lifting his wife's chin, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips then said "Only for Cam and you but if you tell anyone and I am including my very nosy sister in this, you will find I am quite creative in how I deal with naughty wives."

That stopped her heart for a moment then she whispered in his ear "Jason, if that is supposed to stop me for saying something, you might want to come up with a different punishment."

Georgie was not a happy woman as she saw Brooklynn sitting on the sofa as she came home from work. "Brook, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my friend." she said standing and nervously rubbing her one hand with her other. "Look, Georgie we apologized, you said you weren't mad but then you avoid us all the time. Dillon thinks that you no longer want to see him, at all."

"Brook, I have been very busy with my new job and with my new... well boyfriend." she said a bit self consciously. "While the two of you and Lucas avoided me, I moved on, made new friends and didn't sit around pining for what used to be."

"What used to be? New boyfriend?" she asked doubtfully. "Look, I am so sorry, Georgie, I really am but I still think of you as my friend."

Taking a long assessing look, Georgie said "More like acquaintance, Brook. You were pissed at me over something that you were more than glad I did. Yes, it was wrong and yes we learned afterwords that Sage was acting up because she felt alone but at the time we didn't know that. Yet suddenly I was the one in the wrong and the three of you were innocent. You weren't, and I discovered I have no time for hypocrites in my life."

"So that is what you truly think of me, of Dillon?" she asked choking at the pain Georgie was causing. "What about Lucas, he said you go out of your way to avoid him too."

"Lucas is my cousin, I haven't gone out of my way to avoid him, but I also haven't gone out of my way to see him either. Look, Brook... I am sorry that time passed us by but maybe you should move on, find new friends."

The dark haired girl looked at the high school girl in front of her. "But I thought... I thought that next year, the three of us would go away to school together, we would be..."

"That might have been the plan last year, but things changed." she said with a shrug."Instead of tossing away a chance to attend an Ivy League school I went for it, sent in the applications to where I truly wanted to go. Yeah, Columbia is one of the schools, but if I get in, well I will just most likely live in the dorms."

"I get it, well I guess I wasted a whole year at PCU, waiting for my friend to join me in New York, didn't I?" she asked.

"I guess you did."said Georgie evenly as she watched Brook walk to the door. "Brook?"

Turning, she asked her what while wiping the tears away.

"I am sorry. I... well things changed the moment you accused me of wanting Sage dead." she replied. "I would have thought you, of all people would understand I wouldn't wish death on anyone and most especially not over a boy who spent more time chasing other girls than with me."

Anthony was snickering as he fed the reporter even more gossip on Sam McCall, sending him in the direction he wanted him to go. He figured a day or two and Ms. Davis would learn that the young woman she had done so much damage to in an arrogant effort to save her youngest child had been her own daughter.

Adding to that the fact that Sam's history would become public, her cons, her using of men for financial gain, that she had a child with the same man her mother had once tupped and he got the feeling Alexis might be a bit embarrassed then, he would release the piece de resistance, that Sam had died from a rather well known poison, one that screamed Cassadine family, that her own nephew had killed her daughter out of greed and maybe just maybe the attorney would figure out she wasn't so hoity toity after all.

Frowning a bit, he thought about what his man had told him regarding Felicia Jones and how the lovely blond was cordial with her ex-husband, but that there was no sense of romance and he got that he might, just might not be able to fulfill his late wife's wishes for the police commissioner.

He had been so certain the man was pining for the blond PI, now it looked like that wasn't right. Crossing to the list of women, he went through them, trying to find a woman for a romantic entanglement with the middle aged Aussie and he had yet to find even one that he would accept as a mother in law to his son.

That did make him happy, his spontaneous guess regarding Georgie Jones had proven correct, his son was smitten with the lovely young woman. He had already set it up for John to make his own way in life, thanks to his manipulation of Trevor. And his son was getting in good with Georgie's father, which would leave him with someone to go to for advice after his father went away...

That made Anthony pause, the tumor growing in his head, that was inoperable. The pain would start soon, then the memory loss and finally he would be nothing more than a drooling husk with a beating heart. When that happened, he had already put in place his wishes thanks to a DNR that Diane Miller had drawn up for him... hhhmmm, Diane Miller, she was a free woman, tall enough, she needed a man in her life... maybe a nice law enforcement officer.

With a low chuckle, Anthony made plans for her to end up at the police station while he was there, to witness any possible sparks. If not, he would just do his best, that was all that Maria had ever asked him to do.

Making the calls, arranging for his next set of deliveries to go out, he made a note to tell his son that warehouse five would be empty by the end of the week as he went up to bed, singing his own little version of Rudolph, he had been rather shocked today to find out there were eight reindeer, not six attached to the sleigh. Maybe Corinthos would have to die after all.

Jason was still not sure what else to get Elizabeth for Christmas. He had found the bracelet to commemorate Cam's birth but he was giving her that from their son. After a useless trip to the mall, he was driving down Martin street when he saw the small dusty looking shop.

Pulling into the next open parking space, he was soon inside the art store. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my wife is an artist and I am looking for something special to get her for Christmas. I saw the art set in the window. But it can't have oils because she is pregnant, is there something else that I could get for her to use now?" he asked the smaller man who looked between the set in the window and him.

Frowning for a bit, because he felt the other man should just take the set as is, he thought about the large sale he would get from it and with a sigh asked "Does she work in pen and ink, or chalk, or maybe pencil?"

"She does work in pencil, but would you set up a professional art package including all three. I remember when she was in art school she used all three." he responded then looked around at the other offerings in the store. Seeing the artist smocks, he was going to pick one out for her then realized he had never see Elizabeth wearing one.

Walking out to the car with his purchases, he called his sister. "Em, does Elizabeth ever use a smock when painting, I have never seen her do so?"

"No, she feels it interferes with her arm movements." she said then told him she had to go. Hanging up she looked at Carly who had put her food down in front of her. "Dare I hope you didn't spit into it."

The blond glared at Jason's sister, then without a word walked back to the counter were she was told by Bobbie to smile. "My customers prefer someone who at least looks cheerful."

"I hate this job." she spat out. "The tips are lousy and the customers are rude. Why am I working here?"

"Because no place else would hire you Carly. As for the customers, you are just getting treated just like you have treated the women who worked for me. Remember how nasty you used to be to Elizabeth, well things of this as karma. You know, I let you get away with a lot because you are my daughter, but let me tell you, you are only now learning a very important lesson that most of us learn."

"And just what is that? To take out a bottle of ketchup with fries?" she snarked as she glared moodily at the door.

"No, to treat others how you want to be treated yourself." she stated.

"That is so that poor people respect their betters, nothing more, it is merely a sop to them." she responded.

"Carly, you are poor. You have no money, no place to live, you have no marketable skills. I am giving you a chance but waitressing requires skills like a good memory, the ability to deal with people and most importantly patience. Just so that you know, if you get too many complaints just like any other waitress, you will be gone. So suck it up and treat my customers right."

Muttering under her breath about how she couldn't wait much longer for Jason to get over his infatuation with that muffin faced bitch, she went to refill the coffee cups. Returning to the counter where one of her customers had just left, all she found was a note and five cents.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted as she read the note. "Who the hell does he think he is? Like I give a shit that he worked for Sonny and that his name was Brandon, not Bradley, I mean really who gives a fuck."

"My guess would be he did and you called him by the wrong name repeatedly." said the man behind her. "In fact I know you did. Carly, go away I need to speak to your mother."

"JASON." She breathed out his name and went around the counter but by the time she got there, the blond had silently followed Bobbie to her office then shut the door in Carly's face.

Steaming, Carly went back to the diner, was sitting at one of the counter stools when Emily greeted someone entering. "Robin, hi, Elizabeth said Jason told her you were back, and this must be Patrick."

Whirling around, Carly's eyes narrowed as the bitch that ruined her life came into the room.

"Yes, Patrick this is Emily Quartermaine, she is a resident at GH." she said then continued "I heard you were divorced from Nik or you didn't marry him? Maxie doesn't always make the most sense."

Emily smiled and said "We broke up before the wedding took place. So are you in town until the holidays or is this just a quick visit."

"The holidays. We are staying at the Ramada outside of town." she said. "AJ recommended it, he stayed there when he first came to town, but I guess I don't need to tell you of all people that."

"No, he did mention it. You do know he is living at the Brownstone now." she said. "I am surprised you aren't staying with your uncle."

"Felicia is using my old room, plus we felt a bit odd at the idea of having sex with Uncle Mac just down the hall." she stated. "Wow, since when does it take this long to be waited on at Kelly's?"

Giggling a bit, Emily said "Since Carly is the only waitress on this shift, it might be a while."

Patrick groaned then walked to the counter. Pouring two coffees, he walked past the blond whose eyes were drilling holes into his wife and said "Who is the blond?"

Looking up, Robin said "Uh oh, that is Carly. I guess we have coffee then go."

"No, that is fine, Robin." said Emily who asked what they wanted then went to the kitchen, muttering to Carly that she had better get her act together.

The blond did, standing she walked over to the happy couple and said "So this is the spineless wimp you more than likely trapped into marriage with your whoa is me act. Does he know you are you know, _'sick"_

_"_"Carly, I see you are still your usual nasty self. Now as to your question, yes, Patrick knows I have HIV." she said evenly. "Emily put in our order, can you make sure it gets to our table without any unwanted additives or should I go pick it up myself?"

Bobbie who had returned after speaking to Jason said "If anything happens to your food, Carly will be fired immediately."

"Wait, where is Jason? Momma where did Jason go? How could you let him get out of here without letting me speak to him?" she said frantically as she chased out the door without a coat. Returning, she glared at Robin then said to Patrick. "Her last boyfriend came to me when she couldn't give it up, if you get bored, I will be glad to have you visit me here."

"What, you aren't renting the rooms at Jake's by the half hour any more?" asked Robin with an innocent smile on her face. "Such a shame. Oh, Carly Patrick would no more be interested in you, than Jason is."

Patrick whispered in Robin's ear to ignore the blond and she looked into his brown eyes and just felt her heart turn to mush again, "You're right, I have to be the bigger person."

Emily walked to the counter and paid her bill then was leaving. "Robin it was nice to see you, Patrick nice to meet you. I am sure I will see you around town."

Bobbie brought over the couples order while Carly waited on the old man. "Hey little girl, were you a good girl for Santa this year?"

"Huh?" she asked.

Anthony gave a grin then said "I said hey girl, what is good on the menu today?"

Carly just said Get the chili and a sandwich it is what everyone else does.

"Fine, how about sitting in my lap while I eat it." he leered.

"How dare you talk to me that way, do you know who I am, I am Sonny Corinthos wife, you got that, Sonny's wife." she shrieked.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Bobbie wearily.

"I think your waitress needs some time off, I just asked her to be careful when setting my food down, last time she almost poured it into my lap." he said.

Looking at the well dressed but clearly older man, then at her daughter who was saying he was lying and Bobbie said "Carly go home, I will call and get Tiffany to finish out your shift."

"Fine, but I need an advance on my pay." she said. "I have to get presents for the boys."

"Carly you got an advance yesterday for that. What did you spend that two hundred on?" she asked.

"Well I got my hair cut and my nails done." she said. Walking to the register, she opened it by hitting the no sale button only to have her hand almost smashed when Bobbie shut it on her.

"Carly that money was so you could buy the boys presents. You wasted it, you face the consequences. You get a check on Friday, buy their presents then." she told her.

"I can't, I need that money to pay to get my car out of the impound yard. What am I supposed to use to buy the boys presents with?"

"Maybe you should have gotten your hair done elsewhere and I already told you, you can't wait tables with those false nails on. So that was a waste of your money. So either remove them before your shift tomorrow morning or you don't have a job." stated Bobbie.

"I can't believe you are treating me like this. I am your daughter, your daughter." she shrieked as she stormed towards the door. Seeing her worst nightmare entering, she looked between her mother and Elizabeth then tossed down her apron. "I quit, I don't have to take this from you."

Then glaring at Elizabeth said "You little bitch, you just wait. I am going to make you pay and pay dearly."

Elizabeth stopped her guard from getting between the two of them and said "Carly, I forgive you."

"What?" she asked. "You forgive me? You forgive me? YOU FORGIVE ME?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I only have forty five minutes left of my lunch hour." with that, she went to the counter and got her take out order

.

Robin watched as the blond stood there still as a statue while Bobbie and Elizabeth talked about her son. "Is he looking forward to Christmas."

"For Cam I think it will be the boxes and the attention, maybe the lights and the tree, but otherwise I think he is too young to understand. Jason and I however are looking forward to this."

"Your first Christmas together." said Bobbie with a soft sigh.

"Actually our second. Remember the studio?" she said with an impish grin.

Bobbie watched Elizabeth leaving, saw her daughter still there and in spite of not wanting to drag family business out in front of her customers said "Carly if you quit, you need to remember you owe me two hundred dollars a week for your room."

"I hate you." her daughter snarled at the now empty door then repeated it towards the tiny brunette eating chili and flirting with her husband. Then looking at her mother said "You have always been a disappointment as a mother."

With that she left and Bobbie just shook her head and delivered the elderly man's food. "Don't worry my dear, sometimes tough love is needed when it comes to our children."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five****  
**

Georgie was at the hospital working her shift as a candy stripper when it came on the news about the various military families and seniors at the local nursing homes having received Christmas packages with notes telling them not to open until December 25. As the talking bobble head on the screen went on and on, she hid her smile as she asked Courtney Matthews if she wanted a book.

"Do I look like I read?" sneered the blond as she glared at the Jones girl. "Why are you bothering me?"

"I am just doing my job." she said with a nod as she left the room muttering to herself. "Thank god she goes home tomorrow."

"You have no idea, truer words were never spoken." said Emily as she sat the chart she had just marked in it's correct spot. "Georgie, how did you restrain from saying something rude when she asked if she looked like she read?"

"Oh, there were comments, floating around in my head, but I feel sorry for her." she said with a shrug. "She miscarried and rumors say Mr. Alcazar didn't even come to see her before he left town, that is just cold. Then there is how she is blindly believing that Carly and she are still friends, I mean hello, she caused her to lose her baby."

"With Carly who knows." Emily said with a shrug. "I uh, I heard from Brook what happened between the two of you. I get it, by the way how badly they hurt you. I honestly think it was more they were thoughtless than being deliberately mean."

Georgie looked up feeling a bit bad but then said "I get that Emily, I do. I am no longer mad but when I look at Brook, I don't think, gee she is my friend, not anymore. Same with Dillon, all I see is a boy who is so tied to his mother's apron strings he repeatedly hurt me. I wish them both well, but all I ever felt was confusion, anger and jealousy when dating him and I don't like who I was."

"Georgie, you weren't a bad person." she said insistently. "Don't ever think you were."

"Em, strangely enough, I know that, but I guess I am explaining this wrong. I- I guess... its just... when I was with Dillon, I had no self confidence in part because of my own issues but also because Dillon didn't treat me with respect nor did he ever listen to me when I tried to warn him about Sage want to date him. He brushed me off and acted like I was wrong even after he had slept with her. There was never a moment when he said he was sorry."

"Oh." said Emily not sure what else to say.

"And I am not sure he should have had to." she confessed. "That is what I mean when I say I don't like who I was. With Johnny, when I say I want to wait, when I say I am not ready to move things forward, he respects me, respects my decision. Dillon just went out and slept with the first girl who was willing."

Emily thought about it, then got what the younger Jones girl was saying. Then about Juan and how she had felt when he had cheated on her. "I can get that. So, this Johnny, how is Mac taking you dating him? I heard he isn't too thrilled Maxie is dating one of his officers."

Elizabeth was setting the table when she heard the door bell. Opening it to see her sister standing there, she was hugged then asked "My god were you trying to saint hood?"

"Hello Sarah, I gather grams finally got on your last nerve?" she asked dryly as she said "I am setting the table, you are going to have to come into the kitchen if you want to talk to me."

Following her, Sarah said "You can cook? Wow, I tried, but it didn't work. I kept turning perfectly good food into something that looked like a dog wouldn't eat it."

"I have a child, he is eventually going to want to eat something other than strained peas and ham." she said as she handed Sarah the silverware. "Do you want to stay, I can add another place setting. Emily and Steven are coming over along with AJ. They need to plot how to keep Edward away."

"Quartermaine?" she asked while taking the napkins and silverware from the counter. "Why is that an issue?"

"Edward had Steven's car trashed so that he would have to go to a meeting with Emily, then arranged for Emily's car to run out of gas midway to Watertown. He has decided that the family needs another marriage between Webber and Quartermaine."

"Oh god." said Sarah as she looked at her sister then took the plate. "Steven hates stuff like that. You know how he feels after what Heather put him through. I am surprised he hasn't had words with the old man."

"He did, gave him the bill for the damage to his car too. I am afraid if he keeps it up, Steven might flee town." she said as she looked at the clock. Hearing the front door open, she said "Excuse me."

With that, she hurried to the front door and greeted her husband with a kiss then did the same for her son. "Ma ma?"

"Da da da da da da da." said Cam with a watery grin on his face. Reaching for his mommy's nose, he just looked at her and said "ba ba."

Jason's low chuckle made Elizabeth glare at him then she carried the little boy to the kitchen. "Sarah, I would like you to finally meet Cameron Steven Morgan, Cam this is your aunt, feel free to drool all over her."

Sarah took the little boy, then was startled to feel his hands reaching for her hair. "So you are the little boy that has gram's all in a tizzy are you? You don't look like you could create an earthquake. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Da da da da." he said with a grin then reached for his daddy. Sarah shook her head as she laughed at the way Cam clung to Jason then hearing footsteps from behind her greeted her brother.

"Sarah, come on, I thought you were tougher than this." he chided while AJ watched silently as the blond wrinkled her nose. "Or maybe not, just how bad was it."

"I already have Mom on my case for every single thing I do during my day, I swear that woman... did you know she actually introduced me as her sister to some big mineral rights owner we meet at a party one night. Add to that Grams who is convinced she is the divine ruler on all things social and manners and you had a disaster waiting to happen. Since I didn't want to go to jail for murder or end up in Bedlam, I fled for my own sanity."

"I have to say, I agree with Steven, you are a wimp." said Elizabeth with a slight smile. "I do get it thought, what about work what are you going to do?"

"I had a job offer at Boston General and from City Hospital in Miami. It would be nice to be out of the cold weather. I also have out feelers in Baltimore." she said. "Plus do you remember Sally Tomkins, she now works on a cruise ship, now that is a job I could get used to."

"How did Grams take that news." asked Steven.

"Like I told her I wanted to open up a pill mill and sell opiates to the masses. All I heard was how I was dishonoring both the Webber and Hardy legacies. I told her to stuff it, that grandpa is rolling over in his grave after what she did."

Emily joined them soon after as Elizabeth served them meatloaf, potatoes and corn, then brought out brownies as they were getting no where with what to do about Edward short of taking ELQ away from him.

AJ looked at Sarah then asked her "I have to ask, why not Port Charles, for your future."

"Nah, I don't want to rely on my name to get me work." she said quietly then looked at Elizabeth and Jason. "I do have one question, why didn't you press charges on Grams?"

"For the sake of the hospital and Grandfather." she said quietly then looking at Jason added. "There are too many good people who were caught in this mess. I don't want GH to end up sued because of what she did. No one will believe it was a one time thing."

When Sarah had left with Steven, AJ asked to speak to Jason while Emily and Elizabeth were giggling as she loaded the dishwasher. "I saw Robin a couple of times this week. She is staying for the holidays. I heard what you said to her, about the reason she told. I never looked at that too deeply, was always just grateful she told... but I have to admit. You were right. She didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart and this apology she is demanding, don't give in."

"I don't intend to." he said. "How are things going?"

"Oh, having Taggert two doors down is awkward but with the boys, great. I meet Kristina today when Alexis brought her over. She was rather quiet after a call from some reporter asking her questions about that Sam McCall woman. Did you hear about her death?"

"Yes, Diane Miller got a call in regards to it from some reporters." Jason didn't tell him that the reporter had wanted to know about the Cassadine poison and why any member of that family would chose to kill Sam.

"I heard, I don't get it. Sam's kid saved Alexis, Alexis had no idea what they were talking about. Who is left in that family?" he asked curiously.

In the other room, Emily was quietly telling Elizabeth what she suspected. "I think that Sam was the missing S. Cassadine Nik was looking for. I think he killed her."

"Emily, why would he... wait, the inheritance?" she asked in disbelief. "Would Nik go that far?"

"Nik takes his honor and the family honor very seriously, I truly think after what happened with his attempt to free Lucky, yes he would." she said sadly.

"Speaking of Lucky, I heard he almost died. Then was charged with the death of the man he was fighting." Elizabeth said not a bit surprised.

"Bobbie was talking to Mom today, he already had a trial at the prison, he has had ten years added to his sentence." said Emily. "Laura came to see me before she left town. Asked if I had any idea just when Lucky changed. She seems to think he will wake up to his mistakes and change. I told her I had no idea but that it was while I was gone, I didn't want to tell her that it was only Lucky being the same selfish ass he had been becoming as he aged."

There was chaos at GH the next day as Elizabeth got the call all non critical surgeries were being canceled and to spend the day relaxing. "Dr. Quartermaine, what is going on?"

"We had a visit from Santa Claus." said the man in dazed shock as he entered his own hospital again to find men dressed as elves unloading box after box while heavy cranes unloaded medical equipment.

Epiphany Johnson was staring at her boss, then simply asked "Sir, where do we send the thank you note, the north pole?"

"That would have to be one hell of a thank you note." said Tony Jones as he watched the latest in laser guided surgical tools were put together in Operating room seven. "Alan, who is doing this, I mean it was like they got a hold of our dream wish list and just went down it with a pen checking things off."

This time Georgie was there when Santa paid a visit, leaning against the wall, she watched as the men she had arranged to be hired began to work their magic. Walking towards the exit as she went to drive home, she stopped and asked Nadine if she was okay.

The blond looked at the younger woman and said "I don't know, I have heard of things like this, usually on those Hallmark movies, but I never thought I would be living in one. You are a professional shopper. You buy things for people, its your job, right? How much do you think something like this costs?"

"Exactly? I don't know." she said being careful not to lie. "Approximately, if you mean all three hospitals, about two hundred million dollars."

"I don't think anyone is that rich, not even the richest families in town. Who do you think is doing this?" she asked as she grabbed her jacket from where she had placed in. Epiphany had told her she was off work that day, maybe she would go see Jax, he might know. "Seriously, who is doing this?"

"Nadine, I know who it was." she said truthfully then when the blond looked at her she said with a straight face. "He goes by lots of names, St. Nicolas, Pere Noel, Babbo Natale, Father Christmas, around here we call him Santa Claus and you might not want to be doubting he exists, you never know when he might given you coal in your stocking."

And with a wink, Georgie walked away to her car, then pulled her out cell phone and called Johnny. "Your dad hit General Hospital today, it is complete chaos."

"Well for some reason, he is at the police station, something about needing to talk to Detective Taggert about Ric Lansing." he said with a raised eye brow. "Then he called Diane Miller, said he needed her there. Do you think you could do a little investigating?"

Jason who was down at the station with AJ for a meeting with Mac about Carly was sitting in the bull pen, possibly for the first time in his life enjoying a visit and agreeing with Marcus Taggert about something.

"What on earth? Why is my client in handcuffs?" asked the angry red head. "He came down here to volunteer to help you and you arrest him?"

Taggert leaned against the wall crossed his arms, looked at the woman and said "Talk to my boss."

"Commissioner Scorpio, my client isn't a well man, why on earth is he in those cuffs?" she said bearing down on the man standing over the short Italian. "What possible reason could there be for Mr. Zachara to be in cuffs."

"He asked-" Mac was not a happy man when she just glared at him.

"He what asked to be cuffed? Do you really expect me to believe that?" she said nose to nose with the harried man.

"Will you let me finish." he snapped.

"I don't want to hear another word until my client is out of those cuffs." she snarled back her hands on her hips.

Mac returned the gesture, he wasn't have a very good day, first Carly Corinthos had created trouble, then Taggert had gotten a call from forensics regarding the note and now he had to deal with a crazy Italian and his even crazier attorney. A man who had entered the bull pen, requested to speak to him, then had handcuffed himself with the cuffs entangled with a heavy chair that was normally only used for dangerous criminals.

Jason felt sorry for the man as Diane pulled out her phone and threatened to call a judge. When she began to count "1... 2... 3..."

"Mr. Zachara, this has gone on long enough, would you please tell your attorn..." Mac was not a happy man as he glared at everyone in the room.

"**4... 5... 6..." **Diane continued.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't the police who handcuffed me." said the short man with a wild grin on his face as he looked between the red head and the police officer.

"What?" asked Diane, then when she looked at Mac apologetically, she missed what everyone else witnessing the drama saw.

SNCK. Mac looked down at the slight weight now on his wrist then at the matching one of the pushy attorney's wrist. Turning to the old man he was getting ready to demand the key when he gave a wide grin then placed the key into his mouth and swallowed it.

"What the... Anthony this isn't funny." snarled Diane. "You get these cuffs off of me right this instant or so help me, I will drop you as a client."

There was a chuckle as the man said "No you won't, I keep you supplied to Manolo Blaniks."

"Don't count on it." she said with a death glare. "Scorpio, don't stand there like a lump, do something tell your people to arrest him. Make him set us free."

"Wait, what happened to he is a confused sick old man?" he asked the woman as he nodded at Taggert to get a key. When the police key didn't work, he had the forensic's team try their supply of extra keys.

AJ was now snickering as he watched the police department pretty much come to a halt as the officers seems scared to get too close to their boss or the attorney. "MORGAN!"

"Ms. Miller." Diane glared at her client, now at a slow burn as she plotted to murder Anthony. She even had planned out her acquittal as she heard her client respond to her calling out his name.

"Get over here and get these cuffs off of me." she snapped.

"Can't do that." he said as he looked at her with a grin on his face.

"WHY NOT?" she responded back.

"Its against the law and this IS a police station." he said.

As Taggert made asides to his fellow officers about being shocked at Morgan having a sense of humor, Mac glared at his own people. "Jason, get these cuffs of me, no questions will be asked."

With that, Jason lifted the pen from Taggerts desk, took out the guts and quickly got the cuffs of the two people while Taggert watched as Anthony disappeared. When the two were no longer handcuffed, he asked "Do you want me to bring Zachara back here?"

"I didn't want you to let him escape in the first place." snarked Mac as he looked around his station. "If you don't have anything to do, I am sure that the criminal class has committed at least five crimes in the last twenty minutes. Go find them."

With that everyone scattered. "Ms. Miller call John Zachara, tell him I want him in my station in a half hour with an explanation for what just happened here. Morgan, I will be with AJ and you in a few minutes, Taggert if you don't want to be busted down to foot patrol on the docks, get that grin off your face."

"Sir, what about the rather Macabre Christmas Carol on the note?" he asked showing his boss the ultra violet light copy.

"Check out what is says. If it is true, what do you suggest we do? Dig up Lansing, have a trial?" he snarled. "Just find out if Lansing was behind it and get me reasons. Especially for the McCall woman, because I was beginning to suspect Cassadine for that one."

Elizabeth was at home, going through the lights and bulbs as she prepped the house to be decorated. Hearing the sound of the doorbell, she smiled at the guards who said "Where do you want the tree, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Right there, you can't miss the holder." she said pointing to the spot next to the window.  
"Thank you, its lovely."

"Well you did pick it out, ma'am." said the young man flushing. "Mr. Morgan warned us to take good care of it while bringing it here."

When her tree was standing tall and straight, the guard left while at the same time there were footsteps rushing onto her stoop and inside. "Sarah, what is it?"

"My god, you were right, I just had a run in with Edward Quartermaine." she said shocked as she looked around for a place to hide. "You wouldn't believe what he said to me when I stopped in to see Steven at GH today. By the way, did you hear about the donations to the hospital. Wow!"

"Yes, its why I am off today." she said with a laugh. Then see how hunted she looked, asked "Uh, Sarah, why do I get the feeling Edward decided it was time for you to get married?"

"God yes, asked how I felt about a ready made family." she said shuddering. "I ran like the hounds of hell were chasing me. I mean, AJ seemed nice enough, but I have no intention of getting married, let alone to your brother in law."

"What?" asked Jason as he came in from the garage. "What is going on?"

Hearing the story, Jason laughed then said "There seems to be a whole lot of matchmaking going on. Turns out that was why Mac Scorpio was handcuffed to my attorney. Elizabeth, according to John, his father went so as to bring back Georgie's mother, when he saw that Mac and she weren't reconnecting like he wanted, he decided that Diane and Mac would be a good pair."

"Oh dear." she said. "That is... just... funny."

Seeing her laughter, he said "I don't think Scorpio thought it was too funny."

Sarah heard her phone ringing and looked. "Grams."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Jason.

"No." she said. Ten minutes later, the phone rang again, this time it was her father. "Dad. What is going on?"

"Audrey has no idea where you are, but she is looking. She found a man she had decided is just perfect for you." he said disgusted. "An old boyfriend of yours is in Moscow this week. Nik Cassadine."

"That is the idiot that tried to free Lucky. Dad, I swear you need to get her checked out, I truly think she has mental issues." she snarled. "I am at Elizabeth's, do you want to speak to her?"

"No, not right now. Audrey is only in the next room." he said excusing himself then hanging up. His daughter had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him or her mother in her life, that too much time had passed and he understood that. Hearing Cassadine walking down the hallway, he eavesdropped on the man's call and when he hung up said "I heard what you just said, I would prefer if you just left now. I won't go public with what you just said, mainly because it is hearsay."

Nik looked at Elizabeth's dad then said "I did it not just for what you believe but also because I owed your daughter. I heard what Sam had to say and I don't think she was going to leave Elizabeth or Jason alone. I didn't want her to team up with Lucky or Carly to create even more trouble."

"Why are you here?" he asked the other man.

"When Audrey invited me to stop in, I originally came because as a member of the hospital board, I was told what she had done. Alan Quartermaine also asked me to relinquish my seat. I did, I arranged for Morgan to get it since Elizabeth was offered Audrey's. She turned it down, Steven took it instead."

"Since she is calm, I gather you didn't tell her." he said then when the young man left, Jeff went into the kitchen and said "Audrey, I think you should consider moving to a retirement village. If not in Florida, maybe New Mexico. You will not be welcome back in Port Charles and you were stripped of your seat on the hospital board."

Seeing her glared, Jeff said "It was nice of you to visit, but it is time to find a more permanent place to live."

In Port Charles early the next morning, another woman was being given her walking papers as Courtney was being released from General Hospital.

"Courtney, do you need a ride?" asked Nadine when she saw the blond hanging around.

"I don't need anything from you." she snapped.

"I am here to give Ms Matthews a ride." said a man in a suit. Courtney smiled at the man. "Shall we go."

Seeing the limo in the parking lot, she watched as the door was opened and the man stood there to wait until she was seated. The door on the opposite opened quickly and AJ sat down. "So, Courtney, shall we get going."

"Get out, now." she said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"This is my car, my driver and we are here to take you to the station." he said with a smirk. "Remember, you are leaving town today."

"Like hell I am." she said.

"Oh, it isn't until tonight, right now, I thought I would reunite you with your best friend, Carly." he said as he knocked on the glass partition. "Shall we go to Kelly's?"

Courtney crossed her arms and glared at AJ then smirked as they pulled into the nearby parking lot. Courtney hurried out of the limo and into the diner. Not seeing Carly seated any place, she asked "Where is Carly, dad?"

"She is in her room." he said pointing at the stairs. "Room four."

"Carly is living here? Why?" she asked shocked then decided she would get the news from Carly herself only to arrive in time to hear Carly and her mother arguing. "Well I don't think that is fair, I am your daughter, you should let me move into the Brownstone."

"Carly the deal was you could live here if you worked in the diner. You lasted a week. You have two days to come up with two hundred dollars. Otherwise you have to move out."

"She can come stay with me." said a belligerent Courtney.

Scoffing, Carly looked at the blond then said "I would rather live on the streets than live with you, you traitor. You are nothing but a whore. I saw the movie, I saw it, I saw how you enjoying sleeping with my husband."

"Carly, but you wanted me to. I still have the message on my cell phone, when you suggested I get his attention."

"You didn't have to enjoy it." she shrieked. "Then you got pregnant, how dare you, how dare you. I didn't even have a chance to fix things with Lorenzo because of you. He left town, because of you."

"Yes, because Carly had nothing to do with her husband leaving. Wait, that's right, her marriage to Lorenzo was no more legal than yours to Jason." said AJ. "Bobbie, I picked up what we discussed already, I will see you later."

"Yeah, just rub it in your asshole." snarled Carly. "I can't believe that that judge said you get to live with Michael, that isn't fair. You are nothing more than a drunk. I should be with my son, not you."

"Carly, if you would get your act together things might have changed, but don't forget you are still facing charges for what you did to Courtney." he replied then looked at Courtney who was confused. "Yeah, you might not have pressed charges but you weren't the only one who could bring them. Lorenzo did on behalf of the baby and the DA did on behalf of the citizens of Port Charles."

"I am not worried, I have a good attorney." Carly said smugly. "You just wait, Diane Miller will get them dropped."

"Uh, Carly, when did you hire Diane, because I don't think she knows she is your attorney." said Bobbie thinking on the meeting she had had with the DA.

AJ looked at Courtney then said "We should get going."

"Of course, she went running back to you." scoffed Carly while looking at Courtney repulsed. "You always chase after rich men, hell you went after Jason because he was rich."

"That isn't true, I loved Jason." she said with heartfelt gusto. "I left AJ because Jason showed me how much he adored me by being there when I was being stalked, when he was there, watching me every night."

"You have got to be kidding me? Seriously, Jason was there because Sonny ordered him to." said Carly as she glared at the stupid blond. "You got him because I helped, I worked on Elizabeth, then when she fled, worked on Jason, made him feel like she had never loved him. You were the replacement. I put you in that spot. And you didn't love Jason, not the real Jason. You loved who you wanted him to be."

"I have better things to do than listen to the two of you rehash your non relationships with a man who is now married to the woman he loved all along. Now if you will excuse me. And Carly two hundred dollars by the end of the week."

Courtney and Carly were about to keep arguing when AJ said "Courtney, I am going to be in the limo."

"Good, because I am not leaving town." she said. "You can just leave."

"Fine, but the ticket will be at the station, the bus pulls out at ten pm." he said well aware that she would be begging to leave by the time he was done with her. Making the call, he said "Zachara, can you take care of what we discussed."

"I will let my dockworkers know." he said then made a call himself.

TBC

A/N: Am reposting the first part, I made changes and forgot to warn Liz when I asked her to post. It is only two and a half pages but the wording changes a few things.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The first part is a repeat of the last chapter, I added a few things, here and there then continue on with the story. **

Chapter Twenty Six

In Port Charles early the next morning, another woman was being given her walking papers as Courtney was being released from General Hospital.

"Courtney, do you need a ride?" asked Nadine when she saw the blond hanging around. "I can call you a cab, or maybe call your father. Would you like me to call Mike?"

"I don't need anything from you." she snapped while being wheeled down the hallway.

"I am here to give Ms Matthews a ride." said a man in a black suit and carrying a cap. Courtney smiled at the man. "Shall we go."

Seeing the limo in the parking lot, she watched as the door was opened and the man stood there to wait until she was seated. The door on the opposite opened quickly and AJ sat down next to her. "Courtney, shall we get going."

"Get out, now." she said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"This is my car, my driver and we are here to take you to the station." he said with a smirk. "Remember, you are leaving town today."

"Like hell I am."she said ignoring his threats from the other day. Lorenzo had already left town, she didn't have to worry about his attacking her for the miscarriage as she got the feeling he could care less she was carrying his child. As for the DVD, who was to say it was even real, more than likely it was something AJ put together to torture her somehow.

"Oh, it isn't until tonight, right now, I thought I would reunite you with your best friend, Carly." he said as he knocked on the glass partition."Shall we go to Kelly's?"

Courtney crossed her arms and glared at AJ then smirked as they pulled into the nearby parking lot. Courtney hurried out of the limo and into the diner. Not seeing Carly seated any place, she asked "Where is Carly, dad?"

"She is in her room."he said pointing at the stairs. "Room four."

"Carly is living here? Why?" she asked shocked then decided she would get the news from Carly herself only to arrive in time to hear Carly and her mother arguing. "Well I don't think that is fair, I am your daughter, you should let me move into the Brownstone."

"Carly the deal was you could live here if you worked in the diner. You lasted a week. You have two days to come up with two hundred dollars. Otherwise you have to move out." Bobbie was not thrilled, while she would always love her daughter, she was beginning to see that tough love was the best way to go, those boys she was going to be raising would eventually want a relationship with their mother and right now, Carly wasn't capable of it.

"She can come stay with me." said a belligerent Courtney as she stormed up to the two women, unable to believe that the red head was being so mean to her daughter.

Scoffing, Carly looked at the blond then said "I would rather live on the streets than live with you, you traitor. You are nothing but a whore. I saw the movie, I saw it, I saw how you enjoying sleeping with my husband."

"Carly, but you wanted me to. I still have the message on my cell phone, when you suggested I get his attention." Courtney pointed out to the other blond.

"You didn't have to enjoy it." she shrieked. "Then you got pregnant, how dare you, how dare you. I didn't even have a chance to fix things with Lorenzo because of you. He left town, because of you."

"Yes, because Carly had nothing to do with her husband leaving. Wait, that's right, her marriage to Lorenzo was no more legal than yours to Jason." said AJ looking between the two of them and wondering why in the hell he had slept with either of them. "Bobbie, I picked up what we discussed already, I will see you later."

"Yeah, just rub it in your asshole." snarled Carly. "I can't believe that that judge said you get to live with Michael, that isn't fair. You are nothing more than a drunk. I should be with my son, not you."

"Carly, if you would get your act together things might have changed, but don't forget you are still facing charges for what you did to Courtney." he replied then looked at Courtney who was confused. "Yeah, you might not have pressed charges but you weren't the only one who could bring them. Lorenzo did on behalf of the baby and the DA did on behalf of the citizens of Port Charles."

"I am not worried, I have a good attorney." Carly said smugly. "You just wait, Diane Miller will get them dropped."

"Uh, Carly, when did you hire Diane, because I don't think she knows she is your attorney." said Bobbie thinking on the meeting she had had with the DA.

AJ looked at Courtney then said "We should get going."

"Of course, she went running back to you." scoffed Carly while looking at Courtney repulsed. "You always chase after rich men, hell you went after Jason because he was rich."

"That isn't true, I loved Jason." she said with heartfelt gusto. "I left AJ because Jason showed me how much he adored me by being there when I was being stalked, when he was there, watching me every night."

"You have got to be kidding me? Seriously, Jason was there because Sonny ordered him to."said Carly as she glared at the stupid blond. "You got him because I helped, I worked on Elizabeth, then when she fled, worked on Jason, made him feel like she had never loved him. You were the replacement. I put you in that spot. And you didn't love Jason, not the real Jason. You loved who you wanted him to be."

"I have better things to do than listen to the two of you rehash your non relationships with a man who is now married to the woman he loved all along. Now if you will excuse me. And Carly two hundred dollars by the end of the week."

Courtney and Carly were about to keep arguing when AJ said "Courtney, I am going to be in the limo."

"Good, because I am not leaving town." she said. "You can just leave."

"Fine, but the ticket will be at the station, the bus pulls out at ten pm." he said well aware that she would be begging to leave by the time he was done with her. Making the call, he said "Zachara, can you take care of what we discussed."

"I will let my dockworkers know." he said then made a call himself before heading over to try and explain what his father had told him. He had no idea how to tell Georgie's father that his had decided to play cupid this holiday season. Even worse that the man had intended for Mac to fall in love with Diane Miller.

(NEW)

Elizabeth and Emily were walking around GH, marveling at all the new equipment, the paint job and even the updated cafeteria, "Too bad it won't help improve the food."

"Ladies, are you saying there is something wrong with hospital food?" asked Jasper Jacks from behind them. "Really, I find it quite delicious."

"So does that mean you will be hiring the head cook as the new chef for your restaurant?"asked his girl friend grinning at him. When the blond smiled at the two women then at Nadine, the older woman in the back ground gave a quiet laugh.

"Still the playboy."said Lady Jane shaking her head.

"Not hardly." said Monica who was sitting with the older woman. "Elizabeth is married to Jason, she doesn't take him seriously and neither does Emily. Have you met Nadine yet?"

"Yes, she is a rather interesting young woman with a topsy-tervy vision of the world." she said. "I have watched her with Jax since my arrival and do have to admit, she is no gold digger, but I do worry at how uncomfortable she is with the trappings of wealth."

"She is a hard worker, friendly with the children we get as patients. I think she is a wonderful choice for Jax." said Monica who then saw her son and grandson joining Elizabeth who frantically waved at Emily and the others before being led off.

"I wonder where they are going."

"Lunch most likely, Jason usually tries to stop in so that Elizabeth can still see Cam during her break like she used to when he attended daycare." she explained to the Aussie. Monica had no idea that Elizabeth was done for the day as she thought about her surgical schedule which was light as a result of the renovations the day before.

"So the little boy has a nanny now?" Lady Jane asked.

"No, Jason is pretty much a stay at home dad or takes Cam with him to work. When it is impossible is the only time he is here at daycare." she said with a laugh as she watched Emily pout then come over to join them. "So Elizabeth ditched you."

"No." she said pouting. "I am off already, I think they forgot today was my time with Cam."

Seeing Lady Jane's raised eyebrow, she said "Once a week I get to spend an afternoon with my godson. I had plans for the two of us."

Hearing her phone ringing, she looked at the calller ID and narrowing her eyes answered. "Cam's godmother."

"Well Cam's godmother, where are you?" asked Elizabeth as they leaned against the car."You were right there, I tried to get your attention."

"But you said..."growling as she recalled what had actually been said, she offered her lunch to her mother and with a quick apology left. "You said goodbye."

"I specifically said goodbye to Jax and Nadine, asked them if we would see them later at the tree lighting. You were going to meet us with Cam, remember?"asked Elizabeth as she loosely hugged her best friend. "Now, Cam is loaded into the SUV, you have to have Troy with you since you are going to the mall and you have to have a guard."

When Emily had left, Jason leaned down to kiss her and said "You think she bought it?"

"I hope so, because I really don't want to admit to my best friend, that I was in such a hurry to go home with my husband to take a nap I forgot she was keeping our son." she said blushing bright red. "This is so your fault."

"Hey, all I said was that the santa suit had been dropped off this morning." he replied with a laugh. "How was I to know that you would want to strip me out of my clothes right there and then."

"Oh god, Jason." she said burying her head into his chest. "That is so not funny."

"What would you know about being funny?" sneered a voice behind her. Turning to look at Carly, Elizabeth just stood there silently wondering what the hell was up with Carly's hair. It looked like it had been brushed with a horse comb.

"Carly go away."said Jason with his arms around Elizabeth's waist protectively. "I don't know what you want but I truly don't care. Go find someone else to rescue you."

"No, I need you, you are the only one who understands me." she said. "You have to help, my mother is kicking me out of the diner and I have no place to go. Please, please let me stay at the penthouse."

"Carly it was sold."he said. "Along with the one the feds confiscated from Sonny. Sonny's shares in the Towers was sold to John Zachara. I sold my penthouse to Ned, he is moving in with Brook next month as soon as it is renovated."

"You sold... but..."Carly was in shock, she couldn't believe it, couldn't believe how much this little muffin faced bitch had forced Jason to change, he had loved that penthouse. She had always known how much he had appreciated how she had decorated it when he had gotten together with Courtney, it was why he hadn't allowed Sam to change a single thing.

"Now if you will excuse us." he said then helped Elizabeth into the passenger seat of the her own car. Starting to get in, he had a thought then said"Wait, we haven't had the air bag turned off on that side. I guess you will have to drive."

"I forgot." she said then then changed places, while Carly watched on confused as to what they were doing and why an airbag was such a big deal. Heading inside to track down her mother, she missed seeing the security guard following her.

Still thinking about Jason and Elizabeth she never even noticed her mother stiffening when she approached, expecting her daughter to be spilling invective insults at her. Epiphany who had been talking to the surgical nurse on her arrival was not very happy with Carly showing up so soon after her mother got to work. "Mom, why would someone turn off an airbag in a car?"

"Either they are expecting a child to ride in the front seat or it could be for a pregnant... why are you asking Carly?" she said not really paying any attention, more concerned with getting ready to spend her day in surgery with Monica.

With a horrible sinking feeling, Carly looked at her mother then said "You knew, you knew that that slut is pregnant with Jason's brat, though, knowing her, it is just as likely to be Lucky's, after all she..."

"Carly enough, Jason would be the father of any child Elizabeth has, you need to get over your obsession. And I should tell you, I ordered Mike to have one of the waitresses pack up your stuff. That loud argument today was the last straw. Find someplace else to live and do so quickly."

"You can't talk to me that way, I am your daughter." she snapped as she went to follow her into the locker room where Bobbie began to change into scrubs.

"Carly, I am trying a little tough love, if that doesn't work, I am going to disown you."she retorted. "Grow up, you seem to think you are the same young woman who came to town and had no name sex with strange men at Jake's. You aren't, you have been given chance after chance and you don't ever make the right decision. What part of you are under indictment for a whole slew of very serious charges don't you get?"

Mac was looking at Johnny in disbelief. "So let me get this straight, Felicia was brought here on a while goose chase, there is no real case."

"Oh she is keeping an eye on a real person, but that person is someone my father found randomly in the phone book." he said rubbing his neck. "So your ex wife is getting paid two hundred dollars an hour, plus expenses to watch some poor innocent slob who has done nothing more than have their phone number listed in the book."

Shaking his head, Mac continued. "And the offer to help with the Lansing case?"

With a heavy sigh, Johnny said "He knows that Ric had something to do with his father's death, nothing more than that. He wanted an excuse to come down here, to bring Diane Miller down here and to play matchmaker."

His lips twitching, Mac said "I gather this is more antics as a result of this brain tumor your attorney told me about?"

"Yes, not that my father deigned to tell me about it, I had to hear about it from his doctor." said Johnny. He at least was beginning to understand what Anthony was doing. While he hadn't been the greatest father, the man was big on family. He got that his father was giving him a new family, Georgie, Mac and their family.

"Oh, there you are Uncle Mac." said Robin as she crossed to the park bench. "Why on earth are you out in the cold?"

"I should go, I have a lot to do." said Johnny. "I am meeting Georgie for an early dinner after school. She has to work tonight and I have a meeting with an interior designer."

Watching the dark haired man leave, Robin said "Why didn't you tell me that he is all mobbed up?"

"Robin, John's father was in the mob, not John." he said then added. "And it is none of your business. Why were you looking for me?"

"I heard about Carly and was rather curious about what is going to happen to her?" she asked mentally ignoring Patrick's voice in her head telling her to mind her own business.

Carly, her mind on Jake's bar and how she knew where she would find a place to stay. Turning on her heels and walking away from the locker room, she drove over in Mike Corbin's car over to the rundown bar and rushed inside."I want Jason's old room."

"Fine, that will be two hundred dollars." said Colemen bored. "Every two weeks."

"Fine." she said then left and went to find her only source of free income left. Arriving at Courtney's loft, she found the blond inside curled up bawling her eyes out. "What is wrong with you?"

"I-I-I have been dumped from my own charity." she said handing over the papers."They are saying I have no moral fortitude and that my past as a stripper was bad enough but that now that I am a porn star, they are severing all contact. Look, see?"

Seeing the check for several hundred thousand dollars she said "Wait, I thought you were left millions?"

"I was, but I spent most of it." she said still sniffling. "Plus, I turned down the money Jason gave me, I was hoping it would look good to the charity. Now what I am I going to do. Jason won't give me the time of day, AJ only wants me to leave town and Jax is with Miss Corn Cob."

Carly pretended to care as she got the other girl to stop crying then said "Well, wait, did AJ offer to give you money if you left town?"

"Yes, but he didn't say how much." she said. "I don't want to go, I want to stay right here."

There was a knock on the door, so Carly stood and answered it. Seeing the delivery man, she said "What do you want?"

"Courtney Matthews? We tried to deliver this a week ago but the neighbors said you were in the hospital." when she pointed to the blond on the sofa, he handed her the box and said "Compliments of Fordham bakery. The style was what the customer wanted."

With that, Carly slammed the door in his face. "Here, the card."

"Where is Fordham bakery?" she asked.

"Don't know." said Courtney as she opened the box. "Why would someone.. this must be from that idiot AJ, it is a cake in the shape of Florida."

"What the hell?"asked Carly that was an odd thing to send.

Courtney opened the note, "In thanks for all the dreams. Remember me as you eat it."

"There is something on the other side." said Carly who lifted it and said "That prick he wrote for Daisy, and a future of joyous afternoon filled with delights, wait this is signed..."

Carly swallowed hard and then spat out "Ric."

"Wait, there is no way." protested Courtney "You know me better than that, I hate Ric."

"Yes you do." said Carly calming down, thinking things through. Ric was a lot of things but he also hated Courtney as badly as he hated her. "Why on earth would he send you a cake of Florida."

Lifting the lid, Carly choked and said "Courtney, that isn't Florida, its supposed to be a .. dick, you are an idiot."

Throwing the cake at the wall, Courtney was threatening to disembowel Lansing. "Courtney, he is dead. He died last week."

"Good, I hate that bastard." she shrieked as her phone rang. "Hello."

"Well well, Miss Daisy, I am free this afternoon, can I get a ride, bareback like your other lover got it?" said the voice.

Hanging up, Courtney said "I have to get to Jason, he protected me last time."

There were several more calls, then another knock at the door. Opening it, she was handed yet another package, this time a copy of her movie and a box of condoms."What the hell?"

Carly didn't say a word, her mind was already racing as she got how to turn this to her advantage. "Courtney, you need to get out of town for a while."

"No, what I need is Jason to help me." she said as she rushed out the door, ignoring Carly as she hurried to the Towers. Being told Jason didn't live there anymore, she drove over to the house where he was residing with that man stealing bitch, she needed Jason's help and he had to help her. It was as simple as that.

Knocking repeatedly when she saw Jason's car in the drive and Elizabeth's in front, she ignored the guard who was now approaching, "Jason, Jason, I know you are in there, you have to help me. I am in trouble."

"Ms. Matthews, I have to ask you to step back." he said cautiously. Seeing the blond head coming out of the front door of the Scorpio residence, he was not happy when five minutes later a police car pulled up and Felicia Jones walked over.

"What is going on?"asked the officer who after listening to her story told the blond."Miss, the police commissioner lives next door but I am certain that Mac Scorpio would prefer you go to the station if you are in danger. We can help you much better down there."

"No, no, only Jason can help me." she said getting strung out from all the drama."Jason, JASON!"

"Ms Matthews, I tried to tell you, Mr and Mrs Morgan were here for a few hours but now they are visiting his family today. You would be much better served going with this police officer." he said.

Courtney turned on him,"The police can't help me, I know who my stalker is and I know how to deal with him. AJ Quartermaine is going to regret coming after me. I hate him and I hate you and you had better get Jason Morgan here right now. I am going no where until he returns."

"Ms Matthews... either you leave or I have to arrest you." said the officer. He had seen the video the other night and frankly, well he didn't see the big deal, yeah she was pretty freaky but in truth... well she had bigger muscles than he did.

Looking at him then at the guard she said "Jason is going to fire your ass for not taking care of me."

Shrugging, he waited until she left then called his boss. "Thanks, Greg, if she shows up again, call the police immediately."

Hanging up, he looked at AJ and said "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I am doing nothing, that is the beauty of it." he said with a smug grin. "Ten pm, Courtney ceases to be a problem. Now I am going to spend the afternoon with the boys, we will see you at the tree lighting."

Elizabeth who was looking at photos of Jason as a small child, looked up and said "Is something going on?"

"No, just more Courtney nonsense." he said then watched as his grandmother and his wife discussed Cam and himself. Then objected. "That isn't true, that food is disgusting Elizabeth. How can you say that chicken and green beans are Cam's favorites?"

"He eats the whole jar, Jason." she said with a laugh. Turning to Lila she said "Jason doesn't like the baby food and he is not so sure it is good for Cam."

Across town after a very bad drive and several more phone calls, Courtney found still Carly sitting in her loft. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you think AJ is behind this right? So you take the money he offered, get on that bus, have a small vacation then return in a few months." she said. "He can't stop you from doing that."

"True but what about my check, I have to wait a few days for it to clear my bank?" she asked. "They said at least three more days then I can access the funds."

Pretending to think on it, Carly said "Well, what we can do is have you put my name on the account and I could send it to you. Would that help? Maybe I could stay here for a few days until Momma calms down."

Not sure she liked the idea of Carly living in her place, but liking the idea of her sending the money to her, Courtney said "Just don't muck up the place, okay?"

Fine." said Carly who then asked. "What time did you have to be at the station."

"I am not taking a bus, I am going to demand AJ fly me to Sonny's island." she said smugly as she reached for the phone. Making the call, she argued and argued then AJ gave in. "See, all set."

Anthony saw that it was four day before Christmas and checked where everyone on his special lists were. Finding that one of his pigeons was going to flee town, he decided to make sure it was a memorable trip.

Humming deck the halls as he went down his names, he checked one off, then frowned at another. This one was a problem for him. While she had come to town and really hadn't done anything wrong, other than being smug and sanctimonious he wasn't so sure she deserved presents.

Moving to his final list, he said with a heavy sigh. "I guess that I have to push someone to murder Corinthos, but how? Why can't the man followed in Trevor's footsteps and commit suicide when he realized he was facing prison time.

Smugly recalling how Trevor had reacted to being shown that Anthony had the proof of his crimes, that his good buddies he had been bribing with Zachara money weren't going to stand by him, then finally the truth about his mistress had driven Trevor to killing himself.

There had been Claudia, she had crossed him in regards to Johnny, so she had to die so he had convinced her Uncle Rudy that Claudia had been stealing from the familia. Blood was thick but greed and power were thicker as Rudy had arranged Claudia's death.

Then there had been that pervert in prison, his death had been quick and clean. A prisoner with a grudge and a homemade shiv had ended that man's life. Anthony could admit, the only time he had done something for his daughter, that rat bastard had raped his little girl and a couple others and gotten away with it.

Luke Spencer had been a masterpiece. Years before when he had been looking for a way to protect his little girl, before she had turned into who she had, Anthony had made plans to send the Ruiz family after Thomas, instead he had gotten Miguel revved up and had had him take out Spencer.

Then the son had taken out the killer. Anthony had to admit that had been a thing of beauty, he hadn't been sure which way it would go, but in the end the weakling had killed the man. Now that weakling was in prison, rotting away.

As for Richard, it wasn't that hard to push one of the many people that man had betrayed into killing him. In all honestly, Anthony wasn't certain who in the end had done in the slick attorney. As for his final piece de resistance, Sam McCall. Poor Sammy had only ever wanted money and power and had had no idea how close it had been to her.

Instead she had died a prisoner of the state, killed by her cousin in an honor killing. At least he was sure that was how Cassadine looked at it, but in truth... deep down, Cassadine had been concerned with his wealth and position if it were to come out that Sam was Alexis Davis' unwanted brat.

Now there was two more, if he wanted to truly follow the song, but frankly Corinthos wasn't worth his time and that pissant Spencer, well he got the feeling living in prison and knowing that the woman he had tried to control for so long was happily married and having kids with Jason Morgan was more of a punishment than the life without parole he was now serving thanks to the death of his fellow inmate.

Six hours later, AJ was on the plane having just spent a great day with the two boys and he was about to unload one of his biggest pains in the rear. "Courtney, are you sure, Texas is closer."

"No, and where is the money you are supposed to give me. Like I said, I want it in cash."she stated.

"Are you sure, I mean Courtney this is awfully reckless, having that much money." he said trying to convince her that this wasn't a good idea. "I am not sure it is legal, Courtney."

"Stop telling me what to do, AJ." she said. As they landed, she took the briefcase full of cash, walked across the tarmac as the jet took off again. Giving the departing jet the finger, she walked up to the desk and handed over her passport while they searched her luggage.

Finding nothing, the man running her passport frowned a bit then hit the button for his superior to show up. "Sir, take a look."

"Ms. Matthews, where did you get this passport?" asked the older man while the dog who was being led over sniffed her luggage.

"My brother arranged for it a few years ago. Sonny Corinthos, he owns most of this island." she said trying to be pleasant, after all she had just conned AJ out of half a million dollars.

"Ms. Matthews, this is now a publicly owned island, I do believe your federal government sold the only legal parts of it you brother used to own. The rest reverted back to the authorities here since he never had actual ownership of it. Now as to this passport, did you go to the American authorities to get it?" He probed, wanting to know what she could tell him about Corinthos paper maker.

"No, like I said, my brother..." the dog began barking like he had found something. The guards heads all came up, one released the safety on his gun as they gathered around.

"Please open your brief case, Ms. Matthews." ordered the man while the dog was pulled back.

Courtney rolled her eyes now passing annoyed and into irate. "Here, see." with that she turned around the briefcase. "Nothing but money."

"Ms. Matthews you do know that it is illegal to bring in cash like this. The law states at most you can bring in ten thousand American dollars, we will have to confiscate the rest."

"You can't do that, this is my money. I have brought in more than this before to spend at the casino." she said stunned. "Last time it was almost a million dollars and I wasn't stopped before."

The two men looked at one another then the senior man said "Please arrest Ms Matthews, first for money laundering then for trying to enter the country on a false passport."

"What? Wait, look just call my... call Jason Morgan." she said not believing that this was happening to her. "Or my attorney..."

She went silent as she realized Jason wouldn't help, nor did she currently have an attorney. In a smaller voice, getting that there was truly something wrong, she asked them to call the one person who was always there for her. "Wait, call Carly Corinthos, please?"

"Ms. Matthews, this isn't the US, you are not guaranteed a phone call." he said as they put the cuffs on her and hauled her off. Then at the station, called the Corinthos woman. While Carly was loathed to help Courtney now that she had access to her funds, she had to play along for a few days.

"Yes I am sure that AJ Quartermaine tricked her. He is her ex-husband." she assured the man who went down and said "Let the Matthews woman go."

When Courtney was in her street clothes again, she said "And my money?"

"Here, all we are legally entitled to hand over. The rest is forfeit as you broke the law. You have a very good friend in Ms. Corinthos, otherwise you would still be locked in that cell." she said told. "And contact your embassy, you will need a real passport to return to the states."

Courtney quickly took the funds then went to the hotel. "I want the owners suit, I am Sonny's sister."

"Ms Matt-"

"No, just take me there, I have had a perfectly horrible day and just want to shower and sleep. Did my luggage arrive from the police station?" she asked then led the way to the elevator. "Send me up some food and masseuse."

"Ms. Matt-"

Courtney was let into the suit, then the man following said "I need a credit card to reserve the room for you Ms. Matthews."

Elizabeth and Jason were driving home, watching as Jason flushed, she couldn't resist asking. "Why did you say you would do it if it is going to fluster you t his badly?"

"I am not flustered." he said stiffening his spine and wishing other part spots would soften. "I just, Elizabeth, I should have never asked you to tell me why you wanted me in that suit."

"Why?" she asked feeling a bit like she had done something wrong.

Looking across the seat, he said in a low voice "Because I can't get the idea out of my mind. You and I, at home, with what you offered to wear. Hell do you have an idea the dreams that that Elf custom gave me back then. NOW you want to... I have to stop thinking about this or we will have a wreck."

Trying to distract herself from the desire she heard in Jason's voice, Elizabeth noticed they were on Maple Avenue when she saw lights on at her grandmother's house. "I wonder what is going on?"

"You don't think she would come back do you?" he asked astonished. This woman had some nerve after it had been made clear for her not to return.

"I don't know, but maybe we should find out." she said as they did a u-turn and pulled into the drive way. Getting out, Jason reached for her hand as they walked to the door. Hearing the sound of voices inside, she knocked then opened the unlocked door.

"Thank you, Gail."they heard as Audrey kept speaking. "Anyhow, I am going to go ahead and move, the humiliation of all this has caused me to change my mind. The dishonor they are bringing to Steve's legacy..."

"Don't you mean the dishonor you are bringing to grandfather." Elizabeth stated as she walked into the kitchen and glared at her grandmother then looking at the other woman said "Gram's here altered my son's DNA tests, is pushing the Lucky is a saint agenda and created enough trouble in Russia that Sarah fled a country she loved and had been living in for five years."

"I heard. May we talk in the living room, Elizabeth?" asked Gail coolly. Once there, she looked at the two people standing there and said "Yes, your grandmother has made mistakes, but I have to admit, I can't believe you are walking away from her after all she has done for you."

"All she has done for me?" she said in a choked tone. "What about the fact that when I told her I was raped, she said I was lying, then told me to get over it. What about the fact she wants me with the physically and emotionally abusive Lucky Spencer over a man who truly loves me."

Her head down as Gail got Audrey hadn't told her the whole story, she said "I know all of that, but in truth... Elizabeth when we get older..."

"Dr. Baldwin, I have a son and another one on the way. I can't risk having my grandmother around my sons, poisoning them against their father. She has made her feelings very well known and I won't tolerate anyone else trying to manipulate me like she has done for the last several years."

Seeing the stiff back and the way that Jason Morgan was staring at her, Gail said. "Well you won't have to worry for much longer. Audrey is moving to Arizona, I have arranged for her to join me as a nurse at a small local hospital."

"And that won't do."said Elizabeth. "Grams violated her oath as a nurse, if you get her hired, we will get her fired. Grams has more than enough money from grandfather and from her retirement. She should not be allowed to work in a hospital, Dr. Baldwin. If you try and get her a job, I will ask Dr. Quartermaine to call and tell them what she did."

"How dare you, after everything I did for you? You would treat me like this?" asked Audrey in shock. "Over him?"

Seeing her grams staring at Jason in anger, Elizabeth said "No, over what you tried to do to my son. To me, to all of us. Gram's, you made your choice and it wasn't to support me. And you should know, I spoke to Laura Spencer, she called me. Told me that she understood why I walked away from Lucky. Why if his own mother gets it, why can't you?"

With that, Elizabeth and Jason headed to the door. "I am glad to see that burglars didn't hit your house. When are you leaving?"

"The twenty sixth."said Gail who when Elizabeth left said to Audrey. "She referred to this place as your house, do your grandchildren not know that while it was left to you while you are alive, Steven wanted Jeff's children to inherit it?"

"When I am dead and gone of old age, they can find out." she said and left to go figure out what she did and didn't want to take with her. She was done trying to help these children. They had no manners and no respect for the Hardy name and that sickened her. Steve would understand, after all he had loved her.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The next morning

With so little time left before the holidays, Elizabeth was getting caught up as after her shift she went home to wrap presents. Lately Jason had had a tendency to distract her from her household chores. Oh, he usually helped her get them done, but with the holiday season she had several more than were normal.

"Thanks for letting me come over and do this, Elizabeth." said Nadine who was wrapping her own gifts. "Jax more than likely won't think to look for me here and my roommates are driving me to distraction. Not that Kelly and Lainey aren't great because they are, its just..."

"Hard to get things done." she said in understanding as she wrapped the last of her gifts and heard the timer on the over going off at the same time. Removing her last batch of brownies, she said "I just have to let these cool and move them to the containers and I will be done."

"I can't believe you got this all done today." said the blond astonished as she looked around the room as she saw the containers with brownies and the packages wrapped in gaily colorful paper.

"Well it helps that Cam slept all the way through." she said with a laugh as she looked at where her son was sound asleep in his playpen. "Jason usually has him though."

"Does it bother you, that he said da da first?" asked Nadine curiously. "I mean, I know you were raising him on your own at first because of your grams."

"No, I am fine with it, I just hope he says ma ma soon, the pitiful looks I am getting from people are starting to bother me." she confessed with a slight shrug. "Besides, I think it is great he said da da first. Jason and he have spent a lot of time together since we were able to tell the truth."

"I know, I have heard several of the nurses say that their uterus have flipped when watching Jason with Cam." she said with a laugh. "He is so adorable with him."

"Ssshh." said Elizabeth with a grin as she looked around in pretended fear. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Are you two going to have another ceremony for those people in your lives?" she asked."I heard Emily being asked by that odd old man."

"No, and Edward had better get over that before Jason finds out. I thought he was playing manipulative grandfather wanting an heir with Steven and Emily. He must have given up." she said with a groan.

"I have to admit, I am glad he stopped offering to introduce me to his grandson AJ. He had the nerve to ask how I felt about being a mother and if I minded a ready made family." she said with a huff as she pushed back her curls. "When I told him I am seeing someone, he said that it wouldn't last long that Jax would go running after that Brenda woman Jax told me about."

"Don't mind Edward, he is trying to cause trouble." said Elizabeth as her eyes narrowed."I will be right back."

With that, Elizabeth went upstairs and called Lila Quartermaine. "Its about Brenda Barrett"

"Oh dear, how did you hear already?" she asked while nodding at Alice who was wheeling her to stop. She was sure that Edward was up to his shoulders in the middle of this mess.

"Hear what?" asked Elizabeth with a drop onto her bed as she got the feeling Edward had done something that he would end up regretting.

"Brenda is in town, she showed up here with her luggage, a huge bag of presents given to her by her so called admirers and just left to go track down Jasper Jacks." she said shaking her head at the nerve of the young model.

That isn't good. Elizabeth listened as Lila spoke then after a few more minutes got off the phone then called Jason. "Your grandfather is acting out. He brought Brenda to town."

"I know." he said in a tight tone not wanting to worry her but knowing when he told her what was going on, she was not going to be very happy.

"How?" she asked then continued as she figured it out. "She is there, isn't she?"

"Yes." he said then told her he would be home for dinner in about an hour. "I have some old and annoying trouble to deal with."

Jason hung up and looked at the crying model standing in front of him. "So let me get this straight, Robin calls you and tells you that Sonny committed several crimes, that I let him go to jail and you are here for what?"

"Jason, Robin has to be wrong. She is all confused, she told me that Sonny hurt your _wife?_There is no way she is right. Just tell me, tell me it isn't true." she pleaded with him. "You know Sonny, you know that sometimes he does the wrong things for the right reasons."

"Right reason? What possible right reason could there be for him to attempt to kidnap my wife and try to force her to leave town with Lucky Spencer who had a target on his back for killing the son of one of the more ruthless crime families in the country? There is no right reason. Brenda, he did it because he wanted her out of my life and I wasn't..."

"Are you sure he isn't right, I mean look at Courtney, if this wife is anything.." Brenda just knew that there was something wrong with this, there was no way Sonny would do this, no way he would hurt a woman unless they hurt him first.

Jason came around the desk, backed the now scared model up to the wall and said "My wife is none of your business and if Robin told you..."

Sniffling, Brenda reluctantly said "No, Robin said your wife was beautiful and nice and kind. But Jason, there is no way, none that Sonny would betray you, of all people."

"Brenda the door is right there, take it and leave. Get out of here or so help me, I will wring your neck. Sonny is getting what Sonny deserves." he said evenly. "Oh, and don't come back here again."

"I came because Monica said I can't stay at the mansion." she pouted as she asked what she really wanted. "You said I would always have a room at the penthouse."

"I don't own the penthouse anymore and there is no way in hell if I did that I would let you near my wife or my children. Get out, Brenda. If you want to console Sonny, try Pentonville prison, I believe he was transferred there today." he said glaring at the delusional woman. What the hell was in the water, Sam, Courtney, Brenda and especially Carly were all beyond delusional.

"How on earth... I mean we all know Carly owns your balls, What, are you cheating on your wife and giving it to her on the side, like you did to Robin. Is that why she isn't here all up in arms about what you did to Sonny?"

"You had better leave now." Jason said. Taking out his cell phone, he called Mac. "I need to speak to Robin and you had better be there if you don't want me to wring her neck. Brenda Barrett just paid me a visit."

At home a half hour later, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door and let in the model, expecting her to be looking for Nadine. Jax had called the blond and warned her he had tried to gently let down his ex but that she had been all over the place.

"Brenda Barrett Morgan, I am here to see Jason's wife." she said walking in and then around before saying. "Is there anyplace to sit that isn't covered in paper or presents?"

"Hello Brenda, why are you here?" asked Elizabeth bluntly as she moved towards the annoying brunette.

"I came to see the woman who destroyed Jason's friendship with the one person who has always, always had his back." she said looking her over in an insulting manner. "You are not what I was expecting."

"Good, I would hate to do the expected." she said with a raised eyebrow at Nadine who was now laughing at the woman she had been so worried about. Brenda was about her height and much too thin. The layer of makeup and the tightened skin made it very clear she wasn't aging well. But the botox was truly the cherry on the sundae.

"What do you have to say for yourself? I can't believe..."

"Brenda, you are being rude. Let me introduce you to my guest and since we have never been formally introduced, myself." said Elizabeth who heard another knock on the door. Opening it she groaned when she saw Laura Spencer standing there.

"Relax, Elizabeth."she said with a laugh as she entered. "I am here for one reason only, something I found that I should have given to you ages ago."

Putting down her folder, she looked at Brenda in surprise. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other."

"Oh, we don't. Brenda showed up to tell me how I am a bad person for ruining the perfect bromance between Jason and Sonny." said Elizabeth amused in spite of herself. "Laura, however she has never actually been introduced to me, would you please do the honors."

"Certainly." said the blond getting the bad blood even if she didn't get where it came from between the two women. "Brenda, this is the woman who I had planned to replace you as the face of deception until she walked away from the job. Elizabeth Webber, you know her grandparents I believe, Steve and Audrey Hardy and of course, her godmother, Monica Quartermaine."

That got Elizabeth's attention. Seeing her surprise, Laura winked then said "She is also the artist whose work is hanging in Jasper Jacks new hotel. Speaking of your ex, have you had the pleasure of meeting his girlfriend, this is Nadine Crowell, yet another nurse at General Hospital."

"Ladies, this is Brenda Barrett former model, former music producer. What are you doing for a living now, Brenda?" she asked. "I haven't heard much about you lately unless it is in the tabloids for your rather messy love life. Let me guess now that you were dumped by that fake Count who took you for all those millions your father left you, you came home looking for steady Jax and my guess Sonny who has never hesitated to pay you money for your attention."

Brenda choked at the words coming out of Laura Spencer's mouth and turned to see that both of the women were not trying very hard to hide their laughter. "Well, how dare you?"

"Brenda, my son was idiotic enough to first of all kill someone, then to attempt a prison break with Sonny's help then compounded his original stupidity by trying to force Elizabeth to go along with him. Why would he do that? Why not just run? Let me tell you why." she said harshly. "See, Lucky is like his father was, all about saving his own skin. Grabbing Elizabeth, that was because Sonny said he should. So now my son who was already facing prison time ended up with a life sentence. So you don't get to come here and say that that man was innocent. He wasn't, isn't and never has been."

Brenda looked at Laura and started to speak when the blond held up her hand and said"Enough. Sonny is in jail, like he deserves. I don't know why you are in town, other than the fact you are broke, but don't go messing around in things that don't concern you anymore. See, the time of Sonny and his women feasting on the decaying carcases of Port Charles is done. Carly is learning it the hard way, you, well hopefully you are smarter than she is."

Opening the door, Elizabeth said "Well that was a little more harsh then what I was thinking on saying, but I think you get the point. Brenda, I don't know why you came back or what bill of goods Edward offered to you, but you might want to rethink t his visit."

"She will." said a short brunette standing in the doorway looking at Brenda in shock. "I told you you were wrong. Why are you here and why did I have to hear about it from a furious Jason who seems to think I brought you to town?"

"Robin, I just don't believe what you were telling me. I had to see it for myself. How can you stand there, acting like I am in the wrong." she asked completely bewildered. "I thought you were Sonny's friend."

"The Sonny that once lived here, the man Stone knew, yes." she said then continued on"The man living here now, no. He is a stranger to me. I came to town for one reason, no two reasons. First because I wanted to introduce my family to Patrick. The second was to talk to Alan Quartermaine about a plan I had to ask him to reinstate the Nurse's Ball. I changed my mind on that when I found out that the hospital's AID'S research had received a multimillion dollar endowment from someone calling themselves Santa Claus."

Elizabeth knew who had done that and why. Georgie's influence was written all over this plan.

"Then why are you still here, if not for Sonny." asked Brenda.

"Can you to take this out of my house, my son is asleep and the cold air is coming in."Elizabeth asked as politely as possible.

"We will and Elizabeth, I am sorry for the attack she more than likely did."said Robin as she got Brenda's arm. You should know, I still think Jason owes me an apology but I would never have let her get away with this."

Nodding, Elizabeth waited until they were outside then looked at Laura and said "I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?"

Sitting down, Laura made a point of removing her coat and gloves then said "Just some things I found while going through my stuff that belong to you."

"Well, would you care for some tea or coffee?" she asked feeling a bit odd. Seeing Nadine getting ready to leave, she thanked her friend for her help with the brownies and was thanked in turn for a quiet place to wrap presents.

"Not so quiet after all." she said ruefully then saw Nadine to her car. Returning, she repeated her offer of a drink only to be turned down. Laura looked at her then silently handed her the folder she had had with her.

Opening it, Elizabeth's eyes went wide then looked at the blond "What is this?"

"When I was married to Scott, I think some of his papers ends up in the middle of mine."she said with a shrug. "Those belong to Jason from his mother but I don't think that he would care to see me. I felt you were the best person to pass them on."

Sitting down, Elizabeth said "Thank you. I will be sure he gets them."

"I would appreciate that. I have completely pruned what I had stored here. Lulu is in school in England, I am moving there myself to Cornwall at the end of the month. Nik told me his part in the mess, I am very sorry for the damage that both my sons created. I don't know if you heard, but Lucky, well he is in now life without the possibility of parole. He tried to blame Jason for what happened, but the warden showed me the footage of it. It was clear that my son started the fight."

"Laura..." she didn't know what to say, she felt for the woman but in truth knew that part of Lucky's problems were created by this woman.

"No, no, there is nothing for you to say. I just... I guess well I wanted to say goodbye." with that Laura stood, then leaned down to hug Elizabeth."Be well and take good care of t his family of yours."

"I will." she said then watched as Laura pulled on her coat.

"You know, I will always regret you didn't end up my daughter, but for your sake, I will be glad. Marriage to my son would have eventually destroyed you. He would never be happy, never be satisfied, just like his father."With that, Laura left leaving behind her regrets and hoping for the best for the woman she felt her family owed so much to.

Robin was not happy when she got back to the hotel with Brenda. "I told you, I told you you had no idea what was really going on here. Now, now do you believe me. Sonny did what he is accused of doing."

"But why?" she asked her friend as they got into her hotel room. "Why would Sonny hate Elizabeth Webber and why do you find that wrong. I mean..."

"Okay a few home truths." Robin said sitting her down. "Sonny acts like a jealous lover around Jason. It is why he ended up with Sonny's sister a few years ago. Sonny and Carly pushed him into it to keep Elizabeth away."

"Then how do you know she isn't trouble." she asked stubbornly.

"Carly hates Elizabeth because Jason is in love with her. Carly hates, I mean HATES Elizabeth because she is the mother of Jason's child. She is no longer first and she has always known that when Jason and Elizabeth got together that would happen. Brenda, Jason puts Elizabeth and their son over MICHAEL. Now do you get what Carly's issue is. As for Sonny, he has changed, you yourself told me that when we talked in Rome last summer."

"But Robin, none of this makes sense." she said.

With a sigh, the short doctor said "Yes it does, you just don't want to face it. Go back to the Quartermaines. Lila got Monica to let you move into the gate house. However if you see one of Jason's guards there, you are to stay away because that means Elizabeth and/or Cam are there."

"They are my family, I have known them... well since Jason was a Quartermaine." she huffed.

"Brenda, think, I mean really, really THINK! Elizabeth is the mother of Jason's child. Who do you think Edward, Alan and Monica will chose if a choice needs to be made." she said as patiently as she could. "I assure you, it won't be you and leave Jax alone. He isn't interested and from what I heard involved with someone."

"Robin, I need his help." she said "Jax will help because that is what he does."

Jason left the mansion, after a long talk with Edward who was now convinced he had screwed u p. "So dear, now that your meddling has created an even bigger mess, how do you intend to fix it?"

The old man gulped at the fire he saw in his wife's eyes then looked up to see the oversized maid shaking her head no and just said "Don't you have some work to do."

"Now, Edward, remember, Santa is checking his lists twice, you had better put an end to this bad behavior. You will end up with coal in your stocking." said Lila as she road away.

"With the price of coal nowadays, I would almost prefer it to the tie I always get."he grumbled as he went back to his desk and tried to figure out what to do with the now unwanted guest.

Jason meanwhile had received a call on the guard he had watching Carly and groaned at what the man was telling him. "She is doing what?"

"Sir, she is using Courtney's credit cards and has moved into one of the rooms at Jake's." said the man. "What do you want me to do?"

"Unless she approaches my family, I don't care. Your job is to keep her away from Elizabeth and Cam, otherwise if you see her committing a crime, have her arrested." he said as he got into the truck. Rubbing his forehead, getting his first migraine since marrying Elizabeth, he said "Wait, don't. Let her do what she is doing, then when she has passed the point of no return, turn her in."

Seeing John Zachara waiting for him back at the warehouse, he said "Make it quick, I am having lunch with my family."

"No problem. I just wanted to tell you, the warehouses you were interested in, all but two are free." he stated then told him the rest. "My father arranged for dinners to go to low income families and the various hospitals, emptying out most of the warehouses. Unfortunately, I can't access six and nine. Those two my father has locked up tighter than a drum."

"Okay, contact my accountant and tell Diane to come up with a fair price." he said"Have you discovered where you father is going?"

"No and I am getting nervous, but I agreed to respect his choice." said Johnny who then went to visit his girlfriend. Arriving in time for dinner, he sat through the most uncomfortable meal of his life and having had meals with Trevor Lansing that was saying something.

"Brenda, would you please get on a plane, a train, heck a grayhound bus and leave us alone?" asked Maxie glaring at the former model. "I swear you have become the most self centered person I have ever met in my life. You know, the rest of us have lives too."

"Really, well I am sorry that I am boring you." she stiffly retorted. "Well, we are waiting what could possibly be more interesting than Venice."

Hearing the door, Georgie said softly to Johnny. "Thank god, with dad here, Brenda can't keep going on and on about Sonny. I mean she does realize that the head of her so called gestapo is my father. The police commissioner."

"Truthfully, I doubt it." he said with a wary glance at the woman. "Promise me, no botox or whatever it is she did to her face and lips."

Shuddering, she saw her father entering along with her mother and hopped up saying. "Thank goodness. Mom, Dad have you met Patrick Drake yet. Patrick's dad used to work as a surgeon here in Port Charles, years and years ago, isn't that nice?"

Seeing his daughter's forced smile, Mac was expecting to find that Robin had aggravated everyone, instead it was another long gone member of Port Charles."Brenda, nice to see you."

When she stood and said"Well I wish I could say the same.. I mean how do you..."

Maxie stood, fed up and grabbed the other woman's arm, dragged her to the closet and tossed her leather jacket at her. "Thank you for coming over, I wish I could say it was nice of you to visit, but hopefully the door will hit you on the way out, either way, don't come back."

"Maxie, that is..."Slam! Felicia was a bit surprised to hear clapping from the two men in the room as Maxie took a bow. "What did we miss?"

"Dad, whoever the doctor was that said Brenda was sane a few years ago, you might want to ask Alan Quartermaine to check their credentials, because they are wrong." with that Maxie said "We saved food for you, well not really, we were all just too disgusted to eat. If you will excuse me, I might be able to make it to Kelly's in time for a bowl of chili and a grilled cheese."

With that, the blond went towards the door, opened it to see Brenda still standing there on the phone with someone. "Jax, I need a ride please."

"I can't believe you."she huffed then said "Any port in a storm, right Brenda? You are so needy. I hope Jax has the sense to tell you no."

"He is on his way."she said then told Maxie she had no right being rude to her.

"Hey, that is my dad's house, you don't get to treat him that way in his own home. Go back to wherever you came from Brenda." she said shivering but sticking it out, wanting to make sure she left.

When the limo pulled up and the driver got out, Brenda felt her smugness disappear when the driver said "Ms. Barrett I am from the Port Charles Limousine and Charter service. A man named Jasper Jack told me to come and pick you up. He said you had some luggage to get then I was to take you straight to the airport."

Brenda let him take her to the Quartermaine gate house, then said "I am staying right here. Good night, please be here in the morning, I have a lot of running around to do."

Entering she saw a shape in the dark and gasped when she saw it was Ned. "Ned, you scared me."

"Really?" he mocked."I would have thought nothing scared you. Where is the car you drove off with this morning?"

"I uh, I don't know."she confessed.

"I do, Jason arranged for it to be brought back to the estate. Brenda, I know what happened and that you came home to lick your wounds. You are going to be allowed to remain until Boxing day, but no visiting Jason and his family, no trying to rescue Sonny and absolutely no plotting with Edward." he said standing. "Grow up Brenda, stop acting like you are nineteen. Time has passed on and frankly you are looking a little hard. Find some man to take care of you. Don't be picky and get the heck out of Port Charles."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jason woke up early and found his wife missing. Looking around, he was about to get up when he heard footsteps entering their bedroom. "Hey, you are up."

Stretching, he saw her eyes following his movements and said "Yes I am, so why don't you come back to bed."

With a smile, she leaned down to give him a kiss, ran her hands down his naked chest then said "I can't. I have to be at the hospital in a half hour for my shift. Cam is still asleep."

Reaching out to grasp her hand, he saw the way she was trying to keep from yawning and said "You look tired, I shouldn't have kept you awake so long last night."

"Jason, you may keep me awake that way any time you want." she said then admitted "I was like this with Cam too. The first couple of months I was always tired. It won't last too much longer, but in the meantime I have a shift to work."

"Are you sure?" he asked clearly worried as he ran his hand up her arm and over her shoulder as he caressed her back. "I mean, I am sure that Epiphany would understand, after all, you are pregnant."

"Yes, pregnant, not ill, Jason." she said gently. "Besides, you have the harder part to deal with today. Tomorrow is the day before Christmas, remember?"

Releasing Elizabeth, Jason stood, seeing her eyes watching him as he walked towards the bathroom, he said "You know a picture lasts longer."

"Huh?"she said her mind on the night before and flushing as she recalled how Jason got those scratches on his very nicely curved rear.

"You look like you are trying to memorize what my ass looks like." he said as he stopped in the doorway. "I was saying a photo would work much better."

"Why should I take one of those when I already have a drawing of your very fine rear end." she said with an impish grin as she called out that she would see him later.

Giggling as she heard Jason's footsteps hurrying towards her, she quickly opened the door and hopped into her already waiting car. "Step on it, Paulie, before the boss tries to catch us."

"Right away, Mrs. Morgan." he said as he backed out of the driveway. Jason was on the other side of the door, realizing unless he wanted to be seen buck naked in the middle of winter, he would have to ask his wife just what she meant by her remark later.

Going to the house phone, he lifted it and dialed her cell number. When she answered he said "I love you Mrs. Morgan and I will see you later and you will explain that."

"Oh, you mean what I said just before I left." she queried while watching Paulie drive past a long line of people in front of the post office. "Well, I already have a drawing of what we discussed, am thinking of having it framed and hung. Maybe in the guest room."

With that, she hung up and laughed asking Paulie if he was finished with his holiday shopping. Being told yes, except for the wrapping, she told him that she had something for him and took out a tin of brownies. "Thanks, Mrs. Morgan."

Courtney woke up, looked around the room and frowned. She was bored, but when she had called Carly the blond had suggested she stay out of sight for at least a week. That then and only then could she return without AJ being able to complain.

Wishing she could use her credit cards, she picked up the phone and called Carly. "Carly are you sure I can't go shopping with my cards?"

"Yes, it is better if no one knows where you are." she said annoyed with the other blond.

"But Carly, remember, AJ dropped me off, he knows where I am. So what is the big deal." she whined. "I want to go shopping."

Wanting to say that now was not the time for Courtney to grow a brain or a spine, Carly instead said "He doesn't know what hotel you are at."

"Oh, so no one can no what hotel I am staying at." she said now getting it. "Okay, I can deal with that."

Carly hung up, believing she had solved the problem. Two more day, she needed two more days. On December 26th, she would have cleaned out Courtney's bank accounts and no one but no one would know it was her except for the lousy man stealing bitch.

Looking at the list, she quickly left Courtney's loft, the jewelry wasn't worth much, not even the wedding ring from Jason had brought her in much cash. She had picked the loft clean of any value, even selling the television to some guy off the streets. Hell she had even sold the diamond studded dog collar that the other woman had idiotically bought for her pet who had ran away several months ago.

Back at Jake's, she checked out her stash, happy to see she had over fifty thousand dollars in cash, she laid back on the bed, her mind starting to drift into her favorite fantasy, unaware that Courtney had come up with a different plan than not shopping.

In the Caribbean, Courtney was getting out of the hotel limo in front of the airport. Entering, she walked over to the border guard and asked to speak to his boss. "Ms. Matthews, what may I do for you today? Do you need some help with applying for a new passport?"

"No, my friend that you called took care of it." she said. "No, see, I used the ten thousand dollars I took with me already at the Casino and I came to make another withdrawal."

"Withdrawal?"he asked confused. "I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"The money you are holding for me." she said "I need some of it, I get it can't be more than ten thousand dollars, but that should do fine. I am only doing a little shopping."

"Ms Matthews, you seem to be laboring under a misconception. That money isn't being held here for you. That money was confiscated. It now belongs to the island government."

"But-but it is my money. My ex husband gave it to me as a payoff if I left town." she said "How can they just take my money?"

"Didn't he tell you that it was illegal to bring in that amount of cash?"he asked.

"Well he said he didn't think I could, but since I did before... look, can you just fix this, I need my money." she said reaching out for his hand and smiling at him. The man considered lying to her, after all, clearly she was no money laundering mastermind. Instead he said "I am sorry, Ms Matthews, there is nothing I can do. You need to speak to the Guardia Prefect. That is the equivalent of your police back home."

Leaving, Courtney went to where he sent her, had the same meeting with a man there who knew exactly who Courtney Matthews was and he listened to her tall of whoa and thought to himself that maybe he could use this to get to Corinthos. "I will see what I can do for you, Ms. Matthews."

Courtney left, then went to the strip mall. There, she shopped until she dropped and soon had the limo piled with bags as she drove back to the hotel. In her hotel suite, she was trying on clothes, modeling them for herself in front of the mirrow when she heard a knock on the door.

"What?"she asked the manager annoyed at being interrupted.

"Ms. Matthews, I am sorry but I need to speak to you." he said as he moved into the room. "We have a policy to run credit cards every seven days on our customers, I am sorry but yours came back as no good."

"W-what, look someone made a mistake. I have an unlimited credit limit." she said.

"Ms. Matthews, the bank said that that account was closed." he stated."Now, I need you to come with me."

"Why would I do that. There was a mistake made." she said "You know who I am, who my brother is."

"Ms. Matthews, I am trying to be polite but either you come with me while the staff packs your bags or I have security bring you with me. There is the matter of a seventy thousand dollar hotel bill."

"What the hell, how on earth could this dump cost that much?" she asked waving her arms around the large suite.

"This is the Presidential suite, we charge nine thousand dollars a night and you have been using your key card to charge room service and masseuses to it. Simply put, you owe us money and if you don't make good on the bill, we will have you arrested for theft of services."

Courtney followed him down to his office, after a call to her bank, she said"Wait, how is that possible."

"Ms. Matthews, you were only given five million dollars as a separation settlement. Your brother is no longer replenishing the funds." said the bank branch manager. "Today almost thirty thousand dollars worth of jewelry and clothes were charged to your account. Thereby making the charge from your hotel unable to go through as the money is no longer there."

Courtney was in shock, she had no idea that she had so little money in that account, nor that she had spent that kind of money while shopping today. She HAD bought some jewelry, but she hadn't realized just how much two necklaces had cost. Thank god she had money in her other accounts, then with the checks being deposited in three days from her charity, things would work out fine.

"Ms. Matthews, that doesn't change the fact the credit card you gave me is no good."

"B-but, but Carly has all my other cards. I only brought one with me." she said stunned to be told it didn't matter and that to keep things quiet they wouldn't create a scene but that she had to pay the bill by the end of the month.

"Thanks, I will be heading back to my room now. Could you please have them send up a banana daiquiri. I think I need one to deal with all of this. You really need to..."

Stopping her from leaving, the manager said "Ms Matthews, your luggage is waiting in the limo, the driver is free to take you wherever you want to go, but you won't be staying here."

"But where am I to go?" she asked. "I don't get my new passport until the day after Christmas, Carly said.

"Ms Matthews, that is your problem." he said coldly.

Jason and Cam spend the day handing out holiday bonuses to his staff and crew. "So Cam, what do you think, should we go see Ms. Miller next?"

Entering the attorney's office just as Mac Scorpio left, clearly annoyed, he asked "What did you do to the man?"

"Nothing."she snarled then looked at Cam. "How are you doing my sweet innocent favorite client. I am so glad you are too small to be arrested."

Cam just ignored the woman and sucked on his fingers. "Should he be doing that?"

"He has a tooth coming in." Jason said wiping his small fingers and handing him the teething ring from the diaper bag. "Here, this is for you."

Opening it, her eyes widening for a second, she said "Thank you, very generous."

"You earned every single dime of it." he said then standing asked "Now, did you actually want something or did I show up just so you can see my face outside of the police station."

"You might want to sit back down for this." she said then when he was seated told him. "Carly came to see me, she seems to think I am representing her in upcoming trial."

Groaning, he said "How did she take the news you weren't?"

"Not well." she said grimly. "Its why Scorpio was here. I had to call him to get her out of my office. He had to tell her if she didn't leave he was going to arrest her."

Inside General Hospital, the staff were like kids in a candy store as they explored the new medical equipment and Alan was already trying to get it certified for use when he heard his name being called. Looking up, he greeted Robin then introduced her to Dr. Winters.

"Actually, sir, it is Drake, Robin Drake." she said with a smile. "Anyhow, my husband wanted to see the new laser guided equipment he heard about and I called Tony Jones who is showing it to him. I just wanted to apologize for sort of bring Brenda to town. I had no idea she was going to jump on this Sonny is innocent bandwagon."

Lainey asked her "Your friend, her name wouldn't be Brenda Barrett, would it."

"Yes, may I ask why?" inquired Robin.

"I just got a call from the warden at Pentonville, a Brenda Barrett showed up requesting a visit with Sonny. He called to ask me to observe the visit." she told the petite woman.

"I can't believe..." Groaning, Robin was torn between getting Brenda help and doing what her husband asked. Patrick wanted her to leave it alone, but she felt guilty for the way things were working out. Despite wanting to be there, desperately, she said "Would it be against the rules for you to let me know how it works out. I am concerned about Brenda."

Seeing Elizabeth entering the hub with a chart, Robin hesitated then walked over. "Hi, do you have a minute."

Looking at her watch, Elizabeth said "Well a minute is just about all I have."

"Thanks, I uh, I just wanted to say. I am sorry about Brenda. I have tried speaking to her, tried to get her to face that Sonny was wrong, but she is refusing to listen." she said helplessly. "Anyhow, I just wanted to say that. I know that you more than likely could care less, but I have seen Jason and you a few times, here and there, just glimpses really. He loves you, its so obvious. I wish you two well."

Nodding at the other woman in thanks as she heard her name being called by Epiphany Johnson, she went to find out what she would be doing that afternoon and after getting her schedule turned around to be Robin walking to the elevator with the dark haired man she believed was her husband.

"Elizabeth, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Emily as they met at the hub an hour later.

"Yes, gifts are wrapped, brownies baked, dinner prepped." she said mentally crossing off her list. "What about you?"

"Gifts, yes, nothing baked but cookies bought at the bakery on ninth, as for dinner, I will spend a moment in the chapel praying dinner isn't ruined at the Quartermaine residence." she said with a smirk."Guess what, I found the perfect gift for Cam yesterday. You are just going to love it."

"I hope you obeyed the rules." she warned. "Nothing noisy, nothing hideously expensive, nothing too big with too many pieces."

"I swear, on my Girl Scout Oath." she said holding up her hand.

"Emily, you once told me you were never a girl scout." she reminded her friend who just shrugged as she smiled at Elizabeth. "Emily..."

Sonny looked across the table and Brenda was shocked at the calculating look she saw in his eyes. "Oh, Sonny, what have they done to you?"

"Jason, he betrayed me for that woman." he said trying to keep from going to overboard. "Elizabeth Webber, she set me up and used Lucky Spencer to get me out of Jason's life."

Hearing his version of the story, Brenda felt her heart sink as she heard the self aggrandizing words come from his mouth. In Sonny's mind, he was the best, the most loyal, the truest mobster with a heart of gold alive.

While Brenda truly believed he had gotten a raw deal, she could see the darkness in his eyes and knew that there was no way that Sonny would be able to help her, hell, he could barely help himself.

"Brenda, I wouldn't want you to see me this way." he said playing for sympathy. "I only wish..."

"Oh god." she said her feelings of guilt getting to her. If Sonny wasn't available, well she guessed it would have to be Jax. But just to be sure that this wasn't some kind of plot between Jason and him... she gave it one last try. "I feel so bad, but I just wanted to see you before..."

"Before..."he prompted not liking how she didn't seem to be offering sympathy to him for all his troubles.

"Before... I came home... Sonny, I came home to marry Jax." she said. Seeing his anger, then his face turning red she told him to calm down."Sonny, you know that I have always always loved Jax. I just felt it was time to grow up and marry the man who has always held my heart."

With that, she watched as Sonny's face contorted, then he grasped his heart, then his body clenched as he fell out of the backless chair and landed sideways on the ground, his head hitting so hard, blood was now flowing.

"I think you should leave, Ms. Barrett." said the man next to her. "I would say you have done your part."

"My part?" she parroted as Sonny was being lifted onto a gurney as medical staff operated on him.

Back in the med bay, the doctor said "Corinthos needs specialized treatment."

"We have to send him to Port Charles." announced the warden, annoyed his most notorious prisoner was dying. "Let me get his file."

"Really, all you need to know, is if he is an organ donor." said the man in the white coat. "He is brain dead, sir."

"I will check." he stated then reported to his boss. "Corinthos is brain dead, he had a heart attack and hit his head during a visit. He is an organ donor. Where do we send him to be harvested."

"I will call General Hospital. I have to admit, I wouldn't have believed a man as selfish as Corinthos doing anything that generous."

Anthony watched dispassionately from where he stood outside hospital walls, thank you, Ms Barrett. The former model had given him a way to deal with the mini mobster in such a way as to not be traced back to him or his alter ego.

With a chuckle as he watched the other woman weeping as they led her to the car she had waiting, he said as he frowned "But it still doesn't get you off the naughty list."

Returning to work from a break spend with Nadine and another new nurse, Elizabeth had a moment's peace before hearing Epiphany saying her name. Being told to suit up as the second nurse to a surgery, she asked what kind.

"With Dr Quartermaine." she was told as she went to change and prepare the surgical room.

Monica showed up, looked at Elizabeth and said "You can't assist, I shouldn't even be performing the surgery."

"What is it?" she asked seeing the look on her face as another nurse entered and began to prepare.

"Its Sonny Corinthos, he had a visit from Brenda just before lunch, he had a heart attack while she was in with him." reported the older woman. "He hit his head and if I have to declare him brain dead, someone will be harvesting his organs."

"Oh, okay." she said then left and went to the locker room. Making a call she asked "Jason, did you hear about Sonny?"

"Yes, I got a call a few minutes ago. I am dropping Cam off at daycare in ten minutes." he told her. "I have to go to a meeting."

Getting who that meeting had to be with, she swayed for a second then said"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." he said grimly then told her. "Elizabeth, can you get out of there, I am worried, we all know the people who will be showing up there."

"I will be fine, I have Paulie and my shift is only another hour and a half." she promised. "We will head straight home after that."

"I love you." he said then heard her saying the words back before meeting with Johnny as they drove to the meeting. "Do you think they know?"

"About my father." he asked grimly. "Fifty/fifty."

Snippets:

Gail looked at the results, not sure if she should be happy or sad that her closest friend had no markers for any neurological diseases or physical causes for her recent behavior.

Calling her husband, she said "We will be arriving in three days. I am not sure what is up with Audrey, Lee."

"I know, she has gotten that old age disease where you think you are always right and that you know better than anyone else." he said bluntly. "She lost her family, Steve's family for one reason only, the same reason she was estranged from Lucille for years."

With a sigh, Lee said "She thinks she is better than them, that she and only she has the moral compass to be right. Lucille's only crime was being a nurse who loved a man who worked as a janitor, not in the medical profession. As for this nonsense with Elizabeth and her child; well, I hate to say it, but Audrey will never face that she was in the wrong."

"I just hate the idea of her growing old alone, Lee." she said then hung up the phone. Lee had gone to see Edward Quartermaine, then home, while Gail was still at the Hardy house, wondering how to fix the unfixable.

Anthony gave a quiet chuckle, Corinthos had been declared dead, his organ's harvested while his astounded father, his sort of wife and the police all stood around the hospital waiting room.

Hearing the news that Brenda Barrett was holed up at the Quartermaine gatehouse, her guilt eating her alive, he just shook his head surprised she hadn't shown up at the hospital.

"Does anyone know where Courtney is?" asked Mike as he wiped away the tears at the news his son was no longer among the living. "I have to get to her, to tell her about her brother."

"She is out of town." said Carly quickly. "I will try and track her down."

With a look of disbelief, Mike said "Thank you, but now. Why are you here, Carly. Sonny and you were divorced, you almost killed my daughter, you did kill my grandchild. You shouldn't be here."

"Sonny and my divorce wasn't legal." she mumbled flushing at the way everyone looked at her. "Ask Diane Miller, Sonny screwed something up with the paperwork. Lorenzo found out when he filed for divorce."

Mac who had entered, gave Mike the news that she was telling the truth but then looking around asked where Courtney was. "I don't know, but I think Carly does."

Growing, Carly said "I have no idea where the twit is, I was trying to be helpful, after all as Sonny's widow, I am the one who..."

"Well, well the gangs all here." said Diane annoyed to be forced to deal with this farce but Corinthos had left his final will with Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis who had refused to show up to this mess.

"What do you want?" snapped Carly still smarting from the telling off she had given her earlier that day.

"Mr Corinthos will, I have been asked to deal with it, since he was broke, there is no money to sort out." she said then after a pause, continued. "Sonny had pre arranged his funeral after his last one. He had certain... shall we say requirements. I have been asked to let whoever I need to know that St. Agnes is coming to take care of everything."

"Broke, wait, what about his overseas accounts, surely the FBI couldn't take those?" asked Mike.

"There is nothing, not so much as a dime left. After his funeral and any final expenses are deal with there is a small life insurance police evenly divided out among his four children." she said looking at the file. "Morgan, Michael, Kristina and Dante."

"Dante?"asked a surprised Carly. "Who the hell is Dante, was that what the name of Sam's brat was supposed to be?"

"No, this is the son of a woman known as Olivia Falconari." she said then left to go speak to Alan. Carly was so incensed by the idea of Sonny having another kid, she never realized that she was being completely cut out of planning on the funeral.

Jasper Jacks was not amused by the news that his best friend had imparted."Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Brenda was overheard telling Sonny that the two of you were getting married." Ned didn't tell him that he had heard it from the lady head shrink he had gone out with a few times, there was no reason for him to be told everything.

"I already told her, we were the past, thankfully a long gone past."he said as he began to pace. "When is she leaving town again?"

"Robin convinced her to go after the holidays." he said while moving to the window of his new penthouse. "You know, she showed up here, thinking this was still Jason's. She truly thought she could just show up and crash here."

"Your cousin certainly collected quite a group of selfish, self centered women, didn't he?" asked Jax. "Brenda, Courtney, Carly, at least he finally got it right."

"Yes and my family gives thanks every single day for it. At least Emily does." Ned ruefully admitted. "I wanted to ask, this Nadine of yours, does she have a sister?"

"Ned, sorry but with your track record, I wouldn't even consider asking."the blond man told his best friend. "I have finally found the ONE. I am not losing her, I dealt with Jerry already, so he can't mess up my life. I have dealt with Brenda, hopefully she gets the message before Nadine gives in to her urge to explain how the girls from Upper Sandusky treat women who chase after taken men."

"What?"asked Ned confused. "Upper where?"

"Its where Nadine is from in Ohio, and she has already had a few run ins with Brenda who is about to learn that farm girls are not pushovers."he stated.

Ned sat down on the sofa, then looked at Jax who seemed mightily pleased with himself. "Do you think you can actually get it right with this one?"

"I have no doubts." said Jax as his mind went to the fact he had tried all his gold plated moves, had used every single ounce of his charms to try to woo Nadine. All he had gotten for a long time was a friendly non committal smile.

It had taken time, patience and most importantly being open and honest to win her heart, even if she still wasn't gracing his bed. He found he appreciated her slow pace, her need to truly explore them, before moving their relationship forward.

Across town, Johnny was swearing as they left the meeting. "Morgan, how the hell am I supposed to do that? How the hell am I supposed to figure out what is going on in my father's head?"

With a sideways look, Jason said "All they want to know is where he will end up, Nothing more. They guaranteed no actions against him."

With a heavy sigh, Johnny confessed. "He is talking to my dead mother. I have heard him in the study with her. I knew how bad it was, but this part... I don't get it. Do you?"

"No, I mean, I know who Elizabeth's parents are. I assured them we can offer proof. And your father knows who I am and what I am capable of, so why the hell did he go to the families and ask them to protect her?"

"I have no idea, anymore than I get why he went to them and said she is my sister." said Johnny still not sure what the heck Anthony was up to with this caper. This one, well it made no sense because the one thing they were sure of, Elizabeth Webber WASN'T his sister.

TBC

A/N: Johnny is not Elizabeth's brother, this is all about Anthony's losing his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jason went home and found his family preparing dinner. Kissing Elizabeth, then turning on the tree lights, he brought Cam into the living room so that he could use the lights to get him to sleep.

Hearing Elizabeth entering the room, he held his finger to his lips, then when their son was fast asleep, he returned him to his crib and rejoined Elizabeth. Kissing her, he moaned as he started to run his hands up her back.

When his cell phone rang, he just went to turn it off, only for the house phone to ring. Looking at the caller ID, knowing he had to answer it, he pressed his finger on her lips and said "Hold that thought."

"Morgan."

"It's John. I know what is going on with my father and Elizabeth, and you won't believe it. Hell I doubt the families will in spite of knowing of his illness." he said shaking his head still unable to believe it himself. "Try the Hallmark movie "A daughter for Christmas."

Jason said rather inelegantly "What?"

"Ask Elizabeth if she can find a copy." he said. "In it, a sterile couple who have lost their son to a long illness find a baby girl on their doorstep. The couple are named Anthony and Maria, the little girl... care to guess?"

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked closing his eyes then feeling Elizabeth's hand on his arm. Opening his eyes, seeing the concern in her, he said "So he saw this movie and what? Thinks that Elizabeth is his daughter, that this is based on his life?"

"From what I just heard, yes." he said still trying to wrap his mind around what ever the hell was going on in his father's head. "Oh, and in his mind he is moving to New Zealand to be closer to my mother."

"New Zealand?" parroted Jason.

"My mother always wanted to go there. I couldn't tell you why, but from what I heard them talking about, they never got to go thanks to Trevor." Johnny said as he got into his car and drove away from Crimson Point.

"Thanks for letting me know. Are you going to make the call or do you want me to?" Jason asked, getting that the families might be a little more accepting if the news came from Johnny.

"I will, actually I am on my way to meeting with Don Blanchardo." Johnny said not happy at spending the night away from Georgie.

Jason hung up then looked at Elizabeth before saying. "The meeting tonight it was about Anthony Zachara. For some reason he went to the families to protect you as one of his children."

Stunned, she said "But I mean, I know who my parents are and he isn't my father."

"It seems there is a movie called A baby for Christmas." he said as he began to tell her the storyline.

Groaning, she stopped him and said "The first time Anthony was at the hospital, he was there being treated for his illness and was placed in a room for several hours. That was the movie that was playing on the television I turned on for him at his request. He was rather engrossed by it when I told him he was free to leave, he wanted to stay. To see the end, I thought it was odd at the time but since he has brain issues, I didn't give it a second thought." she said her mind on the shocking news.

"John is on his way to a meeting with the head of the families about it. I just felt you should be aware just in case Anthony should approach you." Jason said as his arms went around her waist and his lips began to lower to hers.

With a slightly regretful smile, Elizabeth said "Hold that thought, there is something I need to tell you about. Laura stopped over yesterday and with everything else, I forgot."

"Why do I think I am not going to like this?" he asked as he led the way to the sofa only for Elizabeth to free her hand from his and go to the desk by the window and pick up an envelope.

"What is that?" Jason asked as he looked at the rumpled manila envelope as he turned it over and over in his hand.

"A file that for some reason Scott Baldwin had. Laura found it in her stuff when she went through things in preparation for her move to England. Its about Susan Moore."

"My biological mother?" he asked sitting up surprised. "I barely know anything about her. I am sure my alter ego did but when I became Jason Morgan, I let it go."

"I understand that, but Jason this is the woman who gave you life. I think you owe it to her to at least read the papers." she said gently then said "I am going to make myself a cup of tea, if you need me I will be in the kitchen."

"I will wait for you to come back. We can go through it together." he said. Seeing her surprise, he said "It just feels important that I have you with me."

With that Elizabeth quickly brewed herself a cup of tea and grabbing a cold bottle of beer from the refrigerator brought it back to where Jason was sitting. Handing him the bottle, she sat down want waiting for him to open the package.

Slitting open the flap, Jason pulled out the tight fitting paperwork. "These look like legal files."

"I asked Gail about it when we talked about grams today, she said first Lee then Scott represented your mother. It was how Scott got close enough to try and loot your trust fund when you were a baby." she told him.

"Your grams, is something going on?" he asked wanting to delay the inevitable.

"Gail just wanted to apologize for her behavior and to tell me she had ran some tests that showed no abnormalities, that whatever grams did, she was responsible for it." she said. "Now stop delaying, Jason."

Jason opened the top folder and found the deed to a house with papers transferring it into his name. "This must be where my mother lived. This isn't that far from the Quartermaine mansion."

"That must have been uncomfortable for your mother." she said. "Monica too."

With a sigh, Jason said "Yes, I am sure it was. Kind of like Sam and Carly, looking back, Carly should have kicked my ass for that one. Sonny's too. That was one of the few times where she was truly the victim."

"I hate to say it but when I heard about things, I winced on her behalf and for the boys." Elizabeth admitted. "Seriously, could Sonny have been more blind or more selfish than moving his pregnant ex mistress in across the hall from his family. You were a bit of a berk too."

Jason just turned to the next bit of paperwork, his mother's will and papers containing to the custody battle between Scott and the Quartermaines. Then in the back was an old bank book. "I wonder if this is still active."

"You should call, find out." Elizabeth said getting up and going over to the desk. Finding the one eight hundred number she handed it to him. Jason said "The account number might have changed after all this time, though."

"What is the harm." she said with a laugh.

Jason made the call, expecting to be told to call back the next morning but instead reached a human being. "I uh, I found this bank book belonging to my late mother. A savings account."

Jason listened as the man in India gave him the information that the account was now in the name of Jason Morgan Quartermaine and was still active. "How active?"

Shocked, Jason said "Can you have a freeze put on that account and tell me where the activity is taking place?"

Listening then hearing that there was another signatory in the account, he stiffened and said "Thank you for the information. Would you please fax that to (315) 555- 3475."

Hanging up he stood, then looking at Elizabeth said. "You are not going to believe this one. Scott Baldwin has been using this account."

"What?" she asked stunned putting down her hot cup of tea worried about spilling it at the news he was imparting. "But... how?"

"He has all my personal information. I need to contact Diane." he said then taking out his cell phone called the red head. "Diane, I am having some bank account information faxed to you, turns out Scott Baldwin has been illegally using an old family account in my name."

Diane promised to take care of it then went to make a few calls herself while Elizabeth and Jason slowly went through the rest of the file. "I guess that is my mom."

"She was beautiful." Elizabeth said as she sadly read the end of the file about how Susan had died.

Reading the press clippings, both felt for all three of the adults involved in the mess but Elizabeth felt more for the innocent little boy caught in the middle of the mess Alan had created. "What was your dad thinking?"

Shrugging a little he said "He clearly wasn't. He ruined his marriage with Monica, if only temporarily, from what is in here it is clear he hurt my mother badly as well. Still, I don't get Scott Baldwin and how she could get involved with him."

"Really?" she asked with a knowing look. "JASON, look at what happened with us, you got involved with Courtney, I got involved with Ric. It happens. We were hurt and someone was there, saying all the right words. It doesn't matter that we learned later they were false, at the time it soothed our pain."

With a sigh, he got what she was trying to say. "Still Scott Baldwin, he is a slime ball."

Thinking back on all she had heard over the years, she said "He wasn't always the man we see today. You need to remember, at one point he was a happily married man, whose very young wife was raped. We all heard what happened from Laura's side, but we tend to forget Scott's side in this. He was a victim of Luke too."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked trying to get what she was saying.

"Scott changed, I mean think how you would feel if suddenly I was hurt, then chose to make you the villain of the piece and marry my rapist. It more than likely twisted something deep inside of him." she said trying to explain. "We both know how the Spencer family plays the victim, we have both seen it first hand."

Jason thought about what she was saying then made another call to Diane. "Call Baldwin, have him meet me in your office tomorrow if he wants his money." he said then hanging up, lifted Elizabeth's tea cup, his now empty beer bottle and took them to the kitchen.

Returning, he clasped her hand, then said "That you have the ability to forgive is why I love you so much. You are able to see things, I miss."

"Jason, the only reason I know so much about this, is my father and grandfather used to talk about it when I was a child. I didn't understand completely but now, I do. I am also not saying Scott doesn't need his rear end kicked, he does. Just... well deal with him knowing all the facts."

Edging her towards the stairs, Jason said "So my brilliant and very sexy wife, what do you say to use heading up to bed early?"

With a wicked smile she said "Depends, on whether or not I can get you into that Santa Suit a day early."

"Well why don't we find out." he said as they hurried up to their room.

Johnny was let into the study of the very powerful man and sat down. "My father's delusions regarding Elizabeth Webber, I have found out where they come from."

"Explain." said the older man.

"I arrived home and my father was speaking to my mother." he said wincing as the man nodded then motioned for him to continue. "I was unaware that my mother had been pregnant before they had me. There was a very scary miscarriage at four months. Apparently my father while in the hospital being treated by Elizabeth Webber was watching a Hallmark movie about a couple who lost a child then had a little girl left on their front porch."

"Anthony is for some reason under the impression that it was a memory, isn't he?" When Johnny nodded astounded at the other man getting what was going on, the don looked at him with some pity in his expression.

"I remember your mother's miscarriage, your father was shot in the head, her fear was what led to the accident causing her to miscarry." he said with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I will honor the promise made to your father. Elizabeth Webber was already under our protection from the moment it was known of her friendship with Mr. Morgan, so this is just an extension of that."

"Thank you, Don Blanchardo." he said. "I would also like to apologize for interrupting your holiday."

"The holiday doesn't actually start until tomorrow evening. Now, I saw you with your young woman the other day. Ms. Jones another very remarkable young woman, very much like Ms. Webber. You have good taste, Mr. Zachara. I wish you well and Merry Christmas."

With that, John left and went to call Georgie, hoping she was free for a little bit. He really just needed some sanity in the middle of all the craziness going on.

Georgie woke up, then looked at the clock, hopping out of bed, she went to shower and head over to Elizabeth's house.

Arriving just as Jason Morgan was leaving, she was told there was fresh coffee in the machine and that Cam was still asleep then he asked if she had a car seat in order to bring Cam to the hospital for the party.

"Yes, Elizabeth had dad put it in the back seat of my car when I first began working for her." she said with a smile and a yawn.

Watching as the younger girl went towards the kitchen, Jason heard his wife coming down the stairs carrying her purse and cell phone. "Are we ready?"

Nodding, she said "I just need to speak to Georgie real quick." she said with a smile as she took the to go container full of coffee then went to speak to the young woman. "Are you sure you have time to keep Cam today. That it won't interfere with your job?"

"I am actually done." she said yawning even as she took a sip of the coffee. With a happy sigh as the caffeine began to flow, she said "Sorry, Johnny called late last night and we were on the phone for a while so I overslept and have had no coffee."

"Then we will see you at the hospital around four." Elizabeth said then went to join Jason in the garage. Resting her head on the seat for just a minute, she said "Its only a four hour shift, but afterwords Emily and I are taking care of some unfinished business."

"Just remember, if you need to dispose of her body, call me first." he said with a smirk.

"Jason, if I end up killing Brenda, I will just call Diane and have her call Mac, claim it was justifiable homicide. Maybe I can get a two for." she said with a contemplative smirk. "Have Carly show up, let them shoot each other, wow, the more I think about it, that sounds like a good idea."

As his wife entered the hospital ten minutes later, Jason sat there, then made a call. "I think Elizabeth and Emily are planning on killing Brenda, you might want to get her out of town before then."

Jax chuckled at what he was hearing in Ned's office then said to his best friend. "Well that just might solve all my problems, no one on earth would ever think if those two killed her it was murder."

"Jax, stop being a coward, deal with Brenda." he ordered then called his daughter to see if she was finished shopping and to tell her her mother was attending the party that afternoon.

"So, are we going to deal with her?" asked Emily as Elizabeth joined her at the hub wearing her dark green scrubs with a white long sleeve turtleneck underneath.

"At the end of my shift. How is Nadine, has anyone seen her this morning?" she asked.

"She is attending to rounds." said Nurse Johnson then gave Elizabeth her schedule. "You are working a simple plastic surgery case today."

Emily heard the buzz on her phone and went to join her fellow interns for rounds all the while singing Christmas carols that were echoing in her head.

Across town, Carly was not happy to be told that Sonny's last wishes were going to happen, that yes, there was another Corinthos child and that no, there was nothing left for her to have. "But I am his wife."

"Yes, you were." said Diane evenly. "I will be sure to let the creditors know that so you can take care of his final costs."

Standing, Carly left, furious with the attorney, with Jason who had ignored her calls, with everyone who was making her life difficult. Returning to the bar where she was now living, she went up to her room and heard a voice that was now on her last nerve.

"Carly, where were you. Did you forget that someone had to tell Morgan and Michael that their father was dead?" snarled AJ. "I had to do it, with Bobbie. Do you even give a damn about them."

"What do you want AJ?" she sneered. "And why on earth would you have anything to do with my mother telling my sons about their father's death." she snapped.

"Someone had to be there for them, for Kristina when Alexis brought her over. Now it is barely ten AM. What could have been more important that those children?" he snapped. "Let me guess, should we call that attorney, where you there, already picking at the bones of the dead man."

"Get out of my room." she snarled. "And stay away from my son. I can't legally keep you away from Michael but there is absolutely no reason for you to be around Morgan."

AJ left, passing an older looking man speaking to Coleman then heard footsteps as he followed him out the door. Once outside, he watched the man looking at upper windows and shaking his head as he got into his car and drove away.

In paradise, Courtney was not having a good day. She was staying on someone's sofa, her money now off limits and tomorrow was Christmas. "What am I going to do?"

Picking up her phone, she called her bank, hoping they could get her problems figured out. "Ms. Matthews we have been dealing with Carly Corinthos, unless the letter she gave us is fake."

"No, it is real." she said. "I asked her to take care of things for me since I am out of town for the foreseeable future. I was hoping to get a wire transfer, is that possible."

"On the check you had Ms. Corinthos deposit." he asked. Then looking at things, said "I see a lien here from a hotel, is that what this is about?"

"Yes, they said my credit cards were maxed out." she cried as she explained.

"Well, I will make arrangements that before the money is transferred out of the account to pay that bill and can have ten thousand dollars the maximum amount wired to you at Western Union." he said.

Courtney was happy as she hung up. The man from the Immigration department was glad, he had hoped to get her into bed, but clearly she thought herself better than him, so he would take her to the correct office, get her her funds and then dump her off at his cousins hotel.

Courtney made a few calls, was pissed to find out the only rooms available were not even up to Kelly's standards but took what she could as she went to get her money.

Settled into her new home away from home until things were feed up at the hotel, she decided to spend the day on the beach as she wondered what Santa would bring here. Or rather what her brother would have arranged.

Across the small port town, families were gathering with their loved ones as the holiday began. Stores began to close for the day, businesses began their annual slow down so that their employees could gather together. Even the police department was planning on a reduced staff for the evening and next day.

Mac saw that it was almost time to head over to the hospital when he got a call. "Sir, can you please come down here to the mall. There is a man... dressed as Santa Claus."

"And that is unusual how?" he asked as he slipped on his jacket as he left his office.

"Sir, he is passing out money to people in the mall. Now I wouldn't care normally but sir, I was assured by the Health Department that the reindeer are a health code violation." said the nervous man on the phone.

"Did you just say reindeer?" he asked as he started his car and drove the fifteen miles to the mall just outside of town. Parking in front of the nearly empty mall, he hurried in and saw what had caught the attention of the mall director.

In front of him was an old fashioned large sleigh with eight reindeer harassed with bells in front of it. That alone was astounding, but the part that had him rubbing his eyes was what was in front of that, a slightly smaller reindeer, with a bright red nose. Walking around it, seeing the large velvet bags tied with gold strings, he was beginning to wonder if he was losing his mind when he heard the sound of high heels crossing the marble floor.

"Mac?" Turning to see Diane Miller, he just waited for what he knew was coming. "I gather my client called you again?"

"Where is he?" he asked not sure he wanted the answer.

"I am not sure, I called Johnny but he was delayed." she said not telling him what the other man had said. "I think we need to track down Anthony."

The nervous man who called showed up and said "Sir, I am glad you are here. He is in the Macy's at the furniture department."

Diane and Mac hurried to Macy's and took the escalator up to the fourth floor. They had just arrived outside the men's bathroom on that level. "Sir, he is in there."

Mac and Diane hurried into the small well appointed room and never noticed the sound of of retreating footsteps. "Should we wait for him to come out of the stall?" asked the lawyer after Mac spied the thick shiny black boots in a stall a bit of a ways down.

Stepping back outside, Mac said "There is no place for him to g-"

Groaning as the lights went out, Diane looked at her thin gold watch and said "What time is the mall supposed to close today?"

"One thirty, why... nevermind." said Mac now scowling as he went back into the bathroom. "Mr. Zachara if you don't come out of that stall by the count of ten, I am kicking in the door."

"Don't you think that is a bit excessive?" asked Diane from the doorway.

"Well how about this, have you heard a single sound from in here, let along a man breathing?" he asked. Seeing her frowning, he said "Unless I am wrong, there is no one in there, only an empty pair of boots."

Kneeling Mac confirmed this then looking at Diane said "I think this was more of his matchmaking nonsense."

"Lets get back the concourse." she said glaring as they walked back to the main part of the store. Seeing the emptiness, the still escalators and the dim lighting, she said "Are you saying we are locked in here?"

"I am really hoping I am wrong about this, but something Johnny said just came to mind. Are you aware your clients own this mall?" he asked and saw the answer dawning on her.

"I am going to strangle that manipulative old man when I get a hold of him." she said as they hurried down the escalator and crossed to the gate that was now closed. "Tell me you have some kind of police gizmo that can get us out of here?"

"I do." he said with a grimace then skipping a beat showed her the special key. "Problem is, it works on that small silver box right there."

Diane heard the tone of his voice then looked at the box, the silver box OUTSIDE of the gate and said "Does anyone else have one down at the station."

"No." he answered and resting his head against the cold gate said "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Where is yours?" she asked.

"In my police car." he answered. "In the parking lot."

Pulling out her phone, she triumphantly raised it to show it to him and then hit the call button only to get nothing, no reaction out of it. "What is going on?"

Taking the phone, Mac began to shake his head then went around the cosmetic counter in front of him to try the store phone. Sure enough, all he could hear was electronic noise. "When we get out of here, I am going to kill your client."

"I will represent you pro bono, I swear, what is that man thinking?" she asked then said "Will anyone notice you are missing. I was supposed to be on a flight to St. Thomas."

"Not until this evening. I told Georgie there was a chance I wouldn't make it to the celebration at the hospital." he said. Then looking around said "I say we go back upstairs."

"Why?" she asked as she pouted.

"Because the furniture department has sofas, chairs and blankets up there. In case you haven't noticed, it is getting colder in here. My guess is the heat was turned to the base temp until after the holidays." he stated.

Muttering as they walked up the stairs, they missed the sound of jingle bells as the sleigh left the mall, standing at the double doors was the mall director, shocked at the check for fifty thousand dollars in his hands.

AT GH, Jason saw Georgie getting off the elevator with Cam in her arms while Johnny was following behind with a large shopping bag. "How about I take him for you?"

With a chuckle, Georgie said "Jason, stop making it sound like you are doing me a favor, we both know that you just want your son."

Winking at her, he said "So I see no Elf costume this year."

"I refused, said I was too busy with work." she stated then hearing her name being called greeted Robin and Patrick. "Merry Christmas. Jason, have you met Robin's husband, Patrick. Patrick this is Jason Morgan."

Greeting each other, Patrick saw that Maxie had shown up and pulled his wife off. "So, what is the big deal with this party. Robin was so excited to attend, almost like she thought Santa was going to be giving her a present."

Jason said "Its a tradition that goes back to when the hospital was first opened. Excuse me, I see my wife."

Patrick watched as Jason went over to greet Elizabeth astounded at what she was wearing. "What on earth?"

Hearing the sound of jingling, he turned to hide his laughter when he saw her sister, his sister and two other nurses dressed up in the green elf costumes. Leaning down, he kissed his wife and said "I thought you hated wearing this. Cam, I think your Mommy has completely lost her mind."

"Well, they had such a hard time getting people to wear the costume, Emily, Sarah, Nadine and Leyla offered when I asked if they would help." she said twirling around, then feeling air suddenly hitting the top of her head demanded "Jason give me my elf hat back."

"Make me." he said never seeing Carly's narrowed eyes as she saw a repeat of the year she lost Jason playing out before her eyes. The only difference was that this time he was holding that brat they were saying was his son. When Elizabeth pulled Jason's head down into a kiss, then he replaced the hat on her head, she said "How was that?"

Just about to wrap his right arm around her waist while his other held their son dipping his head to steal another kiss when he was stopped by the sound of Santa Claus. He was surprised to see that it WASN'T Anthony like he had expected but Tony Jones who after Alan told the Christmas story began to pass out presents.

Brenda was watching the joyous celebration from the corner of the room, her heart aching at being alone this holiday season. So far, Jax had been avoiding her, she had shown up at the hospital determined to force a conversation, but she had yet to see him as the party began to break up.

"Brenda, he isn't coming." said the blond in the elf costume. "He said if you showed up to tell you to go to the new hotel. He will be waiting to speak to you there."

The dark haired model was gone like a shot, while Emily glared darkly at her and then asked why Nadine had even bothered to pass on the message. "She wasn't going to give up Em, she won't until she hears it from him."

That night as lights twinkled and gaily wrapped presents were placed under trees, things were looking like a holiday post card as snow gently fell in the clear sky.

At the Hardy residence, Audrey who had refused to leave town to join the Baldwins, was blaming Elizabeth for her being home alone as she watched her neighbors gathering to see Christmas carols, forgetting that it was an open invitation. That she was standing there in front of her tree, by herself was no one's fault but her own.

Looking at the presents under the tree, she pursed her lips annoyed to see that there was one from Elizabeth, surely purchased with dirty money, with mob money. Vowing to not open it in the morning, she turned off the lights and went up to bed, not able to believe that thanks to Elizabeth she was feeling lonely for the first time since she moved to this town.

Scott was still in shock as he looked at the file from Diane Miller. Jason had ordered the bank account closed, had told him he had reported the money to the IRS but that was the only penalty he was going to be required to pay.

With a sigh, he went to bed, his mind on the time he would spend with his children on the holiday. Then on all he had lost thanks to Luke Spencer. He never heard the man downstairs, removing his presents with his name on them, replacing them with coal as he moved quickly and quietly sending the presents courtesy of Scott to the nearest homeless shelter.

The Quartermaines were ecstatic as Michael and his little brother opened presents at the mansion, tomorrow Cam would be there, Alan couldn't help thinking that Santa had dropped their gifts off early this year when he heard Michael telling Brooklynn that this was one of the best Christmas' ever.

Seeing AJ's red eyes as his son wiped away his tears, Alan rubbed his shoulder then said "How much longer do we have you tonight?"

Looking at the clock, he said "We should be heading to the Brownstone, the boys still believe in Santa Claus. Plus, we have Carly coming tomorrow, as awkward as that is going to be."

Brenda was sitting in the dark of the gatehouse, her anger growing at the dismissing tone in Jax's voice as he told her he had no intention of taking her back, that he had known for months that she had been conned out of her fortune.

When she had asked him what she was supposed to do now, he had suggested since she was too old to model anymore, maybe she should consider lowering her life style expectations and get a job. A real job.

Her pride still hurting, she was vowing to win him back to prove to everyone who told her that she was too old to model, too much of a has been that they were wrong about her.

Thinking on the offer she had gotten before coming to town, she was beginning to think that the man was right, her only chance for funds was to have a ghost writer tell her story, from small town girl to big time model who had lost everything due to her love of a mobster.

Making the call and leaving a message, she had no idea that the man had found someone else, a woman with a better story about the mob. Kate Howard, editor in chief of Courture magazine had once been a Bensonhurst girl and a girl from that tough neighborhood with her story, it was much more juicy.

Brenda looked at her tree, then made the call up to the main house. "Alice, I need you to bring my presents up to the house, I am planning on celebrating with my family."

Alice looked at the happiness in the other room, the happiness that would be still going tomorrow when Mr. Morgan brought his wife and child and lied. "Ms. Barrett, I will come down tomorrow, the family isn't celebrating until the afternoon so that the various grandchildren can join them."

Frowning a bit, Brenda finally just sighed and said "Fine, but please come and get them first thing."

At the Scorpio residence, Maxie and Georgie were a bit upset to see that their father wasn't home yet. "He must be still working."

Felicia was trying her best to bridge the gap between her children and her, but she wasn't getting anyplace. "So, Maxie, who was that boy you were speaking to?"

"Oh, Dante Falconari. He is in town because of Sonny's death. Turns out he was his son. His mom didn't tell him until he was dead." she said with a shrug. "He is cute, but kind a short."

That got Georgie's attention, everything from Maxie had been about Jesse, this was the first time she had expressed interest in another man in ages.

"Georgie, where is Johnny tonight?" asked an entering Robin, her arms laden with packages as she set them under the tree.

"He is chasing down his dad. Mr. Zachara is really sick and shouldn't be out in the cold, but he is too stubborn to listen." she said. "He is leaving town the day after tomorrow. Johnny wants to spend time with him before it is too late."

"Too late?" asked Patrick as he came into the room with a glass of eggnog.

"He has an inoperable brain tumor." she said her mind on the two men as she stood at the window, then with her eyes narrowing, shook her head.

Rubbing her eyes, she said "Maxie, come here a minute."

The blond did as requested, then said "Do I see someone dressed as Santa Claus at Elizabeth's house?"

"That is what it looks like." she said. "Isn't Cam a little too small for them to hire someone to dress up that way."

"Maybe it is Jason." said Patrick to the loud amusement and denial of all four women, if only they knew...

As Christmas Eve slowly became midnight, Port Charles was full of activity. Santa Claus and his reindeer were making visits leaving presents for the good boys and girls, taking away gifts from the naughty on his list.

About to enter one of the last houses on his life, Anthony chuckled at the sound of Elizabeth and Jason speaking softly to one another. Looking across the drive, he decided to hit the Scorpio house first, then come back. Hopefully by then Santa and the Elf will have gone up to their room to get their freak on, he thought to himself.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter Thirty_

Jason saw Elizabeth in the green outfit taking pictures of him placing the presents under the tree. "Elizabeth, you do know that eventually these photos won't fool Cameron. Are you sure this is necessary?"

With a smile at her clearly worried husband, she said "I know it is a little too much, but Jason, this is a tradition, something to pass on from grandpa Hardy to our own children. They might not know the Hardy side of the family thanks to grandmother, but..."

"I understand."he said with a grin as he continued to unload the gifts "I am just glad you were imaginative enough to have this made."

Looking him over dressed in the red outfit, if minus the wig and beard, she said"Jason, trust me, I have had fantasies about this."

With a smirk, he said "Has anyone told you that you have some very strange fantasies, Mrs. Morgan."

When Elizabeth had taken a few more pictures of the tree and Jason placing the last of the presents under it, Jason pointed out. "Elizabeth, I just realized... a lot of these, they are from more than just us."

"I know, our son already has a list of female admirers longer than his daddy." she said with a smirk while taking more pictures.

"Are you finished?" he asked with a casual tone to his voice. As Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly, he said "Good."

As his gaze traveled down from her eyes to her lips, his hand slipped up her back to frame her face as he leaned down to hiss her. Elizabeth's eyes closed as his lips claimed hers under the mistletoe.

The thrill Jason's kiss sent a shock through her as he shifted them around until they were now resting on the sofa. Elizabeth's hands dropped the camera and slid between the buttons of his velvet red coat.

She started to unbutton it with her busy fingers as their lips shifted then locked again as Jason's lips were ravaging hers, claiming her once again. With her hands resting against his muscles, tracing the ridges on the slight barrier of his dark t-shirt she was enjoying how in spite of being with one another regularly, their passion was no stop.

Jason felt her hands on his chest, underneath the jacket, then realized she had eased it back, relaxing his arms until the coat slipped off. Watching her breasts swell as he pulled her on top of him, her knees on the outside of his he was thinking how he would fulfill their desires that evening.

She could feel his hard thighs beneath hers, his arms wrapped tightly around hers so that she felt like she was cocooned in the safety of his arms. Leaning forward, her body resting against shifting muscles and soft skin.

Pulling back a few minutes later, she rested her hands against his chest, feeling his fast beating heart as she felt him slide his arms around her back, as he edged her closer, brushing her breasts against him.

With a sudden change of angle to the kiss, Elizabeth found herself laying back with her head on the sofa arm. Immediately the kiss changed, grew deeper and hotter, as an intimate game of thrust and retreat drew more heat between them.

When she felt Jason's hand close over her breast, his fingers finding her nipple, gently encircling the tightly pointed tip before closing over it in a firm caress, Elizabeth felt her back arching, asking him without words to not stop.

Instead she felt his hand ease away, starting to protest in spite of the drugging kisses that were keeping her lips warm, she sighed with delight as she realized that he had undone her top half of her costume and her silk bra. An instant later, she felt his hand back on her breast, but this time touching bare skin as he cupped her breast, feeling as they grew heavy with desire.

Jason broke off their kiss, then shifted his attention to her other breast. Elizabeth was gasping, trying to catch her breath as he first stroked, then cupped her soft weight in his calloused hands.

Pulling back, he saw the desire, the pleasure in her eyes as he said "I want you here, under the lights. To see you like I always dreamed of. Naked, spread beneath me as we come together. Now, here in this moment."

Unable to speak, to answer at first, she could only say yes. With that, Jason eased her legs to the side, then stood, lifting her under her knees and shoulders as he carried her up the stairs, the top halves of both costumes remaining on the sofa.

Laying her down on their bed, he forgot everything except the need to claim her right then. Easing down next to her, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their lips clung, their bodies arched, both desperately trying to get close to one another.

"Jason, where is all of this coming from?" she asked when their lips parted.

Lifting his head, he looked down and said "I meant what I said, I have dreamed of this, of that small studio, of you and I like this since the nights where I stayed with you while shot."

"Me too." she confessed as they gave into their dreams.

Jason leaned back, his eyes on the bounty splayed before him. As she watched his head lowering, she felt her nipples crinkled tight, aching for what she could see was coming. Her eye lids growing heavy as she felt the touch of his lips against her heated skin.

Elizabeth felt her back stiffen as Jason dropped kisses on her tip, then around it before he drew the soft flesh into his moist mouth. Feeling him suckling, she felt her toes curl as her body tightened and arched while her hands reached for the headboard to keep some sense of control.

Jason tortured her breast, then just as she began to believe that she would fall apart in his arms, he moved over to pay the same attention to her other breast. When her body felt like there was no bones left inside, Jason eased his hand down her body possessively caressing her hip then her thigh as he then caught the hem of her green skirt and eased it up to her waist.

Blue eyes meet blues eyes as the hand on her now bare hip slid lower in a hot caress stroked down, his palm and fingers resting tantalizingly at her apex. Resting backwards onto his knees, Jason eased her legs onto either side of his thighs. The soft white thighs beckoned him closer, but he resisted, needing to slow this down, just a bit.

Leaning forward just a bit, he slid his hand down, under her rear while his other hand pressed down onto her curls. Hearing her pant with need, he turned his hand around, then let his fingers get tangled into the curls covering her lower lips. "Show me?" he found himself demanding.

When he felt her thighs easing apart further as he demanded, he made sure to capture her eyes with his as he cupped her then caressed the soft skin. The intimacy, the openness as he teased her, the complete togetherness made her almost cry as she felt him part her swollen passion filled lips and encircle her

now aching bud.

As she moaned out loud, Jason kept teasing, tormenting her, wanting, needing to see her fall apart in his arms as he found her wet slit and gently explored without actually entering her.

Elizabeth knew nothing, felt nothing but Jason's hands, his breath against her bare skin as he kept teasing then slid one finger deeper, eased back, encircled at the edge, then plunged in deeper still. Amazed as Elizabeth's body lifted, seeking the next step only for Jason to ease down beside her, then claim her lips his tongue seeking the same heat he was finding lower as he clasped her hand above her head, their fingers locked tightly together.

When he heard her helpless moaning, broke the kiss, and lowered his head to capture one of her aching nipples as his fingers thrust deeper and deeper still, sending her over the edge again and again, until he heard her shrieking his name and shouting I love you.

Easing off just enough to let her come down some, he let go of her hand and gasping himself as she immediately reached for him and pulled him back up for a kiss. "Jason, I think you are killing me with love."

Before responding, he eased her hips up, deftly removing the few remains of her costume, still shocked to realize that this beautiful sweet woman was his. When her arms came back to him, he felt her silky skin pressing against him as he started to answer her.

"What a way to go." he moaned as her exploring hands cupped him gently then undid the button and zipper of the pants of his Santa costume. Getting his erection free, she lifted her hips in invitation which he quickly took and sunk himself deep inside of her.

Balls deep, Jason moaned as he felt her slickness, her overwhelming heat as he used his hands to lift her thighs and wrap them around his hips. As they thrust and parried back and forth, Jason pinned her hands to the bed, then leaned down to kiss her.

Easing back, trying to slow down their coupling yet again, Jason's eyes saw her widen as she felt him withdraw until only his weeping tip was still inside of her. Moaning she said "Jassson, please."

Resting back again on his knees, the low ache in his back telling him that they couldn't keep playing too much longer, he flexed his thigh muscles as he entered her again, this time slowly, feeding her inch by inch with his hardness.

Elizabeth felt her body dissolving, unable to tell where Jason ended and she began as he sheathed himself deep inside of her. When he rested as far as he would go, she felt him withdraw again, then thrust slowly again and again until she was moaning his name with each thrust.

Her arms which had been trapped were suddenly freed as his hands went to her rear and curved around to hold her tightly, not letting her move with him.

Deciding two can play that game, she rested her hands on his arms and eased up to cup his sweat covered face and pull him down into a kiss. "Jason, now, please. Give me everything."

Jason came down onto his elbows, bring his body onto of hers as his hands brushed her hair out until it lay fanned onto the pillows. "You have everything, you will always have everything."

With that no more words were said as they came together, Elizabeth holding him tightly then reluctantly releasing him as thrust after thrust pushed them higher and higher until all they could do is feel what felt like electricity shocking their bodies as her muscles clenched tightly around him, milking

him of his passion, sending them to the apex as they came together one last time.

As the stroke of midnight rang below, the happy couple drifted back to earth and the comfort of being held tightly in one another's arms as sleep claimed them.

As the sun rose in the sky, Mac felt his nose twitch. Looking down, he was amused to see that the toughness of Diane Miller had faded during the night as she laid against him with the comforter they had opened covering them.

Reaching up with his left hand, he rubbed the sleepy bugs out of his eyes and stretched as carefully as he could without waking up the attorney. Unfortunately he wasn't successful as she woke up and yawned loudly."I guess this isn't really a nightmare. What a way to spend Christmas Eve."

"Your client should be very glad that I like his son." he said groaning. "I don't suppose you know where the bathrooms are in here?"

"Yes, on the first floor, in the men's department. Down the hall past the pay..." Groaning, Diane looked at Mac and said "You are not going to believe this, there is a pay phone down there."

With a rueful laugh, Mac stood and followed her quietly down to the first floor, down past the holiday's displays and towards the white washed walls. Once on the tiles flooring, she could hear the sound of her foot steps as she walked to the phone.

Mac picked up the receiver and dug into his pockets only to find he had no change. Cursing, then regretting it, he just dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency." said the man on the other end.

"This is Mac Scorpio, badge number 548594. Would please connect me through to the police department." he said and heard a clicking sound then Taggert saying hello.

"Marcus, I need you to come to the Outland Mall, I am locked inside Macy's Department store with Diane Miller." he said to the amusement of his lead detective.

"Not a word unless you want to be working the high school." he warned then heard the bald man telling someone at the station he would be right back. Twenty minutes later, Taggert entered and said "I don't have the gate key, only the door one."

"I have it."said Mac handing the key through the gate. "Anything happen last night?"

"A few reports of burglary, smart alecks called to say that Santa Claus broke in to their neighbors houses, and that reindeer were reported on the streets. Craziness, nothing more." he reported.

"Don't be so sure they are crazy." muttered Mac as they walked out of the store his mind on what he had seen the day before in the mall. "Diane, did you leave the note where I suggested?"

"Yes, gentlemen, I would like to say that it has been fun, but I have missed my flight and now am stuck here in town for the holidays and that doesn't make Diane a very happy girl." she said walking to her car which was parked in a real parking spot instead of right in front of the building like both of the squad cars.

"She looks pissed, Mac." Observed Taggert as the woman drove off.

Some homes were beginning to rise as Mac drove across town to head to his house and a hot shower then sleep. Entering as quietly as he could, he felt his eyes widen when he saw that John Zachara was fast asleep, his head hanging off the sofa on one end and his feet off the other.

Shaking the younger man awake, he said "What are you doing here?"

Yawning and standing to stretch, Johnny automatically looked at his watch then said "Looking for you, my father's jet took off at four am this morning. He left a cryptic message for me, then told me to come here. I uh, heard about the mall, I am sorry, sir."

With a sigh, Mac said "The girls won't wake up to until at least ten. Its a tradition to sleep in late here, for some reason they aren't eager to open presents until then. I think it is their way of keeping me home. Any chance you know who else is here?"

"Your niece and her husband went back to the hotel, his brother arrived in town. Your ex-wife is asleep in the guest room and your daughters are asleep in their rooms. Also Maxie broke up with her boyfriend last night. I don't know what happened, but she was pretty pissed when she came back last night."

"Fine, go back to sleep." said Mac then sighing looked back and said "Look, if you will keep your hands to yourself, Georgie's room has a queen sized bed, but this isn't giving you permission to misbehave do you understand me."

Across town, Monica was returning to the house when she heard the house phone ringing. Answering it, she heard sobbing then the sound of a drunk voice saying. "AJ. I need to speak to AJ."

"Courtney?"she asked in disbelief then heard Courtney sobbing louder as she said she was at her loft. "And we care because?"

"I need AJ, I need his help. I can't believe this. I have had the worst time on the island, even worse than when I was hiding out after hitting that bitch with my car. Now, I get a ride home and arrive at my loft and there is nothing here, nothing. I need AJ."

"AJ doesn't live here anymore." she said then with a lilt in her voice said "Why don't you try your best friend in the whole world, why don't you try to reach Carly. I am sure she will help you."

With a sniffle, Courtney said "I doubt it, she stole everything, I mean everything from me. I guess, I guess I am going to have to track down Jason, after all he owes me."

"Not if I get to him first and tell him you called his wife a bitch. Courtney, you are out in the cold, just like you deserve. You were a whore who married my first son to stick it to your brother, then tricked my second son into a relationship and got what you deserve. Jason is back with the woman he loves and it isn't you. Grow up and go back to the no tell motel where you grew up and get out of our lives."

With that, Monica hung up, felt guilty and with a sigh called the police station where she was connected to Marcus Taggert. "I am not sure what is going on, but it sounds like Carly screwed over Courtney. She is at her loft, from the sounds of it drunk. You might want to send over a squad car."

Taggert did just that, then went back to Mac's office to try and catch forty winks. He couldn't be bothered with Courtney Matthews, at one point she might have held value but with Sonny gone and Morgan out of the mob business he couldn't be bothered with the annoying blond.

Monica climbed into bed with Alan, then looked at the photo on her nightstand, AJ had taken it of Michael and Morgan for her, there was one next to it of Cameron that Elizabeth had given her a few weeks before.

Reaching over to hug his wife, Alan said "What was going on?"

"Heart attack patient, he was shoveling snow." she said then told him "I was just thinking how lucky we have been this year, how things have taken such a turn for the good."

"We have had a great year, haven't we." he said as they rested together in bed. They were about to fall asleep when they heard t he loud shout from downstairs. "Well the more things change, the more they stay the same. I wonder what is going on with father."

Arriving downstairs, the Quartermaine family was grumbling to one another as they joined Edward in front of the tree. "What is going on, Edward?"

"Is, is this some kind of joke?" growled the old man as he held up the box he had opened. Inside was coal, more importantly charcoal.

"I warned you if you weren't good that you would received coal." said Lila with a soft chuckle as she looked at her irate husband. "Well, you must have really upset him this year."

"My dear, this is not funny. Where is my real present." he said while Alan and Monica passed out the various other presents under the tree. Most were what was expected, except that all the boxes labeled with Edward's name contained more and more charcoal.

"hmph." he said while shouting for Alice and asking where the hot coffee was.

"Edward, she off today." chided Monica. "She is with her family."

The old man started to grumble when Tracy saw that there were stockings hanging off the fireplace with three presents holding them up. But that there wasn't one with her name on it. "I can't believe you forgot me."

Dillon looked at the three stockings with fancy wrapped boxes on top of it then said"Mom, there is no stocking for me either, grandfather doesn't have one hanging either."

"What is this nonsense?" huffed Edward while glaring at the embroidered stockings hanging on the mantle. "Lila, what is going on?"

"I don't know."she said while Monica took the offered stocking. Sitting down, she found a letter and opened it. "Dear, Dr. Monica. I have been watching you for the last year. Your dedication, your loyalty is why you are receiving this gift."

"What gift and why would they give you anything?" snapped Edward who saw Dillon still prowling around the fireplace. "Will you sit down, you are annoying me."

"There is a letter, with my name on it, one for mother and you too." he said taking them down from where they were resting on the back of the brick while across the room Monica was opening the beautiful wrapped package. Gasping she said "Oh my. What an incredible gift... I wonder how... I guess, I guess does Santa knows all, after all."

"Monica, dear, what is it?" asked Lila who saw the blond doctor put her letter aside and show them two tickets to Paris, plus a gift certificate for a Paris weekend stay in spring.

"Why would someone send you to Paris." asked Tracy scowling.

"There is more."she said excitedly. "I have an appointment to fill this with a perfume made just to my specifications."

Lifting her hand to show the family what was in the box, "Its a Cartier perfume pendant, from the looks of things from the art deco period. I wonder if these are real diamonds."

Gulping as she lifted piece of paper underneath, "Oh my goodness."

Her hands shaking, she said stuttering. "This is an insurance estimate for almost four hundred thousand dollars. Who on earth would send me something so lovely and worth so much."

"Alan, what is in your package." asked Lila curious as to what her son would have received.

Alan read the note attached to his and was surprised to find a letter similar to the one that Monica received. Inside his box was a cane head. "What on earth, how did they know?"

"Know what?"asked Monica who then said "Is this about the surgery for your leg. You think that the person who gave you this knew."

"What surgery?"was the question asked by multiple people in the room.

"I need to have surgery next month." he said turning the astounding cane over and over in his hands. Reaching down for the paperwork, he gently put down the gold and quartz frogs' head and read the insurance value enclosed and said "Faberge, this is from... on my this was made for Prince Nikolas of Russia in 1900. Why on earth, I have done nothing to deserve this."

"Mother, what did you get?" asked Tracy now green with envy in spite of wondering what was in her letter, there had to be something good in it, after all she had done good things for the last year.

Edward handed Lila the box, and the small stocking attached. Lila lifted the letter, then read what was inside. "Dear Lila, you have lived such a full life, and in thanks for the joy and wonder you have given the world, please accept this token of appreciation and take the time left of your life to live and enjoy the great wonderful world."

Lila pulled on the bow, then opened the box. Inside was a boat, with a note attached."The real version is waiting for you at the harbor. Its name is the Lady Lila. It is wheelchair compatible and built for a trip around the world. Take that trouble maker husband of yours with you, when you return, things will have worked themselves out regarding what he finds he can't let go of. With blessings, dear Lila."

"Bullshit."said Tracy scoffing. "Does this _Santa Claus_ really expect us to believe he gave you a boat."

Edward's fingers were trembling as he lifted the paperwork and said "Tracy when it is 240 feet long, it is a yacht. Not a boat. Lila, my dear, who is your mysterious benefactor?"

Lila had her suspicions, after all she was old not blind. She had had some very long talks with Georgie Jones about what she wanted to do before she died, then Georgie had a mysterious job during the preseason. She was quite certain that this was from that man who had spoken to her about Georgie and his son.

"I don't know what your plans are for the next year, but Edward, Santa Claus has given me a way to travel the world. We leave on January second. I expect you to be with me. Do we understand one another, my dear?" she said with a sweet smile, the steel underneath it barely viable but there.

Dillon quickly opened his letter, expecting a wonderful gift. Instead he got a letter telling him why he wasn't getting a gift, how his need to be tied to his mother's apron strings, how his habit of going with the flow was never going to allow him to grow up.

Looking around, seeing his pile of presents, Dillon then looked at his family and realized that his mother was happy but that that was only because he wasn't seeing anyone. Then seeing her read her own letter, then crumple it up, he realized what he had given up to achieve peace at home.

"I am going to see Georgie." he muttered standing as he went to find his coat."Hopefully its not too late to fix my mistakes."

Shaking her head, Monica saw he was gone before she said "It is already too late."

Courtney was not happy, she had been arrested but let go after that beast Detective Taggert had told her that she was out of luck with getting her stuff back unless she pressed charges against Carly.

Taking the appearance ticket for creating a disturbance, she hurried to her loft, certain she would have presents there. After all, she was sure that her brother had at least gotten her something.

Arriving at her loft, she was soon searching around the small space. Nothing, there was no presents, no gaily wrapped packages. In fact the only thing resembling a gift was the letter from the mysterious man who had given her a lift home in his jet. The older man had told her to call him Santa Claus when he had shown up the night before where she had been staying. He had smiled and said he could get her home for Christmas and all it would cost her was a promise.

One that she had no intention of fulfilling. As if... did she look like the sort of woman who would even consider marrying someone like that, not when there were richer, younger and hotter men who were waiting for her.

Tossing down the letter, she thought about it, really hard then smiled brightly. "I know where AJ is."

With that, she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Alexis hung up the phone, stretched her pregnant body as she dealt emotionally with all Nik had just told her. She wished she felt guilty about her late daughter, wished it mattered to her but she had read the file, had gleamed all it had in it about Sam's misdeeds and her choices.

When her nephew had given her the news, she had been shocked, she had always thought she had given birth to a boy but like Nik had said, if that had been true, Helena would have killed a son.

Hearing the sound of Kristina moving around in her room, Alexis turned looked at the decorated Christmas tree with the large assortment of gaily wrapped packages underneath and went to get her little girl, this, this was all that mattered. Her daughter and the newest child she had on the way, that was her future, she refused to live in the past.

Opening presents was a rather interesting experience though, as when she unwrapped the gifts that Nik had sent for her personally there was nothing in there but coal.

Then the same with the gifts from Ned and Jax. Finding a note in an envelope in the last package, she read what it said then looked around concerned. Finally, after really thinking about it for a while, decided to let it go, because she really, really didn't want to go to jail.

When Ned called, she gave him the news and her ex-fiancee frowned, he had heard about the coal and the letters replacing presents for various people around town including his grandfather, and knew that there was more to the story but let it go. He had gotten Alexis a selection of old movies, a new popcorn bowl and a microwave, hopefully whoever ended up receiving it was happy with his choice.

Scott who had opened his gifts, only to find coal was about to call the police when he saw the note. Reading it, he thought about the second chance he had been given and sat down to make a decision.

After a call to Laura, then his daughter, he looked around then gave up on getting his real gifts back as he decided to honor that long ago promise to Dominique and went to see Serena who was at his parents house.

Listening to Gail talking to his father after a phone call, Scott grimaced as he overheard her telling him that Santa had paid a visit to the elderly Mrs. Hardy and that she had gotten the same coal instead of gifts treatment he had.

At the Morgan residence it was barely eight o'clock when Cam woke his father up by fussing in his room. Jason looked over at a still sleeping Elizabeth and went to change his diaper then carried him back to their bed. Soon Cam was asleep, the steady sound of his father's heartbeat easing back to slumber as his father watched his family sleeping, enjoying that he had finally gotten his dream.

At General Hospital, the nurses were gathered at the hub, showing off the pens they had received as a gift from Santa Claus. Fancy very expensive pens with their names on them had been found in their lockers when they had begun their shifts.

When Alan arrived for the morning shift he had agreed to work, he saw them showing the pens off to Emily who had worked an overnight shift. "Em, go home. I will stay for the rest of the shift."

"Thanks dad." she said yawning as she walked to the locker room with the head nurse who was also heading out for the day. Showering and changing she was reaching into her locker for her clothes when she felt a foil wrapped box.

Pulling it out, she sat down on the bench and unwrapped the beautiful but small box. "What on earth?"

Taking out the key chain and with an absentminded Merry Christmas to Epiphany she followed the directions to the car garage and saw the man standing there wearing a suit. "Ms. Quartermaine?"

Nodding, she felt her eyes almost popping out when he uncovered her late biological mother's favorite car from when she was a little girl. "How on earth?"

"Ms. Quartermaine, were you saying something?" asked the man who handed her the remaining package then wished her a happy holidays as he went to a waiting car then drove off, leaving a stunned intern to stare at her present.

Sinking down onto the running board of the 1927 Bentley Vanden Sports Tourer, she couldn't help wondering who had known about the trips she would go on with Paige to car shows and how they had both loved this beautiful car.

Hearing the paper in her hands crinkle, she opened them up and read about the trip to London and how they would personalize a new Bentley that was waiting for her own touches before shipping it to the states for her.

Dear Emily, I have watched over you this year, this is a present in appreciation for the joy and beauty you had brought to this world. Santa Claus.

In shock, she was about to get behind the wheel of the beautiful car when the weather occurred to her as regretfully she made a call to arrange to have the car picked up and taken to the mansion.

Driving her regular car home, she was soon hearing her grandmother's story of her present, of what her parents had gotten and how her grandfather had only gotten coal.

She was silent for a few minutes, then Emily told them about Paige, the car shows and what she had received. "Clearly someone wanted you to have a wonderful reminder of Paige."

"Still, who on earth was Santa Claus this year?" she asked while opening her remaining gifts then heading up to get some sleep.

At Jax's penthouse, Nadine woke up in the guest room while Lady Jane entered the front door, carrying a shopping bag of gifts and listened to her son telling her about how Brenda had not seen the light but how he was done trying to get her to face the truth.

"She can figure it out on her own." he said then with a smile that lit up his face told her how Nadine had spent the night. Seeing her knowing grin, he said "In the guest room."

"I am finding I really like how this young woman is keeping you on your toes." his mother said while giving him a hug. "Your brother sends his regrets and his wishes for you to have a happy holiday."

When Nadine had joined them, as they ate breakfast, they talked about the gifts the hospital had received, the ones that had been given to the various community groups and since Ned had already called Jax, they had discussed the various citizens who had been gifted with coal.

Slowly opening presents, Nadine was happy when Jax received hers and had after opening it, pulled her out onto the terrace in spite of the cold to kiss her and tell her thank you.

Returning inside, they saw the few gifts remaining both labeled from Santa Claus and wondered what they had done to be on the favored list. "You go first."

"No you go first." said Nadine with an impish grin. "After all, it is more likely you know who this person really is."

As Jax denied knowing who the person was, he opened the box and showed Nadine and Lady Jane the Louis Vuitton watch and the letter with it. As he read how it was custom made, and how a trip to Switzerland was in order to have it altered to him, he quickly asked Nadine to go with him.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." she said astounded at the beauty of the watch, even if she didn't get why it had an insurance value of a quarter of a million dollars, after all a watch was a watch.

Opening the large box first, she laughed at all the small wrist animals even as she announced that this was great. "The kids on the peds ward will love these."

The second box was covered in delicate white foil paper with silver snowflakes on it and gold ribbon. The box alone was almost too beautiful she thought as she slowly unwrapped her gift. Gasping when she saw the gift inside, she looked at Jax then at the vase and said "Its gorgeous."

Seeing the rare purple Serves vases, Lady Jane gasped. "Oh my dear, those are antiques, I saw them at a dealers in New York last time I was here."

Flushing a bit, because for the nurse it was their purple color that was pulling her in, she could feel her jaw drop as she read the insurance estimate and what the "Santa Claus" had written inside. "But I am nice because I know no other way to be, I don't do it to get things."

Jax pressed a kiss on her brow then said gently "Nadine, he knows that, that is why he sent you this gift. For you being you."

It was almost nine when Elizabeth woke up. Seeing Jason holding Cam who was fast asleep, she got up and went to shower after giving her husband a Merry Christmas kiss that if Cam hadn't been there would have lead to much, much more.

In the shower, rubbing her stomach with her bath soap, she felt a fluttering and said with a smile "I get it, you want to unwrap presents as much as I do."

When the baby settled down, she dried her hair then went to wake her husband and her son. Getting both started for the day, she was soon eating breakfast that her husband had cooked for them. "Um, I love omelets."

"I know." he said with a smile as he kissed her then fed Cam another bite of oatmeal.

As Lorenzo looked at the teenage boy and the castle behind him, he reread the note he had received then said as gently as possible. "I am your father, Diego."

The teenage boy looked doubtfully at him, then thought about the note his sister, no, no his mother had give him just before she died and said "I promised Maria I would meet you here. Why are we here, this place has been empty for years."

Looking at the bright yellow castle known as the Sol de Oriente estate on the western coast of Mexico, he was stunned as he told his son. "I was given this as a presents."

"What?" asked the shocked boy. "Why would someone give you a castle as a gift?"

"As a way of thanking me for making the right choice to walk away from my family's mistakes." he said stunned as he unlocked the door and then picked up his son's meager suitcase and said "I guess this is what he meant about having a second chance at living my dreams."

In Port Charles, Epiphany was shocked when she followed directions and arrived at a nice house on a nice street. "Why on earth would anyone give me a house two blocks over from the one I already own."

Entering, she once again read what it said and went down the hallway and gasped as she looked around the room she was in. It was her dream kitchen, the one she had created with pictures from home décor magazines over the years.

Looking at the stainless steel appliances, from the fancy over hood to the pastry ovens, to the smoker and the blast freeze and espresso machine and unable to contain herself sat down and burst into tears.

Reading the letter about how she should take a few weeks around the 23rd off so that she could spend it at the CIA and it was more than she could handle. She had once dreamed of being a master chef, of attending the Culinary Arts Institute but had given up that dream when she had had Stan.

Now "Santa Claus" had given her her dream, wondering why on earth she had been singled out, all Epiphany could do was sit there, staring at her dream in living color right in front of her.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Alan was reading about the all expenses paid golf tournament to benefit the hospital clinic that was waiting to be opened down near the docks.

There was an impressive list of names of pro players who had agreed to play in it, that alone was shocking but the part that still was getting to him was how this had been part of the wonderful gifts given to them from their mysterious Santa Claus.

"Uh, sir." Looking up to see Kelly Lee standing in the doorway, he invited her in. "Sir, I got this this morning."

Reading the note, with a chuckle he said "Oh course you are going. When is the event."

"That is the problem sir. It is right about the time Elizabeth was to give birth." she said.

"Is there some issue with my daughter in law that worries you?" he asked. Upon being told no, that Elizabeth was in great health, he said "Go, find out who Santa considers your perfect mate."

Across town Taggert was reading about the same trip to Portugal, the dinner with various bottles of port wine as well as a tour of the vineyards and bottles that were being given to each person who went on it.

At first deciding he couldn't accept the gift, he was soon changing his mind after hearing two uniformed officers talking about Kelly Lee getting the same trip. He had always found the lovely doctor interesting but hadn't had the chance to spend much time getting to know the woman.

Elizabeth and Jason were opening Cam's gifts first, wanting to watch him and the joy he found in the paper and ribbons even if the actual gifts were not of real interest to the infant.

Once Cam was settled, Jason handed Elizabeth the box with her bracelet. After drying her tears, he handed her one more gift, this one from a husband to his wife. "Jason..."

"You already know about the art supplies, but I wanted to get you something that spoke to me." he said as she looked at the old travel guide from the 1850's in Italy. "I was hoping that you would enjoy reading this before we went to Italy next summer."

"Jason, its incredible." she said as she looked through the book. Then she said "Wait, Italy, next summer?"

"After you give birth, I was thinking we could take a trip." he said as he kissed her. "You this year, you have given me an incredible gift. A family, of our own."

They were quiet as they held one another, enjoying the joy they had found together. Hearing the doorbell, Elizabeth reached out for Cam who had begun to fuss while Jason let in Sarah and Steven.

After greetings and the passing around of presents, Steven said "I will just get this out of the way. I stopped over to see grandmother. She was still refusing to see she was wrong. Said she was leaving town tomorrow."

There were a few minutes of silence then hearing Cam babbling, Elizabeth hugged her son then said "It is her choice."

"Exactly, now tell Elizabeth." Sarah said looking at Steven with a disbelieving expression. When he just flushed, she said "Come on."

"Santa Claus sent me a gift." he muttered then showed them the box he had brought along on Sarah's insistence. Elizabeth handed Cam to Jason and plucked it out of her brother's hands and sat down the box and quickly opened it.

Reading the accompanying notes, she said "Ooh, a stay at the castle and a visit with the Duke of Argyll. And why give you a gift of Scotch, do you even drink it?"

Flushing he said "I do like it. I just didn't think it was so well known."

"The nurses all got pens from this Santa Claus." said Sarah as she looked at them and said "Do you know who this Santa Claus is?"

"Not a clue." Lied Elizabeth. Unwrapping the gifts they had gotten for Cam, she then told them about the Busy Baby Stand up toy that Emily had gotten for Cam. "Thank you for obeying my request."

"How could we not?" teased Steven. "After all remember, I was raised with you. I know that you didn't need any encouragement to be noisy and I figured Cam is taking after his mommy."

Jason watched Elizabeth with her brother and sister and found himself wondering how on earth Audrey Hardy could possibly walk away from the joy they found merely in being around one another.

"Jason?" Elizabeth saw his distant expression and walked over to where he was standing. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering about Audrey and then there is my family." he said as he held her close.

"We worked hard to get where we are, both you and I and well Sarah, Steven and I." she said. "I want Cam to have family around, to know that he is loved."

"He will, he is." he said as he thought about the Quartermaines and how he was slowly regaining his family.

Diane Miller was not a happy woman, well she was happy but at the same time she was not happy about what her client had written to her. Anthony Zachara had left the country but he had been rather candid in his last letter to her. In it, he had told her of his plan to pair her up with the police commissioner. She wasn't sure how she felt about his plans even if she HAD been interested in the man, the simple fact was they were often on the other side of most of her cases and she wasn't interested in bringing work home with her.

And being involved with Mac Scorpio would mean work would come home, instead of staying at the office.

Going to her spare bedroom where he had left his last "little" gift. An absolutely wonderful tailored wardrobe from her favorite fashion designer. From dresses, to suits, to casual clothes. From accessories to shoes and purses. The only thing missing was lingerie but there was a letter informing her that she had an appointment with Agent Provactour and a full wardrobe waiting for her.

Shaking her head as she went to her phone and made a few calls to the airlines. Finding a flight, even if it was coach class, she would get to spent part of her holidays in the tropics.

Then looking at the letter, she thought about Anthony's request and decided she would spend her ten days away, making a pros and cons list. Who knows, maybe just maybe Anthony was onto something about her love life.

At the Brownstone, Courtney was banging on the door from the cellar, not happy to realize that no one had heard her trying to get help. She had not been expecting to run into Carly when she had arrived, but the other blond had been at the back door when she knocked.

Carly was debating what to do with Courtney and wondering how the hell she had gotten back to the states as she waited for her sons to come downstairs. Hearing footsteps, she was furious at being ignored as Leslie Webber entered the room and walked right past her to the phone.

Blatantly eavesdropping as the woman called her daughter, Carly scowled as they exchanged happy greetings and discussed what they had gotten and had been given as presents.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs again, she saw her mother with Morgan and snapped "Where is Michael, I want to see Michael."

"Oh course you do." Bobbie said disapprovingly while the dark haired child in her arms shrank back against her. "Well why don't you get the tray on the counter in the kitchen and meet us in the family room. Michael and AJ will be right down along with Lucas. And Carly not a word, or the person who will be leaving is you."

Holding her tongue, Carly did as ordered then plopped the tray down on the coffee table and started towards the presents, wondering what her mother had gotten for her from the boys as well as what Sonny must have surely sent over for her.

After all she knew he usually did his shopping early, just in case. Imagining a nice expensive ring set, or maybe even a new car, she was pouting when after everyone was gathered, Bobbie slowly handed out the presents.

Bobbie watched, waiting as the children opened their gifts, frowning a bit when she didn't see anything tagged from Carly for Morgan. Instead she saw the blond glowering more and more as the kids opened their gifts.

Hearing Morgan's excitement, she watched as he opened a package that contained all his favorite types of race cars. Moving over to Carly while the little boy was distracted, she asked "Carly what did you get for him?"

"OH, I must have forgotten it." she said while mentally making a note to pick up the boys something in the morning after the sales started, she had had very little funds and she had gone through what she had of her own cash. The money she had appropriated from Courtney was for her war chest, to win back the man who belonged to her.

While Morgan was having Lucas help him set up the fancy track, Bobbie laughed then suggested they use one of the empty rooms upstairs where there wasn't as much foot traffic.

"Morgan, right after dinner, I promise." said Lucas as he showed him the book he had gotten for Christmas and suggested that while the adults opened their presents, they go upstairs to read.

Michael stayed, watching as his little brother went up with Lucas, truly wanting to ask his mom why she hadn't gotten them anything. Being given a gift from his grandmother, he heard what she was saying and said "But I don't believe in Santa Claus."

"Michael, neither did I, until last week." said Bobbie as she told him about the gifts others had gotten from the mysterious man playing Santa. "And if he sent you a present, that must mean you did something wonderful this year."

"Like what?" he asked frowning.

"I would open the gift and find out." said Leslie. "From what I heard from Monica, there are usually notes inside."

Michael slowly unwrapped the flat box, looking at his father who was watching, curious as to what he had gotten and then at his mother who had moved to his end of the sofa.

"Michael, what did you get?" asked Carly excitedly when she saw the box, she knew that label, it was from a very expensive travel agency in the city. She was already thinking about how she could go with him when he shouted "dad, dad, you have got to read this. Remember, how I told you what Lorenzo said about Polo?"

"Yes." was all AJ got to say as Michael continued.

"Its two trips, the first one to that famous polo pony farm in Argentina, when you get a horse and equipment specifically picked out for you and a lesson from the greatest polo player in the world, then this summer a trip to England where they are having the International championships, this year. That is so cool. Can we, can we go?"

"Michael, I don't think that is such a good idea." Carly said with a deep frown on her face. "What do you know about polo? And honestly I can't see myself spending that much time in Argentina while you play around on something you will forget about in two months. Then what will you do with that stuff? You would be much better off letting me trade that in for a trip to Disney World for you and your brother."

"Mom." There was a moments silence then he continued "The present doesn't have your name on the tickets, it has AJ's. So you won't have to spend time doing that."

Carly started to open her mouth but Bobbie started to hand out presents again while Michael excitedly whispered in AJ's ear that he had to call Lorenzo and tell him about it.

Giving him permission, but reminding him that Lorenzo was more than likely spending the time with his own son, AJ watched as he went up to his room to make the call.

Glancing over at Carly, he saw her frowning when Leslie and her mother ended up with piles next to them, then saw her look at his modest pile then at him. He ignored her comments, not telling her that the boys and he had gone over to the Quartermaine house the night before.

"Uh, Carly, here." said Bobbie handing her the gifts from the boys. When Carly's lips curled at the homemade gifts that Michael had made in art class, then tossed them to the side when she saw the professionally wrapped boxes with her name on them.

Opening the first one, Carly screeched at the black coal inside of them, then the remaining two. "You did this, didn't you?" she said turning on AJ who denied knowledge of what had happened.

"Carly, there is a letter." said Bobbie who saw her eyes narrowing as she read the letter then crumple the letter up before tossing it in the fireplace and standing. "Carly what are you doing?"

"I am leaving. This is bullshit, I am not letting you or anyone else run my holidays. I want my diamonds, I know that I got diamonds from Sonny, he always gets me diamonds."

"Uh, Carly, Sonny didn't get you a present, he didn't get the boys anything either." said Bobbie. "Why would you think he did?"

"Because I know Sonny and I know that someone stole what he would have wanted me to have." she said then snarling at AJ that he would pay for what he had done, she stormed out the door, accidentally stepping on the clay snowman with Michael's name on its belly that her eldest son had made for her.

Around town, the Morgan were leaving the Quartermaine mansion with plans to spend the rest of the day as a family while across the yard from their sanctuary, the guests were just beginning to arrive at the Scorpio house.

Jason was putting Cam's presents in his room while Elizabeth was gently putting her son who was sleeping down for a rest, while hoping he would sleep just long enough for her to give Jason her own little holiday gift.

At the neighbors, Johnny was nervously waiting for Georgie, after they finished with her family, she had suggested they take a drive. That she had something to show him from his father.

Outside, the snow began to fall, softly covering the ground while those who had received unexpected gifts gave thanks, some of those who received coal began to think twice about how their lives were headed and others, well they were simply to selfish and self absorbed to learn the lesson that Santa Claus was trying to teach them...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

"You know, the one thing I always believed if nothing else about Carly, was that she loved Michael. Yet, not a single present, not a single one for him even if she like normal ignored Morgan." Bobbie then continued.

"She repeatedly took money from Kelly's, claimed it was for presents for the boys, instead she would blow it on designer nails, hair cuts and such, acting as if nothing in her life had changed. Then when she was hear yesterday, this idea that Sonny had stashed gifts for her. I hate to say it, but I am afraid that the gifts she had thought to receive was the only reason she was here, not for her sons, not for me."

"I am sorry, Bobbie. Truly, I know how much you had to wok past, how much you had to forgive your daughter for over the years."

"I wish I could blame Jason." she said with a slightly bitter laugh. "But he was the symptom, not the disease, he has made it clear for years that all they had was friendship, but Carly always wanted more, more of everything she could get her hands on. Not even Sonny is at fault. Frankly there is something wrong with my daughter, something that was wrong long before she came to Port Charles."

Taggert saw AJ coming down the stairs, saw that he realized something was going on and waited until Bobbie had gone to wash her face to fill him in. "Check the bar, she likes to hang out in Jason's old room."

"What about Morgan?" he asked.

"My brother won't save her if that is what you are asking." said a tired AJ.

"No, do you agreed that this isn't his fault?"

"Yeah, mainly because in truth, Jason was totally blind about Carly. OH, he knew what she did, but he truly didn't get how bad it was and how she used him to cover her own ass. I would expect that wherever you find Carly, she will want you to call Jason, thinking that this time he will show up, that this time he will rescue her. He won't, he finally figured out that she does what she does to so that she can have her delusions reaffirmed that she is first in his life."

Jason was having a very good morning, his wife had woken him up by kissing her way down his chest, then had fulfilled a fantasy of his. Then they had showered together just before their very hungry son had woken up and demanded his attention.

Now he was downstairs, feeding his young son while his wife was dressed to head to work. Kissing her, he asked what her plans were for that evening. "To take down some of the decorations, but I am leaving the tree up until New Years." she said before kissing him and heading out to work.

After a few phone calls, Jason looked around then said to his son. "I say we help Mommy."

There was a knock at the door twenty minutes later then his brother in law entered carrying the requested boxes. "Why am I doing this again?"

Hearing another knock, Steven opened the door to see AJ standing there with Michael and they were a bit surprised to see Morgan too. "Jason, why are we here?"

"Well Elizabeth decided to take down some of the decorations but leave the tree until the new year, I had decided to change that plan. I- rather we are going to do it." he said. Seeing the excitement in Michael's face but the protests in the other twos, he said "We need to talk about Edward and this lets us do that while freeing Elizabeth up for some plans I have for us later."

"What about Edward? He will cease to be a problem as of January 2nd, or haven't you talked to the family today?" asked AJ.

"Yesterday I thought he was telling Grandmother he refused to go." he said while handing Steven one of the wrapped delicate holiday vases.

"He changed his mind after a night spend sleeping in the guest room."said AJ softly while Michael was helping unwrap the garland from the stairs.

"Then he should be leaving Emily and you alone when it comes to playing matchmaker." said Jason relieved.

"Well after the afternoon visit from Brenda, by the way, she was also hit by Santa Claus, only she is calling him scrooge. Did you know that most of that crap was sent to her by admirers. Jax came over later, while Emily was visiting with Nadine, gave her a list of five names. Suggested she marry one of them or do as he suggested and get a real job. It was not pretty according to Alice."

"Gossiping with the servants, AJ?" asked Steven as Michael and he closed the box labeled garland for stairs.

"Hey, Alice knows all the best stuff, like that Dillon came home last night all depressed because Georgie told him that sorry she had no interest in getting back together with someone so immature and still tied to his mother's apron strings." he said with a chuckle.

And she had also given AJ some less welcome news. Looking at Jason he said "Did you know about dad's surgery?"

"I found out last night, when we were there for dinner." he said."Monica told me. Steven, speaking of that, Gail showed up, are you aware that the house Audrey is living in belongs to Jeff, Tom and the grandchildren?"

"No, but I am not surprised." he said with a heavy sigh. "Grams more than likely never had any intention of telling us, we would have found out after she died. That way she didn't have anything to

hold over us when we stayed there, if we had known the truth."

"How are things with Audrey Hardy?" asked AJ.

"She is leaving town today, with Gail. Hopefully they can figure out what the hell is wrong in her head. I don't care what Gail says, there has to be something wrong with her, I mean to do what she did, to treat Elizabeth that way." said the angry grandson.

"Uncle Jason, you forgot to open some presents." said Michael as he handed the stockings to his uncle.

Jason looked inside and said surprised. "Michael, you are right, you know what, leave those on the mantle, Elizabeth and I will open them later."

An hour later, the house was back to the way it was decorated before the holidays as they all went their seperate ways, Steven to GH with Michael and Morgan who were meeting up with Bobbie, where he saw Emily who was gossiping with Bobbie Jones.

Getting told what was going on, he said said "Michael and Morgan are with Monica outside, I guess that is what AJ needed to speak to Jason about."

"More than likely." said Bobbie before going to meet her grandson's for an early lunch.

Back at the house AJ and Jason had done some checking and both were not happy. "I am going to stay out of it."

"I will help Courtney get her stuff back, then put her on a bus to Texas." said AJ groaning. "I still feel guilty about the past but this, well this is the last favor I do for her."

AJ left and went to the hospital to check on the blond who was getting dressed. "I am going to help you, then put you on a bus out of town. Courtney, there is nothing left for you here and you need to face that your life has changed."

Making a few calls, getting her money, he said "I will go with you to the bank."

At M&T, they put all her money in an account she would be able to access in Texas, then he drove over to her loft, gathered the clothes she had purchased and the few things that Carly hadn't sold and she was soon on a bus to San Antonio Texas, AJ having persuaded her by reminding her that she had always wanted to go to Spain and that Spain had once owned Texas.

When she had left on the bus heading south, AJ went to gather the boys and to head back to the brownstone, thinking that he hoped Taggert had caught Carly by now.

In truth, the detective had been unable to catch the blond. Finally at four PM, he had put out an APB on the blond before deciding to have a few uniformed officers sit on the loft and Jake's.

At the hospital, Elizabeth was changing at the end of her very long shift. She had had a few surgery cases but that hadn't been the fun part of the day. The fun part had been hearing about the outrageous gifts and the various reactions of members of the town who had gotten coal.

She had found a pen like the rest of the nurses in her locker but the part that had gotten to her, wasn't the beauty but the name engraved on it. Elizabeth Morgan. Seeing it on the pen, had done something to her, had unsettled her in some way.

"Elizabeth?"Turning to Emily she hugged her best friend then they were both seated as Emily told her about her presents. "Its wonderful, but it has me missing my biological mom."

"I was looking at this, the name on it. Elizabeth Morgan." she said showing Emily. "And it hit me, I am married, to the most wonderful man in the world. We have one son and another on the way. Em, I have that dream life I always wanted."

"Yes you do." she said hugging her best friend. "And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

"Are you done for the day too?" Turning to see Nadine, Emily asked "So, saw Brenda fleeing town, in a taxicab no less. No limo for her."

"Yes, I think she got the message that Jax didn't wait for her and that he wasn't going to be her knight errant." she said then blushing told them. "We uh, last night, for the first time."

"Really? Wait, you two hadn't? Before last night?" asked Elizabeth. Then with a wicked grin asked "Well, how was it?"

There was laughter as the blond blushed then stuttered that she couldn't answer that.

"Well that means it was either really good or really bad." replied Emily as Sarah came into the room to change as well. "So, Sarah, what have you been up to? Nadine had sex with Jax, Elizabeth and Jason, well we all know that they have been going at it like rabbits."

"EMILY! Emily Bowen Quartermaine, that isn't very nice." scolded her mother as she came into the room. "How would you like it if we asked you about your love life?"

"Well I kissed Leo Julian two days ago, as hot as he is, it was boring. Then there is Steven, we kissed to mess with grandfather. It might have been hot but all I kept seeing is Elizabeth's face and trust me, that ruined things." she said while Elizabeth looked green.

"Okay, Em... anything you want to tell us? Like have you switched teams and are you secretly lusting after my sister." teased Sarah. Seeing the glare she admitted. "I get it, but you know, from what one of the nurses who once worked with my brother said, he is pretty good in bed."

"Oh god, I need to get out of here." said Elizabeth burying her head in her hands as Emily asked for details and Monica said that Jeff had been pretty good back in the day. Nadine was watching her jaw wide open as Lainey and Kelly who were also leaving for the day began to offer their opinions too.

Sarah just teased Emily without actually saying a whole lot but by the time Epiphany Johnson came looking for Sarah who was just going on duty, all Elizabeth could think was that she needed a drink, but since she was pregnant she would have to settle for half priced Christmas candy instead as she dragged a horrified Nadine with her.

A stop at Tops later, they drove to her house, both of them chomping on the milk chocolate candy, neither saying a word. Entering the house, stopping when she saw that other than the tree all her decorations were down. "Oh, how sweet, Jason took the green and red down."

"Jax will just hire someone." Nadine said with a sigh. "Or maybe Lady Jane will do it. That boy, he might be talented, but something tells me he is a bit spoiled when it comes to certain things."

"Is that why you didn't sleep with him until now?" asked Elizabeth as she went to get two glasses of milk, then said the hell with it and brought the gallon in with her and the two empty glasses.

"No, maybe, I am not sure." confessed Nadine. "Either way, it was the best thing for us. Wait, usually Jason is here when you come home, where is he?"

"Didn't you see the note?" Elizabeth said pointing to the mantle. Reading it, Nadine said "He went to see a man about a bike?"

"I have no clue." she said with a chuckle then leaned over to say "But hopefully it is his old bike, I miss that bike. His new one is nice too, but I prefer the older one. I had a better excuse to wrap my arms around him."

"You need an excuse?" she was asked with a wink.

Frowning, Elizabeth said "You are right. Nougat?

Taking the offered square piece, Nadine said "What was up with Monica, I mean, really, telling you how good your dad was in bed?"

"Stop saying that." she moaned.

"So, Jason... uh, I gather the two of you are well... uh, active?" she asked the other woman who was drinking the glass of milk straight down. "I mean just think someday, your son will be reacting that to the idea. Still, Monica was married to your dad?"

Giggling, Elizabeth said "A long time ago, but she had several affairs with my uncle."

"Really?"she asked. "I just can't imagine her doing something like that, I sometimes fell so out of touch with real life. I mean, until I met Jax, I never fantasazied about the sex, about romance yeah, but not the physical nature of the relationship"

With a giggle at how blood red Nadine was, Elizabeth said "Oh, I could, even before we got together. Back when we staying at my studio, when he was hurt, I used to fantasize about Jason. I also have a very active imagination and was still very naive about sex. Then one day, a woman left a romance novel at the diner and I read bits of it since it was set in Italy and let me just tell you, my very active imagination and I were blushing all night as I attempted to paint."

"Have you ever painted Jason?" asked Nadine intrigued.

"Painted no, drawn yes." she said then thought about something. "I will be right back."

Hurrying up her stairs, Elizabeth went to her closet, pulled down the box and quietly said yes as she went back down the stairs. Seeing Nadine talking on her cell phone, she laughed as the other woman turned a very deep red then told Jax where she was.

Hanging up, breathless she said "Jax is coming to get me, he has something he wants to show me."

Barely ten minutes later the blond had left, Elizabeth got rid of the evidence of their chocolate debauchery and went to make plans. She was hoping that Cam went straight to sleep as she finalized things just as she heard Jason entering through the garage.

Jason saw the leftover chocolates in the fridge and the wicked grin on Elizabeth's face and asked what was going on?

"Just a very long day.' she said with a smile at her husband as she brushed a kiss on top of her son's head as they removed his winter gear. "So how was your day. I see you got everything down."

"Well I was thinking I had plans for you this evening." he said as he settled Cam into his playpen. Kissing her, he said "I found something I have to show to you later, but for now, what do you say we heat up some of the leftovers."

Quickly doing so, he told her what AJ had explained to him about Courtney, then how he had seen Audrey leaving town with Gail Baldwin. As they discussed how things were settling down, he said "Taggert showed up here earlier, asking if I had heard from Carly. She locked Courtney in the basement at the Brownstone over Christmas."

"Oh dear." she said then admitted "I never thought I would feel sorry for Courtney, but I hate to say I do. She really is an idiot."

"I know." he said with a heavy sigh as he thought about his very bad mistakes regarding the blond. "Either way, she is heading to jail, this time more than likely permanently."

Sitting down and eating their dinner, Elizabeth told him all about what had happened at the hospital. Avoiding the subject for a few minutes, she finally confessed. "I uh, had a rather revealing conversation with Nadine."

Flushing red as she told him all she had accidentally revealed about her fantasies. "I was thinking, I could show you."

Pulling her to her feet and pressing a kiss on her lips, he said "Oh, I think I would be willing to be shown."

Elizabeth heard Cam calling for them as they returned to the living room. Lifting their little boy, Jason said "Your mommy wants to be a bad girl tonight, for right now, I think we should keep her presents from her."

"My presents?" she asked confused until Jason walked over to the mantle and said "We were visited by Santa Claus at some point yesterday."

Elizabeth sat down, took Cam into her arms and holding their little boy stuck her other hand into the stocking with her name on it and pulled out the wrapped box. Inside, finding the delicate angel pin from Tiffany's, she read the accompanying note, then saw the envelope and reading what was written in it, she said "He wrote that there was a gift for the two of us in your stocking."

"Does he say why?" Jason asked then was handed the note, reading it, he agreed with the man. "Anthony is right, you are my guardian angel."

Flushing a bit, she told him to open his own stocking and saw him pull out a series of key chains. "Jason?"

Reading the attached note, he gave a chuckle then said "You are not going to believe this, these all go to a corresponding car or motorcycle. And there are lessons for you, on how to drive one."

"What?"she asked shocked as she saw there were ten different sets of keys."Why would he give us cars and bikes? And I will so enjoy finally learning to ride a bike."

Lifting each key, then reading the registrations that were attached to the paperwork. "Porsche, Corvette, Range Rover, Ducati, Harley Davidson, Toyota, Astin Martin, Ford, Cadillac, Indian Motorcycle."

Jason then saw something that had him chuckling as he showed it to Elizabeth. "The Ducati, its only in your name."

Looking down at her barely rounded belly, she pouted for a moment then said"Well eventually I will get to use them."

Shocked and wanting to thank Anthony, Elizabeth and he talked about what others had gotten, then she handed him Cam then went to get her purse. "I wanted to show you, look."

Reading the name, he smiled and said "Well you are Elizabeth Morgan."

"Yes I am." she said putting it back into her purse. Looking at the clock, then at the little boy falling asleep in his father's arms, she said "Do you want to put him to bed, or do you want me too?"

"I will." he said looking at his little boy. Standing, Elizabeth went to look the doors, turn off the lights and followed her husband up to the second floor. Watching as he put Cam down and softly read to him, she slipped to their bedroom and was about to change when she felt his hands slip around her waist and pull her back against the evidence he was quite happy to be alone with her.

Slowly kissing his way down her neck, Jason drew her to their bed, reminding her she had been a very bad girl that day and soon had proved how bad she had been.

Taggert had given up for the day, he would search tomorrow for Carly Corinthos, after all there was a APB out on the blond, the money she had stolen was now back with the other blond.

Her mother wouldn't help her, Morgan would not help her either. There was no Sonny, Carly had no one left, her normal safety nets were long gone. Leaving the station, he was on the drive home when he heard the news come over his radio.

"All hands on, fire at Jake's Bar." Taggert was going to ignore the call, but took a deep breath and pulled out his red light, put it on the roof then turned on his siren as he put his foot down on the gas and sped up toward the docks.

Arriving, he had to hide his chuckle as he saw the blond, standing outside wearing a coat, while next to her, Coleman was doing the same while in front of them the bar was on fire. Looking at the owner, he said"What happened?"

"I don't know, there was smoking coming from upstairs. Then there was the sound of the fire alarm. Next thing I knew, Carly was coming down the stairs. We got outside just as the fire department showed up."Taggert saw that Coleman was trying to hold his coat closed, but it was clear from his bare legs that he didn't have much on.

"I gather you were in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I went to bed, after we talked earlier, the bar was closed for today." Coleman wasn't going to let himself be on the hook for Carly slipping inside after he had closed the bar. He wasn't worried, there was no way the blond would confess the truth, he was off the hook.

"Its out." said the fireman who left the building. "Most of the damage was upstairs, one thing. There is no way that anyone came down the stairs once the fire started."

Taggert walked over to where the Fire Captain was talking to his man. "What are you saying?"

"That if there was someone upstairs, they started the fire on their way down." he said while looking over at the two people standing in their coats. "And uh, I saw two sets of clothes, in the office, on one of the chairs. A set of man's clothes, and a set of women's clothes, including a bra."

The bald detective walked over, just as two more officers arrived. He saw how Carly was trying to act like there was nothing going on, then saw the shifty expression on Mitchell Coleman's face.

"Arrest Mrs. Corinthos, Coleman, I have no idea when they will let you back into the bar. Why don't you head down to the station, file a report then you can go do what you want." said Taggert, hoping he fell for it.

When the man had agreed. Taggert made a call. "I need a team at the fire."

Looking at the team when it arrived, he said "Handle the office first. I want every single surface checked. I want proof they were having sex."

Mac had arrived at the station, saw Carly being led back to her cell wearing the orange overalls that prisoners war and heard her demanding the right to call her attorney. Stopping, walking over, he handed her his cell phone and said "Go ahead. But don't both trying to reach Diane Miller, she is in the Bahamas."

Glaring at the man, Carly took his phone and called her mother, only to be hung up on. Gritting her teeth, she tried Jason's cell phone, only to be told it was disconnected. Beginning to punch in another number, she was pissed when Mac Scorpio took his phone back.

"Hey!"

"You had your call. The judge will appoint a public defender tomorrow."she was told then led to her jail cell while in his office, Mac sat down across from Coleman and shook his head. "Well interesting enough Carly is saving her own ass. You agreed to sleep with her in exchange for not turning her in."

Seeing Coleman's eyes widen, he said "Tell me your side of the story."

Starting to spin it, he saw Mac roll his eyes in disbelief and he couldn't resist tossing out there, "Com'on, if you weren't a cop, tell me you wouldn't do that same for a piece of ass like that."

"I wouldn't touch Carly Corinthos in any scenario." he replied. "You know, you are facing charges."

"Misdemeanor and honestly it was worth it." said Coleman with a smug smile.

"Get out of here, after picking up your appearance ticket." he said disgusted with the man. Making a call, Mac went to meet with the DA and Judge May. "What are we going to do with her. She has been in and out of my police station, she seems to think there are no consequences for her actions."

"We talk to her public defender, give her a chance to plead out, then if she doesn't do so, hopefully the trial judge will give her a wake up. Either way, I was Carly Corinthos out of my town." Mac said to the DA.

Walking back across the street to the station, Mac walked down to the tomes and towards the blond. "Coleman, Carly?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said snottily.

"He confessed, of course I made him think you did so first." he said looking at her. "Wow, what a let down for you. From Mob wife to the dregs in exchange for his keeping your whereabouts quiet. How low you have fallen."

"I will be back on top, you just wait and see." she retorted.

"Well Jason wants nothing to do with you, Sonny is gone, Lorenzo left the country. Who do you think is going to save you this time?" he asked mildly entertained when the delusional blond said Jason wouldn't let her to go to jail.

"Carly, there are no words, nothing that will get Jason Morgan back on your side. He no longer believes your manipulations. You know what, you came to town with nothing, guess what, you are leaving town with the same." With that, he walked off, letting her stand there, thinking on what he had said.

Muttering, Carly said "Well we will see, Mac. We will see."

Jason woke up, not sure what had disturbed him. Reaching out for his wife, he realized that she was missing. "Elizabeth?"

Hearing the light switch being turned on, he noticed he was covered in nothing more than a sheet and his wife was standing on the side of the bed, wearing nothing more than her silk bathrobe. Feeling his body reacting, stiffening up in response to seeing the tips of her nipples become more distended behind the silk.

"You were tired last night, weren't you?" she asked. When he nodded yes, his eyes never moved from the bare skin exposed to him. His eyes traveled down to her hand which was holding the edge of the sheet that was now tenting up.

He gulped when she slowly pulled it off of him, her eyes traveling down his body as it was uncovered. That feeling of something being off came again, when he felt something on his body. Seeing the markings, he looked up to see Elizabeth shifting her arms so that her robe would drop.

There were matching markings on her body to the ones now on his."Elizabeth?"

"I had a thought yesterday, about us. How you were my favorite work of art." Running her hands down his body, she encircled the blue markings around his nipples, then there were arrows that traveled down his stomach, followed by the word mine just above his erection.

Looking at Elizabeth, finding some words marring her beautiful skin. Reading them, Jason pulled her down onto the bed with him and Jason faithfully obeyed her orders.

"You missed one." she said throatily. Before she could take her next breath, Jason had her pinned to the bed with his body and hands.

"Oh I didn't miss the order to kiss you." he said then pressed his lips to her temple, then her ear, where his tongue traced the delicate inner shell causing chills to chase after the heated arousal he was rising. "You just didn't think to limit where I was to kiss you."

Their eyes met when his hands cupped her face, holding her head still as his thumbs caressed her cheek bones, the feel of her delicate skin, against the callouses on his hands making them both shiver. Hearing Jason saying her name, Elizabeth could only moan his in response.

Her heart was beating wildly as she watched Jason's head move in closer and closer, her eyes fluttering closed as she waited for his kiss, but instead of feeling them on her lips, he had dipped his head and kissed the side of her throat. When she mewed in protest, he pressed a kiss on the opposite side then eased up to capture her mouth in a kiss that made her feel like he was stealing her soul.

Elizabeth's hands found themselves in his hair, the feel of the soft texture amusing her to some extent because she knew that he used hair products for the mere purpose of controlling it, keeping it out of his face. Sliding her hands to the back, intent on pulling him in even closer.

Instead he moved back just enough to whisper how he intended to follow every single direction she had painted on him. With a laugh she said "That was for me, so I wouldn't forget my plan."

"Not this time." he said with a wicked grin as he saw her pout. "Now, what was the first direction. Kiss? So far I have only managed that in one spot."

Intent on arguing, Elizabeth could only gasp as Jason's lips slowly moved over her skin, then clamped on her exposed nipples. She felt her back arching as her nipples swelled and tightened even further but Jason didn't move, didn't suckle, just held themselves there as if waiting for direction.

"Jaso-!"Elizabeth bit her lip at that point as his tongue suddenly touched the sensitive point, then retreated, then left her nipple. She couldn't help herself as she cried out "Jason, please, no, don't stop."

With a smirk, he moved to her other side, clamped down again with just his lips then using the tip of his tongue repeated the early touch, then retreated. Reaching out with her hands, she tried to guide his mouth back to her nipple, but he resisted then dipped his head to claim the same nipple again, repeating his teasing touch, watching her body writhe with need.

This time however, Elizabeth was expecting the gentle teasing touch as he moved back and forth, tormenting her with just enough touch to excite her, but not enough to give her pleasure, until she was almost in tears with her need.

When she felt his lips again clamp on her tip, she waited for the soft gentle sensation of his tongue, but this time, instead he laid siege to her completely sensitive nipple, sucking, flicking, encircling it almost completely with his tongue as every single touch sent a corresponding tug to her already heated core.

Then just when she felt she could take no more, he gently nipped her tip then moved back to the other side. Expecting him to repeat what he had just done, she sobbed when he only pressed against her tip with his tongue, the teasing having begun again.

Jason could feel Elizabeth's erratic but very strong heartbeat when he moved back to the nipple he had just ravaged but only pressed a kiss against it before reaching over and biting down just enough with his lips over his teeth to torment her.

"JASON!"Elizabeth moaned when he clamped down, desperate for him to lave the same attention of this side and he gave in, flicking his tongue repeatedly then sucking until he felt her hands running through his hair, her body curling up around him.

His hands traced down her body, easing her legs away from his thighs, fighting through his own need to let her know what was going on, he said "I am only just beginning."

Those words sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine as he arranged her how he wanted her then stroked down her stomach, his lips leaving a heated path as they traveled down her skin. Blunt masculine fingers eased between her legs, moving them even further apart as he dipped into her slit to gather the moisture he knew he would find.

"Jason, please, I can't... I can't wait any longer." she muttered only for her husband to ease her onto her side and slip behind her. This wasn't what Elizabeth wanted, the gentle loving that usually followed in this position, but before she could tell him that, she had felt the hard pressure of his cock against her entrance and could no longer think let alone speak.

"Does this help any?" he whispered as he moved her long curls off her neck and pressed a kiss against her pulse point at the same time as his hand lifted her leg to ease it back and over his, opening her just enough for his caressing hands to sooth her a bit.

"I just want to love you a little." he said as he pressed inside her, just his tip then retreated, then entered again this time a little further. With her leg over his, he was completely in control as he finally took possession of her body, thrusting in fully.

Turning her head to look at Jason, before she could tell him not to stop, he took her lips in a deep drugging kiss while he was still buried deep inside of her, not moving. Trying to get him to thrust, she moved her hips only for Jason to reach down and hold them still. "Behave."

When she whimpered in need, Jason nuzzled her neck then barely able to speak himself he eased her even further back, further at his mercy but he had no intention of tormenting her, he had only moved them into this position because it gave him more control to keep from coming while giving her pleasure. He had a long morning planned and this was only the first round.

Stopping her from trying to move again, he eased the hand that was buried by her body around front and just touched the tip of her clit. Hearing her moaning, realizing she was biting her lips to resist being loud, Jason took her lips in a kiss as his other hand pulled her leg back further up his thigh and nudged in just a tiny bit more.

Jason's questing fingers began to create a delicious counterpoint as he finally began moving in and out. In this position there wasn't much movement, more of a rocking back and forth but he could feel Elizabeth's body tightening around him as he took her to the brink then pulled back, then to the brink again making her wait just a bit, then the next time sending her over the edge, while he fought to keep control of his body.

Elizabeth as she had begun to slowly come down off her high realized Jason was still hard as he withdrew from inside of her, with a confused look at his now glistening but still rock hard cock, she asked "Why didn't you come?"

"We are so not finished." he replied then eased out from underneath her and laid her onto her back.

Confused, a bit hurt to realize she had been alone in receiving the delicious pleasure, she shook her head to try and clear out the need only for Jason to rise over her, "That was the softness you deserve, my way of saying I love you."

Seeing the sexy grin, the little bit of mischief in his eyes and Elizabeth slid her legs around his hips, opening her arms to reach up for his shoulder as he nudged inside her swollen and slick flesh, laying claim to her once again.

Their lips met, his arms were braced so that he was holding most of his weight off of her, as he watched their bodies joining below. Inside of her, he could still feel her body convulsing from the last round and it was a struggle to keep his own body under control and fight the urge to mindlessly thrust with only one goal, release.

Feeling Jason's struggle, Elizabeth raised her hips, rolling them just a little to add to his troubles and said "Jason, I want to feel you come, want to feel you buried deep inside of me as your body lets go."

"Witch."he said as his arms trembled, as she used her inner muscles to tempt him into forgetting his plan.

"Hey, we were supposed to be playing by my rules this morning until you took control. I am just taking it back." she said with a with a knowing smile as she ran her hands down his back and to the curve of his ass. With a delicate touch, she watched his shiver as she gently pressed on the indentation there, knowing that it would set him over the edge.

That worked, Jason's weight was now primarily on his knees as his hand went between their two bodies and he said "If that is how you want to play..."

Moaning helplessly as his fingers teased her clit, knowing that the feel of him inside of her and his fingers usually did her in then decided to add words to claim victory in this battle. "I want more, let me in Elizabeth. Let me in until I am touching your cervix, until I am in so deep we can't tell where I end and you begin. Remember that night, the night we consummated our marriage, now good it felt. How you screamed my name, repeatedly as I thrust in so hard you... Right here in this bed, as I came, as we made our baby."

Jason didn't have to finish as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him tightly while her face was pressed against his throat as begged him to make her come again just like he had that night.

Jason pulled back, then drove in hard, hearing the bed shudder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight even as he thrust again and again, each time harder and deeper.

"Yes, yes, please, Jason... more." Elizabeth could only hold on, her mind gone as they gave into the need. Her entire world was centered on the feeling of fullness when he was in her and then a momentary ache at the emptiness when he withdrew. She was silently screaming his name then there was nothing as all she was was whiteness, a blanket of need and desire were all she could feel.

Words slowly faded for her husband as Jason's hand clamped down tightly on her hips as the thrusts suddenly stopped, his body tensed about hers as she came again. The warm and heat of her core had had him already fighting for control but as her body arched he felt that moment, that perfect moment as his body won over his legendary control and he came, buried as deep as possible in what he could only think of as home. His home.

Regaining control, Jason heard Elizabeth say I love and just as she went to respond, their alarm clock went off letting her know she had to get ready for work and Cam could now be heard over the baby monitor."Welcome back to real life."

Kissing his wife as he rose to go get their son, he had pulled on his sweats, then stopped. Leaning down he pressed another kiss on her lips and said "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Ten years later Elizabeth was sighing as she packed up all the Christmas decorations. "What was that about?"

Looking at her best friend who seemed to be genuinely curious she said "Just thinking about this day ten years ago."

"You remember what you were doing ten years ago, today?" she asked shocked. "I can barely recall what I was doing ten days ago."

Blushing, Elizabeth said "Jason and I woke up early that morning, it set a precedent that until this year we hadn't broken."

"Oh."she said looking at the swollen tummy on her best friend and said"Does that sigh have something to do with what Kelly Lee said to you?"

"Yes."she said pouting then with a laugh said "Jason and I usually have better timing than this. Jake was born in July, Sienna in late September, though, I have to say, I think her birth was the result of our tradition."

"On behalf of your daughter, don't share that with her some day."warned Emily as she laughed. "So what went wrong?"

"I blame Edward." she said scowling. "Jason had to go and fix the Bentley for him last March, I was in the shower after getting the kids off to school and he came home and there was no one in the house. We were uh, a bit reckless."

"I am so glad I don't have to worry about that." she said then admitted a bit ruefully "I wish we had time to be reckless. I had no idea twins were going to be that much work."

Steven and Emily had eventually gotten together but only after dealing with their joint issues regarding inherited genes. For Steven it was his family more specifically his mother's madness, for Emily it was the cancer that had cost her her biological mother and had almost cost her her life.

"Have you heard from AJ?" she asked. While working on an ELQ project, AJ whose only requirement of women were looks and for them to like kids, had decided to chase after Sarah. Sarah had promptly started finding him the perfect girl who had turned out to be Dr. Maggie Smith, his son's pediatrician. Michael and Morgan had become attached quickly to the woman and soon the small family had moved to run ELQ's London office.

Sarah was still proudly single, determined to never marry, to be the best in her profession instead she was a great aunt, spoiling her nieces and nephews.

Across the yard, standing in the window watching her daughter and the Morgan boys playing with their fathers, Georgie was so distracted she never heard herself agreeing to help Diane coax her father into a party for Kate Howard.

"Georgie, what are you staring at?" asked the red head as she came to stand next to her. "Oh, the children."

"And Johnny." she said with a chuckle. "Its the anniversary of his dad's death and with all that we have learned in the last ten years, I was a bit worried."

Anthony's part in the deaths had never come out publicly but Mac had figured it out. He hadn't told his at the time future son in law, instead he had kept it quiet until Johnny had confessed to him later on that his dad had left a letter.

The two men were still close, even with Maxie's husband Dante working for Mac. The press had had a field day with the police commissioner's daughter's marrying sons of dead mobsters, but with Dante being a cop and Johnny having nothing to do with his father's old world, the talk had died, eventually.

Partly because Sonny and Anthony were both dead, and in a fit of irony Morgan having been adopted by AJ who hadn't cared who his parents were, he had just fallen in love with the quiet little boy who was his son's half brother. Bobbie had worried at first, but soon saw that AJ truly did love the innocent little boy.

Alexis had moved to Greece with her girls after the death of Helena Cassadine, she stayed in contact with Diane but in truth, she had no plans to return to Port Charles and had no regrets about what had happened with Sam McCall and her choice to protect her little girl.

There was no one left who cared one way or another about the late Sonny Corinthos, his children had moved on, his wife had always put his partner before him, so she didn't care once she found out there was no money. Even his greatest enemy, Detective Marcus Taggert had moved on and ended up married to Dr. Kelly Lee. He was too busy being a father and a small town sheriff to even recall why he had hated the mobster so much

Hearing the sound of Maxie rushing into the room, Georgie and Diane turned as she showed them the photos from Patrick and Robin's facebook page. "I printed them."

Emma, their daughter had never been to Port Charles, having lived her entire life in Paris. The various family members had visited, including her godmother Brenda Barrett who Robin was careful to keep away from the rest. Brenda hadn't let go of her dreams of a rich husband and had gotten one. A Flemish politician whose family had been horrified at the man's marriage to the former model.

But Brenda had promptly and regularly given him heirs and knowing that she had to behave had settled down and into acting the role of the perfect politician's wife. If she had twinges of regret, she went shopping, it reminded her why she had made the choices she had.

"I have to go speak to Elizabeth about this party." said Maxie as she excitedly planned it for Diane. Maxie had intended a career in fashion, instead she had ended up Port Charles premiere party coordinator.

Back at the Morgan house, Emily and Elizabeth had begun to make lunch, for Emily that meant calling Kelly's and ordering food for her family to be ready when they picked it up, for Elizabeth she had started a pot of soup as she watched her kids playing with their friends and cousins while their father's supervised. They were still discussing all that had gone on recently including the parole hearing for Carly Corinthos, she refused to stop using the name, even when her attorney had suggested that it might be helpful.

"Yes, Carly was refused parole." answered Emily who knew that things would get ugly because eventually even Carly would get out of prison after being sentenced for twenty to forty years.

"Oh, speaking on Carly." Elizabeth lifted the magazine that Nadine had found while visiting Dallas with her husband Jasper Jacks and her two kids. "Her good pal Courtney, she tried to go back to her past."

Taking the magazine Texas, reading all about the old rich man with the much younger stripper trophy wife, she started to giggle which became all out laughter. "Oh damn, its really bad when even eighty year old men don't want you. Seriously, she really... on dear."

Regaining control, Emily read the article about how Eighty year old Texas oil billionaire Ron Winterset had taken out a restraining order on Courtney Matthews a former porn star and stripper who used to be married to the mob after Ms Matthews had tried to climb into his bed naked. "According to the article, Ms. Matthews had hidden in Mrs. Tabby Cat Valour Winterset's walk-in closet after a sexual encounter with her then tried to seduce her lover's husband."

"Read the comment from Tabby Cat." said Elizabeth chuckling.

"Mrs. Winterset, age 23 said 'Courtney wasn't even that good and dearest Ronnie knows all about my little pieces on the side. He is fine with it, and has even participated in threesomes with us but he felt that Courtney was a little too masculine and long in the tooth for his tastes. I mean she is over 35."

"What has the two of you laughing so hard?" asked an entering Maxie who frowned after reading the article. "Seriously, when even someone named Tabby Cat rejects you, you need to hang it up. Oh, I forgot why I am here. Diane is having a dinner party for my aunt in law."

"You know this is all your fault." scolded Georgie who was with her."Did you have to marry Dante? Have to introduce Diane to her fashion icon?"

"Yes."she said serenely. While she didn't get along with her mother in law, she did with the infamous Kate Howard. Her stepmother did as well."Besides, Diane is doing this for revenge after daddy made her attend that policeman's conference with him."

"I heard about that, it was mostly about dealing with defense attorneys wasn't it?" asked Elizabeth just as her back door opened and her children and husband entered. Georgie saw the two silhouettes heading to her dad's house and told Elizabeth she would call her later about the maternity clothes as she grabbed Maxie went to chase down her husband and daughter.

Emily said hello and goodbye to her niece and nephews and went go gather her own family. They had moved into the Hardy house upon the death of Audrey. The truth having come out about her, she had never returned to Port Charles, not even the death of Lila Quartermaine had brought her to town to pay her respects.

Jason helped Jake while Cam was undressing himself and Sienna just hugged all over her mommy. Soon the three children were seated at the dining room table in the expanded house eating lunch and drinking hot cocoa.

Hugging his wife, Jason whispered "So, how are you feeling?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked impishly.

Now wary, he looked at her and said yes.

Leaning in so that only Jason could hear she said "Well lets just say that Santa wouldn't think I was a very good girl this year if he could read my thoughts."

Blushing a bit, he said "Well this Santa thinks that when you are a bad girl you are being very, very good and that you deserve a gift."

With a raised eye brow she crossed her arms and glared at him. "You might remember you said that six years ago, do you recall the result of that visit to Santa Claus, Mr. Morgan?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye at his five year old daughter he chuckled and said "Well Mrs. Claus, you are already pregnant."

"Yes, I am." she said now pouting a bit as she looked at her large stomach. She loved being pregnant, loved being a mother, but there was something about the holidays, her husband and the santa suit that had her revved up and ready to go.

That evening after creatively finding a way to please each other, Elizabeth asked "Did anyone figure it out?"

"That we were Santa Claus this year, nope." he said with a smirk. "Its up to Jasper Jacks next year and lets hope we keep the lucky streak going."

Since the year that Anthony Zachara had played Santa Claus, various residents had taken up the challenge of secretly helping those in need and the various public institutions in need. However instead of outlandish presents to the already wealthy, they had settled on one item, a way of marking those who the committee felt had done a great job of just being good people who helped others.

Each years, various team members also got the symbol so as to cover who was actually Santa. This year, Elizabeth had chose a plain Christmas tree only covered in snow for the woman and for the men, a paperweight that looked like a snowflake. Symbols with meaning for the long married couple that no one but them understood.

As they kissed before Elizabeth fell asleep, Jason eased out of their bed and went to check on their family. Cam was fast asleep, his eleven year old body tangled in his blankets as on the floor the dog that had been a present the previous year from Santa Johnny slept.

The beautiful chocolate lab opened his eyes and padded along beside Jason as he went to check on Jake who like usual was sleeping with half his toy box. Clearing away the mixture of cars and motorcycles, Jason saw that there was once again a bike in the fish tank.

Shaking his head in laughter at Jake's insistence that his gold fish liked bikes too, he soon had his son straightened out in bed and went to check on his little angel. His daughter slept perfectly still, covered just like when her parents had tucked her into bed.

Hiding his laughter again, Jason quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room. Sure enough, as soon as the door was halfway closed, he heard the sound of his daughter hissing her cat's name and then the sound of a cat pouncing from wherever he had been hidden and had soon joined her mistress in bed.

Downstairs, double checking the locks, Jason went to the mantle and found the photo of himself as Santa holding a very young Cam and tried to imagine what their newest daughter would look like. Would she looked like Cam who was truly his mother's son, or like Jake who looked like him, or like her big sister Sienna who looked like a combination of both of them.

Turning out the lights and rejoining his wife, Jason was soon settled in for the night, grateful for what he had gained, the family he had longed dreamed of and the wife who was the owner of his heart.

**THE END!**


End file.
